Blood and Tiger Bones
by Tora-chan3
Summary: A mix of Adventure and Insanity. Hakaru was a young girl when the fire took her villige. Now, a hobo on the streets, she tries to find her way back to the one she loves and the home left behind. I have permission to use RJ and Cecile! RxR
1. Nearing the shrine

Tora-chan: hey everyone this is the first story that I've posted so I hope you like it, the first few chapters won't have anything to do with the rest of the Beyblade cast but later it will.  
  
LOTSHA: Oi Tora-chan, its about time ne?  
  
Tora-chan: hai, anyways let's start.  
  
LOTSHA: Tora-chan does not own Beyblade (yet) she does however own Yamoto Hakaru and Harukazi Yusuki.  
  
**Chapter 1: Nearing the shrine**  
  
The rolling hills of the Chinese mountains stood as tall as one could imagine. A small breeze grasped the words of a single man walking through the valleys and tossed them in its broken arms. This man was in no frame of mind to seek the beauty of the mountains or their unknown bewitchment. He was too busy to listen to the birds or the whispering breeze that robed him of his words. This man was looking for something.  
  
"Yamoto! Yamoto Hakaru! Where has that little devil child gotten off to? Yamoto! Yamoto Hakaru answer me!" Nothing. Not even a sent left for the Neko-jin elder to follow. "Oh, shit. Master Yamoto will not be pleased. Yamoto Hakaru! Get your tail out here NOW!"  
  
Not too far away, up in the branches of a tall tree, a little girl sat staring down at the valley. Her long blond hair flicked and tossed itself in the wind that passed her by. Her whiskers danced in the breeze as she sighed. Her blue war-paint triangles were one of her most distinguished features. Her stubby tail swished back and forth as she relaxed. The call of her elder had not yet reached her second set of ears. The ceremonial robes still clung to her, as she had not changed out of her novice robes. Nothing too elaborate a tunic and some long, baggy pants with the symbol of her tribe. Suddenly, her pointy ears twitched.  
  
"Yamoto Hakaru! Yamoto!" The neko-jin straitened up. All of a sudden remembering where she was meant to be.  
  
"Master Ikishi. Oh boy, I'm in trouble!" The girl swung down from the tree and landed on all fours like a cat. Not a moment after she landed, a snare tightened around her ankle and she was whisked off her feet and upside-down in the tree.  
  
"Aw crap." A small bell had been attached to the rope. It now jingled as if to warn its master. The bell was doing its job well; the neko-jin elder heard the faint chiming of the bell.  
  
"Well, there's the little rogue now." The man took to his heels and ran off in the direction of the bells homely chime.  
  
The girl was struggling to get free when the man found her. "Yamoto Hakaru! What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be in class! Harukazi Yusuki has already finished his studies and his punishment for defiling the ancient statues yesterday. You were supposed to be training yourself! Why is it every time I turn my back on you or young Harukazi, one of you gets into trouble or runs off.why if your grandfather were here."  
  
"I'd say that your teacher needs to be stricter with you." Master Ikishi whipped around.  
  
"Master Yamoto, sir, I can explain.."  
  
The old man held up his hand. "You have left young master Harukazi alone.do you think that is wise, Ikishi?" The elder's eyes widened as he thought of what his young pupil could be up to.  
  
"Now, before you go back to the village, kindly let my grandchild out of that snare." Ikishi nodded and let Hakaru go free. Then he took off back to the village.  
  
The old man fixed his grand daughter with a cold stair. Hakaru hung her head. "How am I supposed to trust you'll stay out of trouble with a scatterbrain for a teacher? I don't know what I'm going to do with him, or you for that matter."  
  
Hakaru looked sad. "Gomen grandfather."  
  
"You know I'm doing my best to raze you as a proper seer of this village. You and Yusuki are the last two seers of this village. However, Harukazi Yusuki is always disobedient and vandalizes the statues and paintings of our village and you, my dear, are always into trouble of your own. It's ether running off or pulling pranks with Harukazi Yusuki. I'm getting old, and you are not exactly easy for that young fool to look after. Now get back to class, heaven only knows what young Harukazi has gotten himself into." Hakaru nodded and ran off back to the village. ^-^  
  
Harukazi Yusuki was scrubbing the floor of the dojo when the door opened and Hakaru walked in.  
  
"Where is flames have you been? Master moron over there just lay down the law and this time his breath smells worse then the last time we had this talk! " Yusuki complained.  
  
Ikishi glared at Yusuki. "You wouldn't be in this predicament, young master, if you hadn't written 'Ikishi looks like an ape' all over the dojo floors. Now get back to work, and have some respect for your elders!"  
  
Yusuki gave a comical grin as Hakaru snickered. "That was a good one, why didn't I think of that?" Ikishi jumped up in frustration.  
  
"You both will be the death of me! How the hell am I suppose to train you to wield the power of a bit beast if neither of you can even respect your own elders and betters!?"  
  
"You got the elder part right, but I don't know about the better. You can't even keep Hakaru under control, you old geezer." Yusuki mocked.  
  
"Gaaaaahh! How dare you insult a marshal arts master!?" -~  
  
That night Hakaru couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Yusuki and Hakaru were both orphans. No mother, no father, no brothers, no sisters, no aunts, no uncles, no cousins. Yusuki didn't even have any grand parents. He lived in the hut near the end of the village. He didn't really live alone. One of the towns' folk came to check up on him every now and then. But whenever they did, they didn't stay for too long. Yusuki was often very lonely. Yusuki was Hakaru's best friend. He was a lot stronger then Hakaru, a lot braver then Hakaru and a lot better at harnessing his neko-jin strength then she was. But Hakaru could still out run Yusuki and she could still beet him in a Beybattle and a good match of arm wrestling, that is, when he let her win. Hakaru was a better archer then Yusuki, but not by much. There was one thing, though, that Hakaru had that Yusuki could never have. A grandfather. Hakaru's grandfather was the only living relative she had. Hakaru's mother died shortly after birth and her father had disappeared not long after. They found his body out in the woods. Hakaru new that her grandfather was the Seer of the village and that she was supposed to take his place after he died or got too old to carry on. But truth be told, Hakaru wanted no part in it. No one treated her like a person, just a nuisance or 'Honored Granddaughter'. Hakaru wanted to be seen as a warrior or at least a kid who wanted to have fun.  
  
The next day Hakaru and Yusuki had the day off from training. They walked through the woods near the village.  
  
"Hakaru, what do you think Ikishi's planning for us? He said something about the new training program to your grandpa yesterday."  
  
Hakaru shrugged as she climbed up onto a fallen tree. "Nothing good, I recon. Grandpa didn't say anything about any new training program."  
  
"Watch it be pay back for the old geezer comment yesterday."  
  
"Probably. Master Ikishi has had it in for us ever since we were put in his class."  
  
Yusuki laughed, "This afternoon we're suppose to meet up with your grandfather in the shrine he's probably going to tell us about it then."  
  
Hakaru shook her head. "Doubt it. If it's at the shrine it's got to be important."  
  
Yusuki climbed up beside Hakaru. "Aw, relax, Hakaru. You worry too much; your old man has never struck me for arrogance and he won't start now."  
  
Hakaru pushed Yusuki off the tree. "That's not it at all, and besides, you deserve a good swat for all the times you've insulted Master Ikishi."  
  
Yusuki laughed. "Ya think?" The two neko-jins fell over laughing.  
  
Just then Ikishi walked through the wood. "Where the hell have you two been? You're supposed to be at the shrine!"  
  
Hakaru glared at Yusuki as the boy shrugged and gave an apologetic look.  
  
"Well, let's get a move on!" The two children took to their feet and ran to the shrine. ^ ~ ^  
  
Master Yamoto stood at the gates of the shrine as the two seers ran up the street nearly tripping the passers by. "You two are fashionably late, as always." Hakaru and Yusuki hung their heads. "Never mind." The old man turned and walked into the shrine. The two novices fallowed in close pursuit. As they entered the building they stopped at the place where a large stone sword was placed. A few candles flickered. "This is the sword of our village. As you know, this shrine is here to honor all the past warriors and seers of this village. You two are the last of your bread. Until a new seer is born, you two are our last hopes for survival. Haven help us if you two are left to look after and train the next seers of this tribe. Harukazi, you are the last heir left in your bloodline. Therefore." Master Yamoto turned and took out a small box looked like it had fangs all over it. The box itself was embroidered with beads and colorful pictures of lions. "This belongs to you and no other." Yusuki took the box and opened it. Inside sat a bit chip.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Master Yamoto cleared his throat. "It was something your mother left you. She wanted you to have it if anything happened to her. It's a bit beast and his name is Gallion. He's a dark lion and a very powerful ally. His attack is the "dark lightning" attack. Put it in your Beyblade and treat him with great respect."  
  
Yusuki pulled out his black Beyblade and put his newfound bit beast inside. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Now, Hakaru. You are much like young Harukazi. You are the last in your bloodline also. Therefore," Again Master Yamoto pulled out a box. This time it had tiger caws all over it. There were embroidered claw marks on the wood and an elegant picture of a tiger on the front. "This is yours." Master Yamoto finished his sentence and handed the box carefully to his granddaughter. Hakaru opened the box. "His name is Driger. And like Gallion he is definitely an ally worth protecting. His attack is the "Tiger claw" attack. This bit beast has a very valuable story attached to it. It has been said that a white tiger use to roam these mountains. One winter, a villager was walking out in a blizzard. He found the tiger badly injured. The man took pity on it and helped the tiger back to his hose where he cared for it until it was well enough to go home. The tiger vowed to stay by the side of the man who saved him and all in his bloodline. And now it's your turn, granddaughter."  
  
Hakaru nodded. "Both of you, promise me that you will protect the bit beast you hold at all cause. Promise me you will protect them, for with great power comes great responsibility." The two children nodded over and over again. "Good, now, the village has decided that you two, being the only two seers left, will be married when you come of age."  
  
"NANI!?!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, it won't be that bad. Besides, the villagers think you deserve each other."  
  
"B-but Master Yamoto, I can't marry Hakaru! She's my best friend!"  
  
"Same here!" They both begged the old man to change his mind.  
  
"Sorry, nothing to be done."  
  
"Please Grandpa! We can't be married, that's just.just.just gross!"  
  
"Look, you aren't getting married now, just when you're older, so you better get use to the idea. Now get along to your next class."  
  
"But today's our day off."  
  
"Right, I forgot." With that Master Yamoto left the two to their thoughts. 


	2. Maybe and then maybe not

Tora-chan: second chapter here everybody and in case anyone is wondering for later on I do have LOTSHA's permission to use Jin Raieka (RJ)  
  
LOTSHA: Tora-chan does not own beyblade, blah, blah, blah  
  
**Chapter 2: Maybe and then maybe not**  
  
Yusuki and Hakaru returned to the woods. The real place where they couldn't make too much trouble or get in anyone's way.  
  
"This bites!" Yusuki scowled.  
  
"You think I like the idea of it? And what did he mean by us deserving each other?"  
  
"Huh, I think everyone wanted to be sure there would be no chance of us getting into trouble or not becoming the next seers of the town."  
  
"What if I don't want to be a seer?! This sucks! It's always 'slow down, honored granddaughter', 'do what you're told, honored granddaughter, 'get back to your books, honored granddaughter'. Why the hell can't people get it through their thick heads that maybe we didn't ask for this?"  
  
Yusuki nodded and tossed a rock into a puddle. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's test out our new beasts! Your grandpa said that they were strong, right? So let's see who's more powerful."  
  
Hakaru looked around. "I guess, but what happens if we can't control our beasts and they go all wonky on us?"  
  
"Aw, you worry too much. Relax; we've been training for this all our stinkin' lives. We should be ready by now."  
  
Hakaru still didn't look too sure but she nodded and they found an old stump. "Alright, 3.2.1.let it rip!" The blades flew into the makeshift dish.  
  
"Let's see what Gallion can do! Come on out, Gallion, Dark lightning ATTACK!" A burst of black light shot out of the chip and a lion flew at Hakaru's Beyblade. "Wow, that's so cool! Yeah, go, Gallion!"  
  
Hakaru had never seen something like this in all her life. "D-D-Driger! Tiger claws attack!" A deep blue light burst forth from the blade and out leaped a white tiger.  
  
"Cooool. Impressive, nice job, Yamoto, but I doubt if you could top my Gallion." "Can it, Harukazi! Driger, attack!" The two cats leapt and slashed at each other and the trees echoed with the sounds of snarls and roars of the bit beasts' battle. Hakaru and Yusuki covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the slashing claws and swiping paws.  
  
"Hakaru, what d we do? How do we make them stop?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Hakaru yelped as a huge piece of a tree fell to the ground. As it was the trees around them were falling apart. The sea of claws was going to rip the entire forests to tooth-picks!  
  
The door of the dojo whipped open. "Master Yamoto! Come quickly, something is happening in the forest!"  
  
Master Yamoto looked outside. A small crowd of people were beginning to frolic over to the forest. "Come on! We have to get there and stop this madness!" The two men raced off toward the woods.  
  
"Yusuki, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know! I guess you were right we shouldn't have tried this. "  
  
"Well, at least you agree!" The two children watched on as the trees fell to the ground nearly missing the two bladders and the now growing audience.  
  
"Hakaru, we've got company! We need to stop this before someone gets hurt!"  
  
"Gee, ya think? We seem to agree on that, but how!? They won't stop until one of them wins!"  
  
"Hey, why don't we just ask 'em to stop?"  
  
"I don't know! They may not listen to us now."  
  
"I don't see you coming up with anything! Let's just give it a shot!"  
  
"Fine, let's do it! Driger, stop it! Stop! Return.please, forget about Gallion! Please, just STOP!" Driger turned to look at Hakaru.  
  
"Gallion lay off! Stop it, listen to me. Return!" Gallion looked at Yusuki and then, like Driger, he stopped fighting. The crowd of onlookers was shocked. The air calmed and the vibrant glow of black and blue subsided. The two massive beasts returned to their blades. Master Yamoto was at the head of the crowd as the two blades fell and ceased to spin.  
  
Hakaru and Yusuki fell to the dirt. "Well, that was odd."  
  
"At least we did it."  
  
"Oh, you did it alright!" Master Ikishi yelled.  
  
"You could have killed us all! Not to mention the entire woods protecting the village!" Roared a woman holding her child close to her.  
  
Yusuki jumped to his feet. "That's not fair! We didn't know.!"  
  
"That's right, you didn't know, you little orphan boy! And because of that the forest and our village could have been destroyed!" Hollered a man in the crowd.  
  
There were many hard agreements from others standing in the crowd. "Yah, what were you thinking!?"  
  
"They could have hurt someone!"  
  
"What would have happened if they couldn't control those beasts?"  
  
"I'll tell ya", we would have been killed!"  
  
"Those little whelps should be punished!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
Yusuki was furious and Hakaru could feel tears welling up in her eyes. What if they kicked them both out of the village? What would happen to them? Where would they go? What if she never got to see her grandfather again? What would Yusuki do? Where would he go? Yusuki was trying to defend them both but it was hard. -  
  
Yusuki's anger was peeking now and Hakaru knew it. She got up and held onto Yusuki's arm and tried to talk him out of hitting someone. "No, Yusuki. We shouldn't have tried to use our bit beasts. Please, don't hit them."  
  
" But they deserve it, Hakaru. They can't blame us for what we didn't know. It wasn't our fault! Besides, we got our beasts to stop.doesn't that count for something?"  
  
Hakaru shrugged. "I guess. I know it's not fair for them to blame us. But.just promise me you won't hit them. Please, don't Yusuki, we're in enough trouble as it is."  
  
Yusuki put his fists down. "I guess so. "  
  
Master Yamoto marched up to the children. "Do you two have any idea how much damage you could have caused today? I thought not. I've heard some pretty strange stories about your little antics and stunts from the villagers and Ikishi, but this.this takes the cake! I thought you would realize that you'd be too young to master your beasts!"  
  
"But grandpa, they listened to us! We got them to stop, and we were the ones who wanted to see whose beast was better. They attacked each other because we told them to!"  
  
"Yah, we were able to control them." Yusuki added.  
  
Master Yamoto looked stunned for a moment. "Are you serious.regardless, you could have been hurt! Someone could have been hurt! Now the both of you go home!" The children nodded and went their separate ways. 


	3. All’s far in love

Tora-chan: blah, blah you know the drill  
  
**Chapter 3: All's far in love**  
  
That night, Hakaru stared off into space. She sighed and let the silence carry it away into its den. After going home, her grandfather was still amazed that the two of them were able to control the beasts, but he still sent her to bed without dinner. Now as her tummy turned over she wished she had snatched a piece of bread before going to her room. Hakaru still held her Beyblade in her hand. Now she stared at it in the darkness of her room.  
  
"See what we got ourselves into?" Hakaru whispered to Driger.  
  
"Now we're both gonna get it. Are you even listening to me?" A dim blue light shone from the blade.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yeah'?" The blade shone again.  
  
"But it was sooo cool to see you in action. I wish everyone hadn't gotten angry with us." The picture of Driger looked so clear and cool in the dimness of the room.  
  
"I hope Yusuki made it home alright. He's probably got it worse then we do. At least he has Galion to talk to. Maybe you and Galion can be our new companions! We could use a few more people on our side." The blade shone brightly now.  
  
"Tell you what, one shine for yes, and two for no, okay?" The blade shone once.  
  
"Great. Now, what are we gonna do about all this? Grandpa was in a right state when we got home. I'm worried about Yusuki, do you think he's okay?" One shine.  
  
"That's a relief. I think we'll be great friends, Driger, don't you?" Again he shone once  
  
"I'm supposed to be married to Yusuki, you know." The blade had no response to this.  
  
"That's true, you can't really answer that, it's not a yes or no statement." One shine.  
  
"Tell ya what, three is for 'I don't know', alright." Driger shone thrice.  
  
"I guess it might be a bit much to remember. But it would be so cool if we could just make people understand." Two shines.  
  
"What do you mean, no!" The blade shone thrice yet again.  
  
"You really aren't sure of yourself are you?" Two flashes. "Thought not."  
  
BANG, BANG.  
  
"Hakaru, go to sleep! Lights out was two hours ago!"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather." Hakaru rolled over and tried to sleep, but it was on good. Nothing she did could ease her mind. What exactly happened that day? Everything happened so fast. It was as if they were in some kind of wacky dream. ". One winter, a villager was walking out in a blizzard. He found the tiger badly injured. The man took pity on the tiger." Hakaru remembered the story that was fairly fresh in her mind. Driger had given her such a compassionate look when he first set eyes on her. Driger had not seen Hakaru as anyone besides who she really was. Maybe there was a reason she was able to handle Driger. It had been said that a bit beast could see into the hart of a Beyblader. Had Driger seen into her? Maybe, just maybe he had.  
  
The next day Hakaru had to get dressed and make her own breakfast because her grandfather had already left to go to the shrine. However, he had left his grandchild a note.  
Sorry for being so angry with you yesterday. I hope you and  
  
Harukazi Yusuki aren't mad for the way everyone behaved  
Yesterday. Hakaru sighed and shoved the note into her pocket. As she walked out the door she realized there were a few unsure stairs but for the most part people seemed to forget about yesterday. Good. That would be something to inform Yusuki about. Hakaru broke into a run when she saw Yusuki standing by the dojo door. "Yusuki! Hey, Yusuki! Sorry I'm late, where's Master Ikishi?"  
  
Yusuki shrugged but said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to think, okay?"  
  
"Sheesh, what's eating you?"  
  
"Just the fact that Master Ikishi hasn't shown up yet is all. How does he get away with keeping us waiting?"  
  
"I dunno. Look, my grandfather left me this." Hakaru took out the scrunched up note.  
  
Yusuki unfolded it and looked it over. "Huh, what's this all about?"  
  
"It sounds like everything is back to the way it was."  
  
"Maybe for you, but I got some pretty nasty stairs on my way over."  
  
"Come to think of it, there were a few strange things going on today on my way over too. Except no one glared."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"If you call people sending their kids inside and other people pretending like you don't exist lucky then yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Adults." Yusuki rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything wrong and they walk all over us! Typical."  
  
Hakaru said nothing but sat down to wait for their teacher. "Look. Let's just try to stay out of trouble and keep our noses clean for the next little while. People already aren't too please with us and the last thing we need is to be in over our heads."  
  
"I think this definitely qualifies as over our heads."  
  
"Hai"  
  
Yusuki thought about Hakaru's response. There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard was the bustling of the village. Then, "Do you really think we can pull it off?"  
  
"Huh? Pull what off?"  
  
"You know, being good for the next few days?"  
  
"Doubt it, between the both of us we've caused enough to be fully labeled as the 'official disturbers of the peace'."  
  
Yusuki laughed and finally broke a smile. "Yeah, I suppose. Even Mater Ikishi is just a bit weary of us. Hey, why don't we prank him?"  
  
"Aw, Yusuki, weren't you even listening to a word I just said? We need to keep out of trouble or the towns' folk will have our heads!"  
  
"Come on, Hakaru. Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeaze?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great! Now I need a bucket and some water."  
  
"Oh come on, Yusuki, we pulled that one on him last week!"  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's get going!" The two students ran off and managed to get their supplies quickly.  
  
"Alright, we're all set. All we need now is that idiot of a teacher." Yusuki rubbed his hands together and looked out of the corner of his eyes to make sure no one was looking.  
  
"I still think we should have gone with a bucket of mud."  
  
"I know, but then we would have needed to clean it up as a punishment."  
  
Hakaru pouted and sat back down on the ground. "Alright, but we get to use mud next time, promise?" Yusuki nodded. "Sure, I promise." Just as they made their vow Master Ikishi trotted up to them. Hakaru held her breath as she expected him to open the door soon.  
  
"What are you two waiting for? We're doing our studies out in the woods today." Yusuki looked unchanged by the comment. Hakaru on the other hand felt as though she could have slapped Yusuki for being so dense. "Come on then." Ikishi prompted. Hakaru got to her feet as Yusuki stood up strait and followed Ikishi. Just then an old man walked into the dojo to wax the floors and refill the incense candles. As the door opened, the bucket fell. Hakaru covered her mouth and  
  
Yusuki sneered. "Serves him right. Old fool should never have been so idle headed." He said under his breath. Hakaru stifled a laugh. They both took off after their teacher as the old man could be heard cursing and yelling. 


	4. That’s how it is

Chapter 4: That's how it is  
  
The forest was dense and thick. Ikishi walked solemnly on ahead. Yusuki was unusually quit too. Usually he was all for picking fun at the teacher, but not today. Hakaru looked between Yusuki and Ikishi. She lagged reasonably behind and pouted a bit. There was an uncanny silence hanging in the air. Hakaru wanted to cut through it with her blade. Finally Master Ikishi stopped in an open glade. A small pond was near the edge of the clearing. Yusuki still said nothing about the current situation and surroundings.  
  
Hakaru was confused. "What.where are we?"  
  
"We're not too far from the village. This will be our training ground for the next few days."  
  
"Why?" Yusuki finally spoke.  
  
"Because, my troublesome little pupil, we are going to make those bit beasts of yours tame."  
  
Yusuki felt his anger rising. "So that's what you brought us here for? Just to make sure our beasts won't kill you in your sleep?! Listen to me, you old coot, I'll have you know that Galion would never hurt anybody! And nether would Driger! So why don't you just hit the road! We don't need your help at all!"  
  
Ikishi brushed the words away. "Although I do admit I would rather be indoors reading over the ancient scrolls, but be that as it may I am here. So just pay attention."  
  
Yusuki scowled. Hakaru herself was about ready to bite Ikishi's head off with her own words. "Being the bearers of two bit beasts you must know that controlling a bit beast isn't everything! So, if you got a problem with this, Harukazi, you can just back off now,"  
  
Yusuki scowled harder but still kept quit. Ikishi continued. "Good, now listen carefully. You, as a balder, must be one with your beast. Anything less is unacceptable. You must respect your beats and it must respect you. If not, nether of you will be strong enough. Put it this way, alone you can only keep score, but together nothing can destroy you or whatever dreams you hold dear within the bowels of your hart."  
  
Hakaru's anger seemed to subside. Even Yusuki seemed calmer. "Now that I have your attention, a battle is a group effort. You need your beast and it needs you. Never ask your beast to do something you yourself would never do." Hakaru absentmindedly nodded.  
  
"Right, let's begin. Ikishi tossed a stick to Hakaru. "Have at me!"  
  
Hakaru stared at her teacher. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, Yamoto, attack me! Come at me as if you mean to kill."  
  
Hakaru was confused but still raised the stick above her head. "Yaaaaaaaaa!!!" Hakaru screamed as she charged her teacher. Just as she swung the stick at his neck, Master Ikishi caught it and tripped Hakaru.  
  
"Too slow." Hakaru gritted her teeth. Flipping onto her back she swung one of her legs in attempt to trip up Ikishi. The man leapt into the air just in time to avoid the kick.  
  
"Nice shot, but not good enough."  
  
Hakaru snarled. "So why don't you attack?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Still snarling, she leapt into the air and landed both fists hard on the teacher's head. Ikishi fell and landed hard on his backside. "That's a little better. However, my rear is in more pain then my head. You can do better then that, Yamoto."  
  
Hakaru bared her fangs and snatched a dried branch off the ground. She charged the teacher and took one strong thwack at his leg. The branch broke and splinters flew into the air. The teacher swiped the branch from her hands. "What are you trying to do, Yamoto? Give me a splinter?" The teacher's mocking was getting to Hakaru. She pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Splinter this, you old geezer!" The blade was caught and before she knew what was happening, Hakaru found herself on the ground. The blade was in Ikishi's hand. He held it tightly by the blade.  
  
"At least you struck to kill. But unless you can be as swift as the tiger, you're worthless to Driger. You should be taking notes, Harukazi, learn from the dunces' mistakes." Hakaru shook with rage. Who was he calling a dunce? Ikishi kicked Hakaru and she was taken so off guard that she flew up agenced a tree.  
  
"Pay attention, dunce."  
  
"So, a dunce am I? Let's see who's laughing when I'm through with you!" Leaping at Ikishi, this time she kicked him off his feet.  
  
"Good, you've almost got it, but." Ikishi punched Hakaru in the face and sent her sprawling. "You've still not got it, Yamoto. You've got all this rouge energy and nothing to do with it. Nowhere to put it and nothing to put it into. Why don't you conceder putting all you rage into your fist and then hitting me with everything you got?"  
  
Hakaru knelt on the ground with sweat dripping from her face. "You want all I got? I'll give ya all I got!" Hakaru tackled Ikishi one last time. Both of them sprawled to the ground.  
  
"Not bad, Yamoto. We're actually getting somewhere." Hakaru was breathing heavily. "Now, go have a swim, and remember, be one with the water." Hakaru cocked her eyebrow at Master Ikishi. He just smiled and nodded.  
  
Hakaru shrugged when she past Yusuki. "Good luck, that bugger's fast." Yusuki winked.  
  
"I'll pile drive him." As Hakaru jumped into the pond, Yusuki readied himself to attack Ikishi.  
  
"Now, learn from Hakaru. Keep all of your anger in your fist, orphan boy. Keep it there and hit me with all you're worth."  
  
Yusuki glared at Ikishi. "I've waited a long time for this, you moron, and now I can final punch your lights out."  
  
"If you're so confident, come and get me."  
  
"Fine, I will!" Yusuki charged Ikishi and landed one good punch on his nose. The teacher fell backwards and stood shakily with a bloody nose.  
  
"Well, you're a bit beater then your friend. I see we will get along just fine."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it, blood face."  
  
"Oooh, and you can trash talk too! Is that all, or does the monkey do any other fancy tricks?"  
  
Yusuki smirked. "That's so you, Ikishi. Now come and take your medicine like a man!" The two rushed each other and began to attack. Within a few seconds Yusuki found himself on his backside.  
  
"Nice, but nice isn't going to cut it." Yusuki tried again; this time around he dogged a punch and was kicked in the ribs. Sprawling backwards, Yusuki righted himself and prepared for the next attack. Swinging his fists like a club, Yusuki nearly missed his instructor.  
  
"Well, I have to say you're a bit better then Yamoto, but not by much. Go shower off and think about your mistakes and how you can make yourself worthy of calling yourself a balder."  
  
Yusuki picked up his stick. "Hold on, old man! Who said it was over? You're throwing in the towel just because I nearly got you that time around and you're scared that next time I wont miss?"  
  
"No, I'm throwing in the towel because, like Yamoto, you still need to learn how to channel all your anger into your strength and quit defeating yourself with your own lousy rage. Now go wash off and cool down."  
  
Yusuki shook his head. "No way, old timer! I'm calling the shots right now, and we're not finished!"  
  
Ikishi turned around. "If you wanted to get yourself killed, why didn't you say something?" The teacher charged Yusuki and before the boy had time to react, the stick was laying in two pieces on the ground and Yusuki was on his backside cupping his hands around his bloody nose.  
  
"Had enough, orphan boy? Or do we want some more?" Yusuki swiped Ikishi across the face. When he opened his eyes, Ikishi was tied to the tree.  
  
"Oh I think you're the one who will be doing the cooling off, blood face. And the good news is, you'll have plenty of time to do it. Have fun now, and remember, e one with the rope." Yusuki mocked as he walked away laughing.  
  
Ikishi snarled and tried to wriggle free. "Very funny, Harukazi! You're reeeal funny."  
  
"I think so." Yusuki responded smugly.  
  
Hakaru laughed. "Come on in Yusuki, it's really cool."  
  
"Hey! Wait, Harukazi, Yamoto, untie me THIS INSTINT!" The two seers ignored their instructor and continued to swim.  
  
"Oooooh when I get out of this one I'll.." The sun shone down on the clearing as the three people got on with their lives. 


	5. Passing time with flying colours 6 To du...

Tora-chan: this was a transition chapter and was too small to put on its own so I put this and chapter 6 together enjoy  
  
**Chapter 5: Passing time with flying colours**  
  
Four years passed and so did the seasons. Hakaru and Yusuki continued to train all year round. As the weeks passed, they got stronger. They learned how to live in all kinds of climates and how to survive in the wild. Ikishi and Master Yamoto taught them marshal arts and how to be skilled warriors. Hakaru had given master Ikishi a real beauty of a black eye that still had yet to completely fade. Yusuki was always taunting him about it. Then again, Yusuki had given Ikishi three sprained ankles and half a dozen bloody noses. When they Beybattled they would release their beasts with such rage and with such grace that the beasts looked like they were liquid. Always flowing, rushing and always the battles ended in a tie. Hakaru would often spend her time meditating at the top of a tall tree. Yusuki preferred to meditate under a small waterfall. Hakaru would stare over the land and sigh to herself. Looking over all she could see, Hakaru felt the breeze toss her blond hair. Yusuki would think about how he would be one with the water. One with it's flowing waves and one with him self. They were almost ready to begin their final tests. The day before, Hakaru had butterflies in her tummy.  
  
Yusuki was sitting in the shrine, staring at the sword. He had decided to stay there while Hakaru went out to see the sights of the valleys and perhaps get some of her own meditation in on the side.  
  
Master Yamoto was working in the shrines garden and Master Ikishi was getting himself ready lest he obtain another bloody nose or back eye. The village had thrived, as now the two trouble making pranksters had more on their minds then tripping passers by or dropping buckets of water on their heads. Yes, this was definitely a good thing. The people of the village had almost entirely forgotten about the incident in the woods about one year ago. Hakaru was skipping along the bank of a stream. She tried to concentrate on her lesions, but resistance was futile and this time, Hakaru had returned to her younger self. The one that always wandered off. The self that had taken a backbencher for the moment, or for that matter, the better part of a year.  
  
This was the most perfect day. The sun shone down on the hills, the trees whispered in the wind and the stream shone with the reflecting light of the sun. However, even the most perfect day can become the most terrible nightmare in a matter of seconds. And that's exactly what would happen.  
  
**Chapter 6: To dust they all return**  
  
The mountain air was fresh and sweet as it filled Hakaru's lungs. She let the wind toss her hair and her whiskers danced. The pointy ears twitched in the sudden breeze. Even her tail swished in the mid day air. Hakaru bent down and splashed some of the water onto her face. She wondered whether Yusuki was working hard or just daydreaming as always.  
  
Not too far from the village on the opposite side from Hakaru, a herd of people marched toward the village. Some of them road horses and others carried supplies. An older man who was riding a pitch-black horse was at their head. His grandson was also riding, except he had a pony instead of a horse.  
  
"Grandfather, where are we going?"  
  
The man looked down at his grandchild. "We're going to a village that isn't too far from here, Kai. We're going to find more beybladers to join us at Biovolt." Kai nodded. He had blue hair and a tank top on. Two arm blades covered each arm and wrist. His blue baggy pants were still a bit big for him.  
  
"There it is, Kai. The village we're going to burn."  
  
Kai whipped around. 'Burn it? Why? Wont people get hurt?"  
  
"Yes, Kai. Only the worthy will survive." Three men went out and began their deadly work. Then, ten others went out to seek valuables, fighters and beybladers.  
  
Hakaru's ears twitched. She looked up and saw men; lots of them, standing near the village. "Huh, that's odd. What are they.?" Then Hakaru smelt the smoke. NO! Hakaru ran towards the village. "Yusuki, Grandpa! Fire!" Just as she neared the village, two strong hands grabbed her and shoved her to the ground.  
  
"Where are you going, little girl?"  
  
Hakaru saw that they held torches. "You're.you're the ones who did this!"  
  
"You're pretty smart for a kid." Hakaru leapt at the one and beat him into submission.  
  
The other guard threw away his torch and put up his fists. "A fighter, are ya? Voltaire will like that." A third guard rounded the corner. He saw his comrade lying on the ground. "Give me a hand here, we gots a live wire."  
  
"Oh, we'll just see about that." The new man replied. The two ganged up on Hakaru. They managed to tie up her hands, but it came at a price. One of them had a black eye developing and a few good cuts and broses; the other had a steadily flowing bloody nose and was now limping.  
  
"What kind of demon child is this?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's got a tail and ears!"  
  
"I wonder if they're real?" The men stopped and began to play with Hakaru's ears.  
  
CHOMP!  
  
Hakaru set her teeth into the black-eyed man's hand. "Yawch! The little witch bit me!"  
  
"Ya think she's got rabies?" The second man mocked.  
  
"Bastards! Let me go! I've got to save them! I've got to save Yusuki and Grandpa! Let me go!"  
  
"Don't waist your breath, kid. Anyone who was in there is dead now."  
  
Hakaru hung her head in despair. The men took her to Voltaire. "Sir, we got us a fighter."  
  
"Is she a Beyblader?"  
  
"We're not sure, but it took three of us to capture her."  
  
"Where's the third?"  
  
"We left him behind. He was uncontuse."  
  
Voltaire shrugged. "Are you a Beyblader?"  
  
Hakaru bared her fangs. "Is that why you massacred my village?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a sick bastard, do you know that?"  
  
"Yes, now answer me, child. Are you a Beyblader?"  
  
Hakaru snarled. "I was trained by my grandfather, he taught me to Beyblade."  
  
"Good, take her away. Tie her to one of the horses. She can walk the rest of the way." As the men dragged her off, Hakaru got a glimpse of Kai. She glared cold hate at him.  
  
"Why do you sit their boy? You watched my home burn! You stood by and watched!" One of the men slapped Hakaru upside the head.  
  
"How dare you speak to young Master Kai like that? He's Master Voltaire's grandson!"  
  
"And I was Master Yamoto's granddaughter! But now he's dead! And so is my best friend Yusuki!" The men kicked Hakaru.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"STOP!" Everyone stared at Kai.  
  
Hakaru knelt on the ground staring wide eyed at Kai. "Grandson, does something bother you?" Kai tired to say something that would not anger his grandfather.  
  
"I-I.um.no, I just.it's just that.. Nothing, sir."  
  
"Good." The men dragged Hakaru up to a horse and tied her to the bridle.  
  
"Tell me girl, this Yusuki, was he a Bladder?"  
  
Hakaru was bleeding now. Her blond hair was a mess and she had lost a few whiskers. "He was even better then I. And now, he and Galion are dead."  
  
"Galion?"  
  
"His beast. I know it's dead too. It would never have allowed himself to live without knowing he did everything to protect the one he swore to protect." Voltaire glared at his guards.  
  
"You let a bladder with a bitbeast die!? Fools! I want all the beasts and you failed at that!"  
  
Hakaru decided not to tell anyone about Driger. As they dragged her away, Hakaru looked back once at her now smouldering home. Never more would she return to her home in the mountains, never more. 


	6. And then there was Kai 8 We were miners

Chapter 8: We were miners

The chopper landed outside an extremely large abbey. The grey stone looked dangerous in contrast to the white snow.

"Do you like it, neko? This is my legacy and your new home." Hakaru held back her rage and fear. After the helicopter landed, Voltair walked off with Kai in tow.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with this one?"

"Just make sure she knows her place."

The guards nodded and Hakaru was dragged off across the lawn toward the large building. As they walked she could see children with shovels and picks. They were working hard in a tunnel. It looked like a mine. Hakaru stopped to stair. The children held picks and shovels as they worked in the dirt. Guards supervised the site so no one escaped.

One of her captors caught Hakaru staring at the site to her left. "What are you looking at, orphan girl? You'll be joining them soon." The two men laughed and continued to drag the girl to the building.

"The boss says we just need to make sure you follow through, so I think we may as well leave it. You'll have a better lesion digging the pit then anything else."

"True. Let's just leave it at that." The two men left and let a nurse in to give her some clothes. There were still cuts from her struggling on the way there and her fight with the two other men. She was crying and in a full panic. The nurse tried to come closer to her so that she could bandage the wounds.

Hakaru hissed and tried to bite her too. "Don't touch me! Stay back, I'm warning you! Keep away!" Hakaru jerked around and blood splattered everywhere.

The nurse yelped in fright. "Don't lurch around like that!"

Hakaru bared her fangs and tried to scare the nurse off.

"I'm not leavening until I can fix up your cuts! So will you stop it?" The lady tried to reason with Hakaru. "Look, I've got these clothes to give you, I promise, I wont let those guards at you."

Hakaru glared at her. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because. I know you're not a monster, you're just a child...I'm not going to hurt you." The woman stepped closer. Hakaru hissed and snapped as she came. "Easy...easy. It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you...I promise...easy does it now..." The nurse was now crouched beside Hakaru. She took out some bandages and oils to put on the cut. Hakaru didn't move as she went about her work.

"There now, that should do it." The nurse backed away from Hakaru. Hakaru looked coldly at the lady.

The sweater she wore was far too big and the sleeves were rolled up and so were the pants. The sweater was blue and had a red coaler and two yellow stars on the front, one bigger then the other. The shoes were plane old sneakers that were a faded blue shade. Hakaru's blond hair was a mess and now it was wild and unkempt. She tried to brush it into order but her hands and most of her hair was stained with blood.

The guards rendered the room and Hakaru, who was released from the ropes when the nurse gave her clothes to put on, was pulled out of the room and back outside. The children were still working in the yard, but the guards pushed her past them. "Keep walking, cat." They said harshly.

Hakaru wanted to bite them, but that wasn't an option. They entered another building across the yard. The one that Voltair and Kai had gone into. Hakaru's eyes adjusted to the dim hall. There was nothing, no paintings no tapestry, no windows, no nothing...just torches and a few security cameras.

Hakaru was scared. What was going to happen to her? The dimness was getting bearable now, and Hakaru could see more guards coming out of tunnels and passageways. They were dressed in black too, just like the two men that held her arms tightly.

Two guards passing looked at Hakaru. "A new one for the pits?" They asked the men holding her.

"Yup, she's a wild one, alright." The men laughed.

"Wild, huh? They'll be miners once they hit the pits. We can break this one just as we've broken them all." The new guards said and laughed some more.

Hakaru snarled and before they could stop her, she lunged at one of the laughing guards. Her teeth sunk deep into his hand. Blood drizzled from the bite wound. Hakaru was shook off the man.

"Ahh! Little brat! She bit me!" The man yelped. More in surprise then pain.

Hakaru decided to keep up the tough act when really she was just as surprised as the man she bit. "Let that be your warning! I will not be broken! I can never be tamed!" She snarled.

Boris came around the hall and nearly bumped into the men. "What are you doing? This one is suppose to be in the master's office! Well? Get going!" Hakaru was saved for the moment.

The guards dragged her off towards a door at the end of the hall. Hakaru was too tired to struggle. She was brought inside in front of a desk and some lab equipment. Kai was there and so were two other boys. One with a big nose and another with red hair. There was only one other girl there and she too had red hair, but she looked nothing like the red-haired boy who was emotionless. They all looked sad when they saw her. These children stood in a line and she was told to stand at the other end near the boy with red hair. There was a sad silence in the air. Hakaru wanted to cry. Voltair entered the room with Boris at his heals.

"Well, we're all here." Voltair let Boris handle this one.

"You all are going to be trained as weapons for Biovolt. You are going to be the best human weapons known to the world!" Boris said. _Weapons? We're kids, not machines!_ Hakaru thought with rage.

Boris continued. "Let me tell you why you're here. Kai ...being Voltairs' grandson will be the heir of Biovolt. Ian, you have proven yourself to be very promising, and your skill in battle is very good. RJ, you have the power that no one else can conquer, the power of Ciceal. Talla, you're battle skill is remarkable for your age and you have great potential. And finally...our new arrival. All the way from China. Hakaru, it took three guards to capture you and one of those guards has been fired for disciplinary reasons." Hakaru's bottom lip trembled. Tears fell down Hakaru's face. She could see Yusuki's smiling face in her minds eye. All the times they shared together...gone in flames. She was so deep in though that she didn't even know that the guards were yelling at her. She stood perfectly still. Not moving despite the shouting. The guards were told to stop and Hakaru glared through her tears at Boris. All the other children were staring at her. She didn't say anything, lest she wind up in more trouble.

"Very good, Hakaru Yamoto. Interesting." Voltair nodded.

"You will all be miners...for now. That will pick out the week from the truly superior." Boris said with an edge in his tone. The guards herded the children out to the pits where all the other children were being led away from. "RJ and Kai will take this side, Ian...go with RJ and Kai and finally Talla and Hakaru. Will take the other side." They all got into the pit and begin to dig. Everyone had been given a pick and shovel. Talla said nothing and that made the pit in Hakaru's gut grow bigger. Nothing broke the silence except for the braking of rock as they all worked.

Talla seemed to read her mind and he whispered, "Don't even think about it."

Hakaru looked at him. "Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking, you wanna try your luck and escape. I got news for you...there is no escape for any of us. So don't even think about it. It'll do you no good."

She looked back down at the dirt. "Have you ever...you know..."

"Tired to escape? Nope."

"Why?"

"I've seen what they did to kids who tried it. Sorry, but I don't want that kind of punishment."

"What did they do?"

"These eyes should never have seen."

Hakaru turned back to her work. "You're Talla, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Hakaru Yamoto." Talla didn't answer to this. He just kept digging. _This guy is kind of cute. Weird, but cute. _Hakaru thought. She dared not to stop digging. Compared to this, Master Ikishi's training regiment was a peace of cake. What she wouldn't give for this to be all a bad dream. So that she could wake up tomorrow and be back in her house in the Chinese mountains. She could go back to school and see Yusuki and Master Ikishi and her Grandfather. That's all she wanted. Nothing more. But that was impossible. They were gone.

Three hours stretched by. Each one brought out a new cramp in Hakaru's arm muscles. She was lined with sweat and to top it off she was tired. No one said anything. No groans to complaint the tired looks on their faces. Even Talla and Kai looked as if they could collapse. The guards lowered a bucket of water down and there was a beaker attached to the rope. Everyone was aloud two beakers full of water with which they were allowed to use as they would. Kai took one drink then used his second one to cool his forehead. RJ and Ian did like wise. Talla too used his second beaker for cooling off.

Hakaru was about to drink the second beaker for a drink but Talla stoped her. "Don't, use it to cool off."

"Why?"

"You want to have to go to the washroom in the middle of a dig?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"They wont let you go." Hakaru wanted to protest but they were getting bad looks from the guards, so Hakaru took Talla's advice and used her second drink as the others had.

Three more hours past and the group was not doing too well. The pase had slowed incredibly. The guards looked a little tired of standing around. Everyone looked like they could use a nap, but that was no option. They had to keep working, no matter what.

Talla said nothing. When Hakaru tried to bring up a conversation he stopped her. "Save your strength, we still have one hour to go." Hakaru stubbornly decided that Talla would rather stare at dirt then talk to her.


	7. Tala’s blood

Chapter 9: Weights, whips and Talla's blood 

When they were finally relived of their duty, Hakaru wanted to fall down. This was the most work she had done all at once. Everyone split up and went separate ways. Hakaru was confused. She decided to fallow Talla.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she trotted up to him.

"I don't know where to go."

Talla gave her a look that seemed to be a mix of pity and regret. "Look, I'm going to the weight room, that's were we have to work out a lot while the lab men record stats. Kai and RJ are off to the computer lab were they'll be battling a virtual player and given situations so they can make right decisions in battle. Ian is probably gone off to the practice room where he'll battle the other students. He'll be put to the test agenst other kids and their blades. I suppose you haven't been told where you're going so I suppose you should go to the obstacle room. Down the hall to your right and it's the third room. You'll have your reflexes tested there. You know, basic to difficult obstacle courses."

Hakaru nodded. She went down the hall on her right as Talla told her and went to the third room. Inside was a computer, a virtual reality system, and many set obstacle courses.

There wasn't anyone in the room and a computerized voice came on the PA system. "Welcome to the obstacle room. You may begin your training as you like."

Hakaru started the obstacle coarse. There was a red button by the staring point. She preset it as the instructions said. Instantly, beyblades were launched.

Hakaru tried to escape the fired beyblades, but the voice on the PA came back on. "The object of this coarse is to dodge the blades. You may begin." Hakaru had been trained to dodge stones, beyblades, sticks and punches…but this was different. Everything was so much more accurate.

Then as she leaped from side to side avoiding the blades, Hakaru realized that she was being watched. A few video cameras were set around the room so that they could allow others to watch her progress. _Fine…they want a show they got it!_ She thought. Then breaking out into a run. Careful to avoid each blade, Hakaru zig-zaged across the room and over to a tube set up for crawling through. She dove inside and scrambled through. Hakaru nearly got hit on the way out of the tube but she only lost a few inches off her whiskers. Leaping from the tube Hakaru continued her way around. Jumping a low flying blade, she managed to make it with only a few hits. There were bruises on her legs now from the random hits.

"Good work, Yamoto. You got through without getting hit over ten times. But that will never be good enough in battle. Do the coarse again." Hakaru wound up doing the coarse a dozen times before the coarse was cleared with out any hits.

"Next course is uploading." This time there were real lazars that she had to dodge. The runs got more difficult and more dangerous every time. The lazars nearly burned off her left foot and the back of her hair was left smouldering after a brief get away. Her paint leg was singed but there was no time to worry about that. The final course was the most dangerous part. Flaming beyblades.

" Very good. You have proved your worth, Hakaru. You must now proceed to the weight room." The directions were given and Hakaru took off down the hall to her next activity.

Talla was leavening the weight room when Hakaru came around the corner. "How'd it go?"

"I past."

Talla smiled. "Barely. Looks like Boris showed you no mercy back there."

"Huh?"

"Boris is the one who sets the levels and coaches you through the training." Hakaru understood now who had been on the PA system.

"How'd you do?" She asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Not bad. I got hit a few times for not trying hard enough, but they didn't hit too hard."

Hakaru had never lifted weights before. Would they hit her? Talla read her face.

"Relax, they won't hit you." Hakaru held back her sigh of relief. "Look, I have to go to the mental training room, see you at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yah, what you didn't plan on eating?" Talla mocked. Hakaru blushed a bit.

The weight room was almost like the obstacle room. Except there were two men in lab coats and a few dozen weights.

"We've been waiting for you Hakaru Yamoto. Begin on the ten pound weights." She nodded and began to lift the weights. They weren't too heavy, just a bit troublesome for her. The men seemed unimpressed and tired to get her to work harder.

By the end of the time period, Hakaru was upgraded to the twenty-pond weights. This was still low by standards. She was just not use to stuff like this. Walking down the hallways, Hakaru realized just how hungry and thirsty she was. Ian walked out f a room not too far away and Hakaru trotted to catch up to him.

"Hey, wait!" Hakaru was panting now as she walked beside Ian. "You're Ian, right?"

The boy said nothing, just. "Yah." Hakaru tried to be friendly.

" What class were you coming from?"

"Obstacles."

"Did…."

"Look, I don't need you checking up on me, okay? Just stay out of my way."

"Sheese, relax. I was just asking. You don't have to get all mad."

Ian walked faster and left Hakaru to glare at his back. "Fine, be that way." She muttered. Hakaru decided that she didn't like the boy. But as she did, it dawned on her that she was lost. Hakaru decided to walk down the left hallway. Talla walked out of a room and she decided to follow him. Talla walked all the way to a big room where tables and benches were set up. There were already a few kids there eating their meals. Hakaru ran up beside Talla.

"Hey, Talla!"

Talla turned to see who was addressing him. "Hi." He said. "Where have you been? You look like you had your work cut out for you."

"The weight room put me through my work out and I never want to do that again."

Talla cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds like it." The two walked up to a line up of kids. This was like a cafeteria in a modern day school, except the children that were hand picked by Biovolt got more food portions then the other children. They needed to be healthy enough to fight and continue to work. Hakaru was given a plate of bread, a peace of meat, some carrots and some kind of gruel. Talla went and sat down at a far off table. Hakaru could see that Kai and RJ were sitting further away. Ian was off with two other boys. They laughed and talked together about their day and how they had gotten to the cafeteria in one peace.

"Who's that?" Hakaru asked.

Talla looked over. "Who the pail kid or the one with the big nose?"

"Both." Hakaru said flatly.

"Well, the kid with the big nose is Ian. Don't talk with him. He has a grudge on anyone who catches him at the wrong time. Just keep your distance and don't talk to him. The other guy is Bryon. He's under going special training. He can't feel anything except hate and the happiness of success. Not to mention anger. He's a guy you should avoid. After a while you'll know whom to steer clear of. For now just don't talk to anyone you don't know." Talla said.

"Who's the third guy?" Hakaru asked.

"That's Spencer. Do me a favour…if you battle him, kick his ass." Hakaru giggled a bit. Talla went back to eating. Hakaru decided not to eat the gruel. Talla looked up. "You should eat everything they give you."

"Why? Will they hit you for that too?" Hakaru asked slightly concerned.

"No…well yes, but that's not the point. You only get what they give you. If you don't like it you go hungry. Eat all you can…this is it." Talla said coldly with a hint of detest. "Besides, you need to have a strong stomach. So eat the stuff."

Hakaru ignored the smell and ate the gruel. She wanted to barf but Talla glared at her until she swallowed. This was probably the worst meal she had ever had.

That night Talla took Hakaru to the girl's dormitory. There were only four girls. RJ, a kid named Misha, a girl named Denise and Hakaru. Denise and Misha were not serious bladders but they were still her roommates. Everyone had a bunk bed. Hakaru chose the top bunk near the window and the realized that there were more spiders up there. Misha took the bed on the far left Denise took the bunk above her. RJ took the bed the furthest away from any of them. RJ and Hakaru were the only isolated ones. They were farthest away from everyone else.

That night Hakaru could hear Misha whimpering. RJ sighed in frustration and put the pillow over her head to drone her out. Denise tried to comfort her friend. Hakaru was crying under the blankets. She was homesick…that is if there was a home to go back to. She missed Yusuki and her own bed. The blankets itched and the pillows were hard and uncomfortable. There was the scurrying and scuffling sound from the walls.

"RJ?" Hakaru asked timidly.

"What?" She answered. She sounded annoyed but still kind enough to answer.

"What's that noise?"

"The rats live in the walls. They live up here in the upper rooms. Just leave them alone and they wont bite you."

Hakaru whimpered a bit.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" RJ had sat up now. "You're a bloody neko-jin and you're scared of rats?" Hakaru sat up too so that she could see RJ's face

"It's not that I'm scared."

"Then what is it?" RJ asked.

"I miss Yusuki."

"Who's he?"

"Forget it. He's dead now."

RJ shrugged and was about to go back to sleep when she turned back to Hakaru. " You're Talla's friend right?" Hakaru nodded. RJ shrugged again and went back to sleep. The two girls had been watching the conversation. Now they lay back down and went to sleep. Hakaru fallowed suit and went back to bed.


	8. Hardship inside

The next few years were hard and long. Her hair had grown and she finally fit her clothes...well sort of. Talla and her were really good friends now and they were often found together. The days went as follows. They all started the first six hours of the day digging and then went of to their activities. Hakaru was getting better with the weights and the obstacles rarely hit her. She was now an expert with the virtual reality and was able to beat many others in balding.

Lunch that day was served in the cafeteria.

Hakaru sat with Talla. He was unusually quit that day.

"Talla...what's wrong?" Hakaru asked.

Talla ignored her for a moment then looked up. "I'm not going to be her for a few days."

"Why?" Hakaru asked.

"Their starting me on a new training program and it will take all day. I'll be back in three days. That's as long as it's going to take."

Hakaru pouted. "I'll miss you. What are they going to do?"

Talla looked sad. "They're starting me on the same program they set on Byron."

"NANI? They're going to desensitize you?"

Talla nodded. "They started a long time ago with Bryon. That's why they are the way they are. Bryon hates everything and Kai is just getting started. He and RJ are both getting their own treatment. Eventually they'll do it to you. What good is a machine if it has feelings?" Talla said sourly.

She was shocked. "They can't do that!"

"Oh but they can. And they will, Hakaru. When I get back I may not be the same ever again. I can't promise anything. But here...I want you to have this." Talla handed a picture to her. It was of him and his family.

"Talla I can't take this. It's a picture of your family...you should keep it."

"No, Hakaru...remember me. The boy in that picture is going to be going away. He will die with the rest of his family. If I have it...I'll probably destroy it once I'm like Bryon. I want you to keep it and remember me, the real me. One day you may have to remind me of who I really am."

Hakaru put the picture in her pocket. "I'll humour you, but I don't believe that you could ever be a monster like Bryon."

"Don't be so sure." Talla said.

That night Hakaru couldn't sleep. She walked to the belfries and sat on the over hanging stone balcony except there was no railing. Hakaru sat down and watched the stars in the frozen night air. _"...What good is a machine if it has feelings?" _Talla had said. Was that all they were? Machines...tools...weapons...was that all? The guards had taken Talla away. Hakaru had run after him, tied to stop them. But Talla looked back and shook his head. His look was sad but stern.

"_Don't fallow me. Just promise you'll remember...when it's your turn...run away from here Hakaru. One day be free. Be free and live...promise you'll remember me. Fly away from here Hakaru...fly away!" _He had screamed. Hakaru had tried to rip him away from the guards but they threw her to the ground. Talla had stopped them from beating her but they took him away from her.

She had sat on the ground weeping. _"No matter what, Talla, I'll get out of here! But when I do you're coming with me! I'm not leavening without you! I promise!" _She had called out to him, her voice echoing across the stonewalls. Now the stars were her only company in the cold night air. Her tears felt frozen to her face. They were warm on her face but she had to wipe them away or they would freeze to her face.

The next few nights were the same. Hakaru had put a Beyblade dish up on the belfries. No one ever went up there. She even put some food in a small box was put there too.

The day before her third night stargazing on the belfries there was a battle. Hakaru was to battle an incoming kid. The boy had gotten all the way to the top and had never been beaten yet.

"3...2...1 Let it rip!"

Hakaru launched her blade and within a few minutes the beyblades met and the fight began. Beyblades clashed together and sparks flew. On the second lap around the dish, Hakaru managed to bash the boy's beyblade out of the dish.

That night Kai fallowed her to the belfries. He watched her start to practise with the dish she had stolen. Her blade swiftly flew back into Hakaru's hand. Kai took his chance.

"Hey..."

Hakaru whipped around. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

Kai took a deep breath. "I watched you battle today. You were great. That's some beyblade you got there."

Hakaru looked down at her feet. "Thanks."

"I'm Kai."

"My names Hakaru." She said slowly. Then it was her turn to take her chances. "His name is Driger."

Kai nodded. "Boris will try to take him away you know. My grandfather is looking for bit beasts..." Kai waited a while and Hakaru pressed her blade to her chest. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

Hakaru looked up suddenly. "You...you wont?" Kai shook his head. Hakaru leaped on him and griped Kai in a big hug. "Oh thank you, Kai!" Kai blushed a bit and then pried her off of him.

"Look, I noticed that when you battle, Driger starts to power up your blade. No one else has noticed and they wont ever. But your launch is a bit off. Try it like this." Kai demonstrated and Hakaru gave it a shot. Her beyblade was spinning faster then ever.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she retreated her blade. The rest of the night, Hakaru and Kai practiced. They tried hook shots and launching techniques. When they finally went to bed, they promised to meat next night.

That afternoon, Kai was taken to the desensitization room. He was beginning his practice there. Hakaru was assured that he would see her that night for practise. She tried to believe him...but she was not sure.

That afternoon she was off at the obstacle room again. The obstacles became easer for her now. She had been taught to back flip over the lazier beams and catch the beyblades with ease. Now they were sending her to the full exercise. The one they had forbidden her to use without further training.

Boris took her to a long hallway. The hall was dim. And there were guns loaded with lazars and blades.

"This is your biggest challenge. You must get through here without being hit by a single on of these weapons. You aren't one of the best students in the obstacle room, but you're good enough to pass. RJ and Talla are better, but they are at a higher level then you. Now...begin."

Hakaru took off and the lazars shot out. Hakaru flipped out of the way and landed just in time to miss a beyblade. She was off before two new beyblades could reach her. Zig-zaging around, she was able to miss everything that was thrown at her. Hakaru launched her blade at the machines._ "...What good is a machine if it has feelings?" _Hakaru's blade was a bit off but it still shot strait through the machines and the hall was filled with smoke and rubble. Hakaru caught her blade. Boris stood at the other end of the hall. He started clapping his hands slowly.

"Very good, very good indeed. You've cleared this coarse, not to mention destroyed it, but we can fix that. I noticed your blade was off. Why Hakaru?"

"..._What good is a machine if it has feelings?" _

_Is that all we are? Machines...tools...weapons? Is that all? No! We're children! Not tools! Not pawns in some game! _

"..._What good is a machine if it has feelings?" _

But in that moment...she had no feelings.

"Nothing, sir...I was distracted by something."

"That's unacceptable, Yamoto, you know the consequences for a poor job." Hakaru nodded. "Now...do the course again." Boris said. And that's how the day went. Hakaru's hands were raw by the time they were done.

The last round was different; completing the coarse in record time. "Very good. I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to figure it out. Now go on to your next activity."

Hakaru felt empty inside. She wanted to get out of the abbey or at least vomit. She walked around the halls until she ran into RJ.

"RJ...wait! I need to talk to you!"

RJ turned on a dime and waited for her to catch up.

"What happens when we're finished the training?"

RJ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. What happens to us when we finish the entire training session?"

She shrugged. "I guess we're the ultimate weapon."

"So that's all we are? Just weapons?"

"I suppose. Is that all you wanted?"

Hakaru nodded slowly, staring off into space. RJ walked away and turned the corner to go to her next class.

The next few nights Kai and Hakaru met up at the belfries. They would work until twelve at night when it got too clod to work. They would practice their aim and timing, accuracy and dexterity. Everything seemed to melt away into the background when she practiced. Kai let her use Driger on his blade so the beast wouldn't get restless. Driger grew powerful and livelier. They would work hard and eat the bred that Hakaru had taken. She dared not ask Kai about the desensitization.

The day of the big test came. They were all gathered together. RJ, Kai, Hakaru and Ian. "To determine your strength you shall battle each other."

Ian and Hakaru battled first. Hakaru started off and before Ian could breath his blade was out of the dish. He had been humiliated. Kai beat Talla and Kai beat RJ also. The rank was as follows. Kai as the leader, RJ, Talla, Hakaru and Ian. Ian forever resented his battle.


	9. Gone with avengence and A risk not worth...

A week later something changed all that. The Biovolt corp. had come out with a new tool. This tool was evil, strong, fast and powerful. This tool was Black Dranzer. Hakaru had watched the demonstration. She had seen it's awesome power. But what she was surprised with was that the power seemed to seduce Kai.

That night, Black Dranzer was all he could talk about.

"Hakaru...I have to have it."

"We're not aloud to touch it! What makes you think you can just take it?"

"I need to try it for my self!" Kai ran off and Hakaru was left to stay put.

She never saw Kai again.

The next day Boris gathered them all together. "Kai died last night." He said it so plane and simple. Talla looked like he could have cared less. RJ looked shaken up, Ian didn't change at all and Hakaru just stood silent. Nothing could be said. That was it then. Like Yusuki there was nothing that could be done. For the rest of the year RJ seemed to get meaner. As if Kai had held it back, or stopped her from being fully desensitized. She never wanted to talk about him and that was final.

One day at the battle station, Talla had to battle Hakaru. When they began she noticed his eyes were frosted over, cold, evil and dead. Hakaru shuttered. That wasn't Talla. Was it? Their blades bashed up agenced each other and he showed her no mercy. Now Talla had his chance. He could nock Hakaru out of the dish...she would be defeated and probably punished. But suddenly something changed. Talla's blade didn't attack. Hakaru took her chance and waited. Talla's blade soon fell over and she had won, but why. As he passed her, "Don't expect it again." Hakaru absently nodded.

Chapter 12: A Risk not Worth the Wait

Five more years passed. Hakaru nearly finished training when the final battles came around. It was in the middle of the night when Hakaru went to battle Ian one last time. Ian was not going to let his defeat slide.

"Wyborg! Attack!" The snake beast that he had received not two days ago burst out and attacked. Hakaru was helpless to the on slaughter. Hit after hit, she tried to make her come back. Wyborg swooped in to strike not only blade but bladder as well when Hakaru could no longer hold back.

"Dr-Driger, Tiger claws attack!" Driger burst out and slashed Wyborg to shreds.

"She has a bitbeast?" Voltair yelled. Ian was defeated.

"Guards, get her!" Boris yelled. They were going to take Driger! Not if Hakaru could help it. She ran. Ran out of the room and down the hall. Ian chased after her. He managed to catch up and launched his blade. Hakaru tripped and scraped her hands. They would later turn to scars because she was too dumb to get them looked at by a doctor. --U

She managed to get outside and ran into the ankle deep-snow. There she collapsed in a pile of snow. The guards didn't let Ian out of the abbey.

"She's dead." One spoke.

"Let's get the bitbeast."

"No! That would be disrespectful to the child. Besides, her beast wasn't all that strong anyhow." The guards left Hakaru and went inside. Latter they were killed for not retrieving the bitbeast.

Hakaru got up a few minutes later. She walked away from the abbey and into the streets of Russia.

"_No matter what, Talla, I'll get out of here! But when I do you're coming with me! I'm not leavening without you! I promise!" _

"_No matter what, Talla, I'll get out of here! But when I do you're coming with me! I'm not leavening without you! I promise!" _

"_No matter what, Talla, I'll get out of here! But when I do you're coming with me! I'm not leavening without you! I promise!" _

The words burned her mind.

_I'll be back Talla. I'll get you out. Until then...wait for me_


	10. Back to China We all Go

Chapter 13: Back to China we All Go 

The next little while was spent trying to get food. Hakaru had left the abbey with exactly the same amount of belongings as when she had entered. Only the clothes on her back and her beyblade so she was poor as dirt and had nothing to eat. She had decided to try and get back to China and see if anyone else survived the fire and if they did, if they would remember her.

Sadly enough, Hakaru had only a few options on transportation. Foot, which was out of the question, hitchhiking was a possible but not exactly popular, or she could be a stow-away on a train or what ever she could get on. Finally she decided to be a stow-away.

Hakaru waited for the train and decided that the security system in the station was lousy. She had checked the train, and within three days she would be in China.

As the train stopped, Hakaru snuck on as quickly as she could and made it to the middle car on the train. That way there was always an escape root. Her hands were scared now because of the fight between her and Ian.

Just as she thought this, an elderly man walked onto the train, he was wearing a top hat and a grey suit. His moustache was neat and it looked like he was balding. The man had a suitcase and a cane. The man was slightly fat and he sat down in the booth she was in.

The man said nothing but opened his suitcase.

"You must be the runaway." He said quietly.

Hakaru stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Dickinson. And you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me, of coarse."

"How do you know what I am?"

"Relax...I've no reason to hurt you."

"Nether did they."

"Look, in any case, you're a Beyblader and I work for the BBA. We look for Beybladers and...."

"Put them in chains? Make us weapons? Use and abuse us?" Hakaru finished.

"No, we make them into teams and they compete for trophies."

"So you use them for comic relief."

"No."

"If we loose we're punished, right?"

Dickinson razed an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that explains your hands." Hakaru shoved her hands into her pockets but soon took them out for the man to examine.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

The ticket man came into the car and Hakaru ducked under the seat.

"I'm not here. "She whispered.

"Tickets please."

Dickinson gave the man the ticket and the man walked away. As soon as the ticket man was gone Hakaru remerged from under the seat.

"Thanks."

"So, you're a stow-away too, huh?"

Hakaru didn't say anything.

"I see." Dickinson said. He rifled through his suitcase and brought out two red gloves. The fingers for the thumb, index and middle finger were cut open half way so the tips of the fingers and thumb could poke out. There were three blue beads on the gloves. Dickinson handed them to Hakaru.

"Take these. I've no use for them."

"Thanks." Hakaru slid her hands in and they fit perfectly.

"I hope they're comfy."

"Yah...thanks. I've never got a gift science I entered the abbey."

"So that's were you were."

Hakaru nodded.

"Why are you going to China?"

"I have my reasons."

"That's fair. Mind if I pry a bit?"

"Yes."

"Oh...so you won't tell me why you're going to China?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeeeaaaa-"

"Never say that again."

"Why?"

"For a guy your age you sure are nosey."

"I have my reasons."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Look, I'm going to a tournament in China...now I'm just guessing but I think if you can't even afford a ticket for the train that you have no cash of any sort and no where to go."

"What was your first hint?"

"I can get you set up with a neko-jin clan in China who would be very caring to you. They have a team competing in the tournament, you know. So what do you say?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"You sound a lot like a boy I know, his name is Kai. Do you know him or are you related? You know, blue hair, war paint like yours, tank top, wrist guards, long pants and a scowl"

"I knew him...but he died a long time ago."

"What? No he didn't! I saw the lad yesterday!"

"WHAT!?"

"The boy is going to China even now."

"He's going to be in China?"

"Y-yes."

"DAMN IT!"

Everyone in the car stared at them.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

"He lied."

"Who?"

"Bor...never mind"

"You're from Biovolt aren't you?"

Finally, Hakaru could no longer hold the past in. Everything was poured out on Dickinson. Every scrape and bruise, every tear and every horrible meal. The man looked on in horror. How could this happen? Hakaru was not finished and by the time she was it was midnight.

"Listen to me, Hakaru. We're going to right this injustice...."

"We? Oh no, I. There is no we, no us. None of that."

"I have a team that you would be interested in. You'll be one of the founding members but that's fine."

Hakaru was able to talk on Dickinson's cell phone to Calvin. Together they started the Dragon Slayers. Latter they met with Cail and Tyler on the cell phone three-way dial and a separate call. (Dickinson handpicked the group) They decided to meat up in China.

The next morning, Mr. Dickinson treated Hakaru to a free meal on the train. Hakaru wolfed down the food so fast that there was no time to breath.

"What, has there been a three year famine or something?"

"More like an eight year famine, old man." Hakaru said between mouthfuls.

"What did they do to you?"

"Fed us slop that wasn't fit for the pigs to eat."

"I see."

Hakaru went back for fifths and Mr. Dickinson laughed as the food was inhaled as fast as the course before it.


	11. Slayers at the Trian

Chapter 14: Slayers at the Train  
  
On the last day of the train ride, Mr. Dickinson left and went on to get down to some of his own business. This suited Hakaru just fine. She needed her solitude. The train was about to stop when Mr. Dickinson returned and escorted Hakaru off the train. There, three eager boys met them. One of them shocked the old man with a hand buzzer, as the other one laughed. The third looked serious but eventually cracked a smile.  
  
"Hiya.I'm Cail!" Said the boy with the hand buzzer. His hair was a short dirty blond colour. He wore a navy T-shirt with flames near the bottom. His black pants were long and slightly baggy. He had brasses and he sometimes had little spasms of excitement in which one of them would tell him to calm down. Cail used a Dranzer just like Kai. His eyes were an ice blue and they shone with trust and anticipation.  
  
"I'm Tyler.nice to meat you, Hakaru." Cail gave Tyler bunny ears when he wasn't looking. Tyler was the serious version of Kenny. He needed to lighten up according to Cail, and the two boys seemed to bring out the best in him. He used a Trihorn. His sweater was a green colour and it had a hood. His pants were navy blue and he seemed to be carrying a dagger. The boy had a short, light brown hair colour and his eyes were hazel. They looked shiny but not like Cail's, more devoted and attentive to the task at hand. Were as Cail's were wherever the excitement was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Calvin." Calvin's hair was curly, short and deep black. His shirt was red and had a black silhouette of a dragon on it. His pants were white and he seemed to be a solid mix between Cail and Tyler. He had brown coffee- like eyes that shone with the hope of battle. He had a Wolborg beast.  
  
Hakaru looked happy to see them. Mr. Dickinson filled them in on Hakaru's situation. Cail kept his goofy smile, Calvin looked unchanged and Tyler was the only one who took it seriously. They all got to see Hakaru's blade and they decided on the name of Dragon Slayers.  
  
That afternoon the Dragon Slayers went to a hotel, all except Hakaru. She couldn't afford anything so she was forced to stay outside. That was just fine. All afternoon she went exploring the countryside. She was off to find her village, or whatever was left. She was climbing the mountainside when a group of four neko-jin came around the corner.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Yelled the boy with black hair.  
  
Hakaru glared sharply. "That's my business."  
  
"No it's not! These mountains belong to our family clan!" Snapped a girl with pink hair that was tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"I don't much care! Besides, I won't be here long. I'm passing through."  
  
The boy with black hair came a bit close and examined Hakaru. "You're neko- jin, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yah.what's it to you?"  
  
"Oh!" Squealed the girl. "We're so sorry! I had no idea you were one of us!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're neko-jin as well! That makes us of the same origin!"  
  
"So?" Hakaru was very confused.  
  
"We were taught always to welcome others of our race." Explained a boy with green hair.  
  
They all sat down and talk for a while. Hakaru explained everything and what she was doing within the area.  
  
"We're the White Tiger team, I'm Mariah, that's Li, this is Kevin and he's Gary." The pink haired one said.  
  
Hakaru told them of the Dragon Slayers and of how they were created.  
  
"We're going to the tournament, we're going to get our revenge on a traitor." Li said bitterly.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Ray. He's on a team called the Blade Breakers." Kevin said.  
  
"Who else is on the team?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"Some kid called Tyson, another guy named Kenny and there's this really serious kid named Kai." Mariah said.  
  
Hakaru straitened up. "Kai? Blue hair.tank top and a really solitary attitude?"  
  
"Yup." Gary said. It had been the first word he had said the whole time.  
  
"Where's this tournament?"  
  
"Over these mountains in a small valley. You can't miss it, the place is huge."  
  
Hakaru told them all about Kai being her child hood play mate and that he had disappeared before.  
  
"Promise me you won't let this slip to anyone." Hakaru begged.  
  
"You got it. You're secret's safe with us." Li said.  
  
That afternoon, she spent her time practicing with the White Tigers. Hakaru hadn't spent this much time with other neko-jins since she was in the village. She and RJ hadn't real been together much so that really didn't count. It was so good to play with others of her breed. Hakaru helped the team get ready for the tournament and they helped her remember her roots of the neko-jins.  
  
That evening Hakaru returned to the hotel. She slept on the roof. No blanket, no pillow and nothing like she had remembered. The warm air of China teased her whiskers. She was home. Well, sort of. It was a warm night, but Hakaru kept her sweater on just in case. She stared up at the twinkling stars. They were so bright and they made her feel better. "I'll find you, Kai." She whispered softly before falling asleep.  
  
The next day, Hakaru got her first day on the town. She went wondering and tried to take in the sites. That afternoon, she was starving. After walking around she found a back ally that lead to the back entrance to a restaurant. Hakaru went through the dumpster and found some uneaten fish.  
  
"Sheese, tourists!" She said and ate the leftovers. Later, going through it again to find an unopened bottle of milk, only to find it expired. She decided to walk on and ignore the fact that she was thirsty.  
  
The next few days were spent similarly. However, one night, after being chased off the hotel roof and wandering around to find a new bed, she found an old hotel place that was run by the BBA. Not knowing this at the time she snuck into the courtyard just in time. The rain had started pouring down on her and this was not the kind of night she had expected.  
  
"MY DISK! Get back here thief!" A boy's loud yell nearly made Hakaru have a heart attack. She ducked under a stone bench. She watched as Kevin came running out. Hakaru stayed quite.  
  
"Give that back, Kevin." Said a boy with long black hair. It wasn't Li, but he was definitely neko-jin.  
  
"No way! You'll have to fight me for it!"  
  
The boy with black hair got set to launch his blade. This must be the traitor. Hakaru thought.  
  
They both launched and the battle was on. She couldn't see any of the battle from where she was, but Hakaru could still catch peaces of the conversation.  
  
Suddenly, two bit beasts emerged and even her Driger could feel the power of the beasts.  
  
Another Driger and a Galman emerged and started to fight.  
  
"Please, Ray. I beg you, don't do this to me!"  
  
"It's too late for that now, Kevin!"  
  
"So that's it.I can only watch as you ruin my life!"  
  
"Kevin.I.I can't stop now.I.." The boy named Ray tried to keep his cool, but even Hakaru could tell Kevin was bluffing.  
  
The Driger that Ray owned flew away from his blade, and the battle was over. Soon another boy challenged Kevin and he won. The disk was returned and Kevin ran off. Then.there he was! Kai! Hakaru was about to leap out and run to him.but she wanted to hear what he had to say to his teammate.  
  
"I though you were smarted then that, Ray."  
  
"S-so did I." Ray stammered. Soon Kai was gone and Hakaru's chance was lost. She decided to sleep on the roof of the Blade breakers hotel. The roof was wet, but Hakaru didn't care.  
  
The next morning she was jolted awake by a scream. Tyson had scared her so bad that she fell of the roof. Landing in a rain barrel on the other side Hakaru was furious as she got out, shook off and swore under her breath.  
  
"Tyson.I barely know that air head and all ready he's giving me a migraine!" She mused. Oh well. She'd kick the little weirdo when she got her chance. Or at least drop a rock on his head. Hakaru heard footsteps and, without thinking she dove back into the rain barrel for a place to hide.  
  
"I swear I heard something. Huh, must have been the pre-game jitters. Oh well." The blond little boy ran back to his friends and hadn't even noticed Hakaru at all. After she was sure everyone was gone, she got out of the rain barrel and shook off again. This was getting tiring, and she hadn't even caught up to Kai yet. Hakaru waited just a little longer to make sure no one would find out she had been there.  
  
After a while she left the hotel and began to explore the China streets. Some people stared at her as she past. Hakaru was dripping wet and looked a little grubby from sleeping on a roof and then falling off. She managed to slip into a back ally and rummage through the dumpster. There wasn't a lot of selection, but the homeless can't afford to be choosers. Returning to the streets Hakaru decided to head over to the Dragon Slayers hotel.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tyler asked with a slight edge of concern in his tone.  
  
"Yah, you look like something the cat dragged in." Cail said.  
  
"Ha, ha. You try sleeping on a roof in the rain."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Fell into a rain barrel." Cail laughed his head off and only stopped when Calvin slapped him.  
  
"Shut up! We have work to do." They all sat down and Mr. Dickinson let Hakaru wash her cloths. In the mean while she got to wear some of Tyler's stuff.  
  
"So, now we're a team. What's next?"  
  
"Don't look at me. I've never been on a team before." Cail snickered.  
  
"Obviously." Tyler muttered.  
  
"I suggest we determine ranks and get some common knowledge about each other." Everyone stared at Calvin.  
  
"And here I thought you were a stupid person." Cail jested  
  
"What, like you?" Tyler said in a kidding tone. Cail giggled some more.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea. Tyler, you go first."  
  
"What.? Why me?" He asked.  
  
"So you don't beat up Cail while you're waiting." Calvin said snidely.  
  
Cail snickered until Hakaru hit him with a cushion from the couch.  
  
"Alright.well, I like to play an offensive game. Mainly attacking and doing what I can to finish fast. My blade isn't made for a long battle and can't really handle a smoothed down dish. I prefer to use the Canyon Dish or Seaside dish. Pretty much any type of scenery dish that represents the wilderness I can handle."  
  
Everyone nodded and the baton was passed to Cail.  
  
"Well, I like to use a mix between defense and offence; I prefer to toy with everyone before I'm done. My blade is made for an evenly lengthy match. I can battle for a while before I run out of steam. My favorite dishes are the Maze dish and the Highway dish. I love to play around and I can't stand being backed into a corner, so don't send me out in a dish like the Great Wall of China Dish.please!"  
  
Everyone giggled as Cail struck a pose. Then everyone looked at Hakaru.  
  
"Wha.? Oh, my turn. Right.well, I love to play an endurance match because I almost always win. I can dodge and keep away from oncoming attackers. Like Cail, I can toy with people but I can really drag a battle out. So if you want a long battle, I got it. I can kind of attack but my defense is what sucks. I guess I'm fast but not too bright under pressure. I love the Punch bowl, Classic stadium #2 and Water Fountain Stadium. But I'm not really good with stratums like the Great Wall of China dish."  
  
After that every one looked at Calvin. He cleared his throat and began his own speech.  
  
"I love to work with an offensive style, but I can work with defense just as well. I love to have a fairly timed battle. So I can go for a while before I loose momentum. I like to use just about any type of dish, except the Satellite dish. I think that's about it."  
  
The group looked around and then at Mr. Dickinson. After a while they all turned back to Calvin.  
  
"I think you should be the leader." Tyler said to him. Cail nodded and Hakaru also grunted to show her respect and approval.  
  
"W-why me? What if I mess up? What if I make a mistake? What.."  
  
"And what if the sky fell in?" Cail, who finally got serious, glared at Calvin with an edge that seemed to tell him 'get the hell over it!'. "We've all made our decision, and we trust you, man. So stop being a wet blanket and get some guts!"  
  
Everyone looked at Cail. For once he was actually being mature. However that lasted all about two seconds longer then he sat down and his goofy, happy-go-lucky smile was again glued to his face.  
  
Tyler smiled a little snidely. "For once I agree with him."  
  
"Cail's right, Calvin. We want you to be our leader." Hakaru passed her casual comment over the table and Calvin looked down at his shoes.  
  
"You guys are the best.crazy.but the best."  
  
"Hey, it was ether you or Tyler." Cail giggled and Tyler took a swing at him.  
  
The room erupted in laughter as things went back to normal. The night had come and still the group talked for all hours, even after Mr. Dickinson left. It was one in the morning when Hakaru left and went to find a new rooftop to sleep on. Over all it had been a good night. 


	12. Away and Never away and France never Kno...

The rest of the time in China was spent with the Dragon Slayers. They practiced day and night, and not just beybladeing ether. They all decided it would be cheaper to stay in a campsite then in a hotel. So everyone, except Hakaru, bought tents and sleeping bags. The rest they could get from Mr. Dickinson. The gang still got a spare tent for Hakaru, just in case. Each day was a brisk hike through the mountains, then a battle tournament between them all, after that it was lunch and a run through of strategies, a quick dip in the lake, meditation and a snack, latter some running through the woods. After dinner, Hakaru would walk off and find somewhere to sleep. She would try to stay at a different roof each night, just to be safe.

One day, Mr. Dickinson gathered them all together.

"Now, kids, the Blade breakers are going to the American tournament. However I don't have enough money to send two teams, so naturally the Blade breakers are going. However, I can arrange for you all to jump the gun, if you will, and go to Europe. You would be going through France and England. Perhaps Rome if we have time, but don't count on it."

Everyone nodded and tried to keep up with it all.

"You'll leave tomorrow. Cail, Tyler and Calvin will be going by plane, but Hakaru.well.."

"It's okay.I'm not going to be riding on any planes for a while. Relax.I'll get there." She said, not even changing her facial exasperation.

"How? Europe is so far from China." Tyler said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Cail said giving Tyler a side look.

"Very funny, but I'm serious." Tyler said.

"And so am I. Look, I'll get there. I promise." Hakaru said trying to reassure them and her self.

So it was settled. The next day the Dragon Slayers cleared out and boarded the plane while Hakaru was stuck in China for the time being. She had no real idea of how to get there, and she knew it could involve being a stow- away yet again.

That night she snuck off to the White Tiger's.

"So, you need to know what's the fastest way to Europe from here?"

"Yup."

"Do you have cash?"

"What do you think?"

"Thought not."

"Look, I'll sneak on if I have to, just give me transportation."

"Alright, alright. There's a bus that leaves tomorrow morning at eight. That'll get you half way there. Otherwise that's the best we can do."

"That's great! Now were dose the bus stop at?"

And so the White Tigers told Hakaru all she needed to know. The bus was going to stop at the base of the mountain to pick up passengers. So that night was spent sleeping under a bush by the bus stop. It wasn't comfortable, but it was easy to catch the bus from there.

The next morning the bus pulled up to the stop and Hakaru was ready to get on. There were only twelve other people who were getting on as well. So, taking her chances, she snuck no behind an elderly man and woman. They were so slow that Hakaru only pretended to pay her fair and got on at the back of the bus by a window.

The bus got off at Kazakh, Russia. She didn't like being in that country again, but there was no choice.

Walking down the streets, Hakaru realized that there was yet another train that could get her to France within two days. This was great news and so, with out delay, she made her way to the station. Sneaking on was simple, but for how long could she stay hidden was the real question.

The train ride was long and cold; Hakaru had decided to stay in the caboose on the outer platform. There she was out side but at least the ticket men would never come looking for her. Who in their right mind would be so dispirit to get to France that they would sit on the outer platform for two days? Obviously they never counted on having a sow-away hobo. Only sneaking inside to swipe food or use the bathroom, Hakaru never left that spot.

Chapter 16: France never knows

The train had come to a complete stop in Paris France. The people had filed off the train and Hakaru had jumped off the back and ran out into the side platform where there were thousands of people who were on their own agenda.

Pushing past people with briefcases and trunks, woman in long coats and a few passing teens, she made her way out into the warm French air. Unlike Russia, it was sunny and warm, not to mention there was no snow. Hakaru knew she still had to get to England, that's where her team was going to be setting up camp. It had been three days since she had left China and Hakaru was getting really jet-legged. She started to run down the sidewalk. There was a body of water between her and England. This was never good. Sneaking onto a train and a bus were one thing, but a fairy was something totally different. Oh well. After running around the down town streets of France for three hours, she decided to call it quits for the day.

Just after she decided to slip into a back ally and began to rummage through a dumpster a voice barked out, "Well.the rat's are getting bigger these days."

"Hey! Watch it!" Hakaru came face to face with a light green haired boy who was wearing very posh clothes and an apron.

The boy shook his head. "This is completely disgusting. A young lady should never be allowed to go through dumpsters like this."

"I don't have a lot of choice in the matter." Hakaru said.

"Well, you know.I am a world famous chef. You could have come over to my restaurant."

"I have no money!" Hakaru yelled as if this were common knowledge. And it was.

"As I expected. But I still would have let you eat."

"Rea-really? You mean that?"

"Yup."

"Wow! Thanks.um.?"

"It's Oliver. I'm a world class chef and Beyblader."

"Beyblades, huh? Now you're talking my language."

"Oh?"

Hakaru took out Driger. "Tell you what, let's have a battle. If I win, you will help me get to England, and if you win.."

"If I win, you get to tell me all about where you come from and you will be my personal servant for two days. Deal?"

Two days? That could seriously set her back. But this was too good to turn down.

"Deal! You got it, kid!"

"I told you, the name's Oliver."

"I know, but you need to gain my respect for that."

"Nice!"

"Thank you."

The match was in a dish from the kitchens of the restraint. Oliver and Hakaru glared at each other, and then..

"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!


	13. Unicorns are real and Once beat and alwa...

Chapter 17: Unicorns are real  
  
The two blades went head to head. The clash was starting to last a while when Hakaru decided to bring out the big guns.  
  
"DRIGER! Tiger Claws attack!" The blue tiger shot out of the blade and filled the ally with a brilliant beam of light.  
  
"Unicolion! Finish this now!" Oliver called out a dark pink unicorn from his blade. The unicorn was huge. The allay way was now lit up so brightly it could have put a Christmas tree to shame.  
  
"Interesting. Driger, watch the horn! Tiger Claws!"  
  
Oliver's blade got out of the way in time for Driger to pass harmlessly by.  
  
"Nice try. But Unicolion's not that easy to take down. I work with grace and balance, like a peace of art!"  
  
"Well, at least I found a person who puts themselves into their work! Driger, let's give it to him!" Driger charged and, this time, didn't miss.  
  
The two blades flew from the dish. Both still spinning.  
  
"A tie. How are we supposed to know who won?" Hakaru asked  
  
"I suppose we both lost the bet then." Oliver said smugly.  
  
"How am I suppose to get to England now?" Hakaru said sadly.  
  
"That was one of the most graceful battles I've ever participated in! To show my gratitude, I'll give you that ride to England.but you have to tell me why you need to get there and have dinner with me."  
  
"You strike a hard bargain, but I accept." Hakaru said and they both laughed a little before going to Oliver's house.  
  
Oliver's mansion was huge and definitely nothing short of posh. Hakaru was given some new clothes while her old ones were in the wash.  
  
At the long banquet table she sat down and told Oliver everything.  
  
"Interesting. Sounds like something out of an adventure story."  
  
"Yah, a great ride this." Hakaru mocked. They both found their seats and began to talk over dinner. It was silent until Oliver stood up.  
  
"I'm going to help you."  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"That's right! I'm going to help you get through to Kai. I'll help you get Tala free and destroy the abbey! How about it?"  
  
"No way! This is my fight! I get to do this alone. No offence or anything, Oliver, but I must do this without help."  
  
"None taken, but think about this, Hakaru. No man's an island. There's no I in team."  
  
"Well there's no Hakaru in team ether."  
  
"Please.I can help you. Let me in on this."  
  
"Fine.but only on the technical stuff. Kai is working in a group and I want them out of my way. They have no part in this, so I'll let you take care of them."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
And so it was that Oliver came into the project. It took some time for them to make a 'master plan' but eventually they had come up with something. Soon the Blade breakers would be coming through Europe to get to Russia for the final tournament.and that's when they' be ready.or so they thought.  
  
The next day Hakaru was taken to England. There she met up with her team. Oliver stayed with them for a while to work on the plan and to train the team and him self while he was at it. The Slayers stayed out of the plan to reunite with Kai. They had vowed to keep their noses clean from the matter. This was Hakaru's problem. Oliver let them all stay at his mansion in England and that way they didn't have to camp out all the time.  
  
Chapter 18: Once Beat and Always Beaten  
  
Kai and the team had defeated the All Stars. They were now going to Russia. Or at least, they were supposed to be. However the boat they had been taking had decided otherwise. Now they were stranded in England with no ride, no were to go and a few spooky things were getting under way. Kai had sworn he had seen a cloaked person following them.naw, couldn't be. Ghosts didn't exist. Tyson had seen one two. Kai decided not to say anything as usual, but he knew that it was happening more and more. After getting the hotel and insuring they would have a roof over their head, Kai slipped out.  
  
The streets of England were lively but Kai still felt alone. Maybe it was because it was that there was no Ray to interrupt him, no Kenny to but in with another one of his over rated speeches, no over happy Max to ruin the silence and most importantly, no Tyson!  
  
Just as he turned the corner he saw it! A black-cloaked figure stood in the sidewalk. No one seemed to notice him, but Kai sure did.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Echoed a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Kai muttered.  
  
The figure turned and glided away.  
  
"Hey.hey, get back here, creep!"  
  
The chase was on. Kai ran down the sidewalk as people got out of the way. He followed the figure down an ally and it was there he lost him.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Kai muttered to himself.  
  
"Once you're beat.always beaten.." The echo made a shiver run down Kai's spine.  
  
"Who's there? Get out here now!"  
  
".Always beaten.."  
  
"Nock that off! Get out here and show yourself, you hooded freak!"  
  
"Forgetting something, Kai?"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"How don't I know you?"  
  
"You know nothing about me!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Better believe it!"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I don't much care."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Nope. I don't think so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You can go take a flying leap!"  
  
"Come now.think it over, Kai.."  
  
"There's nothing to think about!"  
  
"There will be."  
  
"Who are you!?"  
  
"Who am I not?"  
  
"Answer me, ass hole! Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I not?"  
  
Kai ran down the ally and soon found the dead end. The echo had disappeared and there was silence now.  
  
Kai was a bit shaken up as he left the ally. Who was that? And what was he talking about?  
  
"Creep." Kai said as he walked back to the hotel. When he got there his teammates had already left for some site seeing. Good, that meant he could think properly without getting a migraine. Kai flopped down onto the couch and tried to relax.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
The memories of those words toyed with him. And what did he mean about once being beat and always beaten? It didn't make sense. There was a brief moment before a new shiver went down his spine.  
  
Something wasn't right.. Kai got up and walked over to the bathroom. He would have dropped something if he had been carrying anything at the time.  
  
ONCE YOU'RE BEAT.ALWAYS BEATEN  
  
The message was scribbled with soap on the bathroom mirror in big bold letters. It looked like some kind of calligraphy but that didn't matter to Kai. It took a moment for him to recover.  
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Kai ran out of the room and slammed the hotel door harshly behind him. 


	14. Wolf Bites can Get Infected and For a Wi...

Chapter 19: Wolf Bites Can Get Infected My imagination went off here. There will be only a few times were this incident will appear in this fic. Sorry.  
  
There was a full moon that night. The night was kind of cold. A light breeze was ruffling Hakaru's hair. She had gone out for a mid-night walk. She couldn't sleep and all the rich food was making her belly do back flips. She was not feeling too good at all. At this point in time she had wished she hadn't left Oliver's second mansion and wandered out into the English woods.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes not too far away. Hakaru felt uneasy and wanted to head back to the roof where she was sleeping.  
  
Just then a pair of glowing eyes shot out at her. She hissed in anger as the beast lunged at her and she felt a jolt of pain in her left leg. Something had bit her!  
  
Limping back to the mansion she climbed back onto the roof just in time for the beast to be left on the ground.  
  
Licking the tender spot on her leg, Hakaru tried to stop the wound from getting infected.  
  
The next day Oliver was talking to her when he spotted the bite.  
  
"How'd you get that?" He asked  
  
"Last night. I guess something bit me."  
  
"You were walking around the woods on the night of a full moon?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hakaru, what did the animal look like?"  
  
"It was a quadruped, furry, sharp teeth, dog like. Probably some kind of wolf."  
  
"What! You should have come to me sooner!"  
  
"Why? I've been bit by stuff before."  
  
"Hakaru, you moron! That was a werewolf!"  
  
"The whosits and what now?"  
  
"A werewolf! You know, howls at the moon, bites people, part human part wolf.is any of this getting through to you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Look, we don't have too long. What time were you bit?"  
  
"Midnight or so?"  
  
"What!? That's not enough time! Hakaru you'll be a werewolf for a few years if we don't get you on the wolf Bain!"  
  
The wolf Bain was applied and the process went on for the better part of the day. Hakaru would be a werewolf for a few years max and then she would return to her normal sate. In the mean while, she would need to keep away during full moons.  
  
Chapter 20: For a Wish, Please Insert Seventy-Five Cents  
  
Kai was getting fed up. Tyson was dragging them around Europe. He had challenged every blader he could find. Mostly the champions of Europe, and each time he had ether lost miserably or managed to tie things up one a piece. Never the less, Kenny and Max had tried to make up excuses for Tyson's amateur mistakes. Ray hadn't said much of anything, but he hadn't made Kai's ever so strong migraine better ether. Most of the time, Kai had been left to his own devices, and this afternoon was one of them.  
  
Walking down by one of France's rivers, Kai was left to peace and his own thoughts.  
  
There was suddenly something that caught his eye. It was another cloaked horror.  
  
"Forgetting something, Kai?"  
  
"Argh, who are you?! What do you want?"  
  
"." The figure turned and went gliding off towards the Eiffel tower. Kai broke out into a run.  
  
Of course! His team! How could he be so stupid? How could he have left them alone with these creeps wandering around? Why couldn't he trust them to keep out of trouble? This was so not his day.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were in a bit of a mess. In fact, a bit was an understatement. Three cloaked weirdoes had cornered them in the Eiffel tower and now they were locked in a Beybattle. They had seen these freaks before.but they had never ganged up on them all at once. Now there was a fourth! Three on four, definitely not good.  
  
"Dragoon, attack!" Tyson made a last minute effort to take out the zombie like blade in front of him.  
  
Ray was all tied up with the mummy like beyblade and Max had his hands full with a blade that looked like it were some kind of werewolf. The fourth was vampire like and seemed to cercal them all take passing hits as it went.  
  
Kenny was cowering in the corner as he kept muttering, "This is just a bad dream, and it'll all go away as soon as I wake up. Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
  
Just as the vampire blade took another swing at Max, a blue beyblade shot out of nowhere and sliced the attacking beyblade out of the way. "Let's spread the fun around, shall we?"  
  
"Kai!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Kai kept his usual 'I could care less' look.  
  
"Sweet timing, dude!" Tyson said happily.  
  
Kai gave his usual grunt and Tyson sourly turned back to his blade. "Fine, Mr. Sourpuss, be that way."  
  
Kai said nothing to this insult. He just kept his eyes on the beyblade in front of him.  
  
Just as the attacking blades seemed to have the Blade Breakers beat, a new beyblade was added to the fray.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Unicolion, get these goons!" The pink blade slashed the other blades out of the air. Soon, all the attackers' blades were on the floor, rendered immobile from the new attack.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Oliver. I thought you could use some help."  
  
The cloaked men disappeared and soon Oliver turned to go.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" Kai snarled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was our fight! Why'd you cut in like that?"  
  
"You look like you needed help."  
  
"When I want help, I'll ask for it! And I never asked for it, so keep out of our business!"  
  
"You don't know what the Dark Bladders are capable of. Watch your backs; they want your bit beasts. Not to mention they know a lot about the people they're after. You know pasts and things that people have forgotten."  
  
".Aren't you forgetting something.?"  
  
That's what the Dark Bladders said. How did he know?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I told you, my name's Oliver. And they seemed to know a lot about you, Kai."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Good bye, mes amie" (Excuse my French)  
  
Oliver left the others and Kai standing there like he had been shot. How did he know his name? How did he know about the Dark Bladders and more importantly, how did the Dark Bladders know about him?  
  
".Aren't you forgetting something.?  
  
Kai took to his heals and ran to the elevator.  
  
"Kai, wait!" Max and Tyson yelled at the same uncanny moment.  
  
"Let him go, Kai just got his feathers ruffled, that's all." Ray said.  
  
Kai ran down the streets. Now some old memories were coming back. A cat.no a human. A little girl! Stone, dirt, sweat, pain! What was all of this?  
  
".Thank you, Kai!"  
  
A little girl's laugh burned his mind as if it were on fire. Who was that?  
  
"I wish," Oh what was the use in wishing? It was al suppression after all. But then, what could it hurt? "I wish I could remember."  
  
"What's the matter?" Kai whipped around to find Ray standing behind him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You looked sad. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  
  
"Humph, I'm fine. Bugger off."  
  
"Listen.I heard what you said. About the wishing stuff.what is it you need to remember?"  
  
"I said screw off!"  
  
Ray turned to leave. "You should really learn to put those shields down you know."  
  
Kai's snarl sent Ray quickly walking away. 


	15. Would it Kill you

Tora-chan: Hiya! I'm back! And that means it's time again for me to say, I do not own Beyblade or RJ! If I did, well.yah.you get the point. Kai would have killed Tyson by now, Kenny would be in a cage and poor Maxey would be in a store full of sugar.  
  
Chapter 21: Would it Kill You?  
  
Hakaru couldn't sleep. She had tried to ignore the pain in her leg. For the time being the plans for reuniting with Kai were shot. They had to wait some more. Hakaru wanted to just track him down and walk up to him  
  
.Dream on, Hakaru. Like that would work. He doesn't even remember RJ, and she was his girl friend, so what chance does he have of remembering me? Just walking up to him and saying hey, Kai! Remember me? I was the kid who's life your grandfather ruined! Right, keep fantasizing cause it anit gonna happen.  
  
Argh, this was frustrating! Why couldn't things be ease? The Blade breakers had just finished the European tournament. Soon they'd be heading to Moscow.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"Oliver. What's up?" "Not much. Are you sure you don't want a bed?"  
  
"I spent the better part of my life on a roof."  
  
"Aren't you stretching the truth?"  
  
"I'm really not sure."  
  
"Kai will be leavening tomorrow. They'll be going to Moscow. It'll take them two days. We should all go on ahead that way we could prepare."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We should get going tonight just to be safe."  
  
"But the Dragon Slayers don't leave until tomorrow."  
  
"I know. But you guys have been in a few mini tournaments and street battles. Most of them were so small that they weren't even worth TV broadcasting. I know your big tournament is in Moscow and you want to be there, but if we, you and I, leave a day ahead, we can set up and prepare."  
  
It was true, there were battles that the Dragon Slayers had taken place in. However they were so small they weren't even worth mentioning. Most of them ended with the same results. Dragon Slayers and come out the undisputed champions. Two second and the blades were ether totalled, smashed in or thrown from the dish. They had collected two trophies for a little league but that was it.  
  
There were a few incidents where there were some stronger opponents but.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wolborg, frozen claws!"  
  
"N-no way!"  
  
"Dragon Slayers win it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You get the rest. The battles were small, but the upcoming tournament was big.there was going to be a trophy and prize cash this time around. So naturally, the cash would be split four ways. That was good enough for Hakaru; she could perhaps buy some food or at least an umbrella. When your homeless you'll understand how important one could be.  
  
"Earth to Hakaru, come in, kitty." Oliver through his voice to sound like he was on a space team or some kind of PA system.  
  
"Huh.nani? Oh.Oliver, sorry, I drifted off a bit."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's true. But I'm asking you what you think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Argh! You weren't even listening to a word I said, were you?"  
  
"Everything after the battles in Moscow."  
  
"Look, I can get the two of us over to Russia right now. If that's okay."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Good, now let's go, we haven't got all night, you know."  
  
They both got to the helicopter and flew off toward Hakaru's past, and the blade breakers destination.  
  
Chapter 22: Once and Always  
  
The terror began for Biovolt one snowy night. It was cold that night and two guards were on patrol down the halls. Things were going as usual, no one was in the halls and all was quiet.until, that is, they herd laughter.  
  
"Hahahha heheh hahah!"  
  
The two guards jumped right out of their skin. "W-who's there?" On said.  
  
Nothing but more laughter.  
  
The two men raced toward the sound, but what they saw caught them dead in their tracks.  
  
The entire room was destroyed. The computers were smashed in and glass littered the floor. There was a bit of smoke as the electronic systems were frayed and destroyed. The wires in the room were cut and the glass test tubes were broken. Filing cabinets were dented and smashed. The contents were strewn on the floor. One file of papers burned in the centre of the room. Actually, smouldering was more like it.  
  
The two men walked into the room and poked the pile of paper and the embers scattered. The paper was so burnt that only one word at the tope of the page was legible.  
  
The two men gasped when they saw the name at the top of the paper.  
  
YAMOTO HAKARU  
  
The guards ran from the room screaming. Over in a corner of the room, Hakaru slipped out of the shadows.  
  
"Seems they're superstitious. Good." Hakaru left the abbey that night, but as she exited the building she could here the screams of the two men echoing down the halls.  
  
Kai and his team had arrived. They were going to do some walking around but they had to check into their hotel first. It was a nice place, a little too nice for Kai's taste. He had had just about enough of his team. It was so bad that he would sit up at night thinking to himself what they had done to piss him off that day. Max's goofy laugh, Ray's silent smile, Kenny's new team speech and of coarse Tyson's cheerfulness. How dare they try and break through his shield! This was his little world!  
  
Now they were all headed over to some registration thing and suddenly Tyson stopped dead in his tracks. There was a field of beybladers. Well, more like a schoolyard of them. Something hit Kai like a tone of bricks to the ribs. These children didn't look normal, they seemed to be forced to work.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
The voice seemed to get the better of him. Tyson had already gone in.  
  
"No! Don't go in there!"  
  
A little voice in the back of his head screamed. It was trying to stop him from entering the building with the others, but why? Why was it trying to stop him?  
  
Kai was so out of it that he didn't even notice that he was moving toward the building.  
  
"NO! Don't go!"  
  
Why was this voice getting louder? Why was it nagging him? It was like some kind of sixth sense warning him of evil spirits. No matter how Kai tried to shake the feeling, it rested there and wouldn't let up.  
  
"Run! Run, Kai! Get out of here! Don't go any further!"  
  
The voice was panicking now as they entered a room. A tall man was escorting them into a tower. Why had he felt as though he had built this tower? Tyson was getting ready to battle and Kai was staring around the room. Shadows of so many things danced before him. There were many children, but he didn't know how he knew them. Every time Kai would look at one it disappeared. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him.  
  
"We shouldn't be here!"  
  
The voice warned him. It had been silent for a while but now it was back. Just as he was about to mentally kill the little voice a scream from the outside woke him up.  
  
"Somebody help me! No.I'll do better! I can do better! Give me another chance! Someone help!" A boy! The boy was being dragged away. Why? And more importantly, why did Kai care? The boy began to mutate in his minds eye. It was no longer the snivelling child that had been there moments ago.no, now it was Kai himself! Instead of the child it was Kai who was being dragged away! How was this happening?  
  
"Someone, please help me!" The doors closed.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that? This is only a game, you know." Tyson said.  
  
"Leave it, Tyson. Pretend you saw nothing." Kai nearly choked on his words. Did he really say that? It was his voice, but his hart wasn't in those words. The man smiled coldly at Kai. Boris was his name. Why did that seem so familiar? Now they were leaving that place. Kai shuttered as they walked away.  
  
Chapter 23: WAKE UP!  
  
Kai found himself running. He didn't seem to be going far, but he was still running for all he was worth. Flames licked at his heals, if he slowed down they would engulf him! Just as he was getting a bit of distance between him and the flames, Kai tripped. The fire was just about to catch his leg when it all disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief and then realised where he was. Kai was up on a high pillar sticking out of a tower. There was someone on the edge of the pillar. It looked only like a silhouette of a girl. Her back was turned to him and Kai couldn't tell if she was even real or not.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai managed to say.  
  
The girl turned around. The shadows ebbed away and Kai could make out a blue sweater with two stars on them. A blond haired girl stood in front of him crying. Her sea-green eyes were a picture of sorrow and she could have been weeping for a lost friend for all Kai could tell.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My.my name is.."  
  
Just before she could say it they were thrown back into the fire! The two stood surrounded by flames.  
  
".You promised.."  
  
"What?" Kai sputtered.  
  
The girl was no longer the same! She was now a fiery redhead. The girl lunged at Kai with a blade in her hand. She was just about to stab him when someone pulled her back. The red haired girl screamed as a boy dragged her away into darkness. Screams could be heard in the background. Kai tried to block it all out, but now even he was crying.  
  
Just before it all ended, the red haired one lunged out at him. Just before she stabbed Kai in the chest, the blond came in between them both and the two stared fighting. The redhead was killing the other girl!  
  
".Kai.you're dreaming.." Said the blond.  
  
"Kai.Kai.KAI." The redhead started screaming at him.  
  
The flames parted them both. Now Kai was on one side of the flames and the redhead was on the other. The blond was lying on the ground dead. Her eyes were like ice. Kai was confused.  
  
"Fire.."  
  
"W-what?" Kai stammered.  
  
"Fire.."  
  
"Yes.the fire will kill us both.."  
  
"It already killed me."  
  
"No.no it didn't. You lived.I remember now.you lived!"  
  
"I tried to escape.he.he killed me."  
  
"No! You're not dead! I know you're not!"  
  
"What if I am.?"  
  
"Stop this.! You're alive, you hear me? Alive!" Kai was on his knees beside the girl. He held her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth. Tears fell from his eyes as he did.  
  
"I.I am?" The girl said.  
  
"Yes, yes you are! Remember? You and.you and.you and Raika and I.you were there!"  
  
Now the girl removed Kai's hands from her shoulders. She got up and walked away from him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai yelled.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"W-wait!"  
  
The girl vanished into the flames.  
  
"Don't leave me here.don't leave me here alone." He whispered.  
  
The flames grew higher around him and Kai was about to become a part of the flames.  
  
"I remember now.H-Hakaru.Hakaru, RJ come back!" "HAKARU!!!!!" Kai sat up, sweat fell from his face and he was quick to wipe it away. He was back on the couch. Back with the Blade breakers. Back in Moscow. Away from the flames. 


	16. Past is Past and Make it Yours and Play ...

Chapter 24: Past is Past  
  
The snow fell outside of Boris's window. He drummed his fingers on the desk. Sirens cut through the sudden night air and a man entered the room.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Sir, there's been another break in."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the basement sir. Three computers are broken, the security cameras are destroyed and two filing cabinets are in ruins."  
  
Boris sighed. It had been the fifth attack with in the two days. The men walked down to the basement. When they got there they found Voltair, Ian and Tala had already arrived.  
  
"So, I see you've learned of our little break in, Boris."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Glass was all over the floor, wires were cu, the computer screens were shattered and their wires were hanging out of the front, cables were cut and electrical wires were frayed. Static jumped off the broken hard drive as smoke filled the air. Two filing cabinets were in peaces and papers where ripped up and scattered all over the room. There was quite a bit of graphite on the walls. The neon red spray paint was still wet and it dripped down the wall like blood. The slogan.'GET OUT' was dripping all over the walls.  
  
Boris and Voltair walked over to a computer.  
  
"Do you recognise these caw marks, sir?"  
  
"Yes, this kind of damage could only be done by my grandson, or Yamoto Hakaru."  
  
One guard looked up.  
  
"But sir, Yamoto Hakaru. is dead."  
  
"Get him out of here." Voltair said  
  
Tala and Ian lead the guard out of the room.  
  
"Ian, do you know you're rival was in this building?"  
  
Ian looked down and shook his head.  
  
"You disappoint me, Ian! You know what Yamoto is capable of, it was your job to make sure she never got back!"  
  
Ian was ashamed and he knew that he was gong to get a beating for this.  
  
Meanwhile, on the rooftop of Biovolt a girl slid out of the shadows.  
  
"Good job, Driger. Not too long now.."  
  
A boy walked up to her.  
  
"Hakaru.Kai was here this afternoon. He is beginning to remember his past. Should we begin the next step?"  
  
"Relax, Oliver. Driger and I are at the top of our game. All we need now is Kai."  
  
"He was here earlier today. He knows he's seen this place before.it wont be long before he places everything together."  
  
"Excellent. That's exactly what I hoped for."  
  
Kai sat on the roof of the hotel staring at the stars.  
  
"I know I was a part of that place.but are you still there?"  
  
Tora-chan: Hi guys! I just wanna let you know that in the next chapter we're gonna speed things up a bit. In the next chapter Kai will have betrayed the Blade breakers and gone over to the Demolition boys. You all remember the part where Kai gives Dranzer to Tyson? Well it's that night. So I hope that clears everything up a bit. Sorry.I just don't have enough time to write all that. Besides, it's still the same as it is on the magical talking box we cal the TV, so what would there be in writing it out again?  
  
Kai: You talk too much, you know that?  
  
Tora-chan: * Grumbles *  
  
Max: Tora-chan owns no one and no one owns Tora-chan!  
  
Chapter 25: Make it Yours  
  
Tyson sat on the roof of the hotel. He sighed a bit as the breeze tugged at his hair. Holding Kai's blade really brought it all home for him. This was it; this was as far as they went. Without Kai.they couldn't finished the tournament period. Tyson looked up at the stars. It was a wistful kind of stare, but he didn't really care.  
  
Oliver walked up the stars and opened the door to the roof.  
  
"Tyson.?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Oliver, it's you. I thought you were Ray or Max, sorry."  
  
"That's alright.um, Tyson.can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up dude?"  
  
Oliver bit his lip. He hoped this was how she wanted it. Walking over to where Tyson was standing, Oliver took a deep breath in and tried to clear his head.  
  
"Tyson.I know someone who could get Kai back."  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"That's great! Who is this kid anyhow?"  
  
"Well.her name is Yamoto Hakaru."  
  
"Yamoto Hakaru huh?" Tyson repeated the name just to be sure he had it right and the wind hadn't lied to him by taking the boys words.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"That's great! Where can we find her?"  
  
Oliver swallowed.this was the hard part.  
  
"Tyson.Kai thinks.Kai thinks she's dead."  
  
"So we're looking for some dead kid?"  
  
"NO! Hakaru is alive! Kai just thinks she's dead."  
  
"Kay dude, no need to get edgy here." Tyson tried to calm Oliver down.  
  
"Look for a girl a little younger then Kai. Blond hair, war paint triangles, and a Driger bit beast."  
  
"Kay.We'll do our best. By the way, what is she to Kai?"  
  
"They grew up together for a while. Hakaru was a very close friend of Kais."  
  
Tyson nodded and ran off down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Oliver!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Hakaru slunk out of the shadows. "So.everything is in place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right.the stage is almost set, the actors seem to be ready and now all we're waiting for.is Kai."  
  
Oliver looked down.  
  
"What's wrong, my friend? You know you had a choice in all of this."  
  
"Yes, I know. I have chosen what I wanted. I would have it no other way."  
  
Hakaru smiled. "I can ask no more of you."  
  
"On the contrary. I am yours to command, after all.I've come this far and there is so no way I'm backing out now."  
  
Hakaru laughed a bit. "Thank you my loyal friend. But we should get serious for a moment. It's almost time to start the third phase of the plan."  
  
"I suppose we should finish what we started."  
  
Hakaru nodded and they shook hands.  
  
"Now go, my friend. I will be watching Kai from the rooftops.all you need to do is make sure none of our Blade breaker buddies see you or me. Now go my friend.your feet do not betray you."  
  
Oliver nodded and took off down the stair well. "Be careful, Hakaru." He whispered as he went.  
  
Chapter 26: Play to remember.Play to forget.  
  
Once he was inside the hotel room, Tyson explained everything to the guys.  
  
"Yamoto Hakaru, huh? That's too weird." Ray said as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Nevertheless, this could prove to be useful for us all." Kenny said  
  
"I think we should go find this supposed dead kid." Ray looked at the door as if to expect her to walk through it like a ghost.  
  
"Yeah, besides, this could be fun." Max said as he smiled.  
  
"I think it might be a little hard to do that. I mean come on.what are we suppose to do? Nock on doors asking for some dead person?" Kenny said as he typed away at his computer.  
  
"Aw come on, Chief! We have to give it a shot. This kid is our only hope at getting Kai back." Tyson moaned.  
  
"True.well alright. The things I do for you people." Kenny said as he got up. "You look for this mystery kid and I'll try to locate her through the BBA's main frame data base."  
  
Everyone shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
Kenny was left to type away at the keys on his laptop.  
  
"Hey, Chief? What is it you're looking for?" Dizzi perked up.  
  
"A Beyblader named Yamoto Hakaru. Can you help me to get some info on this kid?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Chief, but I'm no miracle worker."  
  
After twenty minutes a page was pulled up.  
  
"There are no matches found, Chief. Nothing at all, I can't find one shred of info matching this name."  
  
"You've got to be kidding?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
Kai was in one of the training rooms. There was a computer in the corner of the room with the stats. The dish that lay before Kai was big enough to hold twenty blades at once. He had been training for hours now. Images of the past flashed before him.  
  
"No, you're doing it all wrong, Hakaru! When you launch, try to put a bit more spin on it."  
  
Kai had said those words, and now they came back like some affixed ghosts to haunt him.  
  
Images of Hakaru and him standing in the background with Tala working on customizing their Beyblades flashed before him. Kai shook his head as a new wave of memories washed over him. But that was all they were now weren't they? Just some distant ghosts of better times.  
  
"Thanks, Kai!"  
  
"That's better! Keep it up."  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"No, not quite. Just a little more spin on the take off."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Kai remembered when he had followed her up to the belfries that night. There he had promised to keep her secret of Driger. She had hugged him that night. Kai felt good to have someone else to talk to. By day he would stay with RJ and by night, Hakaru and him would train and practice their beyblade skills.  
  
Ian walked into the room. He was angry that Boris had welcomed the traitor back with such open arms. How could he? Just because Kai was Voltair grandson. what did Kai have that he didn't?  
  
Ian walked in and smirked a bit. His old rival Yamoto Hakaru was gone now so that meant Kai was easy game for torture.  
  
"So, you've come back, huh? Hakaru really missed you."  
  
Kai was at Ian's throat so fast the boy didn't have time to breath.  
  
"What happened to her? Answer me, Ian!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't do anything to your little friend. Take it easy."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Kai.there.there was an accident." Ian pretended to care. "A tower collapsed and.and Hakaru died. She's been dead for five years. I'm sorry.there was nothing any of us could do."  
  
Kai slumped to the floor. "N-no."  
  
"I know how close you two were. I have to go to the next class." Ian said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"No.you can't be dead. You can't be!" Kai said as he pounded the floor.  
  
All the memories flooded his head once more. That was it then.Hakaru was gone. What was left of her neko-jin village was gone.  
  
Looking over at the computer, Kai got up and went over to assure his reasoning.  
  
YAMOTO HAKARU.  
  
The file came up quick. There was a big list of names on the page and Kai scanned over everything.  
  
"Hakaru Yamoto.died at age six.in a tower collapse." Kai read it allowed as if to tell the walls or at least convince his ears of what he read.  
  
That was it then.she was dead and the dream child hadn't lied. She said that she was dead and here it was. Kai scrolled down a bit.it was then that it hit him.  
  
"Hakaru.I was with her when she was six.they.they lied." Hakaru had been alive and well at the age of fourteen and she was certainly not dead.  
  
Boris walked in and saw Kai at the computer.  
  
"Young Kai, what are you doing?"  
  
Kai shook with rage as he realized all the lies.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said she was dead, you said Hakaru was dead!"  
  
"Hakaru Yamoto left this abbey years ago. No one has seen her since. Forget about her, Kai."  
  
Kai ran past Boris and down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going, Kai?"  
  
"I'll find you." He whispered. 


	17. Biovolt's Lie and Crouchng Dranser Hidde...

Chapter 27: Biovolt's Lie  
  
Tyson and the others had searched all day and night. They had found nothing.absolutely squat. What were they going to do? Now that they had stopped to take a rest everyone seemed to be a little discouraged.  
  
Tyson.we've been all over town. I can't feel my feet anymore. Can we just give it a rest for a while?"  
  
"I suppose. But I just can't believe that we haven't found even one lead as to where this kid could be." Ray and Max where sitting on the ground and they soon got to there feet to walk off to the hotel.  
  
Kai soon forgot about his search and Boris kept him so busy that he had no chance to look for anything. But every night he would have recurring nightmares of the fire and Hakaru's torture. Her screams filled his head and he would wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
Oliver and Hakaru met on a rooftop of a small office building two nights later.  
  
"He knows the truth."  
  
"Good, it's almost time. I really hate having to do put Kai through this.but he will understand one day."  
  
Oliver nodded as the wind tossed his hair a bit.  
  
"I should get into place now." He said. Just as he turned to leave, Hakaru stopped him.  
  
"Not so fast. I want to wait a minute. You do remember where to lead them, yes?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. He can't find me until after his battle, remember that."  
  
Oliver nodded. This had to go as smoothly as possible. Biovolt could not know that they were still operating in the country. The attacks had disappeared for now. It would be so awkward to run into Kai while spray- painting 'Biovolt Sucks' on the walls. Not to mention, would he act, as Biovolt wanted him to destroy her? Or as the old Kai would, to great her.  
  
Tora-chan: Sorry to interrupt. We're going to do some shuffling here. The exhibition match is going to be bumped down the week. Kai will challenge the Blade breakers on the frozen lake a little earlier in time. I'm not going to write it because there's no difference except that he doesn't have all those bitbeasts. So Kai is now back with the Blade breakers in the hotel after the battle on the ice. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
That evening Kai was sitting by the window of the hotel looking over everything. Tyson took a deep breath and walked over to his teammate.  
  
"Hey, Kai. Oliver stopped by the other night and. he mentioned an old pal of yours. Her name's Hakaru. Do you know her?"  
  
Kai flinched a bit at the mention of her name. All the nights he had had horrible dreams of flames and screaming corpses. All those nights without sleep from literal fear of the truth. And recently there had been three neko-jin people. One was Hakaru, the other RJ and the third was a boy. He looked like a gang member or some kind of punk. His face was hidden and he had always tried to kill Kai. Then something would stop him and he would turn and walk away. Only saying, "I'll be back, you know. I'll be back for her." The boy would then turn and walk away, seeming to grow younger and younger as he went. Hakaru would join him and the two would kiss each other before the boy disappeared into the flames.  
  
Now Kai got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked.  
  
Kai didn't answer; he just walked out the door.  
  
"I guess we hit a nerve." Tyson said.  
  
"I'd say so." Ray said. "I think Kai has a lot on his plate. We probably should have waited a while." Tyson looked sad. " I just hope he stays out of trouble." Ray said.  
  
Chapter 28: Crouching Dranzer, Hidden Driger  
  
She watched him leave the building that night. Hakaru sat on the roof top of the hotel. She knew this was going to be it.  
  
"Hakaru.Kai has resumed his search. Phase three is complete." Oliver reported that night. Hakaru looked over the edge of the building at the bustling crowd.  
  
"Excellent. Good work. The final phase will now commence."  
  
"And what should I do?" Oliver asked. "You really haven't told me much about this part, Hakaru."  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to leave you in the dark.. It's just that this phase is very simple. All I need you to do is to make sure the Blade breakers aren't in the same place as Kai until the right time. I need them out of my way."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I will lead Kai back to the hotel, that is our decided location, then I'll call you on the cell phone you lent me the other day. That's your cue to start leading the others back to the location. Remember, don't let them catch you."  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"If all goes well, Biovolt will be finished sooner rather then later."  
  
"Alright. Is it time to move out?"  
  
"Not yet.. right about.now!" Hakaru and Oliver shook hands and the two took off.  
  
Once outside, she pulled out her beyblade.  
  
"Alright, Driger. I need you to find Kai. Which way did he go?"  
  
Driger pointed a claw in the direction Kai had gone. The blue light almost hurt Hakaru's eyes. As the light disappeared, she managed to focus on everything else.  
  
"Right'o. Thanks Drig.what would I do without you? I really hope you like Dranzer, well have to battle with him and see just how good he is."  
  
Hakaru took off down an ally in search of Kai. If she wanted to get there ASAP she'd need to take a few short cuts. This night was going to be long and definitely hard on both of them, but it had to be done. For the sake of the past and all that lay before them.it all had to be done. She was just sorry.  
  
Hakaru took off down the streets and off into the darkness. 


	18. Hunting The Hunter and Takeing Tiger by ...

Chapter 29: Hunting the Hunter  
  
Oliver new what he had to do. Dragging the remaining Blade breakers away from their hotel room could be easy or it could be hard. Fortunately they were all in the common room when Oliver got to the hotel. Picking up a large rock, Oliver silently apologized and then chucked it at the window.  
  
The Blade breakers where sitting around, basically doing nothing. There really was nothing to do at all. Kenny was typing on his laptop, Ray was sitting on the couch thinking about the next match, Max was eating a Pixy Stix and Tyson was being his annoying self.  
  
The rock hit the window with such force that the glass shattered. Everyone in the room jumped with anticipation and shock. Looking out the window they could see a shadowy figure standing outside.  
  
"What the.!" Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Max took to their heels as they raced outside to see who had thrown the rock. They caught a glimpse of the vandal as he raced away from them. They didn't know it was Oliver though. If they had the outcome of their response was questionable.  
  
"Who would do something like that?" Kenny asked as they took off after the person in the dark.  
  
"I don't know, Chief. I really don't know." Ray huffed as they ran.  
  
Hakaru was still running, she had caught a glance of Kai and now she kept focused on his scent. This was going to be pure luck and timing, if it worked that is.  
  
He was walking through the crowds on the side roads, oblivious to his follower.  
  
Hakaru didn't like any of this, but she knew what she had to do. This was her last chance. If she didn't take it now, there may not be another opportunity like this one.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
He whipped around at the sound of his name and the familiarity of the voice.  
  
No one was there, still just the crowd of people, or so he thought. He broke out into a run to try and find the person who had called his name.  
  
Hakaru had ducked into an ally and Kai passed her right by. He hadn't seen her, good. Racing out of the ally, she intentionally let Kai see her.  
  
Taking to his heels the boy took the bate. This might be easier then she thought, if he kept this up, that is.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Kai!"  
  
"Hey.wait! Stop!" Hakaru laughed.  
  
"No chance!" She yelled back.  
  
She hated to do this to him, but there was really no other choice. All of their efforts would be for not if she just stopped and let him catch her. And for that reason only, Hakaru kept going.  
  
Time was running out. There was perhaps fifteen minutes on the clock, and even that was just a guess. Hakaru knew that she would have to lead Kai back to the hotel room where they could be alone. Then she would confront him about everything. If all of that didn't convince him, she wasn't sure what she could do to remind him except show off a few scars and the picture of Tala's family. That would surely bring him around.  
  
Once Kai was on her side, there was only Tala and RJ left. Once they where there, Biovolt would die!  
  
Chapter 30: Taking Tiger by the Tail  
  
Oliver had lead the boys through the park, which was deserted by now. There was a dim light that came from the street lamps but it was not enough for anyone to see whom they were chasseing.  
  
"This is getting way out of hand." Tyson huffed.  
  
"Tell me about it. If I knew we were going to do some long distance running I would have done some warm-ups first."  
  
"I have a cramp!" Kenny monad from the back of the herd.  
  
"How much longer is this creep gonna keep running?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Tyson said.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Never mind. "  
  
Up a little further, Oliver's cell phone rang.  
  
"Oliver here, what's up, Hakaru?"  
  
"We're almost at the location. Start heading back. Take your time though; I need to confront Kai before they arrive. Good luck." The girl hung up and Oliver sighed a little.  
  
"This is really not what I had in mind."  
  
The boy turned around a bend that would lead them back the way they came. At least soon his job would be over and he could be going back to France and have a nice cup of tea. That would be good right about now.  
  
Kai was hot on Hakaru's trail. The boy wouldn't quit and now the hotel was in sight.  
  
Knowing this would be all very difficult, Hakaru wrenched open the back door.  
  
"Man, does he ever quit?" She said out loud.  
  
Running down the halls to try an hastily get to the Blade breakers hotel room, she had to be careful to let Kai get a glimpse of her going into the room.  
  
The two raced into the hallway, and just as Hakaru ducked into the room, Kai went in after her.  
  
It was pitch black in the room. The only light that filtered in was the light from the city out side.  
  
Kai tried to turn on a lamp, but the electricity had been cut.  
  
BAM.click!  
  
He raced back to the front door and jiggled the doorknob.  
  
Damn.locked from the outside.  
  
A sharp shaash of the curtains caused Kai to jump a little.  
  
Walking back to the main room, Kai saw a shadowy figure standing in the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figure didn't say a word; she just stood there and waited for Kai to respond to her silence.  
  
"Nice.real nice. What do you want with me?"  
  
"....."  
  
Just as she was about to say something, the door burst open and the remaining Blade breakers rushed into the dark room.  
  
"Damn!" Hakaru swore. Oliver had come too soon.  
  
"Dude.who turned out the lights?" Tyson said in his stupid voice. 


	19. Hakaruwho aret thou? and Blade Breaker's...

Chapter 31: Hakaru.who aret thou?  
  
How could things have gotten this out of hand? Hakaru rushed Tyson and the group. Slamming the door behind them and then knocking a few of the intruding Blade breakers to the floor.  
  
Kai grabbed her by the forearm and for a brief moment she turned to look at him.  
  
"......."  
  
There was not time to say anything. Ray had ripped her from Kai's grasp and slammed her into the wall. Hakaru's breath was momentarily knocked out of her as the cool wallpaper collided with her back.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here!?" Ray demanded as he held his loaded beyblade launcher level with her head. "Move.and Driger gets to rip you apart." He warned.  
  
Hakaru smirked. Not that anyone could see her mocking look in the dark, but it still made her feel good.  
  
"Heh, I'm no intruder here. Besides, Kai, you know who I am." She whispered only enough for them to hear her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked in a startled voice. Hakaru could feel Kai's face go pale at the sound of her words.  
  
"That's it.I've had enough!" Tyson yelled as he loaded his launcher.  
  
"T-Tyson, NO!" Kai yelled, but too late. The beyblade went slamming into her forehead. Blood shot out of her cut and splattered onto the floor of the room.  
  
"Fine! You want to play like that, I'll bite!" Hakaru launched her own blade and it shattered a side out of Tyson's attack ring.  
  
"There! Two can play this game!" Tyson's beyblade was knocked off balance and slammed into the carpet near a chair.  
  
The lights flickered back on as the emergency generator was put on or someone realized that the room was without power.  
  
The Blade breakers got their first look at their attacker.  
  
Blood streamed down the blonds forehead and was dripping off her chin. The blue war paint was tainted with scarlet blood. The blue sweater had read sleeve cuffs and around the neckpiece. The two stars on the shirt were yellow and looked somewhat like patchwork. Her shorts were a off white and they looked worn. Her shoes looked like they could be replaced and that the owner had outgrown them a week ago. She wore red gloves that had holes for the index, middle finger and thumb. The blue jewels on the back were gleaming in the light of the room.  
  
Kai bent down and picked up the beyblade off the floor.  
  
"Hakaru?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes.Kai, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's some blade you got there." He said as he handed the beyblade back to her.  
  
"Thank you Kai."  
  
"So you're the kid we've been looking for." Kenny said.  
  
"That would be me. My name in Yamoto Hakaru, and I've been behind all the attacks at Biovolt and the broken window over there."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yup. I had some help.but it was planed out about two months ago." "You mean we were.?"  
  
"Playing right into my hand. However, you lot did arrive here too early, and I hadn't counted on Kai being so persistent or this cut on my forehead so it's not all perfect."  
  
"Who helped you?"  
  
"That's my secret."  
  
"What happened.after.well you know?"  
  
"Boris said you were dead. For a while I believed him, but a part of me knew you weren't. Tala took over as caption and we have a new member. Spencer came maybe a year after you left. One night, I made a mistake of calling out my beast and your Grandfather wanted me dead. Ean finally got his chance to get me back for his embarrassment form a few years ago. " Hakaru pulled off her gloves, her hands were scared and there were deeply wounded. Kenny didn't look so good and Ray flinched at the sight of her mangled digits.  
  
"What happened?" Kai said as he took her hand in his and examined the scars.  
  
"Ean got me back for his defeat. He attacked me and his beyblade gave me these scars. I faked my death and the guards didn't take my beast. After that I got out of Russia and have been off on my own."  
  
"Where are you living?"  
  
"No where. You saw what happened to my home, there's no where else for me to go."  
  
Kai shuttered at the thought of the flames and smell of burning flesh. The memories were very fresh in his mind. His recurring dreams had come back to him for nights on end, they all seemed so real to him. And now that Hakaru was standing in front of him it seemed like she had come back out of death.  
  
Chapter 32:Blade Breaker's Reckoning  
  
Tyson looked at the stream of blood that dribbled down Hakaru's forehead.  
  
"Hey.sorry about that."  
  
Not a problem." She said as she wiped the blood away.  
  
"Relax, Tyson. Out of what I remember about Hakaru Yamoto, she can take a pretty good beating and keep on her feet. She'll be fine."  
  
Kai had regained his composure and now he spoke in his usual cold voice.  
  
"You didn't change a lot do you?" Hakaru said snidely.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Ray left the room to go and get some band-aids and some alcohol to clean her cut.  
  
When he returned, Ray pulled her over to the couch and opened the bottle. Getting some of the alcohol on a cotton ball he moved his hand toward her cut.  
  
Hakaru blushed and snatched his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna clean your cut.what's it look like?" Ray tried to free his wrist.  
  
Hakaru blushed deeply as Ray looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just.it's nothing." Hakaru stammered a bit then twisted Ray's arm in the opposite direction so that he was forced to drop the cotton ball.  
  
Ray yelped a bit in pain as the girl nearly twisted his arm off.  
  
Hakaru tried to get up but Ray pulled her back onto the couch.  
  
"At least let me bandage that." He said.  
  
Hakaru gave him a look that Ray only thought Kai was capable of giving.  
  
"I don't need your help or your pity." She said as she got back up and walked over to the group.  
  
"Hey, how about a beybattle!" Tyson said.  
  
"Not a good idea." Kai said.  
  
"Aw lay off, Kai! I can take her."  
  
"Don't count on it. Hakaru can play the game." "Now now, Kai. I accept your challenge."  
  
Max got out a mettle bowl and set it in the centre of the room.  
  
Loading her blade, Hakaru smirked. "This'll be great target practice!"  
  
"What!" Tyson had already lost his cool and the game hadn't even begun.  
  
"3.2.1 LET IT RIP!"  
  
Two blades. One dish. And a lot of tension between the bladders.  
  
"Driger. show me your tiger claws!"  
  
"Dr-Dragoon, storm attack!"  
  
Before the wind had picked up too much, a blue tiger exploded from its blade.  
  
Everything in the dish was ripped up the dish, the opposing blade, the wallpaper, the couch, the rug and a picture on the wall.  
  
Kai pulled Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson behind a couch so they wouldn't be hit by flying debris.  
  
"It's okay, Kai. Driger knows you. He wont hurt you."  
  
Kai took a deep breath and stepped out into the sea of claws.  
  
Driger stopped for a moment and looked at Kai. He liked his face and then returned to his blade.  
  
"Good job, Driger." Hakaru scooped up his blade. The dish was shattered into little bits. A few of them stuck out of the walls.  
  
"I see you haven't changed ether. " Kai said.  
  
"Driger wants to prove himself to Dranzer. Maybe one day.we'll face each other."  
  
Kai nodded. "Now that I'd like to see." 


	20. Getting Back To Slayers and Wait for Me ...

Chapter 33: Getting Back to Slayers  
  
The room was torn apart and Hakaru and Kai stood in the centre of it all. Everything was a mess.  
  
"These days I'm playing on a team called the Dragon Slayers. Our leader is Calvin, and he is even tougher then I am."  
  
Everyone exchanged looks.  
  
"Do they know you're here?"  
  
"They don't really care where I go. I have kept all of this a secret from them so that if they're asked, they can answer truthfully. Cail and Tyler are the other two on our team and together we haven't been beaten. There is a tournament in a few weeks, so we're out practicing. I'll have to join them soon."  
  
"So why did you go through all this trouble to find Kai? Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just walk up to him or something?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It wasn't that simple. Kai and I have a lot of tough things in our past, and only now has Kai started to remember about it all. It wasn't like I could just walk up to him on the street and say 'hey Kai, remember me?' Besides, I've had my own problems to work out. Do you know how hard it is to get around the world just by being a stowaway?"  
  
"Couldn't you have gone on a plane?"  
  
Hakaru shuttered. "No way am I ever gonna ride another plane in my life."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can answer that." Kai grunted.  
  
Everyone stared at Kai.  
  
"The first plane Hakaru was on, my grandfather stuffed her in an overhead compartment for the entire trip."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wish he was." Hakaru said bluntly.  
  
"So besides the tournament, why else are you here?" Kenny asked.  
  
"To remind you, Kai, that Biovolt needs to be taken out.permanently. After the tournament is over, they're not just gonna disappear, they'll just get back to business. I'm here to stop them, and I will stop them. So Kai.will you join me?"  
  
"You're crazy..."  
  
"I'll go if you come or not."  
  
"You didn't let me finish.I'm going with you."  
  
Hakaru smiled. "I need to go, I can't be seen here. If Biovolt finds me then I'm.well I just wont let them find me. "  
  
Turning to leave, Kai grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Please.stay here. Stay with us.I've been waiting for you for so long."  
  
Hakaru looked the boy square in the eye. "You'll find me when I want you to."  
  
Kai nodded and let her go.  
  
Good-bye Kai. Hakaru thought. Good-bye.  
  
Chapter 34: Wait for Me by Moonlight  
  
The siren rang out again disturbing the night. Boris walked down the halls surveying the damage of the latest attack. Glass was scattered all over the floor, computers were laying in ruins all over the place, data had been taken, filing cabinets were ruined and dented their papers strewn all over the room. Security cameras were destroyed and electrical wires were frayed. Everything was a mess and that was putting it lightly. There were claw marks over everything in the room so that it looked like a tiger had gone through the entire room. Spray paint dripped off the walls.  
  
Slogans like 'Biovolt sux', 'I'm back' and 'Boris looks like an ape' were tagged all over walls. The vibrant red paint dripped onto the floor creating even more of a mess then before.  
  
Boris groaned. Voltaire would not be happy.  
  
"This is the third time this week! We have missing data and our lab work has to be redone. This is getting far out of hand, Boris. I want that child dealt with! NOW!"  
  
"I understand, sir. We will not fail you." The man left Voltair's office gritting his teeth. This was getting unbearable  
  
Farewell, Hakaru Yamoto. The next attack will be your last. Boris vowed to himself.  
  
Ian was with Spencer and Brian when Tala and RJ walked in.  
  
"We have new orders." Tala said as he sat down.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We're to exterminate Yamoto Hakaru."  
  
Ian smiled. "Allow me."  
  
Tala ignored him. "RJ, you are to stay out of it."  
  
RJ wanted to protest, but she knew better.  
  
"We need her alive, so no funny stuff."  
  
Ian looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh relax, this will be entertaining. A lot better then training all day long, that's for sure." Bryan said.  
  
That night the traps were set. The Demolition Boys were ready for their midnight guest and it promised to be an interesting event.  
  
Oliver walked over to Hakaru. She was sitting on the rooftop of the hotel. She watched the people n the ground mill about and get on with their daily lives. The lights from the city were pretty that night, and she couldn't help but wish she could stay and watch them.  
  
"I can't stay for too long. I do need to get home to France before the big World Tournament begins."  
  
"Very well. I need to make one more appearance at the abbey before our battles begin. This will be my last attack for a while so I need to make it good. I got Spencer's, Ian's and Bryan's data.all I need now is Tala's and RJ's then my little collection will be complete."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I would think they would be stepping up security by now. I mean really.they know you pretty well. You were one of the bad guys not all that long ago, you know."  
  
"I know, they still have my files, but that is going to change tonight."  
  
Oliver gave Hakaru a worried look.  
  
"Not to worry. I'll be in and out faster then you can say 'go'"  
  
"Be careful Hakaru." Oliver called to her as she walked down the stairs.  
  
I really hope you now what you're doing. He thought. I really hope you do. 


	21. Broken Spirits

Chapter 35: Broken Spirits  
  
The girl waited in the darkness. Everything was quite; maybe that's why she waited. Maybe that's why she stalled.  
  
Taking her chances, Hakaru sprinted through the snow and up into the abbey. She hated that musty smell almost as much as Kai did...but that was no reason to quit now. She had a job to do.  
  
The lab was still, almost too still. Hakaru turned on a computer after dumping a table of teats tubes onto the floor. Looking at the screen, she examined the stats. Slipping the disk into the drive, she hacked into the database. Loading the remaining team files and some other credentials onto her disk she took it out and launched her blade at the screen. Smoke filled the air as the screen exploded. Taking her Beyblade out of the wreck she started rummaging around the room, making as much of a muss as she could before leaving.  
  
Tala could smell the smoke. He knew she was here.  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
Silently running to the room where the smoke was coming from, they waited for a second then went in.  
  
Hakaru had heard them coming. She ducked behind a box and a few crates. They hadn't heard her and they sure hadn't seen her ether. Slipping out of the room, Hakaru accidentally hit one of the boxes. Tala and the others saw her and the chase was on.  
  
Shit! Hakaru thought. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!  
  
Bryon was right on her heals. He tackled her to the ground and tried to beat her into submission. Wriggling free Hakaru kicked him in the head and ran on. Every now and then launching her beyblade so as to distract them.  
  
The halls were filled with the sound of beyblades, shouts, cynical laughter and footsteps.  
  
Hakaru was still in the lead. Turning a corner, she tried to keep a large amount of space between her and the Demolition boys. Just as she thought she was safe, Hakaru realized that the turn she had chosen lead to a dead end and that she would be trapped. Spencer grabbed her shoulder and punched her face. Falling to the floor, Bryan and Ian started to kick and prod her body with their feet. She tried to ward them off by lashing out at them, but it was no good. Tala came over and smashed a peace of rock over her head, knocking the neko-jin unconscious.  
  
"That wasn't so hard. She use to give you lots of trouble in the past, Ian." Tala mocked.  
  
Ian gritted his teeth and tried to ignore them.  
  
Tala picked Hakaru up and draped her over his shoulder. "Boris will be pleased."  
  
"Very good, Tala." Voltaire applauded.  
  
Hakaru was in a test room, lying on her back. The room shone with a pale blue light. The room was more of a dome with one observation deck. RJ stood reluctantly by Tala.  
  
"You got her back?"  
  
"Yes, it seems our little runaway has returned to us." He said snidely.  
  
"Sir, our subject is starting to wake up. Should we begin the test?" Said one of the men at the controls asked.  
  
"Not yet. I'm interested to see what she does." Voltaire said.  
  
Boris was at the main control panel.  
  
Hakaru got to her feet and looked around. " W-what? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in one of our finniest establishments. In this room you will be tested."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Voltaire was curious to find out just how strong you've become and what you remember from our establishment. Your training was almost complete and so we hope to complete it."  
  
"So I'm your gunny pig?"  
  
"I suppose you could put it that way."  
  
"I want outta here!"  
  
"The only way you're getting out is if you pass our examination."  
  
"Do you want me to rip your lungs out?"  
  
"I see you haven't lost your spunk. Oh well."  
  
Voltaire grew tired of the idol chitchat. "Will you just start the tests? I'd like to get this done as fast as possible."  
  
'Yes sir."  
  
Two lasers came down from the ceiling.  
  
"I took this crappy test a long time ago, dammit!"  
  
"This is not you're average test, Yamoto." Boris warned.  
  
"Ooooo, very scary." She mocked.  
  
The first few shots of laser beams were shot. The kitty got out of the way just in time.  
  
"What, the first dozen times wasn't enough for you?"  
  
"What's wrong? You don't like this? It was your incomplete training, you little brat!"  
  
"Hah! Training? Right. To you I was a weapon, a tool, not a human being. You tried to use us!"  
  
"You sound upset. What's wrong pussy cat?"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? YOU FILTHY BASTARD! YOU BURNED MY HOME DOWN, KILLED MY GRANDFATHER AND MY BEST FRIEND, YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HOME AND MADE ME YOUR SLAVE! THEN YOU TAKE TALA AND MAKE HIM A DROID! THEN YOU TRY AND TAKE MY BELOVID BIT BEAST FROM ME! YOU SICK BASTARDS I AOUGHT TO RIP OUT YOUR THROAT ANDTEAR YOU INTO PEACES!"  
  
Sweat dripped down her face as she yelled.  
  
"Sir, adrenalin level is rising. Hart rate is through the roof and so is the power level."  
  
"I'm not surprised. She's very angry with us."  
  
"Sir, if we don't act soon, her power level will become too hard to control."  
  
"Adrenalin is still climbing. Something has to give, sir."  
  
"I can see that you fool!"  
  
Hakaru started shaking with rage. She would have cried if she remembered how.  
  
"Listen, Yamoto. All we're asking is a little cooperation." Boris said over the PA system.  
  
"Cooperation. Cooperation? I'LL GIVE YOU COOPERATION!"  
  
Hakaru took out her blade and launched it into the laser canons. An explosion ripped through the dome. The kitty caught her blade just in time. Debris of the canons hit her in the head and soon she was down for the count.  
  
"Get damage control on the line." Boris muttered with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"This is the last time I will take this, Boris. We will take her voluntarily, or we will take her by force!" Voltaire said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It's time to brake that cat." He said as he left the room. 


	22. Tiger Taken and Kai's Broken Rescue

Chapter 36: Tiger Taken  
  
Hakaru woke up in a dark cell. Her arms were chained to the wall but her legs were free to move. The shackles had about a meter of slack for her to move. As she looked around the dank room she noticed that Boris was standing in front of the cell's open door. The kitty lunged at him hoping to rip his lungs out, but the slack wasn't enough. There was a centimetre between her and her captor. She snarled at him showing all of her sharp teeth.  
  
"Well, Yamoto, good to see you've returned to us."  
  
"Why don't you let me go, Boris, you snivelling coward? Are you afraid to find out just how strong I've become?"  
  
The man laughed at his prisoner.  
  
"Do be reasonable. I know your strength, Yamoto."  
  
"You know squat! Now tell me what you want with me!" The girl sneered.  
  
"Very well. Give me your Driger bit beast."  
  
Hakaru laughed. "What do you take me for? I didn't hand Driger to you when I was little and I'll be damned if I do now."  
  
Voltaire walked in. "Ah, Yamoto Hakaru. Good to see you again."  
  
"Don't make me sick." She spat.  
  
"To put it strait, Yamoto, I'm here to strike a deal with you, interested?"  
  
"Just talk old man. That way I can throw it back in your face."  
  
Voltaire tried to keep his cool and it showed. The kitty sneered. Aw the old man is bugged. She thought. Good!  
  
"Hand Driger over..or join the Demolition boys."  
  
Hakaru laughed. "Damn you, old timer! Why would I wanna hand Driger to you? And I'd definitely never stoop as low as to join your band of freaks!"  
  
"It was to be your destiny." Voltaire tried to reason.  
  
"Don't you talk to me about destiny! My destiny was burned back in China, you murderer!"  
  
"You could rule! You could be the leader of your own team! Think of the power! Kai was too weak to handle it, but you have what it takes. All the power you desire could be yours, I promise you! I'd let you keep Driger too. Think about it." Voltaire walked out of the room. Boris glared at her and then left her alone.  
  
The kitty struggled to get free of the chains. What had she gone and gotten her self into now? This wasn't good.  
  
"In and out I said. Right." She smirked. The chains were tight and they started to hurt her arms. The rooms were dank and smelt of mould.  
  
Just above the cell there was a window on the opposite wall. Unknown to the kitty, the moon was almost full.  
  
Kai sat watching the city from the chair by the window in the hotel. It had been a long day, and they would soon have a bigger tournament then they ever could imagine. There was a nice moon on the horizon and he wondered if he was ready to kick ass at the tournament. He'd have to be. There was just too much at stake for him to goof up or not be ready. Tomorrow he would have to get some serious training done. He didn't want to loose Dranzer, especially to the Demolition Boys. Speaking of the Demolition Boys, Kai wondered about Hakaru. She hadn't been around but she was kind of elusive.  
  
Everyone else was in the room with Kai. He resented that. He wished they would leave him alone. Ray was lying on the couch and relaxing. Max was bouncing a rubber ball on the floor as Tyson slept on a chair in the corner of the room. Kenny was typing furiously at his laptop. He was trying to figure out a new stabilizing modification program for Dragoon and Draceal. It wasn't all that easy, Dizzy was getting tired and the keys were giving him writers block.  
  
"Gah! Maaaaxxxxxx! Will you stop bouncing that stupid ball! It's breaking my concentration."  
  
"No need to bite his head off." Ray murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just have too much on my mind."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just then, Oliver burst into the room. He looked a little red in the face and sweat dripped from his forehead.  
  
"Hey, Oliver! What's wrong, dude? Where's the fire?" Ray said sitting up.  
  
"No fire, Ray. It's- it's Hakaru. She left last night to go and have one more stab at Biovolt, but I haven't seen her since!"  
  
"So? She's probably off wandering around training with her team."  
  
"No. This is different. They don't know where she is ether.  
  
"So, no one knows what happened to Hakaru?" "Afraid not. Can you guys help me?"  
  
Kai got up silently and pulled on his coat. He walked out the already open door and passed his friends without saying a word. Before they knew it he was halfway down the hall.  
  
"Hey! K-Kai, where you going?" Ray called.  
  
Kai didn't even slow down to answer his teammate.  
  
"I'll find her. He mumbled.  
  
Chapter 37: Kai's Broken Rescue  
  
This was getting way out of hand. Boris had just crossed the line! Kai ran down the street as memories flickered before him. The fire, the smoke, the dead bodies, the tears in her eyes and the death. How could he have let things get this far? He was responsible for her, how could he have been so stupid? Oh well, there was only one thing to do, try and get Hakaru back. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.  
  
The kitty was almost asleep. Her arms were getting numb and she was tired.  
  
Tala walked into the room and closed the big solid door behind him. As he walked in Hakaru perked up a bit. She recognized her friend and was glad to see what she hoped to be a friendly face. The boy carried two things, one in each hand. His beyblade and a ray gun.  
  
"Tala..it's me, Yamoto Hakaru."  
  
The boy looked at his shoes. "I don't want to do this, you know. Look at me, Hakaru!"  
  
The girl looked at him she looked slightly pleading.  
  
"I don't want to do this to you.Join us willingly."  
  
"Why then?  
  
"Because, we need your bit beast."  
  
"Tala, please. Why can't we go back to the way things were when we were little? You know, just the three of us, Kai you and me."  
  
A sad look flickered across his face.  
  
"We were such good friends. Then Biovolt took that away. You have to remember the old days. Tell me you still remember that?" Hakaru looked sad and slightly hopeful.  
  
Tala's face still had that look of hurt. "Don't make this harder then it has to be." The trigger on the ray gun. The red light shot at her and soon Hakaru was limp and the light diminished. Boris walked into the room.  
  
"Very good, Tala, but that took far too long. You shouldn't have let her stall you like that."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
Hakaru laughed wickedly as she began to come round. "Sorry for what?"  
  
Boris looked over. "Well, Yamoto, who is your master?"  
  
"Voltaire. Voltaire the master of the world."  
  
The kid was freed from her chains. Now Hakaru's eyes were red instead of green and they seemed evil. Voltaire walked in to look over the new recruit.  
  
"So, I expect everything went well?"  
  
"Yes, this kitty is under our complete control. But don't take my word for it, see for your self."  
  
The girl saluted Voltaire as he cast his attention to her. "You see, Tala, if we can't take something voluntarily.then we'll take it by force!"  
  
"Excellent." Voltaire mumbled. 


	23. Tala's new Partner

Chapter 38: Tala's new Partner  
  
Kai was at the abbey doors. Breaking into the place was easy enough; the security seemed to be gone.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough. I wonder what you've done, Yamoto."  
  
Running down the halls he noticed something. Everything was empty. The rooms, the labs and the corridors. Everything was empty. That was odd; usually there should have been someone around. Oh well, who's complaining? As long as he wasn't caught.  
  
A red haired boy was sleeping on a torn up couch in an abandoned apartment building. There was something wrong with his dreams that night. They weren't like they usually were. They seemed troubled, and a bit off. As every night, Harukazi Yusuki dreamed of his mother. Her long midnight black hair billowed in the wind as she sat holding him in her gentle arms. Her soft green eyes looked so content to have her only son with her once more. Even though she had died many years ago when he was still small, Yusuki was glad to be wit her again.  
  
"Mother." He whispered.  
  
As every night she responded him.  
  
"My little boy, my Yusuki. I love you my son. You are so precious to me."  
  
He would run into her arms and hug her one more time. Tears falling from his eyes, as she wiped them away. Her dress was the one she wore in the picture he had. It was white with little blue flowers on it. Her whiskers made her look very much like the neko-jin he remembered. She had kitty ears that were snow white and Yusuki liked how they stood out on the black of her hair.  
  
But this night was different. His mother was crying instead of him.  
  
"M-mother! What's wrong mother? Are you hurt? Are you lonely?"  
  
The woman shook her head and wiped her tears away. "No my son."  
  
Just as she did, another lady appeared. Yusuki had never seen this person before in his life, and yet she looked so very familiar.  
  
Her hair was golden blond like the sun and her eyes were just as yellow. Her dress was a deep sea blue and her whiskers seemed a little different from his mothers. She two was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying? Is there something I can do?"  
  
The woman hugged Yusuki's mother and wept on her shoulder.  
  
"My daughter is alive!" She said between tears.  
  
"Y-your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, my little girl."  
  
"Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before."  
  
"Yusuki, my son, you only saw Yamoto Atsuko once in our life before her daughter was born."  
  
"Yamoto!?" No wonder this woman was familiar. She was Hakaru's mom!  
  
"Yes. My daughter, do you know her?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought she was dead."  
  
"My girl is alive."  
  
"Where!? I must know, mother! Where is Yamoto Hakaru?"  
  
"Somewhere in Russia, my son."  
  
An image of Hakaru flashed into the dream briefly. Yusuki couldn't believe how much she had grown science he had seen he last.  
  
"I'll find her." He said. Yusuki's mother kissed her son and the dream faded.  
  
His eyes snapped open. Harukazi Yusuki swung himself ff the couch and grabbed his lather jacket. Putting it roughly on, he ran out the door. The air of the Japanese night was colder then it had ever seemed to him before. After the fire, Harukazi had believed everyone else to be dead. He couldn't bring himself to stay in China, it jus made him sad. So the little orphan boy had run out and snuck aboard a ship and went to Japan. There he had become part of a loose gang who ruled the back ales of the town. He had his own gang embalm on a golden chain around his neck, and the gang symbol on his t-shirt. This would be harder then he thought. Trying to get to Russia was not a small task, but that didn't matter! Yusuki had to find his fiancé at all coasts! No matter what the price.  
  
Kai was still running down a long hall when he realized he wasn't alone. Something was fallowing him. Stopping, Kai turned and stared at the gloom around him.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games. Come out now!"  
  
A shadow drifted past him.  
  
"This isn't funny, Boris!"  
  
"Who said anything about funny? I didn't recall there being a joke." Hakaru slunk from the shadows. Ka hadn't realized that she was different.  
  
"Hakaru, there you are, let's get outta here. Oliver said..."  
  
Her beyblade shot Kai into the sidewall. Kai got up slowly and looked confused.  
  
"What the hell was that for? Hakaru? Answer me!"  
  
"She doesn't know who you are. Tala stepped out of a room and stood behind Hakaru.  
  
"T-Tala!"  
  
"You see the ray gun here, messes with her memory. She thinks I am you and you are Ian. The rest of the Demolition boys are the rest of her long dead family. Any questions?"  
  
Kai snarled at Tala. "You bastard!"  
  
"Well, if we can't have one run away, we'll go for the next. She's brain washed, so don't even think of getting through to her."  
  
Kai snapped, he had completely lost it. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Tala, you sick jackass! Hakaru was the only kid who believed in you! She wouldn't believe you were gone! SHE DEFENDED YOU, AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE ONE TO THAT!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"If you don't, a picture's always worth a thousand words. She still has it you know."  
  
Tala went pale.  
  
"Go on, see for you're self."  
  
Slowly digging into her pocket, the boy took out the picture of his family.  
  
"She kept that, just like you told her too."  
  
Tala looked as though he could rip it up, but stopped and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
"Kai.Ian's come to take Driger from me."  
  
"I'll protect you." Tala said with a mocking grin on his face.  
  
"Time to give a maggot what he has coming to him." Hakaru said as she walked slowly toward Kai, cracking her knuckles in a violent manor.  
  
Kai punched her in the face, but it was like she couldn't understand pain.  
  
POW!  
  
Kai took a hooked punch to the ribs and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Thought, I didn't get stronger here, huh?"  
  
"Hakaru, it's me, Kai! They're lying to you. You have to believe me."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Hakaru, he's a snake." Tala shot back.  
  
"Like bit beast like partner." She sneered.  
  
Kai looked up at Hakaru, she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him upward. He gritted his teeth. It hurt like fire as she dragged him up. One punch to the face, a slam into the wall and a kick to the ribs was all it took. Kai was down and out. Tala dragged his body outside and dumped him in the snow. 


	24. Innocence

Chapter 40: Innocence  
  
Yusuki ran down the streets to catch the nearest boat. He would have to  
get to the dock soon and slip on. He carried a small duffle bag full of a  
few positions he had salvaged from the wreckage of his shack before  
getting as fare away from the bloodshed. Inside the bag, he had a picture  
of his mother and father, a picture of Hakaru and him when they were  
little, a small stuffed lion that he had from his mother, a painting of  
his home before the fire that his mother had painted and his beyblade.  
This was all stuffed in the black duffle bag and was now strapped over  
his shoulder as he ran. There were a few beybladeing trophies too. They  
were small but easy to carry. All the prize money Yusuki had got was used  
to buy food and new beyblade parts. Not to mention the umbrella he had  
used for a few years. The thing was still in his bag as he ran down the  
cobbled streets.  
  
The boat was just about to leave the port when Yusuki snuck onto the hold  
of the ship. There he found a bunch of boxes and crates. Sitting himself  
among them, he brought out his beyblade and looked at Galion.  
  
"Well, old friend, it looks like mother will lead me back home to Hakaru  
and Driger."  
  
The blade shone with a dark red light.  
  
"I know you want to battle Driger, but we need to find her first."  
  
The beyblade shone again.  
  
"No, mother didn't tell us where to find Hakaru, just that we were to  
find her in Moscow. That's so far from here, though. I wonder how she  
wound up there."  
  
That night on the boat, Yusuki had another dream. Is mother stood before  
him, she was wearing the same clothes she had been every night that he  
dreamt of her.  
  
"What is it, mother?"  
  
"Yusuki. My son, hurry to Moscow. Hakaru needs you, needs her people. Go  
to her, my son."  
  
"I will, mother! I promise I wont let you down."  
  
The boat ride was going to take him to China around the place were the  
white tigers were living. There he would have to find some kind of  
transportation to Kazakh and on to Moscow. There would be three more  
hours until the boat docked and there he would head out.  
  
"Lee, what's wrong?" Mariah asked.  
  
The team caption of the White Tigers looked at his friend and smiled.  
  
"It's nothing. I just had a dream that's been bugging me is all."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"You remember our friend Hakaru, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"Well, I had a dream where a woman that looked just like her was telling me to wait here in China for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not sure. There was just a picture of a Galion and a red head beybladeing and the lady who looked like Yamoto."  
  
"I see. So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"I think we should wait for a few more hours or so, just to be sure."  
  
"I didn't think you were superstitious, Lee."  
  
"I'm not. I just think we should be on the safe side."  
  
"Well alright, but I'll have to tell Kevin and Gary to hold on until you give the okay."  
  
Lee nodded and Mariah trotted off to her team-mates.  
  
How strange to be suddenly dreaming of nothing in particular and then to see this kid running toward you screaming a name he had once forgotten. Lee rubbed his eyes and hoped that it was just a creepy dream and not something else.  
  
Yusuki had run for hours. He was tired, but not sweating. Ikishi had taught him well, and even today, he was still fit and able to keep going like this. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet did and so did his instinct, and thereby he trusted it beyond words. If his mind told him that it was going to rain in the next half hour, it probably would. It was not his sixth sense that was in tune, not the one that could sniff out ghosts or magic or stuff like that, no they weren't those kinds of seers. More like he was in tuned with nature and his inner chakara.  
  
Tora-chan: Just in case you don't know, chakara means power or strength in Japanese. The word's used in Naruto and I think it might be in Dragon Ball Z, I'm not sure. Well, back to the fic.  
  
He knew something was calling him, and so he trusted his intuition enough to follow it.  
  
"Remember, Harukazi, you're instinct is still young."  
  
That's what Ikishi had said a long time ago. Yusuki had hated his teacher, but now he realized what he was trying to say. That doesn't mean he liked him any more then he had when he was small, no, he still hated his teacher's guts. The road narrowed off and he was starting to climb up a large mouton cliff. The scent of neko was everywhere here.  
  
"Damn it! Where have we gotten ourselves, Galion?" Climbing further, Yusuki was now sweating and panting a bit. All the exertion was too much, even with his training he needed a rest.  
  
Something made Yusuki's hair stand on end. As he was resting he heard someone coming. Getting up, the boy drew a knife and stood ready.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Excuse me?" the voice said.  
  
"I said, who's there!"  
  
Mariah walked around the corner and Yusuki tightened his grip on the knife.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I wont answer you until you put that thing down." Mariah put her hands on her hips and looked a little aggravated.  
  
Yusuki pursed his lips together and looked the girl up and down to make sure she had no weapon.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If you have a blade, put it down now." He said coldly.  
  
Mariah sighed and took out her beyblade. "This is the only blade I have."  
  
"Oh." Yusuki waited for a second and then put his knife away.  
  
"That's better. Now, I'm Mariah and what's your name?"  
  
"Harukazi Yusuki."  
  
Mariah looked at the boy. "Why are you up in these parts of the mountains? I haven't seen you in town before."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I see. Can you at least give me a few details?"  
  
"All I can say is that I need to get to Moscow."  
  
"Why? What's so important there?"  
  
"A person from my past."  
  
"I see. Well, it seems to be your lucky day. Me and my team are going to Moscow for the World Tournament."  
  
Yusuki couldn't believe his luck. Maybe there would be no need to hitchhike after all. Looking Mariah up and down again, he realized she was a neko like him. That was even better for him, he liked to be around his own kind, and besides, she didn't look half bad, except the pink hair that is.  
  
Lee looked up as Mariah entered the room with Yusuki and told her leader about the boy she had come across on the mountain.  
  
"He says he needs a ride to Moscow. Do you think he could come along?"  
  
Lee looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"S-sure. Can you tell Gary and Kevin to get ready to go?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a sec for my stuff, kay?"  
  
Lee nodded and Mariah left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"You look familiar." He said.  
  
"I don't think we've met." Yusuki answered.  
  
"I know, but I had this dream that someone would come along and need a ride to Moscow with us. I'm sorry, this must be really confusing."  
  
The boy shrugged and stared as Lee rubbed his face a bit in frustration.  
  
"Whatever, look, I'm just here for the ride. I need to find someone and that's all I'm telling you."  
  
"Hey, it's okay to let us in on more then that, friend. No need to be so secretive. We're all neko-jin, the same blood. If you need any help, we're here to lend a hand."  
  
"Sorry. I need to do this on my own, and besides, there's little you can do for me."  
  
"That's fine. By the way, I didn't catch your name when you came in. I'm Lee of the White Tigers, and you?"  
  
"Harukazi Yusuki."  
  
The two shook hands and so the story was told. Yusuki spilled his guts out and Lee listened inventively to everything.  
  
"I may be more help to you then you know. I know who it is your looking for. Hakaru contacted us few long moths ago and from what I know she's in Moscow with the Blade Breakers. She's on a team called the Dragon Slayers, you'll find her and her team easily enough."  
  
Yusuki smiled. "Thanks so much. I am in your debt, so what ever you need I will give to you."  
  
"I don't need anything, friend. You must be very lonely to say that."  
  
Yusuki nodded. "I am." 


	25. Frozen in Ice

Chapter 39: Frozen in Ice Sorry to bring this up again, but I'm cutting off the werewolf part here and now, so I'm sorry if everything is just too covenant. This will never appear again in this fic. I apologies for the inconveniency  
  
Kai woke up in the hotel room. Everyone was looking at him as he woke up. He rubbed his head and sat up in the bed.  
  
"What happed?" Max asked.  
  
"She was there, but wasn't who she thought."  
  
"What? Dude, that makes no scenes." Tyson said.  
  
"She's been brain washed."  
  
"And it looks like she wasn't too thrilled to see you." Ray joked.  
  
"She wasn't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She thought I was Ian."  
  
Everything was silent as Kai got out of the bed. "We need to get her back. Ray, you have a Driger bit beast too. You could get through to her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Kay, I'll be back soon."  
  
"A word of warning. Her parents and family are long dead. They died when she was little, that's what she told me back when we were in Biovolt. If the Demolition boys are pretending to be them, this info may come in handy."  
  
"Right. Thanks, Kai."  
  
Ray had raced across the lawn and into the building at record speed. From a hidden platform above the boy, Hakaru, Brian and Tala sat watching Ray.  
  
"That bad man has come to take Driger away, Kai."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of him, unless you want to."  
  
The brainwashed kitty nodded and then leaped down from the platform. Racing after him silently, Hakaru took out a dagger and prepared to strike.  
  
"Hakaru? Hey, come on, where are you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Ray whipped round and stood facing Hakaru.  
  
"There you are. I heard about what you did to Kai. You must be really brainwashed, cause I know you would never hurt your friends."  
  
"What are you talking about? Kai is here with me. I saw him two minutes ago."  
  
"No you didn't. Kai is back at the hotel, no word of a lie." Ray was trying to buy himself some time.  
  
"You're the liar, I know Kai is here with me. So are Yusuki and Mother and Father. Grandpa too. They would never lie to me." Hakaru tried to punch Ray in the face but he caught her fist. Her anger was making her screw up. She wasn't thinking strait.  
  
"Your mom and dad may not lie to you, but the people pretending to be them might. Hakaru, do you even know what you're mom looks like?"  
  
A tear ran down her face. "M-mother was.. She.I can't."  
  
The girl dropped to her knees on the floor and cried. Her head was held in her hands as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Mommy." She whispered. "I miss you, mommy."  
  
Ray bent down by her side. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Driger."  
  
"Anything about your dad?"  
  
"He was tall, with black hair and a kind smile," Hakaru mumbled, "That's what grandfather told me."  
  
Ray put his hands on her shoulders as she rocked herself back and forth. "I wanna go home."  
  
"You can. Come with me, we'll get outta here."  
  
"But, if they were pretending to be my...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then they really are dead."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hakaru."  
  
The two left the building with the full moon under them. Hakaru looked at it and froze.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Back in Europe, I was bit by a werewolf. But I'm almost cured, you had better get outta here, unless you want a new set of fangs!"  
  
Ray ran for it, but something held him back. "If you're almost better, then I should stay."  
  
"Not a chance, you don't want to be a full wolf."  
  
"I need to give you a hind. You're a neko-jin and so am I, so that means I help you."  
  
"Fine, but just this once. I don't like charity."  
  
"It's not charity. It's what friends do for each other."  
  
"Huh, never knew that before."  
  
With in her heart, Driger dwelled. Inside Ray's heart his Driger lived too. There was a sharp sting as the full moon hit Hakaru and the change began, except it wasn't into a werewolf, but into a full neko-jin. Their hearts became synchronized with each other. Ray was becoming a full neko too. Their fangs grew, their whiskers extended. Their hair become longer and their ears pointed out. Soon tails sprouted from their spines and their ears were cat like. Claws grew and their feet were paws.  
  
A light feeling come over Hakaru and Ray. They raced off together, their bitbeasts emerging and running with them. They sprinted across the fields and streets. Cars halted as the two kitties roamed around. Their spirits were freed and the two were more like wild tigers then people. They ran for hours on end before the sun came up.  
  
"I'm not sure I've ever felt this before."  
  
"Nether have I. I think we're full neko-jins now."  
  
"Probably."  
  
The two headed back to the hotel. Upon walking in, Kenny screamed, Tyson armed himself with a butter knife and Max leaped behind a char.  
  
Only Kai recognized Ray's bandana and Hakaru's gloves.  
  
"Your back."  
  
"Yup. We ran into a bit of trouble, but that's over now."  
  
"What's with the get-up?"  
  
"We're not sure. I think we're full neko-jins."  
  
"I see."  
  
With the pleasantries out of the way, Hakaru took a running leap and jumped out of the window and ran off into the night.  
  
Tyson and Max stuck their heads out. "She landed alright."  
  
Kai shrugged. "I'm not surprised." The rest of the night was brief and uneventful, but back at the campsite of the Dragon Slayers, things were a little different.  
  
Hakaru walked back into the clearing of the tents and a burning fire. Calvin and Cail sat around it with their dinner plates in their laps.  
  
"Where have you been?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Nowhere special."  
  
What's with the tail?" Cail giggled.  
  
"Shut up, Cail." Tyler threw a fork at his teammate as he walked out if his tent.  
  
The boy laughed as he caught the fork in his hand and used it to finish his meal. Tyler flopped down beside Calvin and moped a bit.  
  
"What's eating you?" Hakaru looked at her team-mate.  
  
"We have a tournament in the next few days, and even though it's a small one, I think we should be prepared."  
  
"Dude, these guys are armatures."  
  
"Then why are we in this?"  
  
"So we can make a name for ourselves, jack ass."  
  
"Yeah, but we all have bit beasts. For once I wish we could have some real challenges."  
  
"What about those Blade breakers Yamoto told us about?"  
  
"Man, that would be sweet if we got to battle em."  
  
The conversation went on much like this for a few minutes until Calvin called them to order.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
"I know you guys are tired of these little matches and small feed and all, but we gotta remember that one day the BBA is gonna call us up and get us into a real tournament."  
  
"With real trophies?" Cail asked, his eyes glimmering with anticipation.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"And real cash?" Tyler muttered.  
  
"Count on it, guys. We are going to the top!"  
  
Hakaru shuffled the food around on her plate. It would be good to get some real money and not the cheep cash they had been making. That could really only buy her one good meal and a drink, or a bus ride instead of walking everywhere. Indeed, getting more cash wouldn't be a bad thing for any of them.  
  
Cail was not very rich at all. In fact, he lived with his great grandfather who could barely run the family business anymore because of his age and arthritis. Cail was pooling all the prize money he had to make up for his grandfathers lack of employment. There was no one else in his family, and Hakaru felt badly for him because he reminded her of herself and her grandfather when he was alive. Cail hadn't made much, only about fifty bucks to send home, and that alone was just not going to pay the bills.  
  
Tyler had had a hard life at school. All the kids teased him and picked on him for being as smart as he was. He didn't have many people to play with when he was little, so he just stayed home. Tyler wasn't really after the money, more as the title. He wanted to prove to the kids back home how good he was and just how much he was worth. Tyler had planed to go home as some kind of hero to the kids and maybe they would think better of him if he were a world class Beyblader.  
  
Calvin lived with his mother. He had a lot of trouble growing up. Being the only child, he had to work hard to help his mom around the house and he took up many odd jobs to help pay the bills. Like Cail, Calvin was the only other person in his mom's side of the family, and he had to help make ends meet. With the money he could help pay the mortgage and a few of the electricity and gas bills, not to mention help him get into collage.  
  
All together, each one of them had their own reasons to succeed and come home a winner. The silence continued until Cail threw the fork back at Tyler and a small cutlery fight erupted. Almost all the fights were friendly, and most ended with a few scratches to prove it. 


	26. Training Undergoing

Chapter 41: Training Undergoing  
  
Hakaru woke up in the spare tent that the Dragon Slayers had brought for her. It had been a nice sleep for her and she knew it would have to end. Getting up she rubbed her eyes and stretched. The air was chilly at 2:00 in the morning and she knew by the smell in the air that Calvin had gotten everyone else up already and that they had gone off on their own training.  
  
Walking outside, she scooped up some of the leftover food and ate as much as she could. Wiping her hands off on her pants, Hakaru walked over to a small stream near the camp. The water was mostly frozen, but there was a little left. Wiping her face off with the water, she straitened up and listened for a second.  
  
"I know you're there, Cail. Get your ass out here!"  
  
The boy came out of the thicket and moped a bit. "Damn you! Hakaru, you slept in! Calvin had us up at 1:00 this morning running laps for the tournament tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Look the competition isn't real fierce. They don't even have bitbeasts!"  
  
"So why do you think Tyler is so uptight?"  
  
"I think he wants to have a shot at the Demolition Boys. "  
  
"You think we could win?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Aw, come on! We're tough enough!"  
  
"I know. But you forget, I grew up with the Demolition Boys, and trust me, they were good when they were little, and they're good now."  
  
Cail pouted a bit more. "Well look, I'm off to get more training done, kay?"  
  
"Alright." Hakaru said as she went off into the woods to find her own training spot. Coming upon a clearing, she walked into the center and started her practice.  
  
"Let it RIP!"  
  
Driger came shooting out of his blade and filled the clearing. Soon the shrubs and underbrush was cut up and branches littered the ground.  
  
"We'll be ready for Ean and his buddies, Driger. But most important.we'll save Tala from this madness. I made a pact that I'd go back for him and get him out of Biovolt; I will keep my word to him. I promised."  
  
Kai got out of bed and dressed quickly. He wanted to head out as fast as he could. He knew Hakaru would be out training and that their match was coming up fast. Too fast for comfort, if you asked him. Silently, he crept down the streets and into the town. He knew that he'd find them in the wood somewhere. Racing down the streets he headed for the fields ahead of him.  
  
Cail was sitting up in a tree. He was board and there was no one to pester. Tyler was off doing his own training and Calvin was down by the river practicing his shot. There was no one to bother or Beybattle with. Just as he thought this his beyblade started to glow.  
  
"Dranzer? What gives? Why are you going nuts on me?"  
  
Cail climbed higher and higher into the tree until he was near the top. Poking his head above the leaves of the icy foliage, Cail got a good look over the forest. Like a bird, he perched there and let the wind ruffle his hair. There! A flash of blue in the distance! Someone was coming. Someone strong!  
  
"Finally! Someone worth battling!" Ducking below the tree line, Cail sat near the middle branch and waited for his prey to come to him.  
  
Kai had run through the woods for at least half an hour. Somehow he had to find Hakaru.  
  
"Hey!" Someone called out to Kai from across the trees.  
  
"Huh?" Kai stopped and came face to face with two boys who were heading the same way he was.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"I'm looking for something." Kai said flatly.  
  
"More like someone." Said the second boy.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend of mine."  
  
"You must be Kai then." The first kid said at point-blank.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm Funaki Calvin and this is my team-mate, Hiro Tyler." Tyler gave a brief wave and then turned to Calvin.  
  
"You think I should make some repairs to our blades? After all that training they're looking a little sluggish."  
  
"Sure thing. Here, take Wolborg too. He needs a bit of a tune up as it is." Tyler nodded to Kai and raced off back to camp.  
  
"So, you're Kai. I can guess who you're looking for. Yamoto Hakaru is training off in the woods. Good luck trying to find her though. Well, ja ne Kai." Calvin walked off into the woods and left Kai to stand there.  
  
"DRIGER!" Hakaru's blade slashed down a small shrub and rocketed of a stone. She caught her blade and sat down to think.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day, eh."  
  
Kai walked through the wood. Just as he took his next step, Cail jumped down in front of him and blocked his path.  
  
"Are we lost now?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Mazuki Cail, and I think you owe me a fight!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Damn strait!"  
  
Kai pulled out his blade. "Good enough for me. Bring it on, kid!"  
  
"Any time!"  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"  
  
The beybattle had started. Two blue beyblades whipped at each other.  
  
"DRANZER, finish this punk!" Cail let out his own Dranzer and the beast charged head long at the blade.  
  
"DRANZER! Get him!"  
  
"Original. You know, you need new lines!"  
  
"Why don't we start with this? Dranzer, fire arrow!"  
  
"That's about as old as my grandmother, now, Dranzer, Flaming wings! It's a move I came up with my self, like it, Kai?"  
  
"Nice, but not good enough."  
  
"Too bad, I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
The blades clashed as the two passed witty comments back and forth. Flames whipped around the snow and melted it into slush or water. There was steam in the air from the water forming vapour from the heat.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Cail taunted.  
  
"You wish." Kai shot back.  
  
Two red phoenixes clawed at each other's faces and bodies to beat down the other. Red feathers tossed in the breeze caught fire and fluttered to the ground in a pile of flaming ashes. The screams of battle and the sweat of the fight was tossed into the fray. The fight was anyone's game, but that would change very soon. Only one could win. Phoenix vs. Phoenix in a deadly fight for the top.  
  
Not too far off, Hakaru's nose twitched. She could smell the heat of the fight, something was wrong. Scampering up a thick tree, she perched nimbly on a branch trying to keep her balance.  
  
"What in the world is going on over there?"  
  
Driger's blade began to glow a bright blue.  
  
"What's up, Drig? What do you see that I don't?"  
  
The tiger's blade was now a radiant blue and began to burn with a vibrant heat.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, what's wrong? Why all the fire power?"  
  
One last burst of light.  
  
"Bitbeast?!"  
  
Swinging down, Hakaru made sure not to tare her pants on a tree branch. Racing through the woods, she made her way to the battlefield. Whatever was going at it was strong, and had ample power to spare. This could be the Demolition boys setting a trap, but she was too busy to care. There was a bitbeast around the forest, and that was good enough to investigate. 


	27. Fighting Fire with Fire

Chapter 42: Fighting fire with fire 

"Dranzer!"

"Dranzer!"

Two blades, one battle.

Tora-chan: And a horrible cliché

Alter egos: Shaddup! Gives Tora-chan finger

Two pillars of fire shot out and caused Kai's and Cail's hair to singe. Sweat dripped from both the boys as they fought.

"You ready to pack it in?"

"Not on your life!"

Hakaru was running silently through the trees. Whatever it was, it was getting too strong for even her senses to stand.

"This power...where's it all coming from?"

Driger was burning so brightly that he could have been used as a streetlight or a candle.

"What's gotten you so riled up, eh? What's wrong, my friend?"

"Dranzer, fire arrow!"

"Dranzer, get out of the way!"

Still going strong, nether boy was willing to give up the fight, the bit beasts were razing the heat level so much that it was by not stress that they were sweating but due to the heat of the flames. The neko-jin child had climbed up a tree above the two boys and sat up in the branches. Nether one of the fighters had noticed her presence. Loading up her launcher, she shot her Driger into the fray. Both beyblades caught off guard and were knocked right out of their senses. Their bit beasts weren't ready for the surprise attack and the tiger had come right in between both.

"YAMOTO-CHAN!!! How dare you? This was MY fight!"

Hakaru swung down and snatched her blade.

"Mazuki-san, you know better then that. The Slayers don't play this way, not like this. Get out of here, before I tell Funaki-kun about your little fight."

Cail ground his teeth and gave Hakaru the finger. "Bastard." He mumbled, and then taking his blade, he trotted off. Unknown to Hakaru or Kai, Cail was not too far off hiding behind a tree watching them silently.

"What's his problem?" Kai asked.

"Nothing. He'll cool down eventually."

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Training. There's a battle tomorrow, and we wanna get our names out into the world, so we figure we'd win a bunch of mini tournaments, get the prizes and make ourselves known."

Kai looked concerned for a second. "But your team-mates seem really up tight. What's there to be scared of?"

"They really wanna win. So do I."

"Why? What's the prize?"

"Cash."

"How much money d'you get?"

"Twenty a piece."

"What're you gonna do with yours?"

"Buy some food for once. Maybe a cheeseburger. I haven't had anything like that in a long time. Usually I get a few bucks from a tournament and I ether buy food or spare beyblade parts."

Kai nodded. "What happens to the trophies or medals?"

"We let Calvin send em back to his house to be put in a trophy case. I let him keep mine."

Kai sighed. "Tell you what. I'll go watch your match and I'll bring the rest of the Blade breakers with me, kay?"

"Sure."

"What are you all gonna do after the tournament?"

"The guys are gonna head home, I think, but I have stuff to do here."

"Like?"

"Getting rid of Biovolt, and Ian."

"You can't go in there alone."

"We already talked about this, Kai. I'm not afraid to die."

"You would do that? Risk your whole life just to get your revenge?"

"Not revenge, Kai. I need to make sure none of this ever happens again and that they will stop hunting Driger and me."

"That's not something to throw your life away on." Kai started to laugh.

Hakaru snarled and charged at the boy as he backed into the tree, Cail raced in from behind the tree and tripped Hakaru into Kai. For a single moment their lips met and the two were frozen in shock.

"Hahahaha! You two are pathetic!" Cail laughed as he raced off toward the camp, giggling all the way.

Kai and Hakaru snapped away and started cursing inwardly.

"My mouth is ruined!" Hakaru snapped as she rubbed her jaw on her sleeve.

Kai spat over a bush and grumbled. "What about me? I've been poisoned!"

"Get back here, Cail! I'll rip your lugs out!"

Kai was now just blushing so deep; you could have seen him half a mile away.

"Look, it wont be long now. I- uh ......I need to go. See ya." Hakaru trudged away. Kai was left in the woods alone.

Walking down the streets of Moscow, Kai rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. Just as he turned the corner, he felt a small tug on his scarf. Turning around, Kai had expected to find one of the Dragon Slayers or Tyson, but instead there was a little girl about half his height standing with her hands outstretched, begging for food.

"Please, sir. Do you have anything to eat? I'm very hungry and I've got no where to sleep."

Kai blushed a bit more. No one had asked him for help. They had isolated him, and now some kid half his size was begging for food. Rummaging through his pockets the boy brought out a small bundle of food that he had brought for himself, but now he was too embarrassed to eat. Shoving the food into the girls' hands. The young person smiled and bowed graciously to Kai.

"Thank you, sir."

"Sure, just don't mention it, ever."

Calvin walked into the clearing to find Hakaru training hard.

"What did Kai want, Yamoto-chan?"

"Nothing. He's going to watch our battle tomorrow."

"I see. I need to make sure you're up to speed for the battle, kay?"

"None of these kids have bit beasts, you know. This will be a snap."

"True, but I don't want us to screw it up with over confidence."

The girl nodded and loaded her blade. "I hope Ray watches my fight."

"Why?"

"I wanna have a shot at him. Like a real battle!"

"I see. Alright, you can have your fun, just don't make us wait too long for you back at camp, okay?"

"Right."

Calvin walked off, but he turned to give his team mate one last comment.

"I know that you want to win so you can get a good meal for once, but I need to remind you of something."

"Yeah?"

"I doubt if anyone would serve a hobo."

"I'm not a hobo! I'm just going through a housing shortage."

Calvin gave her a look that said 'come off it, Hakaru'

The girl lowered her head in shame. It was true. Who would ever let a kid like her into a restraint? She couldn't see her hair, but she knew it was mucky and out of order, looking down at her warn out shoes, she sighed.

"I gotta go, kay."

"Hakaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, bud. You're just telling the truth. No harm in that." Walking off, Calvin sighed.

The neko-jin walked along a small river near the camp. Looking into the water, she bent down to look at her reflection. Funny, she had almost forgotten what she looked like. It had been so long since she had seen a mirror. Her shirt had a few grubby parts on it and there were a few holes in the sides. Her pants had grass stains and dirt on them. Her shoes were falling apart and her face looked like one of a child's who hadn't washed in months. In truth, she hadn't. Her whiskers were a mess, and her hair was out of sorts. Not the kind of child that someone would let into a restraint to eat with the general public. Dipping her hands into the cold water she splashed it on her face and tried to scrub off the dirt and sweat. It was useless! No matter how she tried, she still looked like a filthy old orphan girl. Running her clawed fingers though her hair as the sun set, Hakaru attempted to get her hair to look presentable. Nevertheless, what Calvin said was true. There was no place for her. No mother, no father, no sisters, no brothers, just a helpless little orphan girl who lived on the streets. Turning back to walk to the camp, Hakaru decided that maybe she would go and buy some thread and a needle to sew up the holes in her socks and shirt. Maybe then she could be beautiful. Maybe.

Back at camp, Cail giggled as Hakaru walked into the clearing.

"Shut it, bastard. That was so not funny!"

Cail giggled harder until Hakaru leaped up and started beating her team mate up.

"Come on you two, will you nock it off?" Calvin said in a humoured voice.

"This ape has it coming!"

"Yeah right. That was your first kiss and it must have been wonderful, eh, Yamoto-chan?"

Hakaru started to kick Cail in the ribs as she snarled. "Do that again and I'll make sure you don't see the next sunrise!"

Tyler walked out of his tent and flopped down beside Calvin. "Nock it off you two! I'm trying to think and you're wrestling's really annoying!"

"Come on, Hi-chan! You know you like it."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"What? Hi-chan? Hichan, Hichan!" Cail teased his friend with the irritating nickname.

"My name is Hiro Tyler! Not 'Hi-chan'!"

"Why? I thought you liked it?"

"No, I do NOT!"

Cail laughed devilishly and Tyler threw a pinecone at him.

"Look you guys, we need to talk about tomorrow's battle. I think Cail should lead us off, Hakaru, your next and I'll finish up."

"What about me?" Tyler pleaded.

"Relax, you'll get to play soon. I got this letter that says we've been invited to the World Series to compete in the opening battles. You know, the ones that don't count for anything, but sure are fun to play in. We'll be against the Demolition Boys." Calvin's tone thickened there.

"Wow."

"Looks like we'll have our chance after all."

"Yeah."

The group looked grim.

"You think we have what it takes?" Cail asked Hakaru.

"Not a clue. But whatever happens, I get Ian, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"I dibs Stephan." Tyler said.

"I'll take on Tala." Calvin said.

"I guess that leaves me with Bryan."

"There's another."

"What was that, Hakaru?"

"There's someone we're forgetting about. Another Demolition Boy, or girl rather."

"Who's that?"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666I think her name is R.J. I'm not sure, it's been so long."

"You think she's still with Biovolt?"

"Yes."

The conversation ended there. What else was there to say, however, in these stories crime and punishment rules eternal, and so as you may have guessed, the Slayers would be getting to know R.J and just how dangerous she was rather soon.


	28. What they don't like

Chapter 43: What They Don't Like  
  
The Blade breakers went to the tournament the next day. The Dragon Slayers were battling a team of boys who had no bit beasts at all.  
  
"Are you sure we should be here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why not? If we ever wined up battling these guys we may as well know how they play." Kenny snorted.  
  
"Alright, but I want some popcorn."  
  
"No time, Tyson. This match will be over too fast. I don't even know why they entered this." Ray mumbled.  
  
Kai didn't say anything to affect the boys or their seating plan even though he knew this could get messy. The announcer came on and introduced the teams and the players. Cail and his opponent Kobe were centered at the dish staring at each other.  
  
"Hold onto your seat, you pansy, it's gonna get ugly." Cail jeered.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I want this over as fast as it can be done, got it you two?" Calvin had asked.  
  
"You want the fear treatment or just rough em up?" Cail said.  
  
"I want you to scare them! Make ourselves know, but don't over do it, okay?"  
  
"Got it. Relax, we'll creep em out and nock em down."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Dranzer, pile-drive him!"  
  
One minute was all it took. Kobe's beyblade shattered and whipped into the crowd. Pieces of the attack ring and base were flung into the bleachers hitting off all the walls. Little bitts of plastic shattered and slashed across the auditorium. On lookers had to duck under their seats to avoid getting hit with the rubble.  
  
"And with that, the Dragon Slayers have whipped out their first match!"  
  
"That was so wrong!" Kenny snapped.  
  
"I know! Nothing was left of that kid's beyblade except the weight disk! They totally mutilated his blade!" Tyson snapped.  
  
"Talk about unfair." Max murmured.  
  
"Hakaru, do the same, but take your time." Calvin whispered.  
  
"Got it."  
  
A boy named Zippy was next and this time he looked a bit more scared then his team mate.  
  
"I don't really need to waist my time here. I could beat a kid like you blindfolded if I really wanted, however, I have orders to finish this and I plan to do just that." Hakaru shot.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think I'll be easy to take out?" Zippy tried to defend his pride.  
  
"As a mater of fact, yes, yes I really do." She sneered.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
The beybattle was about a minute and fifteen seconds. With each turn, cross check and slam parts of the beyblade were tossed into the air and thrown into the crowd. Again, people were under their seats to avoid the sharp plastic and metal that headed their way.  
  
"Get down!" A piece of the weight disk flew past Max's head and nearly took off a piece of his hair.  
  
"This is insane! Almost like bringing cows to the slaughter." Ray said coldly.  
  
"Correction, exactly like bringing cows to the slaughter. Except this time there's nothing left after it's all said and done." Kenny grimly added.  
  
"How can they do this to kids? They have dreams that could being shattered along with their blades!" Tyson said.  
  
"Sit down, Tyson. It will do you no good anyway. The Slayers are just trying to prove a point, and they really want to win. Besides, there've been lots of times you've shattered an opponent's beyblade."  
  
"Yeah, but never on purpose!"  
  
Zippy's blade was left with only a corner of the weight disk in a sizzling heap of metal. Next Calvin was up. He sneered at his adversary.  
  
"I'll get you back for what you did to my team, Funaki Calvin!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I will regain honor to my team name, do you hear me? I, Gaki Nobika, will defeat you and bring honor to my friends!"  
  
Calvin yawned. "If your quit done, I'd like to get on with this before I fall asleep."  
  
Gaki snarled. "Just you wait, Slayer, I will defeat you!"  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that, kid." Calvin laughed.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
Ten seconds was all it took. Ten seconds and Gaki's blade was demolished, except this time around there was only a chip of the weight disk to prove his blade even existed in the first place. For the third time people ducked to escape the flying pieces. Gaki dropped to his knees and picked up the chip of his weight disk.  
  
"So, you were going to flatten me, were you? Let this be your warning; your intentions were good, but you were arrogant and stupid that's why you lost. Yamoto-chan needs this money for food, Mazuki-san needs if for his family, Hiro-kun needs it for his honor and I need it for my own family that is why we fight for this prize and honor. " Turning on his heal, Calvin walked away.  
  
After the award ceremony, each of the Dragon Slayers received twenty dollars each. They all had their own ideas of how to spend it all, but they were glad to have it.  
  
Outside the group was meat by the not-so-happy Blade breakers.  
  
"How could you do that?" Tyson snapped as soon as they got in earshot.  
  
"Do what?" Tyler asked.  
  
"You ripped apart their blades without thinking twice about it!" Max snarled in anger.  
  
"Oh, that. Relax, we just wanted to make a point." Calvin said calmly.  
  
"And that point was that you're a bunch of shallow creeps!" Tyson said.  
  
"Hey! You have a problem with the way we play this game?" Calvin shot.  
  
"As a mater of fact I do!" Tyson went back.  
  
"Look, they challenged us, what did you want us to do about it? Pretend that we're no good?"  
  
"No! Just don't break their beyblades!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kai stepped between them.  
  
"Tell you what, we'll settle this in a match." Kenny said.  
  
"Works for me." Cail grinned.  
  
"I'll go." Ray stepped up.  
  
"If that's going to be the case then I want this match." Hakaru said.  
  
"Come one, Hakaru. You got to battle in the aria. Let me take him down." Tyler requested.  
  
"Sorry, Hiro-kun, I've been aching for a match with Ray for ages now and I might actually get it, so please let me take him on."  
  
"Well, alright. If it's that important to you."  
  
Hakaru nodded and patted him on the back. "Thanks, Hiro-san. This means a lot to me."  
  
"Just don't blow it."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two beyblades went head to head and all out. There was no stadium, but that made no difference. Slamming and smashing at the air, the breath and the other beyblade, both tigers fought.  
  
"I have a story to tell you, Ray."  
  
"You always have stories!"  
  
"Damn strait! When I was a little girl, Yusuki and me went out into the woods to battle. We had just received our beasts and wanted to see who was stronger!"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, we summoned our beasts, but it's the damage they did that we were amazed by."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"An entire piece of the forest was destroyed because of our fight. Thousand year old trees fell and branches collapsed. Leaves and under brush was tossed aside like paper in a breeze!"  
  
" You're not serious!"  
  
"Oh, but I am! And I plan to do just that here and now! DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
The tiger burst forth and stood tall as it's claws slashed open the pavement and cut down young sapling trees on its rampage. A swift wind shot across the sidewalk that they were playing on. There was quite a bit of rubble on the playing field now but that didn't seem to matter to the two fighters.  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"No. But there was no pavement where I lived."  
  
Hakaru's Driger was all over Ray's blade.  
  
"Are you just going to play dead like that?" She snapped.  
  
"Not on your life! Driger, finish this!"  
  
Emerging form Ray's blade, Driger tried to swipe at his fellow tiger.  
  
"This can't be! Kenny gasped as he opened his laptop to upload the data from the fight.  
  
"Um, Kenny, are you sure this data is correct?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Dizzy."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"You just need to have a look to the bit beasts above you head to understand." Kenny stated.  
  
Looking up, Tyson and Max gasped. Hakaru's Driger stood about two meters taller then Ray's. Both Driger regarded each other and hissed.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a cat fight." Kai groaned.  
  
"Tiger claws!"  
  
"Driger, dodge it!"  
  
The two blades went head to head knocking pieces of gravel that the watchers had to dodge to avoid being hit. Hakaru's Driger swung as Ray's and the fight continued. Although it was bigger then Ray's, the boy's bitbeast was just as good. "SIDE SWIPE ATTACK!" The neko-jin girl blasted the attack cal over top of the background noise.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing fancy, just an interesting little attack Grandfather let me in on!"  
  
Hakaru's blade pile drove Ray's and his top slammed into a pile of rubble. Dust flew up into the air as his beyblade ground into the cement and stopped spinning.  
  
"R-Ray lost." Max stuttered.  
  
Picking up his blade, Ray checked it over. Not too many scratches, but definitely would cause a problem if he didn't fix them.  
  
"You know Ray, it takes a lot of guts to get in the way of the tiger like you did. For that I respect you. However, respect and guts don't make a champion, they make a Beyblader. And you are still a Beyblader."  
  
Walking away Hakaru whispered to Calvin. "If I had battled Kai or Tyson, that battle would have been different. I would be the one who lost."  
  
"Yeah well, just be glad it wasn't that way."  
  
The girl nodded and put her beyblade back into her pocket.  
  
"You okay, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah. Pride's bruised, but I'm okay."  
  
"You'd be wise not to cross her. Kai mumbled.  
  
"She's a mix of Max and Kai." Kenny said  
  
"Yeah, vicious in a fight ad childish outside the stadium." Ray grunted.  
  
"There is an upside here, guys."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You know how I tried to run a search for her over the BBA files?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Tyson said impatiently as always.  
  
"Well, I got nothing, right? So I downloaded all her data in that fight. Ray may have lost the battle, but we just won the war!" "So we have everything?"  
  
"Everything from bit beast to beyblade." Dizzy piped up.  
  
"Sweet!" Max giggled.  
  
"It is, actually. Hakaru plays with an endurance style beyblade and her regular launch power is about 7765, which I'll have you know is 600 points lower then Tyson's and 700 lower then Kai's."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"She would have had a rougher time battling ether one of you." The chief said pointing at Kai and Tyson.  
  
"We found a weak point." Max giggled again.  
  
"I do believe we have." Kenny said.  
  
Be ready, Hakaru, Ray thought. The next time I battle you; things WILL be different, that I can promise! 


	29. Hate is a Powerful Thing

Chapter 44: Hate is a Powerful Thing  
  
RJ had decided to go for a walk that fateful day. Walking away from the busy streets she happened to run into someone that she had not only not expected, but hadn't seen for years. And in that, she didn't recognise this person and that is where this chapter begins.  
  
Hakaru sat in an alley trying to beat the heat of the afternoon sun. She was just thinking as she sat there. Now that Kai was back up to date they could begin to demolish Biovolt! And even after yesterday's match with Ray, she still felt pretty pumped for another battle.  
  
Just as she thought this, a teen walked past her. Hakaru jumped up and grabbed the teen's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Kai! What's up?"  
  
The teen turned on Hakaru before she could breath. Grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall, the teen took out her anger on her victim.  
  
"How do you know that name?"  
  
"Alright.we've established that you're not Kai."  
  
"Answer me! How do you know Kai?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Hakaru gasped for air.  
  
A fist landed strait between Hakaru's eyes. "That's my business, kitty. ANSWER ME!"  
  
Hakaru was dropped onto the pavement and kicked in the ribs. She wasn't even given a chance to answer. She managed to get to her feet and catch her breath.  
  
"I have to kill that son of a bitch, now tell me, where is he!?"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm not telling you anything!"  
  
Another punch to the face and she sprawled into the dirt.  
  
"Wanna rethink that?" The teen picked her up by the neck again and slammed her back into the wall. Hakaru could feel her last breath escaping her. If she didn't act fast she'd be dead!  
  
"You're pathetic! You're neko-jin, and you haven't even harnessed one tenth of your power! Well, soon that won't matter."  
  
Just as her last bit of air ran out, the neko-jin began to shake with rage. Her fangs grew a bit, her hair spiked out a little, claws sprouted from her stubby nails, and a tearing sound filled the alley as the back side for her pants ripped to make room for a striped tail.  
  
"What the.?" Teen couldn't hold her any longer. Hakaru was dropped to the pavement. Getting up she rubbed her neck with her clawed hands.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" She charged at her attacker.  
  
The girl dodged so fast that Hakaru crashed into a few garbage cans behind her.  
  
"Nice try, kitty. You have to control the inner cat or you're no good to anyone." The teen scolded.  
  
The girl punched her victim so hard that she flew back and hit the wall hard.  
  
She managed stood up and leaped at the wall, climbing up as far as she could.  
  
The adolescent snarled and grabbed Hakaru's tail. "What's wrong with you, kitty? Haven't you heard about gravity?"  
  
"What's gravity?" Hakaru said stupidly.  
  
Yanking her tail the attacker managed to wrench her from the wall. The Neko fell and landed on top of her attacker.  
  
"Get the hell off!"  
  
Jumping back up onto the wall, she scrambled up before the attacker could pull her down. In a bloody heap, she collapsed on the roof of the building. The crazed look in her eyes was wearing off and the green tint was coming back.  
  
Crawling down the other side of the building, Hakaru tucked her tail into her pants and tried to hide her cat ears beneath her hair.  
  
"Here goes nothing.." Stepping out into the sidewalk and into the crowd she tried to go unnoticed. As she walked, she held her shoulder to hide the blood; she was slightly hunched over as she went.  
  
Max, Kai and Ray where walking along down the streets getting in some sightseeing without Tyson or the Chief.  
  
It was Max who saw her first.  
  
"Hey, guys! It's our buddy Hakaru!" Max ran up to her and slapped her on the back. "Hey, Hakaru.."  
  
The kitty fell forward onto the pavement leavening a good amount of blood on the ground.  
  
Ray and Kai ran up to see Max screaming. There was a bit of blood on his hand.  
  
"I.I killed her!" He stammered.  
  
"Shut up, Max!" Kai barked.  
  
Ray knelt down and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Hakaru.can you hear me? Wake up.Hakaru.you have to stay awake.. I'm loosing her, Kai!" Blood oozed from her mouth and she coughed it up. Onlookers screamed and a few women turned their children away from the sight.  
  
A cell phone was thrust into Kai's hands.  
  
"We need an ambulance.our friend's bleeding to death!" Kai spoke in a rushed voice.  
  
Hakaru was drifting off.. The last thing she heard before all went dark was Ray trying to keep her awake.  
  
"Hakaru! No, don't fall asleep! Hakaru? Hakaru.!"  
  
Darkness.  
  
Inside the ambulance, Kai stared at the body of the neko-jin.  
  
"I.I can't believe I killed her.."  
  
"Max, she was bleeding before we got there." Ray said softly.  
  
"She was attacked.someone must have ambushed her." Kai whispered. "I can't believe I let her go! I should have made her stay in the hotel.."  
  
Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault ether." He said flatly.  
  
At the hospital, the bloody neko-jin was given a bed. Max and Ray explained everything while Kai looked at the hart monitor.  
  
Blip.blip.blip.blip.blip.and so on.  
  
"Please.wake up." He whispered.  
  
The nurse tried shooed them out, but Kai held firm.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and make me leave!" He spat.  
  
The lady was not going to pick him up and drag him out so she shrugged and brought in three chairs.  
  
"Then sit here, and let the poor thing sleep."  
  
Max, Ray and Kai nodded.  
  
The lady drew the cover's back and then took out some spare cloth. "Cover your eyes, boys, I need to remove her clothes to examine the cuts."  
  
All three of them didn't hesitate to cover their eyes with the cloths. Within a few hours they were aloud to take them off.  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions." The nurse said.  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"She doesn't have a home." Kai said quietly.  
  
"I see. Relatives or next of kin?"  
  
"None."  
  
"I see. Health card number?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Well, I think that's about it. Oh, there is one last question, any contacts or ID to prove who she is?"  
  
"None." Kai said.  
  
"Well.that was one sided. Alright, normally I'm not aloud to do this, but I'm not going to dump her outside because she has no health card, so if anyone asks, you can barrow this one." The nurse wrote it down and handed it to Kai.  
  
"If anyone asks, you're her next of kin, alright?" He nodded and the lady left the room.  
  
Ray and Max sat down.  
  
"You guys should go back to the hotel.I'll be along in a while." Kai said.  
  
Ray looked at Max and then sighed.  
  
"All right, dude, but if anything happens call ASAP." he grunted and nodded a bit. Satisfied, Ray shooed Max out of the room and then he closed the door behind him.  
  
Kai looked at the beyblade on the side table.  
  
Her gloves were on the side table too. The boy picked up her hand and looked it over. There were deep scars. Ian hadn't gone easy on her. The scars were noticeable and they seemed to be like trenches for the blood that had sloped out of her arms. Kai watched as her sides heaved with each shaky breath.  
  
Pulling up his chair to be right beside her bed, Kai looked at the hart monitor as it blipped every few seconds.  
  
"Wake up.please.just wake up.."  
  
Tyson and Kenny walked into the room. Ray and Max were pacing the room.  
  
"Hey, dudes. What's with the walking, and where's Kai? I thought he was with you."  
  
"Tyson.um.there was an accident."  
  
"You mean the sourpuss is dead! Yahoo.I mean, oh what a shame."  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Tyson. Kai's not dead!"  
  
"Oh.I mean, well that's a relief."  
  
Ray sighed. "Can't you take this seriously? Hakaru could bleed to death!"  
  
"What! What happened?" Kenny and Tyson looked a little more serious.  
  
"We're not sure.we were walked into her and she collapsed. She's in the hospital now, Kai decided to stay until she wakes up." Ray said as he looked down at the rug.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Nope." Max said  
  
"That's a shame.who would do that to her? I mean really.."  
  
"I think Kai knows."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The night was long. Kai had sat there all through the afternoon. Never leaving.after all, if he didn't stay.who would? Without anyone to care for her, Hakaru was all alone. The boy got up for a minute to stretch and walk over to the window. He looked out the window and tried to watch the lights as they flashed in the night.  
  
Leavening the window, Kai walked over to his chair. He was about to sit down but her realized there was someone coming.  
  
"It's just me." Tyson said as he poked his head into the room.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ray said you'd be here, I just wanted to see if you'd be coming back to the hotel."  
  
"Nope. I'm not leaving."  
  
"Fine, see if I care." Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, before I go... look, the nurse wants me to give you these." Tyson handed Hakaru's clothes to him.  
  
"Thanks I guess." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya." Tyson said and left the room.  
  
Kai was about to put the clothes over on the side table, but something caught his eye.  
  
"What's this?" Kai pulled out the picture of Tala and his family. He didn't know that she had it. He slightly remembered Tala giving her something a long time ago, but that was long ago.  
  
"You kept it? After all that time?" Kai whispered to Hakaru. Even though she was asleep, he still talked a bit to her.  
  
"Huh, go figure." He mumbled to himself as he slipped the picture back into her pocket so that she would never know that he had held it.  
  
He seated himself again and tried to get some sleep. The hart monitor was still bleeping and Kai tried to block it out. Eventually he got to sleep.  
  
The next day, Hakaru had to be hooked up to a tube that was attached to her arm. It would send more fluid into her body. The hart monitor was still going when Kai got up. Hakaru hadn't wakened up yet; the doctors were worried that she would slip into a coma. Kai had refused to leave, even when the doctors had strongly urged him to go home.  
  
"I'm not leaving.!" Kai had snapped.  
  
"Listen, boy. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow she'll be going into a coma, and I don't want our staff to be working on some homeless orphan girl! We have more important things to do!"  
  
Kai was about to kill the doctor, but he restrained himself. What good would it do to beat up the guy in charge of looking after his own friend? Damn him! How could he say that? Kai tried to bottle his anger. Walking back into the room, he thrust himself into the chair and looked back at Hakaru.  
  
"Why wont you wake up, damn it? Don't you realize that after today they're giving up on you? Wake up, Damn it!"  
  
Kai had gotten out of the chair and began to shake the bed to relive his stress.  
  
"Kai?" Ray walked in in time to watch the scene. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They think she's in a coma.if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow.they'll give up on her." He sighed and sat down again.  
  
"That's not fare! Aren't they even gonna get a second opinion?"  
  
"Nope.they can't waste time on 'some homeless orphan girl'."  
  
"They actually said that?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"Sheese, remind me never to break my leg when I'm in Moscow."  
  
Kai glared at Ray and he looked down.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Ray? What if she doesn't wake up, huh, what are we gonna do then?"  
  
Ray stayed silent.  
  
Hakaru was still sleeping and she fidgeted a bit. Her tail stuck out from under the covers and it twitched a bit.  
  
"Well I know that she was attacked by someone really strong." Ray said.  
  
"What was you're first clue?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
"Besides that.the person forced her to bring out the full cat. Look, she still has the tail, ears and her hairs a bit spiky. For a neko-jin to bring out their full strength, they need another neko-jin or someone really strong to attack and bring them close enough to death. Ether that or some kind of extreme situation."  
  
"So you're saying that a neko-jin attacked her?"  
  
"Definitely a possibility, in fact I'd say that's what it looks like. From the looks of it, they actually wanted to give her the opportunity to go neko. It's as if they wanted to call out her transformation. " Ray said calmly.  
  
"One of the doctors screamed when they saw the tail." Kai winced a bit at the memory.  
  
Ray laughed. He walked over to Hakaru's cot and brushed some strands of blond hair out of her face.  
  
"You're not the only one who lost..someone important, you know."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"A long time ago I lost someone very dear to my hart..I don't know if she's even alive. I loved her."  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was depressing..." Ray tried to mend the air between them. "Look..uh..did anyone else come to visit?"  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
Ray looked away. "No one at all?"  
  
"Not a soul." Kai said quietly. "Why?"  
  
"Dunno.just asking."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"That's sad..to be close to death..and no one even bothers to visit..to come and see you. No family, no relatives, no friends, no one except you, me, Max and Tyson. And he only stopped in to see how you were."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
That night was similar to the one before it. Kai walked between the window and the bed. Every few minutes checking to see if she was awake. The nurse came in every few hours to give Kai a drink or a book to read and sometimes just to see how they were doing. The night wore on until Kai went to sleep at four in the morning.  
  
RJ had walked back to Biovolt. Tala was there to meet her.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Just out for a walk."  
  
"See anything interesting?"  
  
"No, some hobo mistook me for Kai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yah, I beat the shit out of her though. She didn't say much else."  
  
"What did the kid look like?"  
  
"Blond..a bit smaller then me..neko-jin..why?"  
  
"No reason." Tala walked off.  
  
Once out of sight, Tala punched the wall.  
  
"Hakaru..you're alive?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"They said you..died..but then they said Kai was dead too. I guess it was easier to believe them this time. And then when we had you for a moment, I couldn't seem to look past it. You were my friend, and then Ray had to set you free again. Damn him! Things were working well, but I suppose that was all they were. Just an illusion. After all...what good is a machine if it has feelings? " Tala walked off to his room and stayed there for the day.  
  
It was seven in the morning when Hakaru started to wake up.  
  
"Nani?" She looked around.  
  
"So this is a hospital..smells bad." Slowly getting out of the bed she ripped the hart monitor cord from her body.  
  
"Sheese..what do they think I am..dead?" She spat. Then trying to get the other cord off her arm that was hooked up to the baggie with all the fluid, but it was no good.  
  
"Crap..they really put these things on tight." She said. Opining the window to the third floor hospital room, she pulled the rack over and threw it out the open window. The machine wrenched her body forward a bit but soon the cord had to give and came off. Falling three stories the equipment hit some old guy down on the sidewalk.  
  
Hakaru winced. "SORRY!" She yelled down. Two men with a stretcher came out and put the man on the bed and brought him inside.  
  
Hakaru shrugged. "That old guy's smart..he waited until he was right beside a hospital before he got hit in the head. Huh, who knew?" She managed to pull herself up onto the window. Just before she jumped out she remembered her clothes. After retrieving them she walked past Kai.  
  
"Hey..thanks." She said and then tipped his chair backwards. Kai was awake as he fell backwards out of the chair.  
  
"What the bloody (Insert bad word here)?"  
  
"See ya." She said as she leaped out the window.  
  
"Hakaru? H-HAKARU!" Kai ran to the window just in time to see her land on all fours and run across the lawn. A woman had a hart attack and a few others screamed.  
  
Ray ran into the room. "What happened?"  
  
"We have an escapee!" Kai said as he ran to the window.  
  
Hakaru had already sprinted across the lawn and was nearing the sidewalk.  
  
"How'd she get down there?"  
  
"Jumping is one way." Kai said smartly.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am."  
  
Ray looked down and he saw the girl running.  
  
"Why would she do this?"  
  
Kai groaned. "Don't you get it? That night you tried to help her bandage the cut Tyson's blade gave her?"  
  
"Yeah.what about it?"  
  
"She's embarrassed to accept help.she's too proud to admit that she needs people."  
  
"Then how does she live?"  
  
"I don't know. She hates to take charity from people..I suppose that's why she wouldn't stay with us at the hotel..she couldn't stand to live like that."  
  
Hakaru ran and ran. She was getting out of here. How could she have let herself sleep for that long? What day was it anyhow? What time was it? Running was a bit of a chore for her. She stumbled and tripped a bit, but the lust to run kept her going. She could not stay. How could she allow herself to show such weakness?  
  
Kai and Ray ran around town trying to find the girl. Ray found some of the bloody bandages in an ally and a few footprints in the snow. He sighed and tried to follow them, but the tracks ended near a dumpster.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled.  
  
Kai walked back to the hotel and Ray showed up latter on.  
  
"You're wasting your time. She'll be long gone by now." Kai muttered.  
  
"I know. I found the bandages. They were stained with blood."  
  
Kai sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
"Why do you look out for her so much?"  
  
Kai got up and walked to the window. "It's all my damn fault she is where she is today. She wouldn't be homeless if it wasn't for my grandfather and me. I didn't do anything to stop what happened. I just watched, I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then she yelled at me. I remember her words well, 'You just sat by and watched my village burn!' Those words burn in my mind. And then they beat her. I had to do something. I yelled for them to stop, the men listened to me. From then on I know what I'm responsible for the kid. If it weren't for me.well yeah. She'd never have left her home."  
  
Ray patted Kai's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Kai, your grandfather would have burned her home weather you yelled at him or not."  
  
"Maybe that's true, but I can't help feeling responsible for her."  
  
Ray sighed. There was no helping this now. Kai would probably carry his feelings for the rest of his life at this rate, but for now, that wasn't so important. The finals were almost upon them, and that was going to be a frightening thing indeed. 


	30. They Should Have Known

Chapter 45: They Should Have Known  
  
"What was keeping you so long?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." Hakaru said as she sat down beside him.  
  
"You're up tomorrow, you know. All of us are. The All Stars, White Tigers and the Dragon Slayers are going to kick some major ass!"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh, come on! Well rip those Demolition Boys into next week!"  
  
"Get some sleep, Calvin." Hakaru said as she got up and walked off to the tent.  
  
The boy sighed. Getting to his feet he walked into the woods to sit on his own. Staring up at the stars in the Russian sky he whispered into the night.  
  
"We'll win. I'll win. For you, mom. I'll kick ass for you."  
  
Yusuki was getting off the plain when he turned to Lee. Hoisting his sack of few personal belongings onto his back.  
  
"Thanks for the help. Are you sure she'll be here?"  
  
"Definitely." Mariah smiled. Kevin nodded and Gary just stood there looking at the hot dog vender across the street.  
  
"Great, thanks for the ride."  
  
"Not a problem." Lee smiled and the White Tigers nodded with a tinge of excitement.  
  
The boy turned away from the group and then walked back to them. "I've no money to repay you for your kindness, but I do have this." Pulling out a peace of mettle that had some Chinese figures on it. The coin was pretty, and Kevin took it from the boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's the least I could do. I gotta go. Hakaru will be somewhere in this town, the problem is trying to find her."  
  
Yusuki walked away from the neko-jin group and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Shame to see him go." Le said.  
  
"Yeah, he was kind of cute." Mariah smiled.  
  
Le: -_o  
  
Mariah: =^_^=  
  
Yusuki walked through the crowds to try to get to a near by BBA station, there had to be one near by. Had to be. Walking through the main door, Yusuki brushed a few strands of hair away from his otherwise grubby face. Looking down, he realized there was a shiny one-cent peace at his feet.  
  
"Huh, penny." He picked it up and shoved it in his poket.  
  
"Can I help you?" Said a lady who stood up from behind a desk as she watched the boy walk in.  
  
"Yes, yes you can. I'm looking for a player of the game."  
  
"Beybladeing?"  
  
"That's the one. I'm looking for a young girl who plays the game. Her name is Yamoto Hakaru. You know her?"  
  
"No, but I can try to find out."  
  
Yusuki swiftly sat down in a chair near the desk without a word. The lady shook her head and started typing away at the computer. After a while she stopped and looked up.  
  
"There's only one match for that name, a girl who's playing on a team, the Dragon Slayers. There's not much info."  
  
Yusuki nodded and jumped over the desk. Looking at the screen, the boy nodded.  
  
Blond hair.  
  
Green eyes.  
  
Driger beyblade.  
  
No record of hometown or place of origin.  
  
"Sounds all about right."  
  
The woman had backed up in a bit of a start and was now looking at the teen in some question.  
  
Yusuki cast his eyes over the computer screen. His exasperation hardened.  
  
"There's no information on where she's staying."  
  
"No, we don't know where she's staying at. Nothing at all."  
  
"Damn. Oh well, that's just what I need." Yusuki jumped over the desk and started to walk away. Then turning on his heal he walked back.  
  
"Here," He said, tossing the penny to the lady, "for your time and trouble." Then, again on his heal, he turned and walked away.  
  
"What a strange boy." The woman said as soon as he was out of earshot.  
  
The sun wasn't out that day, and the air was cold. Yusuki shuttered with the cold and walked down the street. His thin, threadbare tunic was not enough to keep him warm. As he walked Yusuki shivered, his teeth were chattering, and he realized that there was no way he was going to find Hakaru until he warmed up a bit, or at least a place to crash for the time.  
  
What a joke!  
  
Where was he going to do that? A bloody homeless boy like him? Not a chance! Snow was falling heavily now. Yusuki was hungry, cold, tired and hopelessly lost now. Not a scent of any neko-jin within a twenty-mile radius! Now what was he going to do?!  
  
Damn it all!  
  
He couldn't feel his legs. The boy couldn't feel his legs! Just the cold nipping at him and the pit in his belly. Darkness was filling his eyesight and he realized he was falling. The ground would have been harder, but Yusuki couldn't feel his own body anyway, so it made no difference.  
  
Someone, somewhere, scooped up the boy's limp body and wrapped him in a cloak. The stranger began to walk off towards an unknown destination with the boy still draped in their arms.  
  
"Poor thing," A voice sounded so far away to him, "thin as a twig, this one. Cold as ice too. There, there, little one. Chin up and all that rot. I'll have ya home in a pinch, mark me words, lad."  
  
Hakaru sat up with a start. It was like a cold peace of steal had been shoved into her breast. The opening ceremony games were about to begin. Stretching, she clutched her chest in a bit of pain. What was it she was feeling? Getting up, she shivered a little as she went to the door of the tent.  
  
Calvin and Tyler were outside sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey." Hakaru flopped down beside them.  
  
"You ready? The opening games are in an hour."  
  
"Yup, me and Driger are ready and up for it!" What good would it do to tell them about her pain in her chest?  
  
"All we need is Cail to get here and we'll be set to go."  
  
"Isn't he playing first?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No, you are!" Calvin rubbed his brow.  
  
"What about me?" Cail asked as he came out of his tent.  
  
"Nothing." Everyone said at once.  
  
"What? Are we going or not?" Cail pouted.  
  
"Yeah, we're going! Give us all a minute to run over our plan."  
  
"Alright, alright." Cail sat down.  
  
"Tyler, you go first and I need you to get it over with as fast as you can. If they overpower you, don't worry. Try not to make it last too long. Your job is one of the most important, we need a good start and I know you can pull it off."  
  
"Yeah! Besides, not like we'd trust Cail with something like this." Hakaru laughed.  
  
"Hey! You flee bitten mutt! I could do sooo much better then you!" He spat.  
  
"Whatever, look, Cail, your next. You need to prolong this one and hope for the best. Try to make it a longer one and destroy the blade if you can, kay?"  
  
"Ditto that, man. I got it." Giving Calvin a thumbs-up and a wink.  
  
"Right, okay. Hakaru, you're up next. I need you to make it quick. As fast as you can! This one is not as essential 'cause if you loose, I'll follow it up with a win."  
  
"Kay." She nodded and then dealt Cail another blow to the head.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"For calling me a mutt, numskull!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Cail said as he rubbed his head.  
  
Calvin got up. "Alright. It's time to go, guys."  
  
"Yes! Riot time! Cail jumped up and grabbed a stick. Pretending to break windows and smash in car lights, he jumped around and smacked Tyler a few times with the branch.  
  
Tyler: -O  
  
Cail: = ^_^ =  
  
Calvin: -_- U  
  
Hakaru: -_- U  
  
When Cail finally got the stick from out of his left nostril and Tyler had soothed his strong feelings of hate and loathing they all straitened their wrinkled shirts and started to walk over to the BBA stadium. The beginning of a long road had appeared before them, and this leg of the race was not going to be easy by any means. RJ was waiting. 


	31. Wake up Yusuki

Chapter 46: Wake up Yusuki  
  
His eyes flitted open slightly and soon they opened all the way to display the very British looking apartment around Yusuki. Rubbing his sore head, the boy sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" Cliché yes, necessary definitely.  
  
"Well, you're in the home of Jack Williams, lad. And it would be a Wednesday evening, if you must know. I must say, my boy, you recover damned fast. It's only been an hour since I found yee on the street there lost to the world."  
  
Yusuki looked over the brown haired, middle-aged man. He had a small beard coming in and miniature spectacles that seemed to cling to the bridge of his nose with some effort. He was wearing an over coat and a tie, not to mention his black pants that looked like they had been freshly ironed for not a crease was in them. His grey eyes were kind and seemed to regard the boy with a little a bit of weariness.  
  
"So, what's your name, stranger?" Jack asked.  
  
"Harukazi Yusuki."  
  
"Yusuki, eh? Well then, boy, why was you out in the street laying there like a dog, hmm?" His poor grammar was almost humorous.  
  
"I fainted, I guess." Yusuki rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Fainted to be sure, lad! You're as thin as a rail, my boy! When was the last time you ate somethin'?"  
  
"Can't remember." Yusuki spoke truthfully, no use in lying to this kind man.  
  
"Well don't that beat all! Still kicken, are ya? Oh well, let's get this eer boy some food, eh, Smokey?" A grey rat climbed out of the mans' pocket and up to his shoulder.  
  
Yusuki cringed and the man noticed his instant dislike as he walked over to a refrigerator in the corner of the room and started to prepare a meal.  
  
"You don't like rats, boy?"  
  
"Not really, sir."  
  
"Aw, don't fret. Smoke here won't heart ya. Too nice to do that, he is."  
  
Returning to the boy with a try of food, he nudged it forward.  
  
Yusuki shoved it away.  
  
"I can't take your food, sir."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I don't like charity."  
  
"Don't think o' it as charity, boy. Think of it as a kick in the right direction. You need to eat, or you'll die. 'Sides, nothing's wrong with taken something when it's offered, ya know."  
  
Looking from the man to the rat with his sharp, yellowy, cat-like eyes, the boy started to eat. Never, not even for an instant, taking his dagger like eyes off the man or the rat.  
  
"Come now, boy. It's not like I'd poison the food. Have a little faith, lad. And for Pete's sake, there's no one here but us men, ya can eat as you please without worrying about impressing the Duchesse of York!"  
  
Waiting for a moment, and only that, Yusuki dropped the knife and fork oddly from his hands and waited for them to clatter to the tray until he savagely set into the food like a wild cat.  
  
"That's better, boy. No need for manners here." Jack stood up and walked into another room to leave the boy alone with his food. As soon as Yusuki was sure the man was gone, he stopped stuffing his face and swallowed bitterly. What was he doing here? Why was he sitting around like an idiot instead of looking for Hakaru? She could be in trouble right about now and need him! What if she was already dead and had died while he was selfishly sleeping? Gulping back tears of frustration, Yusuki shoved the tray away from him and sat miserably for a moment. As he sat there he stared out the window beside the bed. Scowling at the people in their cars and the children with their parents walking down the street. They didn't know how lucky they were, how they were taking their fortune for granted. Images of him and his mother and father flashed through his mind as the sky darkened for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy!" Yusuki ran to his mother with a flower in his hand and held it proudly up for her to see. "For you!"  
  
The lady knelt down to take the object gently from her son's stiff and clumsy grasp.  
  
"It's beautiful, Yusuki." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I picked it just for you!" The little boy boasted.  
  
"Did you? Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug and patted him on the head. Straitening up, Yusuki's mother looked into the sky as she shouldered the parasail she carried.  
  
Yusuki beamed with pride as a butterfly flitted past him.  
  
"What's that, mother?" He asked as he chased the butterfly.  
  
"It's a butterfly, Yusuki. They say that the butterfly is a person's sole that is seeking heaven and is on their journey to find paradise."  
  
"Do you think so, mommy?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yusuki, but you must never catch a butterfly, because like the human sole it too is fragile."  
  
The little boy stopped and looked back at his mother. "Okay."  
  
"There's a good boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her smile faded over the glass like frost and was gone from his sight. A wave of tears flew over his eyes, and the boy could no longer hold them back. Like little streams, they fell from his face and trailed down his cheek. Ripping the cover off the bed, he climbed out and snatched up his worn boots from the corner. Grabbing his bag of few previsions Yusuki snatched up the rest of the food and wrapped it up in a cloth. Taking a few of the bed sheets he stuffed them in the sack and opened the window. Looking back he took off the pillowcase and stuffed it full of food and drink from the fridge. The last thing the boy took was the cloak off the hook near the door.  
  
Just as the boy climbed onto the windowsill and prepared to exit the building. Jack re-entered the room.  
  
"Thanks, friend. You've been more help then you know, but I have someone I need to find. Can't afford to lie around, you know. Oh, and before I go, thanks for the grub." Yusuki gave a wink and a slight nod before heaving the sack onto his back and jumping out the second floor window.  
  
Jack could only stand dumbfounded as the boy left.  
  
"Well, that was odd."  
  
Yusuki ran down the street, past houses and stores as he trotted on. The boy felt much better but even now as he tightened his tunic around him and wrapped the cloak around him. Turning himself into a deserted alley, Yusuki slouched down and started to eat the rest of the food hungrily. He had no choice, and besides, the man had enough money to buy more no doubt so why would he miss a little here or there?  
  
Pulling the blanket out, he wrapped it around him and tucked it into his belt so it wouldn't fall. The blanket looked like a shirt or vest from under the cloak so it wasn't that conspicuous. Walking out of the alleyway, he stuffed the rest of the food and previsions into the pack and ran off down the street to continue his search. 


	32. Almost a Victory

Chapter 47: Almost a Victory  
  
The lights from the stadium were bright and bothered the kitty as they walked in. The All Stars were introduced to the Dragon Slayers and Hakaru showed her Whit Tiger friends to her team and the Blade breakers greeted the new coming team.  
  
"You all ready?"  
  
"Yup." Calvin spoke for his team.  
  
We're up last, so we have an advantage." Cail piped up.  
  
"Lucky. "Emily muttered  
  
"Welcome players from around the globe and all you fans at home! Welcome to the first World Cup Tournament opining games. Our three teams that will be competing today for the honour of their teams and for the enjoyment of all you fans are," Jazz Man (That annoying announcer guy with that crappy bandana) stopped to clear his throat, "From sunny Los Vegas we have the All Stars! They'll be playing first for our pre-tournament fans! As requested by their adversaries, The Demolition boys, each team will take on only one player of the opposing team!"  
  
"What?" Calvin mumbled.  
  
"This means, folks, that it's one Demolition Boy against the entire team of players!"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Steve yelled.  
  
"Are they trying to insult us?" Lee asked.  
  
"Something's not right." Tyler muttered.  
  
"Ditto that, dude." Cail whispered.  
  
"Keep your shirts on, boys, this is where it gets interesting." Calvin said to his team.  
  
"Will the All Stars please send their first player to the dish now?"  
  
Emily stepped up, racket in hand. "Let's do this!"  
  
Ian got to his feet and walked up. Hakaru nearly leaped to her feat to do something about her rival's appearance, but Calvin held her back.  
  
"No, Hakaru."  
  
"Calvin! I will not let Emily have first swing at that slug, I'm gonna take him out now!"  
  
"Sit down, Hakaru. That's an order."  
  
The girl scowled and tensed her muscles a bit then returned to her seat. "Yes, Calvin-san."  
  
"Let the battle begin!"  
  
3..2..1..LET IT RIP!  
  
The two blades were hacking away at each other like there was nothing to stop them.  
  
"Wyborg, attack!"  
  
"Trigator, get out of the way!"  
  
It was a bit late. Emily's blade was in twenty pieces and her bit beast was absorbed.  
  
"N-no!"  
  
Tears smattered her face as the crowd shrieked with hoarer and excitement.  
  
Steven was up next and he faired no better.  
  
"Trihorn! Rip this guy to shreds."  
  
The bull put up a good fight against the snake, but there was really nothing more it could do. The attack ring was shattered and the weight disk left in the dish.  
  
"And here I thought we were gonna get some real game time in, oh well." Ian mocked as he yawned.  
  
"That is it! I've had enough of your shit! I'm taking you down!" Both Michel and Eddy loaded up their launchers and took their first shot at the snake. Needless to say, Eddy was first out, his Scorpion bit beast was no match for Ian and his blade was in ruin. Michel was worked up now, and he wasn't going to take anymore shit from Ian.  
  
"Alright, punk, time to bite the dust!" Trigle shot off like a flash of feathers and wind to attack the snake.  
  
"This is some really crazy shit, Calvin." Cail muttered.  
  
"Don't I know it." Was all he could say in response.  
  
"Wybourg, Sandbind attack!" The snake wound its way around Trigle and started to constrict the bird into submission. Not to long after, Trigle fell and was absorbed.  
  
"T-Trigle!"  
  
The last of the All Stars had fallen and the crowd was stunned.  
  
The White Tigers where next and Mariah went first to the dish and to meet her fate.  
  
"I'm gonna stop these creeps if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
This time it was Brian who would battle the whole team.  
  
Galix got a few good swipes in on Foulborg, but that was all. Soon, Maria's blade joined the junk heap and Galix was added to the collection.  
  
Gary went up to take his teammate's place.  
  
"Gary angry now!" The boy launched his blade so hard that the launcher shattered in his grip. A few drops of blood splattered onto the floor as the plastic ripped into Gary's fist.  
  
Brian laughed. "So we have our brut force out, eh? Won't matter! I've got this game all wrapped up!"  
  
Gary's brow tightened. "Gary not afraid of you, bring it!" Gazzly swiped at the bird and took his best shots, but it just wasn't good enough. His bear beast was vanquished and Gary was left with no beyblade.  
  
Li and Kevin went for one last-ditch attempt to save face and bit beasts.  
  
"I will not stand for this! You will give those beasts back NOW!" Le roared.  
  
"Tough talk, too bad for you it's not enough." Brian scoffed.  
  
Three minutes. That's all it took for Galman and Galion to be crushed under Brian's brute force. Three minuets.  
  
The Dragon Slayers stood up as they passed the remaining White Tigers.  
  
"Tyler.this is up to you." Calvin said and patted the boy on the back.  
  
"Got it."  
  
The announcer was passed a cue card and looked over at the person who passed it.  
  
"Well..if you're sure. This just in, folks! The Dragon Slayers will not be battling Stephen; instead the Demolition Boys are letting their Demolition Girl have this battle. It's been conferred with the BBA and we're all ready to go. Dragon Slayers, you have five minutes to reorganize yourselves due to the change in plans."  
  
Tyler walked back to his team and the group huddled.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Cail looked at Hakaru.  
  
"RJ. I didn't think they'd put her into the game. I've got no idea how good she is now, just that she must be really good by now."  
  
Calvin sighed. "I know you can't give us any more then that, but I don't think that's good enough. Let's just stick to what we know and what we do best. Tyler, you're still up. Stick to the plan and go to this fast. Cail, you and Hakaru take notes, all right. You'll need the heads up, especially if she's as good as Hakaru says."  
  
"Trust me, she's better." Hakaru interrupted and the group nodded.  
  
"Damn, this sucks. Oh well, let's get to this! Cail grinned.  
  
"Humph, well I don't know about you guys but I've got this one covered."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Totally sure. I've won every match I've ever fought and I don't plan to change that now."  
  
"Good, let's go." Calvin broke the group and everyone took their places.  
  
"Let's welcome our special guests from out in China and Japan. The Dragon Slayers have been given a special invite to this match and they'll be taking off against. Tyler is going to start us off. Tyler is a kid who plays this game on the offensive and his Trihorn bit beast can back him up. Now, folks, we have RJ! She likes to play on an offensive game too, so we have a bit of a match here. Her bit beast Ceceal is a tough one so I hop Tyler has a back up plan."  
  
A girl with red hair walked up into the dish, Hakaru didn't get a very good look at her so she didn't realize that she had seen the girl before. Kai did though.  
  
"T-that's RJ!"  
  
The boy nearly jumped out of his seat but Ray held him down. "Whoa, slow down! I know you're eager, but let's keep this one on the low note, huh?"  
  
Kai regained his cool and sat down.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two blades whipped around the dish leaving a skid mark on the track.  
  
"Trihorn, let's get this over with!" The bull beast rammed into Ceceal's blade and pushed it off balance a bit.  
  
"That's all your little toy has? I expected more from someone with a 'special invite'." The girl mocked.  
  
Tyler kept cool and let the insult slide off him. "Trihorn, clobber her!"  
  
The bull rushed forth from the blade and charged at its opponent.  
  
Without looking up, RJ said in a calm voice, "Ceceal, finish this."  
  
A harpy rose from the blade and slashed at Trihorn. The bull was tossed aside like a rag-doll and absorbed.  
  
"TRIHORN!"  
  
Cail gritted his teeth and launched his blade with extra force. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, KID!"  
  
Dranzer shot out of the blade and threw a fireball at Ceceal. The harpy dodged it and slammed the bird into the dust. Dranzer was absorbed too and that left Hakaru and Calvin alone on the field.  
  
"Time to end this." Stepping up to the dish the girl took out her launcher and let it rip.  
  
"I know you. RJ smirked.  
  
"You're gonna know my fist after I'm through with you!"  
  
"You're that kid I beat up in the alley."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kai heard the words and nearly choked on the very air in his lungs.  
  
"RJ..she was the one?" "I knew it was a Neko." Ray said.  
  
* * *  
  
Yusuki was running down the streets looking for her. Hakaru was here; he knew it, but where?  
  
Just then he felt a pain in his chest and a burning sensation on his cheek where the tattoo was.  
  
"Damn, that's smarts. Where are you, Hakaru?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yusuki ran around the village searching for her. As usual, she was skipping out of school and probably off in a brawl again. The village thugs were often picking on the two seers, but he knew that if they both teamed up none of the little punks had a chance.  
  
"I'll nock your freaking teeth in!" Hakaru was being held back by one of the Himaji twins as the others laughed and poked fun at her.  
  
Just as the boy holding the little girl back was about to smack her with his free hand a fist landed squarely in the side of his nose. The boy was wrenched from Hakaru and skidded into the dirt. Blood oozed from his nose and the boy wiped it away. Yusuki cracked his knuckles and sneered at the blood-covered boy.  
  
"You just try that stunt again, kid, I dare you. Touch Hakaru again and I see to it that you all have a black eye and a busted leg, got it? If I see a cut you'll get a scar, if I find a broken bone you'll have two and if I see tears you'll be screaming so loud you're ancestors will hear you. Got that, punk?"  
  
The boy got up and laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Harukazi! You're father was a fool to let your mother die, and now he's left you all alone. What a co-!"  
  
The kid was down on the ground screaming so fast he had no time to react. Yusuki punched the boy over and over in the face.  
  
"You @#$&*$^%@ ass, say that again! I dare you to say that again!" Tears rolled down Yusuki's face as he pummelled the kid into the dust. The other children ran off to get an adult, but Hakaru stopped on of the boys and they started their own fight.  
  
Young Harukazi was pounding the kid so hard he didn't realize that hands that gruffly grabbed him and tore him from the boy who was laying on the ground whimpering.  
  
Two men had come to the rescue and had pried the children apart.  
  
"Harukazi! Stop this madness, this instant!" Gonichi the carpenter had come and was now clutching the boy in his grasp to keep him from savagely going at the boy on the ground.  
  
"Insult my father, will you? %&*#$@%&($#^@& bastard, I'll rip your lungs out and feed them to the @$%#&*$^%# crows! %^&$#(&$^ brat! Say it to my face! Say to my face, rat boy! I'll stuff your teeth down your throat so hard you'll need a straw to get 'em out! SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU TO!"  
  
"Yusuki, stop that! Stop that right now!"  
  
The kid was picked up off the ground. Both eyes were black and blood was running from his nose still. There were slashes and tearstains on his face as he got up and wiped his eyes.  
  
Hakaru had been separated too and her fighting partner was in no better state. His arm had been bitten and he only had one black eye to boot, but his lip was bleeding to add to the situation.  
  
The two seers were sent back to the dojo and disciplined.  
  
"What was that all about?" Their teacher snapped.  
  
Yusuki snorted and Hakaru said nothing to the effect of that.  
  
The two kids that were on the receiving end of the fight were lead into the dojo, a place in which they had never seen. (Only the graduates or seers got to go inside the dojo)  
  
"Now, shake hands and make up."  
  
Yusuki's eyes widened in hate, but he and Hakaru got up and walked over to the boys and punched them in the face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two beyblades spun on the spot and didn't seem too be interested in each other.  
  
"You were the punk who attacked me, huh? Well, let's give it back! Driger, Tiger Claws attack!"  
  
Ceceal took part of the attack but recovered and slammed Driger into the dirt.  
  
Calvin jumped up and let his beyblade join the fray.  
  
"Wolbourg, finish this!"  
  
"Driger, Tiger claws!"  
  
Both bit beasts were tossed aside and they began to be absorbed.  
  
Grandfather, I've failed you! Hakaru thought. No! There is still time!  
  
Leaping into the dish, Hakaru snatched up her blade and recovered Driger. Calvin followed her and took his own blade.  
  
"That's cheating." RJ said in a flat voice.  
  
"You've won. Why do you need our beasts to prove it?"  
  
"Because, you're not even worthy to keep those if you can't even win."  
  
"Driger was given to me by my grandfather and I promised to keep him safe with me as long as I was breathing. No one is taking him!"  
  
"Even if you have to cheat to do it?"  
  
Hakaru said nothing to this.  
  
The Demolition Boys had cleaned up the match and every bit beast, save two, were in their position. Every last one. 


	33. RJ's Confusion

Chapter 48: RJ's Confusion  
  
Kai ran after RJ. He had to catch up with her. Just this once let me do something right! He thought.  
  
"RJ!"  
  
Whipping around she landed her fist squarely in his face causing the boy to fall back onto the ground.  
  
"Why are you following me?!"  
  
Kai got up and snapped his nose back into place, as the bone was dislocated.  
  
"Good shot. Was it you who attacked Hakaru?"  
  
"What is that brat to you anyways?"  
  
Kai blushed. "It's a long story."  
  
"Does it look like I have anywhere to go? Does it, Kai?! I know why you left! You ran away because you couldn't stand to be with me, and now you've fallen for the homeless street kid."  
  
"Whoa, hold on for a second! Who said anything about me being in love with Hakaru?"  
  
"Well? You seem to follow her around enough!"  
  
"Fine, it's my fault, okay? Happy now? It's my fault she's like this! DAMN IT ALL!"  
  
RJ looked confused. "What's your fault?"  
  
"Hakaru! She's my fault! You remember that day I went out with my grandfather and Hakaru returned with me?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He destroyed her home."  
  
RJ's eyes widened. "How's that your fault?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to stop him, did I? I don't love Hakaru; I'm just responsible for her. I would never forgive myself if I let her die on the streets cause it's my fault she's there in the first place. Does any of this make sense?"  
  
"So why'd you run away? Boris said you hated me and that you though I was a brat!"  
  
"You believed that old crack head? RJ, he told Hakaru that I died!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I never hated you, and I don't now. I-I..love you."  
  
RJ's cheeks went a red that matched her hair. "So..why'd you leave?"  
  
"Black Dranzer. I tried to take it and-I can't remember more then that."  
  
"Why didn't you come looking for me?"  
  
"I didn't remember much from being in Biovolt, and for all I knew you were dead too."  
  
"But you were in Biovolt for a while before the tournament."  
  
"I didn't know you were there. I didn't see you."  
  
"They wouldn't let me see you, they thought I'd loose control of Ceceal."  
  
Kai nodded. "Tell you what, come away with me. I'll get you out of Biovolt, alright?"  
  
RJ looked him in the eye. "Alright."  
  
Hakaru was standing in the empty hallway pounding her fist into the wall. Damn it! That close and Driger would be gone for good. How could she have let it come to that? How? Damn it!  
  
"Oh, grandfather, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, ancestors."  
  
Tears rolled down her face as she pounded her fist into the wall not caring about the dent that she was leaving in the plaster.  
  
"I have failed you all, forgive me fate, I have failed."  
  
~You've failed no one, my child. Awaken and arise. ~  
  
The voice touched her face and soothed her weary soul.  
  
"Who are you?" But the voice was gone and there was nothing left to prove it had even existed.  
  
The voice was so familiar to Hakaru, but it was gone now and there was no way of proving it. Walking back to the camp was all there was to do left.  
  
Everyone was silent as the fire was extinguished. Cail and Tyler said nothing as they packed up their belongings.  
  
"Where are you going?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Where does it look like? We're going home." Cail moped. The usual spark in his eyes was gone and his liveliness lost.  
  
Tyler was no better as he rolled up his sleeping bag. "We've lost our blades, our beasts and our pride. There's nothing left for the Dragon Slayers now but to go home."  
  
~That's not true! ~  
  
A shiver ran up Hakaru's spine. She definitely knew that voice.  
  
"Yusuki-san." She muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind." She shook it off and looked back at her friends. "We'll get your beasts back, I promise!" Taking off, Hakaru headed for the hotel where she knew Kai or Ray or even Tyson would give her a hand. She hated to ask for their help, but what else could she do? Biovolt would pay for what it had done to her friends and her life and her family! On that you could rely!  
  
* * *  
  
Kai walked RJ back into the hotel room. There she was introduced to everyone. Ray was unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
"You look like someone I use to know. She was very dear to my hart, but I'm not sure if she's still alive."  
  
RJ nodded. The boy look familiar to her too but what was that to prove? Walking into the bedroom Kai closed the door behind them.  
  
Tora-chan: Hi guys. Sorry to interrupt, but we're about to have a really awkward moment here and I want you all to understand the circumstances. Hakaru is NOT a pervert, she's just clueless. Her grandfather didn't tell her cause she was seven years old! She's naïve and that's all there is to it. Thanks for understanding.  
  
* * *  
  
Hakaru didn't have time to use the front door and this way was faster. Climbing up an tree to get in through the Blade Breakers window was usually how she got in and besides, what could go wrong?  
  
Tora-chan: Damn, I hate that line!  
  
Hakaru was looking in the window just in time for Kai to take off his shirt.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Her tail twitched in confusion.  
  
RJ could feel cat eyes on her and she knew Hakaru was there.  
  
"YOU PERV!"  
  
Everyone came running into the room to find Hakaru laying on the ground as RJ beat on her.  
  
"What the hell?" Ray looked confused.  
  
"What did I do? What did I do?" Hakaru cried.  
  
"You know damn well!" RJ spat.  
  
"I'll handle this" Ray tried to get in between the two neko's but just wound up getting thrown against the wall.  
  
"See? I told you I'd handle it." He was out cold with in a few seconds.  
  
Hakaru managed to get RJ off her and stood up. "I have no idea why your trying to kill me, but I just need to talk to Kai for a minute!"  
  
"We're sortta busy now!"  
  
"With what?" Hakaru looked a little stupid at the moment.  
  
"You really don't know?" RJ calmed a bit.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright, everyone out!" RJ kicked all the on lookers out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Who taught you sex ED?"  
  
"What?"  
  
RJ slapped her hand to her forehead. "Good grief, you are an idiot!"  
  
"What? What's wrong? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You ignorant little-! So your parents never taught you-?"  
  
"Taught me what? They died when I was little."  
  
"And your relatives? What age where you when you came to Biovolt?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"That explains a lot. Never mind."  
  
RJ opened the door and shouted, "It's okay folks, she just naïve!"  
  
Kai sighed and walked over. "I could have told you that."  
  
RJ rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't, did you?" Ray was left in the bedroom out cold where he had fallen.  
  
That night Hakaru was sleeping on the couch in the main room. RJ had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom and now that she was very sure that all was asleep and dreaming she snuck out of the couch and into RJ's room. There the girl had left her blade on the dresser beside the bed.  
  
"Not a good move on her part." Hakaru mumbled. Taking the beyblade she snuck out to the campsite where Cail, Tyler and Calvin were waiting.  
  
"Here, take what's yours."  
  
Trihorn and Dranzer were returned to the blades and Calvin rolled out the rest of the plan.  
  
"The BBA is really twisted this time. Hakaru, you have a score to settle and now so do we. There is hell to pay for what they have done, and I say we give it to em. Everyone agree?"  
  
Nodding, the group separated and went on to do their individual task.  
  
Hakaru ran back to the hotel and put Ceceal back where she belonged, with RJ. Then writing a hasty note she departed again knowing that this would probably be the last time she saw any of the others again. Just before she left she took a few extra computer disks from Kenny, Hakaru left as silently as she had come.  
  
Running down the streets she got to the Biovolt buildings and snuck in. Making her way carefully to one of the labs she hacked into the system and rerouted all kinds of information into the disks.  
  
Dumping out papers from the filing cabinets, Hakaru spread them around and then lit a match and set the room ablaze.  
  
"Burn, baby, burn." The Neko mumbled as she raced from room to room doing just that, lighting everything on fire! Desks were trashed, glass broken, files deleted and fires lit.  
  
Going down the hallways, she found the entrance to the volt where Black Dranzer was kept.  
  
"Sweet." Taking the beyblade and shoving it gingerly into her pocket she destroyed the room and left it to burn. The flames licked at her heal as she ran now and Hakaru knew that should she fall it would be her end. Fire had taken her home and now it would take theirs too. By all the power she had it would take theirs too! There was a small explosion as a few electrical wires caught the flame and the blast threw her to her feet. Scrambling to get up, Hakaru's pants were torn in the knee and she could feel the warm blood dribble down her leg as she ran.  
  
Kai was wakened to a yelling RJ.  
  
"That little bitch!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Max said as they walked into RJ's room.  
  
"That stupid hobo stole the two bit beasts!"  
  
"Technically she took back what belonged to her team." Kenny said. RJ disregarded all this, by now the sun was rising and a new day was beginning.  
  
"What's this?" Ray picked up the note that was on the table near RJ's bed.  
  
Hi guys!  
  
Just wanted to let you know that I may not see you again and I want to tell you I don't regret a thing. There's something I have to have done and some things have to be paid for, so I might see you later.  
Yamoto Hakaru.  
  
Kai went pale.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"She would." RJ said. "Come on. Well have to go rescue her ass before she gets herself killed."  
  
"I'm coming too!" Ray said.  
  
"Why the hell not?" RJ said and the three grabbed their coats and raced off to the Abbey.  
  
Sprinting into the training hall, she slammed the door to keep a barrier between her and the flames. Finding a few buckets of paint in a cupboard she dumped it all over the floors. Soon the flames would hit the paint and Biovolt would burn. Trotting to the back exit Hakaru tried to get out, but the door was locked. As it was the flames were getting into the room from under the wooden door and now were getting closer to the paint.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
The group arrived at the Abbey to find fire trucks and men standing around.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" RJ asked.  
  
"There's a fire in the Abbey, miss. You three should go back to your homes."  
  
"Our friend is in there!" Ray protested.  
  
"I understand, kids, but this is an electrical fire. We're not sure if we can put it out."  
  
"Well then, why do they call you fire men?" RJ snapped as she broke through the crowd and ran into blaze.  
  
"RJ!" Kai yelled but the girl was gone and there was nothing for it now.  
  
Taking out her beyblade Hakaru looked it over and spoke softly to Driger. "I hate to die this far from home. Maybe I'll get to see mother, huh Drig? Father and grandfather too. You think Yusuki and Galion will be there?"  
  
The blade glowed and a tear rolled down her face.  
  
"We've gone through so much together, Driger. I'm honoured that you were my bit beast and that you stuck with me. Thanks buddy, but I think this is the end of the road for us." Giving a bit of a shaky salute, Hakaru braced herself as the explosion ripped though the walls sending her flying through the doorway and collapsing in a heap of rubble and stone.  
  
* * * "If I were a kitty where would I hide?" RJ asked herself. Just then the floor and the entire building shook.  
  
"That's a very good hint." The Neko-jin took off for the centre of the blast. There she found Hakaru's broken body lying in the hall.  
  
"This is no place for a kitty to sleep." Dragging her body onto her back, RJ dragged her out of the building. 


	34. Leave it to Rai

Chapter 49:Leave it to Rai  
  
The explosion took out half the back wall of the Abbey. People shielded their faces from the flying rubble. Ray grabbed Kai's arm as he tried to run into the burning building.  
  
"Hey, don't even think about going into that place! There's brave and then there's stupid!"  
  
"I nearly lost both of them once, I will not let it happen again!" Kai shouted horsy over the crowd.  
  
" What good are you to them dead, huh?" Ray spat.  
  
Kai calmed down and forced his arm out of Ray's grasp. Glaring at the boy he sighed.  
  
A few minor explosions shook the ground from under RJ and she managed to keep herself up without falling.  
  
"Shit, it's hot in here." The flames made it hard to breath and RJ wasn't the only one who knew it. Hakaru's horribly beaten body was heaving under its own strain and that of the heat. Seeing a way out of the building, RJ knew she had to focus on that if she wanted to get out of the burning hell she had openly run into.  
  
"Why the hell do I do these things? Shit, you would think I cared about this homeless wretch." She mumbled.  
  
A fifth miniature explosion rocked the ground. Kai was fed up with waiting.  
  
"That's it, I'm going in!"  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Ray tried to grab him, but missed by a bit. Kai suddenly stopped trying to get to the building and stared at what seemed to be a single figure rising out of the smoke, but soon he could make out the second draped over the first.  
  
"RJ!" Kai and Ray ran to her for all they were worth.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." She said warily and passed the limp body of Hakaru to Ray.  
  
"Take her, she's not that heavy, but after a while you'll need to put her down."  
  
Ray nodded dumbly and heaved the girl onto his back.  
  
Walking off to the hotel, Kai was convinced that it was not a good idea to take her back to the hospital, after all, one man had suffered having an IV machine onto him and another lady had had a hart attack when the Neko was there last.  
  
Oliver was called up and he and his specially hired doctors came to have a look at the girl.  
  
"There's not a lot to be said. We removed quite a few hunks of wood from her side. Heaven only knows how they got there, but she'll have a few permanent scars near her ribs from the blast. Hakaru will live, how is beyond me, but she'll be down for a while, so don't let her do anything reckless."  
  
Dreams came frequently to the sleeping Neko-jin.  
  
Visions of her home and of Yusuki with Galion drifted past her and he wept silently.  
  
~ Am I dead? By all rights I should be. ~ She thought.  
  
Driger sat beside her and purred deeply. The large white tiger liked her face.  
  
~ Driger? Why are you here? You're not dead too are you? ~  
  
~Silly child, I am not dead and nether are you. I protected your body throughout that time and guided both you and the Neko-jin that saved you out of the flames. ~  
  
Looking the bit beast over she could see that he too was savagely cut up and a few places his fur had been singed. Running her hand gently over the fur she wept for him.  
  
~ You saved my life, and because of me you were hurt! You shouldn't have done this for me, Driger. Better for me to die then to make the ones I love hurt because of me. ~  
  
~ No, I do not have any regrets. Besides, I will live and in some sense I owe your family this much. You saved me from capture and I saved you from the flames that could have taken your life. ~  
  
The girl rested her head on Driger's side.  
  
~Thank you. ~  
  
The big cat curled up in a ball and his mistress cuddled up beside him in sleep. Together they healed their internal wounds and rested as the cuts closed up. Hakaru cried in her sleep and Driger would wake to lick the tears away from her face.  
  
It felt like seconds to her, but when her eyes finally opened fro the first time in three days later she knew it must have been longer.  
  
Groaning, Hakaru sat up. Her face was bandaged and so were her sides. There were stitches in her leg and along her arm. The older scars looked dull compared to the new ones forming around her rib cage and on her sides where fragments of the door had lodged themselves. Her breathing felt raspy, as she took her first waking breath. Looking round the room she noticed that Max and Ray were both lying in different places of the room near her bed. She must have been back in the hotel because she recognised the room to be Max's.  
  
Getting up, Hakaru tried to walk a bit. She had to leave. Already she had stayed too long. Far too long.  
  
The first step sent her sprawling to the ground. Realizing that her legs were still healing from the gravel and wood that was wedged into them from the blast.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The noise woke up Ray. He looked at Hakaru and smiled a bit.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, you know, I've been better, but hell I can't complain."  
  
"Where are you off to?" Ray asked innocently.  
  
"I have to catch up with my team, you know. I need to go."  
  
"Right, not on those legs you're not."  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "And I'm Marry, Queen of Scots."  
  
"Laugh all you want, but I'm outta here."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Ray blocked the door and dragged Hakaru back to bed. "You're staying right here. Kai told us you'd try this again so we're ready this time around."  
  
The girl cursed inwardly as she moped a bit.  
  
"You must be hungry. I'll dial up room service." Wakening up Max as he left, Ray picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi!" Max bounded over with his goofy smile.  
  
"I do NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!" Hakaru hollered.  
  
No one said anything to further this and there was really nothing to be said. Max just smiled at Hakaru and she glared back at him.  
  
A few minutes later Ray came back in with a tray of food. Eggs, bacon, toast and milk. It was only then that the girl realized just how hungry she really was. There were two other trays, one for Max and one for Ray.  
  
"What's the catch?" Knowing better then to take the bait without asking questions, Hakaru sighed.  
  
"You can eat, but promise not to leave until you're better."  
  
Damn!  
  
The two boys smiled at her; there was no way she could pass up the offer. After about three days without eating she would ether starve or eat. Hakaru herself knew she was caught. There was no way out of this that she could think of..or was there? Just then Tyson woke up and walked over. The smell of food had woken him and now he was just about to eat when Hakaru hissed at him.  
  
"That's mine!"  
  
"Oh, okay okay!" The boy backed away slowly with his hands in the air hoping that he would be spared getting scratched or attacked by the kitty. There was a new element added to her plan, but Hakaru could definitely pull it off. Sighing she leaned forward and grabbed the backs of Ray's and Max's heads and slammed them together. The boys hadn't the faintest idea what hit them and they were out cold. Sliding to the floor, Hakaru let their bodies hit the ground without a care in the world.  
  
"MAX! RAY! Why'd you do that to the-?" A spoon hit Tyson so hard that he too was on the ground in a daze. Now that she was alone, Hakaru set into the food hungrily. After stuffing her face she slid out of the bed and did her best to get to the window.  
  
"I'm outta here."  
  
Opening the window enough and pulling herself up onto the sill, Hakaru was about to jump out when a clubbed fist landed her squarely on the head. Kai stepped silently out of the shadows and lifted the limp body up into his arms and hulled her back to the bed.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Yamoto. You and I were taught the same crap by the same jackass. Those three might fall for your stunt, but don't be stupid enough to think I will too." 


	35. Silence is Golden

Chapter 50: Silence is Golden  
  
Kai applied himself to Ray and Max's trays of food. Those two weren't going to need these anytime soon anyhow. In fact the only thing they were gonna need was a couple of Aspirin each. Kicking Tyson aside, that over-grown pig couldn't have seen what was coming if Hakaru had told him in advance! RJ, Oliver and Kenny woke up and stretched.  
  
Upon seeing the wounded Max and Ray, everyone ran over to find out what had happened.  
  
"Kai, what happened here?"  
  
"Relax, these three let their guard down and paid for it. Hakaru knocked them out, but they'll be back on their feet soon enough."  
  
"Stupid kitty." RJ glared at Hakaru as she lay out cold on the bed. Giving the still body a good smack upside the head as she walked past.  
  
"We have better things to be worried about, RJ. The finals are coming up. " Kai mumbled.  
  
Dragging Kenny aside into the main room the two began to go over what they knew.  
  
"So..who's first?"  
  
"I've come up with a few possible leads, you and Ray are both strong players so I'm thinking that one of you would be an excellent choice. However, Max has made quite an interesting pattern in experience and has grown exceptionally well."  
  
Kai nodded. "Go on."  
  
Kenny opened his laptop and turned it around for Kai to see. "I know this sounds a little off topic, but work with me. I've had a few chances to review Ray's match with Hakaru and I've discovered quite a few beybladeing styles that Hakaru uses. Ray likes a good endurance match, but he wasn't expecting such a power rush. Hakaru's clan and Ray's aren't all too different, but we do have to factor in outer experiences."  
  
"Like Biovolt." Kai added.  
  
"Exactly. Hakaru and Driger are good at a nice long-winded battle that lasts for a while. She has some amazing stamina results, but her defence is wide open too often. Ray could have taken those chances, but probably wanted to see how long she could spin for."  
  
Kai nodded in satisfaction. "True, but what does this have to do with our up coming matches?"  
  
"Ray should play second."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It was the first time he had really gone up against Hakaru in a down-to- the-wire match and was completely clueless as to her strategies."  
  
"But he saw her take on that kid-!"  
  
"Yes, but that was too short lived and Driger wasn't even summoned into the game. How could he have factored in her true strength?"  
  
"Okay, so I'll give you that, but how do you figure Ray should play second?" Kai was getting a tad irritated.  
  
"Look, give Ray half a chance to find out how these people play then he'll be prepared."  
  
"But we all are up against different people, Chief, you know that."  
  
"I know, but weren't you all trained in similar arias of battle?"  
  
"Yes an no. You see we all had an extra coarse. Like being in school I guess. The 'compulsorily courses' were obstacles, brawling matches, an endurance test, something similar to gym but with frightening twists to it, and the weights room. We all had to take those, but each one of us majored in two extra classes. Hakaru majored in the hacking department where they taught her how to hack into files from thousands of different mainframes, but she took one other that was a special endurance program to enhance a players' speed. RJ took an extra course in the weights and marshal arts and that's why she's so strong. Tala and I both took a few extra courses to enhance our physical strength and in mental enhancement but I don't know anything about the others."  
  
"I see. All right, but I'm still thinking Ray would fair better in the second round. Then at least he'd have an idea as to what he was up against."  
  
Kai waved his hand in Kenny's direction to shrug him off, but he said no more to argue against the point.  
  
"Great, so that leaves our first and last slots open."  
  
"I'll take the first slot."  
  
"Wait, what about Max?"  
  
Kai scoffed.  
  
"What's wrong with Max?"  
  
"Him against Bryan or Ian or Spencer? Yeah right. They'll kill him."  
  
Kenny sighed. "Don't you have any faith in your team?"  
  
"Has nothin' to do wit ha lack of faith, Chief. If anything it's a lack of responsibility. I'm not going to hold it on my head that one of my teammates was brutally maimed in a battle."  
  
Walking away Kai didn't bother to look back at the stunned Kenny who was still sitting there watching him walk away.  
  
Ray woke up about an hour later. Damn, his head hurt. Max and Tyson were already up and about, but they too looked a little less then fine.  
  
"That's smarts!" Max kept muttering as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"It wouldn't be this way if you hadn't been such an idiot." Kai smirked.  
  
"Come off it, Kai. We just weren't paying attention-."  
  
"Exactly!" The boy snapped as he took to his feet, "If you had been paying attention then none of this would ever have happened. Hakaru is not a regular kid like Tyson or Max! She was raised to be a ruthless weapon, not a human. And even if she wasn't her own people taught her to fight! I don't believe you, Ray! Surely you would understand all of this. You're Neko like her, not to mention you fought with her."  
  
"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kenny muttered.  
  
"Kai, will you nock it off, your yelling is killing me." RJ said in a stony voice.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, RJ! Hakaru's dangerous!"  
  
"Yeah, that and stupid. I think you're reading too much into this Kai. I could beat that little runt up blind-folded."  
  
"Sure you could, but she can take out Tyson and Max no problem."  
  
"D'uh. Anyone could beat up a monkey boy and kid on a sugar rush."  
  
Kai smacked his forehead.  
  
"I think we should all go and get some fresh air." Max suggested and Tyson nodded."  
  
"I'll stay here." Kai muttered.  
  
"Oh no you don't," RJ grabbed him and dragged the boy toward the door. "You need a break as much as we do, so move it."  
  
"Relax, Kai. I'll stay and watch Hakaru." Ray said.  
  
"Right, like you did the last time?" the older boy spat.  
  
"Come on..I can watch her. Look, I'll be more careful this time, I promise."  
  
Kai sighed and gave it up. Tyson, Max, Kai, RJ and Oliver headed out the door to get some well-deserved fresh air.  
  
The hotel room was empty except for Hakaru who lay on the bed out cold, Ray who was sitting with his back up against the wall and Kenny who was typing up some beyblade configurations.  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"Yes, Ray?"  
  
"Question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Kenny never left the table in the main room. He could hear Ray well enough now and that was all that mattered.  
  
"What exactly happened to the Abbey anyhow? Have you kept up with the news?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I have been. No one was hurt. Apparently everyone who was there had been off on a 'special trip' and the Abbey was deserted. Hakaru really must have planed this."  
  
"Ether that or just really dumb luck."  
  
"I'll take my chances on the second one."  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got the data from my match with Hakaru, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me guess, you want to have a look at her bit beast again?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Kenny walked into the room holding his laptop."  
  
"Call it genius intuition."  
  
Sitting down beside Ray, he turned the computer around so he could see it.  
  
"Here we go. This is the video we got off your match."  
  
The pictures moved in slow-mode for Ray to analyze.  
  
"Hakaru's beast was so much bigger then mine."  
  
"I know..but hers is a different bread then yours, you must have been able to tell from looking at it that it wasn't the same as your Driger."  
  
"So it was a sub-species?"  
  
"Exactly. Kind of like a Bengal tiger and a Siberian tiger."  
  
Hakaru groaned, sat up and rubbed her head. Ray and Kenny got to their feet and prepared themselves for an attack.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going anywhere." She snapped.  
  
"Good." The Chief muttered as he sat down.  
  
"Hakaru..?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Ca-can I see you're blade?"  
  
"Sure." She tossed the beyblade to Ray and then lay back down.  
  
Ray examined the blade. The bluish-black mettle was well crafted but looked terribly chipped.  
  
"Hey, Chief? Can you fix up Driger for Hakaru?"  
  
Hearing this, the girl sat back up and stared at the boys.  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
Both of them stared back at her and nodded with a smile. Kenny took out his toolbox and rummaged through a pile of attack rings.  
  
"I prefer something in black." Hakaru smirked in a way that made both boys think of Kai.  
  
The girl lay back and tried to relax a bit.  
  
"Damn! I knew this thing would cut into my side!" Taking out Black Dranzer, she tossed it over to Kenny. "Here, you keep it."  
  
"Agh! I was hoping we'd never see this thing again!"  
  
"Meh" Hakaru scowled and tried to get up, but failed.  
  
Ray had seen a few of Kai's solitary traits seeping through the girl and now he knew that there was no way he would ever figure her out for sure. 


	36. Pressure on Max

Chapter 51: Pressure on Max  
  
RJ was in a bitter mood as the group walked along the streets. She wanted to be alone with Kai, but the two other boys were in her way, damn them! Oh well, there would be other times.  
  
Kai looked really concerned, Max was a little tense and he showed it well. What could have been on the boy's mind?  
  
"Dude, what's got you down?" Tyson and his slang interrupted Kai.  
  
"Not a lot, it's just that tomorrow we start the finals and I'm sortta nervous."  
  
Figures. Kai thought.  
  
"Relax, Max. We'll kick those side show freaks to the kerb."  
  
Max smiled softly.  
  
"Who's gonna play first?" Tyson interrupted.  
  
"I am." Kai volunteered.  
  
"Since when?" Tyson shot.  
  
"Since now!" RJ threatened the teen with a clenched fist.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say so?" The monkey boy backed off and let the matter rest.  
  
"Who's next?" Max looked a little better.  
  
"Kenny wants Ray to take it form there." Kai confirmed.  
  
"Works for me." Tyson gave his usual goofy smile that made RJ roll her eyes.  
  
"But that leaves our last slot open." Max was the one to bring the bad news home this time. Smiles turned to uncertainty as they thought. Of coarse it took two seconds for Tyson to answer to the call.  
  
"Dudes, this one is totally mine!"  
  
"That was so cheerful it makes me wanna hurl." RJ moaned.  
  
"Aw come on! I'll finish up and then we'll have our victory!"  
  
"What about Max?" Kai couldn't really care less, but this needed thought and he had to factor in the blond.  
  
"Tyson! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"  
  
The boy grabbed Max's hands and looked him square in the eyes.  
  
Yoai moment!  
  
"Don't worry, Max. I'll fight and win it! Just you wait, I'll make sure they pay for what they've done to everyone!"  
  
"Really, Tyson?"  
  
"Of coarse, Max."  
  
"Oh Tyson!"  
  
"Max."  
  
"I'm gonna be sick." RJ ruined the moment as she pretended to gag. Kai was already five feat away form the two boys.  
  
"If anyone asks, I don't know them." He said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"There. We're all done." Kenny said as he held up his handy work. The new beyblade was definitely looking much better, but all that needed to be done was run it through Dizzy's programming.  
  
"What do you think, Dizzy?"  
  
"Looks okay to me, Chief. Although I think we could use a little more in the way of a stream line attack ring."  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose, but then we may have to compromise the weight disk a bit."  
  
"Not necessarily, Chief. Take a look at this analysis I've come up with. Quite good, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, yes it's very nice, but what does it prove?"  
  
"And here I thought you knew everything," She teased, "Look, here we have this weight disk and-."  
  
The two dragged on with different theorems and quadrants until they found something that could work.  
  
"How's it going?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"Not too badly. I think I've got it this time." The boy said as he typed something into the laptop.  
  
"Technology shit was never my strong suit, so uh, all this number crap means nothing."  
  
"Kai said you were a hacker!"  
  
"Yeah, doesn't mean I was good at it."  
  
"So! You got into the Biovolt system, didn't you?"  
  
"Not really. Only the easy stuff. My training was so incomplete I could only hack into an easy minimum security. Pulse because I lived there for so long I knew how all the programmes could be accessed. So what's that little 't' thingy you got there?"  
  
"Um, Hakaru, that's a plus sign." Kenny was so sarcastic it was too much.  
  
"Really? What's that?" Hakaru said stupidly.  
  
"You're kidding me." Dizzy said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hakaru, what grade were you in before you left school?"  
  
"Grade? We were only taught basic history and how to fight."  
  
Kenny slapped his forehead. "I guess it's true then, strong but stupid. They had to have taught you some math." The Chief tried to reason with her.  
  
"Of coarse! Watch, two plus two is twenty-two!"  
  
"You're joking, right?" Dizzy pleaded.  
  
"What? I did it right, didn't I?"  
  
Kenny got up and walked over to a wall and smashed his head against it a few times.  
  
"That's gotta hurt." Hakaru whispered.  
  
"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW CAN YOU GO THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT KNOWING THE BASIC SUMS? THIS IS NOT ROCKIT SCINCE!" He roared.  
  
"Rocket?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kenny ran around the room screaming his lungs off.  
  
"Congratulations, kitty. You officially drove the Chief insane." Dizzy teased.  
  
"Oops," She shrugged, "Oh well.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ray walked into the room he found Kenny lying on the floor panting from running around the room. Hakaru had propped herself up against a wall with Dizzy giving her instructions about how to work a computer.  
  
And to think she used to be a weapon for Biovolt. Ray thought as he looked at the girl fiddling with the spare parts.  
  
"You're very good at this, huh." Dizzy said.  
  
"Yeah, well I had a good teacher. Kai taught me almost everything about Beyblades."  
  
Kai again. When was she not talking about the past? Maybe that was all she had left. Ray thought.  
  
"You done yet?" The bit beast moaned impatiently.  
  
"Relax..I just need a minute to fix this break in my attack ring."  
  
Once this was done, Hakaru set the new blade down and had a look at her handiwork.  
  
"Not bad, if I do say so my self."  
  
Ray laughed a bit and the girl looked up.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
  
Ray examined the blade and tried to run it over in his mind.  
  
"The defence ring is way unstable. The attack ring's great, but that attack ring is gonna ruin the whole thing. You need a heavier module. "  
  
Ray selected a different one and explained it to her.  
  
"I get it." Hakaru muttered.  
  
Adding the final touch of her bit beast she grinned.  
  
"Hakaru?""  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You remember what you said..in our battle?"  
  
"About guts and respect not making champions?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I dunno..it's just that I'm not sure I'll be ready for the finals."  
  
"That's not what's really on your mind is it?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"No." Ray whispered.  
  
"Thought not."  
  
"Why is it you said that?"  
  
"Because it's true. Just because someone has guts to go and build a blade doesn't make him or her good. And just cause you have respect doesn't mean you take it for granted. People like Ian and the Demolition Boys don't deserve to call themselves Beybladers."  
  
He nodded. Maybe she didn't really mean him.  
  
It was about seven or so in the evening when Kai walked back in the door followed by RJ, Max and Tyson. All of them, except Kai and RJ looked like they had just gone through the most tiring workout of their young lives.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ray asked.  
  
"RJ happened to us." Tyson said only to be smacked.  
  
"I maid em run laps. Lots of laps."  
  
"Laps? Laps of what?" Ray wondered.  
  
"Laps of the town! The entire town!" Max moaned as he collapsed.  
  
Ray mentally thanked his lucky stars that he had stayed here.  
  
"What happened to the Chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"When he realized Hakaru was so completely dense he fell off the deep end." Dizzy said.  
  
" Well d'uh! I could've told you that!" RJ said more obviously.  
  
"On the upside I can walk again and I think I've almost completely healed."  
  
"Um, I'm not a doctor but I know that sounds a little far fetched. You were nearly blown up about three days ago." Max said razing his hand.  
  
"I think it may have to do with her Driger bit beast. They're both joined and when they both have a common goal they seem to get it done faster." Ray said. "Happens for everyone. Tyson, you and Dragoon beat Kai sort of like that. Driger and I beat Li that way. I think Max and Kai have had it happen before too." Ray said.  
  
"It works for me and Kenny, except we have the Internet." Dizzy mocked.  
  
"So we've got the concept that our bit beast helps us when we need them the most. Like when our desires are the same. So can we all just eat and forget about it?" RJ stormed off.  
  
"What's eating her?" Tyson asked. A plate flew through the room and smashed over his head knocking him out cold.  
  
"Guess she doesn't wanna talk about it." Ray muttered.  
  
That night Max and the others sat around the table in the main room.  
  
"Tomorrow is the big day. Kai, you're going to open for us, Ray I need you to follow him up and that leaves Tyson to handle the next round." Kenny, who had regained his composure, filled everyone in.  
  
A bleeping interrupted everyone.  
  
"Just a sec. I got some mail from the BBA." The Chief's face went pale.  
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you wanna play in the tournament?"  
  
"Well, I did feel bad that I was gonna be left out of the action."  
  
"Well now you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Last minute change of plans. Every team has to use all of there players."  
  
"Gimmy that!" Kai snatched the laptop. "Shit. He's right."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Means Max will be playing after Ray. If there's a tie after the whole thing's done then there's a sudden death match. So it looks like I'll play first, Ray is followed by Max and Tyson brings up the rear."  
  
"Works for me. He already smells like ass." RJ called from the couch where she was beating up Hakaru.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you save her life so you could kill her yourself?" Ray yelled.  
  
"No!" RJ said with a hurt look on her face, which turned quickly to confusion. "No, wait...yes that's exactly what I did."  
  
Kai smacked his forehead and sighed.  
  
"Besides, she wouldn't stop bugging me."  
  
Ray sighed. "Well at least we know things are semi back to normal." 


	37. Okay for Kai

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the finale matches for this years world Beyblade tournament! The winners here will walk away with bragging rights and the title of WORLD CHAMPIONS!" The announcer roared as everyone in the crowd cheered on the top of their lungs.  
  
"Kai of the Blade Breakers v.s Spencer from the Demolition Boys."  
  
Kai walked up to the dish, blade in hand.  
  
"Good to see you again, traitor. Spencer sneered.  
  
"Can it, whale boy. Lets start this so I can kick your ass."  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Dranzer, rip him up!"  
  
"Seaborg, finish him off!"  
  
The flaming firebird Dranzer lashed its claws at the whale. Seaborg charged forward and smashed into Dranzer's side. Smashing talons into fins the two went head to head.  
  
"Fire Arrow attack!"  
  
"Drown that over sized turkey!"  
  
A large tilde wave dragged Dranzer under the water and the first match was done.  
  
Kai retrieved his beyblade and walked back to his team.  
  
"Sorry, I got side tracked."  
  
"You still have one more shot. If you loose this one then you're screwed." Dizzy said.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kai said sarcastically  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Look, I know that Spencer's really good, but I think you can do it." Kenny said as he pulled out a black beyblade from his pocket. "And..if all else fails, I suppose you could always use this."  
  
"B-Black Dranzer!" Max stuttered.  
  
"How'd you get that?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Hakaru got it before Biovolt's training halls blew. She gave it to me a day or two ago to hold onto. Said it might be safer with me."  
  
Kai hesitated before he took the blade. Looking at it he remembered how he had tried to rob his friends of their bit beasts and shuttered.  
  
"Not to worry, Kai. The past is in the past." Ray said calmly. Kai silently thanked him. Ray always seemed to have something good to say, unlike Tyson. Kai turned to go to the next match.  
  
"Done chatting yet?" Spencer teased.  
  
"More then done."  
  
"Then lets get this started so I can go. I've got better things to do then stand around playing kiddie games."  
  
"Then it'll be a good thing that I beat you fast hmm?"  
  
Spencer gritted his teeth.  
  
That's right, Kai thought, loose your cool.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"NO MORE FOOLING AROUND, DRANZER, FLAME SABER ATTACK!" A pillar of flames shot down and took a large chunk out of Spencer's blade. The stadium got way hotter as the flames lapped at the dish.  
  
"That's the way, Dranzer! Keep it up!"  
  
"I've had enough of this! Seaborg, drown him!" The large whale bit beast rose from the blade and slammed a wall of water at Dranzer, but this time was different. This time all of the water was evaporated from the flames. Dranzer took its chance and stabbed its flaming beak into Seaborg. The whale cried out in defeat and was vanquished.  
  
"Kai has taken the second round by storm! Victory for the Blade Breakers!"  
  
"Yeah, you did it, Kai!" Max and Tyson jumped up and down hugging each other.  
  
"There's still one more match." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but Spencer'll never know what hit him!" Max pranced around giddily.  
  
"Don't be such a sour puss, Kai! You've been in tighter situations then this, so we know you can beat this freak show!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Get real! Tyson, this is not the All Stars or the Majestics! These guys don't bother to play by the rules, trust me, I know! You think that my grandfather will allow them to lose? If you do, you're wrong!"  
  
"Yeah, but you've got a little trick of your own." Tyson said pointing to Kai's pocket where Black Dranzer sat. "If you get into a tight spot, then you pull out the big guns."  
  
Kai glared at Tyson. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand, Tyson."  
  
* * *  
  
"Calvin..looks like something's up." Tyler said.  
  
"I know. Don't worry, Kai will pull through."  
  
"Are you just saying that, or do you really mean it?" Cail asked all too seriously.  
  
"Right about now, I'm not sure. Hakaru, you were there, what do you know about Spencer?"  
  
"Shit all. Sorry, Calvin, but I never talked with the guy. Tala told me not to get too close to him. He hung around the weight room a fare bit and that's all I got on him. My memories a blur, you know that."  
  
"A lot of good that does us." Tyler said.  
  
"Yeah, well there's even less we can do anyhow. It's not like we're permitted to tamper here." Calvin said.  
  
"We could you know." Cail added.  
  
"Absolutely not. This is Kai's fight and we need to honour that." Calvin never moved an inch to look at Cail or any of his team mates. His face was as hard as stone and his voice sharp like the icy wind of Moscow.  
  
"Even if he looses Dranzer because of it?" Cail pointed out.  
  
"Even then. This battle's for honour, we will do nothing but watch."  
  
Cail hung his head and Tyler sighed. Hakaru fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater.  
  
"We should be a little more confidant then this, you know. He just needs this one match." Calvin tried to mend their spirits but it didn't really work.  
  
Tyler opened one of his closed eyes and muttered, "With a pep talk like that, I'm convinced." Sarcasm dripped from his voice and usually Cail would have said something witty, but now he was silent and dull-faced. Hakaru started to bite her tiny claws and Calvin swatted her shoulder to get her to stop.  
  
"Will you quit it?"  
  
"Sorry," She said, "I just got a little nervous."  
  
"Yeah, well don't. Kai'll come through." Calvin watched a little half heartedly as the girl nodded.  
  
"3..2..1..LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Seaborg, attack now!"  
  
The two bit beasts slammed against one another for what seemed to be forever. A tight wind picked up in the stadium as Dranzer's wings kicked up a breeze. Bits of rubble tossed around the auditorium as they went on. Spray from Seaborg lashed into the front line of the crowd.  
  
Just then, Seaborg went strait onto the offensive.  
  
"DRANZER!"  
  
The bird slashed at the oncoming whale and both of the blades flew in different directions just barely missing the evil edges of the dish that could have meant defeat for either one.  
  
Kai forgot to breath for a moment but recovered himself.  
  
"DRANZER, Fire Arrow!"  
  
"Seaborg, use the tidal waves to nock him out!"  
  
Dranzer nimbly dodged the waves and managed to only take a few side hits as he passes.  
  
"Keep it up, Dranzer."  
  
"Seaborg, attack!"  
  
"Hold your ground, Dranzer!"  
  
Please, Kai thought, I don't want to lose you.  
  
Kai's blade started to glow an eerie red and his bit beast screamed out its battle cry as the blade charged Seaborg.  
  
Please, let me do this. For RJ, for Hakaru, for our families they destroyed, for our homes they took away, for every whip mark they ever gave us, for every drop of blood, for every tear we forgot to shed, and if I never do anything else in my life..let me do this!  
  
"DRANZER! FLAME SABRE ATTACK!"  
  
Dranzer not only pile-drove Seaborg, but he slashed the beyblade into five different peaces. The remains shattered on the ground as chunks of the dish and leftover beyblade went with it.  
  
"And that wraps that up, folks! Kai from the Blade Breakers has taken this battle home and his team has the first round safely taken home!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.  
  
"Yeah! Alright!" Cail and Hakaru hugged each other as they jumped up and down in the stands. Tyler was the only one relatively calm as he cheered. Calvin leaned over and high-fived his team mate.  
  
The Blade Breakers cheered and jumped round in victory. Tyson and Max patted Kai on the back and Ray calmly, but happily, shook his hand.  
  
"Get work, Kai!"  
  
"Yeah! Alright! I knew he could do it!"  
  
Back on the hotel balcony, Kai couldn't stop staring at his beyblade.  
  
"That last attack was really awesome." RJ said as she took the beyblade from his hands. "How'd you manage that?"  
  
"I thought about you, and all our friends that were counting on Dranzer and I. But mostly you." Kai admitted.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside, Kenny had the rest of the team assembled in the main room.  
  
"Okay. Ray's next up and we have two days from today. Max, you'll be next and then Tyson will finish us off."  
  
"Um...Chief?" Max put his hand up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Ray?" 


	38. The Old Man From our Past

Chapter 53: The Old Man From our Past  
  
Kenny had gone to the door to answer the nock.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" He asked of the older gentleman at the door.  
  
"No, but I can help you." He said in a more gravely voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
The man pushed past the Chief and walked into the hotel.  
  
"I have something for the young lady who keeps on coming here to see you. If you see Yamoto Hakaru, then please give her this address. Tell her she can use it as she will. Oh, and give this to her too." Handing a picture to Max who took a quick look at it and passed it on to Kai to see.  
  
"What a damned minute," RJ grabbed the old man and stopped him from leaving, "who the hell are you?"  
  
"A survivor." The man said and then left. After the door shut, the group looked around at each other.  
  
"What do you think?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"I've checked the location on my laptop and Dizzy's come up with the house on this map." Kenny reported.  
  
"Here ya go kids, this aught to help. The house is an old fashioned place. Sort of like Tyson's house except more like the kind you'd see in China. Now why would he want to give us that?" The bit beast asked.  
  
"Not a clue, but that stray cat will know no doubt." RJ said.  
  
"We better get a move on then."  
  
Ray ran up and down the streets. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Hakaru! Hakaru? Where did that kid get to?"  
  
The streets were empty as it was about suppertime. Ray wasn't sure if he would find her. It's not like she had any permanent residence. Did she even have a place to eat? Ray kept on running. His match with Bryan was in two days and that wasn't good.  
  
"Hakaru!?" He didn't know how to find her. She could be anywhere damnit!  
  
"You'll find me when I want you to."  
  
That's what she had said. So all he needed to do was make her want to find him, but how?  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The voice made Ray jump out of his skin.  
  
"Ha-Hakaru! I didn't hear you come up behind me." Ray said  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh.uh, I was looking to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I need you to.I was hoping you would.PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THE HIDDEN ARTS!"  
  
"W-what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're grandfather..he must have taught you the hidden arts right? You know.about beybladeing and martial arts and stuff. Please! You gotta teach me!" Ray pleaded.  
  
"Wo wo wo! Yes, my grandpa taught me everything I need to know about beybladeing. Why on earth would you want me to teach you?"  
  
"I've got a match with Bryan in two days, and I gotta win! Please! Teach me the secret arts!"  
  
Hakaru started laughing her head off.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"That's the funniest thing I ever heard!!!" Hakaru said between fits of laughter.  
  
"I'm serious!" Ray snapped.  
  
"Why would you want my help? I'm useless to you!"  
  
"That's not true! I need you to teach me!" Ray begged.  
  
Hakaru looked serious for a second. "Do you realize the kind of pain you will need to endure?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You will need to work as I worked. You must do as I say to achieve perfection, anything less is unacceptable."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I won't go easy on you, so I don't want to hear any moaning."  
  
"You wont, I promise."  
  
"I will work you as my teacher worked me, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hakaru thought about it. Ray seemed to mean what he said. She sighed. No doubt he would need all the help he could get to defeat Bryan. She had grown up with the kid and he would turn Ray inside-out if he could.  
  
"Oh alright, but if I hear one complaint.."  
  
"You wont! I swear!" Ray grabbed her hand and shook it in a cheerful manner.  
  
"I think that solves one mystery." Kai and RJ walked onto the scene.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You recognise this address?" Kai asked handing the slip of paper over to the girl.  
  
"Nope." She admitted.  
  
"Well then, you moron, let's head over!" RJ smashed Hakaru over the head with her fist.  
  
"This is it." Kenny said as they all looked up at the house. The Blade Breakers and the Dragon Slayers had decided to stay there for a few days while Hakaru taught Ray a few new moves.  
  
Hakaru opened the door to the house. It was an old Chinese style and so the door just slid open. The room was dark and the sun filtered in through the window. A tear slid down Hakaru's face.  
  
"This was the style of houses we had back home. It's like walking into the past."  
  
Walking into the house, everyone put down they're stuff and walked into the main room. It was big with a fire pit in the centre. Hakaru spun in circles landing on a tiger- embroidered cushion near the low-to-the-ground table. They found a few bowls and cups in the cupboards and some chopsticks too. Kai was wandering around the house exploring. There was a closet and a few bedrooms. There was one room Kai hadn't gone into yet. He walked over and pulled the sliding door open. The room was dark and as Kenny and Max helped Ray and Tyson light a fire in the pit, Kai grabbed a match from them and lit a small lamp that was hanging near by. Calvin and Tyler put their stuff down and helped to explore while Cail ran around the rooms.  
  
"Wow! You guys had better come see this!" Kai said as he walked out of one of the nearby rooms.  
  
The kitty got to her feet and padded over to the doorway.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kai pointed to the wall. "Look." That was all he said.  
  
The girl gasped as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. There on the wall hung a tapestry. The craftsmanship was well done and preserved. On it were mountains like the ones surrounding her village. Small houses were there too. They looked so nice and realistic. Hakaru could call them out one by one from her memory. There were people, each one different form the last, all standing with a white tiger.  
  
She walked in slowly. Ray and the others flowed.  
  
"It's a picture of the village. The way it used to look. There's the mountain, the river that ran near by, the farmers, the woods and forests. Everything!"  
  
"Who's all the people with the tigers?" Calvin asked.  
  
"They're my ancestors. The man there is my great, great, great, great grandfather, Nissho. He was the man who tamed the Driger bit. Then there's my great, great, great grandmother, Nari, who started using the beyblade to show the power of the bit beast and began the secret arts. Next, her son and my great, great grandfather, Motoki, and grandmother, Asami, who perfected the tiger claws attack for our clan. Then their son, Ryoko my grandfather who taught me the secret arts and all the skills I need to know. The men there are my father and uncle. They weren't seers so they aren't seen with the tiger. Then.. the little girl there is me and the boy who stands beside me is Yusuki. He has a lion by him instead of a tiger."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"But why is there a scar on you're face. Yusuki has one too." Cail asked.  
  
"That shows that we are just kids and that we have already learned the secret arts." She said solemnly.  
  
There was a box in the corner. It was hard to see in the dark. Max walked up, opened the carton and looked in.  
  
"Can you bring a light over here?"  
  
Kai brought the candle over and illuminated the darkness of the corner.  
  
"There's a note." Ray stated the obvious.  
  
Hakaru picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Yamoto-sama.  
  
I know you wont like me calling you that. But you are now the new keeper of the tiger, the heir of your grandfather, Ryoko. If you have found this note it is because you are in need of the facilities. You may use this house as you will. It's not mine for long anyway. There are the uniforms of your tribe in this box. One of a student and one for a teacher. Use them well. I hope to see you again, my seer. I trust you will gain more enlightenment, Yamoto-sama.  
  
Mr. Kigami.  
  
P.S. Please don't break anything you idiot!"  
  
The girl scrunched up the note into a little ball and threw it into the wall.  
  
"Bastard! How dare he call me that! Stupid old coot!"  
  
She started jumping up and down on the paper.  
  
"Dude, you're gonna hurt the floor." Max said.  
  
"Beat it, blonde!"  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Shut up! I haven't seen a mirror in years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'M A FREAKEN' HOBO!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Ray pulled out some old robes. "Is this the stuff he was talking about?"  
  
"Probably." Kenny said.  
  
"Hey! Out, out, out!" Hakaru booted them all out of the room.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked as he was shoved through the door.  
  
"You're not supposed ta' see the robes until we have them fitted! That's what I was told, anyway."  
  
Closing the door Hakaru took the lamp and ran her fingers over the wall until she found the other lamps.  
  
"Isn't there electricity in this house?"  
  
"Nope. We never had electricity. Everything was done by hand."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I think there's a lamp over here." Ray said.  
  
"Good, stay there while I light these two." Hakaru fumbled with the match and soon got the two candles light and placed back in the lanterns.  
  
"There we go. Now, let's see.that lamp is the emergency one just in case we need it.and uh.there should be spare candles somewhere." Hakaru said trying to think.  
  
Ray nodded and then sat on the floor. "So what now?"  
  
"Well.uh.I think there is some kind of ceremony. But I don't think we have all the stuff around here so we'll just go with the other one."  
  
"Witch is?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to.uh? Oh forget it! We'll just say we did all that stuff."  
  
Ray shrugged. "I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"Good. Now, I need to get dressed and meditate on..whatever it was I was supposed to meditate on. When I get back I need to see you dressed and meditating on....whatever you're supposed to be meditating on. If I return and you're not meditating, then you will do fifty laps of the properties' perimeter."  
  
"F-fifty?"  
  
"Fine, one hundred."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, so get to it." Hakaru left and closed the sliding door to the side room.  
  
Silence filled the dojo as Ray got changed. The clothes looked old and a little age stained, but they felt soft and comfortable enough to train in. Taking off his regular outfit and pulling on the one peace tunic, he realized there was a picture of an embroidered white tiger.  
  
The picture looked rather like a cave drawing or a picture you would find in an old Chinese zodiac book. Behind the Tiger there was a mountain and a few houses with flowers and open fields. A small blue stream had been made out of blue thread and gently sewn on the cloth of the shirt. It was very pretty and Ray smiled at the sight of it all.  
  
Sitting down, he took out his beyblade and began to meditate. This was not easy, as Ray wanted to have a look around. His eyes kept wandering around to the tapestry and the pictures of the seers. His eyes looked at the one Hakaru had pointed out as herself and Yusuki. He wondered if the boy was even alive today. Then looking over at the other man that was Hakaru's grandfather, Ray saw that he was holding a tiger cub, Ray wondered what it was suppose to mean, but didn't bother to ask questions. Closing his eyes again, he turned away from the tapestry.  
  
The sliding door opened and Hakaru came out wearing her own outfit. It was a creamy brown like Ray's but with the picture of just a tiger on it. She looked down at Ray and clapped her hands to get his attention.  
  
"Good. I see you've started your meditation, that's excellent. Now, run one hundred laps of the house."  
  
"What? But I did as you said!"  
  
"I know. But you still have to run. Now go before I make it two hundred."  
  
Ray got up smartly and took off. As he got out the back door and into the yard where he would stat he saw Hakaru line up beside him.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The two took off and raced around the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ray said as they ran.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running the one hundred laps."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I need to get my self in shape so I can show you how its done right?"  
  
Ray shrugged and they ran on in silence. By the time they stopped it was near ten o'clock at night. Hakaru let Ray sit for a while then she got him to his feet.  
  
"Alright, look over there, do you see that large rock?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"I want it over there." Hakaru pointed t across the yard.  
  
"Aren't you gonna find a rock for you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why? I thought you said..."  
  
"I know, but this time I need to see what you can do, and if I've got a rock then how can I? Look, I'll run and do a few of the exercises, but there are times where I need to see if you're doing it right. So for the sake of it, this time it's just you. Now move the bloody rock!"  
  
Ray sighed and trudged over to grab the rock. To his surprise it was really heavy. Lifting it wasn't so bad, but he had to lug it across the yard. By the time he was over to the spot, Ray was really tired from running laps and lifting the stupid rock.  
  
"Okay, now over to the right a little."  
  
Ray moved right.  
  
"Ooo, nope too much to the right. Over a bit."  
  
Ray moved over a little to the left.  
  
"Nope, over the other way."  
  
Ray moved over the other way a smidge.  
  
"No, no, no! That's too much!"  
  
This went on for about fifteen minutes until he got it right. Heaving and panting, Ray collapsed in a pile of sweat and air.  
  
"Can I eat now?"  
  
"Well, alright. Let's head in."  
  
When they walked in, Hakaru took up a bowl of rice and a few peaces of bread. Everyone was staring at her when she got in, but she hadn't noticed. He hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Her robes were baggy and she wore the same type of shoes that Ray wore. She almost looked pretty in the traditional robes. Like she was a peace of the house, she seemed to fit comfortably in it. Ray on the other hand looked a little out of place in his robes. They weren't part of his tribe and so they didn't look quite right. But he looked slightly dashing in them nonetheless. His hair was a little out of sorts but that was all right. He was the only one who realized the stares he was getting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice clothes." Tyson joked.  
  
"You wanna wear em instead?" Ray smiled.  
  
"Not a chance. Sounds too much like work."  
  
Hakaru slammed down her chopsticks. "Will you shut it?"  
  
"What's with you? It's not like I said it looked stupid or anything!" Tyson snapped.  
  
Hakaru's eyes narrowed and the look of death was in them. She said nothing but got up and left the room, slamming the sliding door behind her.  
  
"Sheese, what's eating her?" Max muttered. 


	39. Home Again Home Again, Or So We Thought

Chapter 54: Home Again Home Again...or so We Thought

After Ray finished his meal, he walked into the dojo.

"What's up?"

"Meditation. Like what you should be doing right now."

Ray took the hint and started.

"I think it's time to tell you a story, Ray."

Ray opened his one eye to look at Hakaru.

"Close your eyes, and just listen to what I have to say."

Ray did as he was told and closed his eye tight.

"Good, now relax and just breathe. Try and picture the images in your minds eye." She waited a little while until she was sure Ray was ready.

"This story is as old as time itself. Told to every man, woman and child of our home. In the Chinese mountains there were always tigers. But in the highest peek of the mountains lived a white tiger the clans called him Driger. Any time they went out to hunt in his domain, the hunters would leave a peace of meat for the tiger, so as to pay homage and to give something back to the tiger so that it wouldn't go hungry. People still do it today. There's a shrine where the meat was placed. If anyone stole from it the tiger would hunt him or her down and eat him or her. One winter it was cold, and the snow was deep. My ancestor, or great, great, great, great grandfather, went out one night because he heard a noise in the darkness. What he found was not a person, but the white tiger, Driger. He was hurt badly and was freezing to death. Nissho was sad and felt pity for the tiger, and so he took the beast home with him. Nursing his wounds and healing the tiger until he was well, Nissho let the tiger stay with him and his family in the same house and eat the same food from their dishes. He treated the tiger as one of his own, and so the tiger was in debt to him."

Ray nodded and still kept quiet as she went on.

"The tiger was so thankful to Nissho, that he swore to protect the blood line of the family. Whoever was born with the same blood would hold the tiger and it's power forever and passes it on to the next. The bit chip contains all the power of Driger and his promise to my family. I am a direct descendant to Yamoto Nissho, I have the power of Driger and his promise running through my veins."

Ray opened his eyes and saw that Hakaru was standing looking at the tapestry with the pictures of Driger and other white tigers.

"Is that it?"

"Yup. At least I think it is."

The boy got to his feat and examined the tapestry closer.

"What's this?" He said pointing to a section where two babies were being led.

"That was a peace of our tradition. My father was not a seer; it was odd, because he should have been a full breed. My mother was a seer thought and lots of bets were laid that I would be the next in line. They were right. But you see, every baby born was checked by the current one to see if they were a seer or not. For many years there wasn't a new one and my grandfather watched and waited."

Ray closed his eyes and as his finger tips brushed across the fabric images of the past flew into his mind.

Flash back

* * *

The old man waited on the steps of the shrine. He stroked his greying beard and sighed. The man looked old and frail, but he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently. Dreams had filled him that his grandchild would be a seer. The one they had been waiting for. The nurses were tending to his daughter- in-law and soon he would be a grandfather. He secretly hoped for a boy, but would be pleased with whichever he got. There were some neko-jin children and women gathering to the steps of the shrine where the withered seer was sitting. Their ears twitched with anticipation.

"Go to your homes, my friends. The child will be born in it's own time...you'll see."

"Yamoto-sama, we must know...is the child the one we've waited for all this time?"

"I'm a old man, not a physic, Senchi-chan. Now go back to your fields and continue on your work. I will make it known. Besides, the Harukazi boy is a seer, is that not enough to put your minds at rest?"

"Gomen, Yamoto-sama."

The man dismissed the apology by shaking his head. "I'm about to gain a grandchild, I should know how you feel."

The women looked up as a lady in white robes came out. A bit of blood from the berthing was on her smock, but she had a smile.

"Yamoto-sama, you have a girl."

The old man's eyes brimmed with happy tears as he followed the lady in leaving the people on the steps to whisper with hope.

Walking into the room, there was his daughter-in-law lying on the bamboo matt holding a small wrapped up form of his granddaughter.

"What is her name?" He whispered.

"Hakaru." Said his son.

The old man took the child and ran his fingers over her bald skull. "Hakaru Yamoto." Looking at her tiny hand, he opened it to search the palm. There was the mark. A seer. Already they had given her the tattoos of blue paint on her cheeks to mark her as the next seer.

"Father, is it there? The paw mark, does she have it?"

The old man nodded and whispered something in Chinese to the baby.

"Hakaru has the paw of the tiger...like her grandfather, and her great, great grandfather before him. It will disappear over time, mind you."

The son nudged his wife and tried to get her attention.

"Love, do you hear that? Our baby is..."

Hakaru stirred and began to cry loudly.

A nurse came and checked for a pulse.

Shaking her head, the lady in white wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to the son.

"She's dead..."

The son grasped his wife's hand and wept for his love.

"I'm sorry, my boy." The old man said. "Mayhap we let her hold her daughter one last time?"

The boy nodded and Hakaru was passed to her lifeless mother.

Then the old man was passed the child and ushered out of the room so the son might grieve for his dead wife.

The women and children were still waiting at the steps when he came out with the child.

"Yamoto-sama! Our answer! Is she a seer?" The crowd had grown reasonably.

"Yes, Senchi-chan. Yamoto Hakaru is the one you wait for, a seer."

Many voices went up as people began to talk and crowd around the old man to get a look at the baby.

"I beg you not to celebrate, friends. This little one lost her mother coming into this world to guide us, and for that I think we should have a moment of thought for her lost soul."

Heads were hung and people went silent.

End Flashback

* * *

Ray jolted back to reality and shook his head.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing...I just saw something."

Hakaru shrugged and went back to explaining stuff on the tapestry.

Was that really Hakaru? Ray wondered. The little girl had lost her mother at such a young age. Why had everyone waited to see her? What was the paw mark for? Too many questions. Hakaru would not be able to tell him the answer to them that was for sure.

"Are you feeling alright, Ray?" Hakaru asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I think so."

"Tell you what. Let's call it a day. Go wash up and meet me on the roof."

"Why?"

"That's your challenge for the night. You have to spend the entire night on the roof like I do every night.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Kai waked in and looked at Ray who was washing his face with the water inside a basin Hakaru had retrieved.

"Nice living the way she used to?"

"No. It's hard! Even we had bath tubs and sinks."

"She comes from a completely different time, Ray. They had nothing but their house and beyblades. Look, Hakaru told me you weren't feeling well. It's okay if you bail."

"It's nothing. I just saw something from the past. It was like time travel. Like a move or a picture from the past hidden in the image over there." Ray pointed to the spot he had be when he had seen Hakaru's grandfather.

Kai walked over and touched the spot with his fingertips and got a bit of a shock. Nothing more then a brush with the past.

"I don't see anything. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I swear I saw all that." Ray explained everything to Kai. About the people asking of her and the old man by the shrine. He even told him about Hakaru's mother and that she had died just before seeing her daughter one last time. Kai's face hardened and he scratched his head.

"I don't get it. Must be cause you're a Neko and I'm not. Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you go and try to see the rest of the past?"

Ray got up and walked over and tried to remember what she had told him.

"The tiger swore allegiance to her family. They've kept its promise and vow over the years." Ray's fingertips touched the cloth and again he was transported. This time it was a funeral he was at. Hakaru was older now. Not old enough to speak, but old enough to understand death. The old man Ray recognized as her grandfather was crying and so were some other people.

FLASH BACK

* * *

"You're all she has now, Yamoto-sama." Said a villager.

"I know, Hazuki."

Other people were trying to comfort the man, but he would not have it.

"Now she's lost her father too, and only a baby. Such a shame." Said a woman who wept into a handkerchief.

"Come now, Maroki, we should not cry. My son would not have wanted it that way."

END FLASH BACK

* * *

"He died."

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Her dad."

"I know. See if it'll work again."

Ray touched it but this time something blocked his metal vision. A boy...a red haired boy in a leather jacket blocked the way.

"If you so much as hurt her, I'll rip your hart out."

Ray's eyes shot open and he fell backward lading on the floor with a thud.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. Something stopped me from seeing anymore. Some kid."

"What'd he look like?"

"Red hair, war paint, leather jacket, you know, just some kid."

"Not just any kid, Ray. That 'kid' is Harukazi Yusuki... was Harukazi Yusuki. Hakaru's fiancé."

"She's engaged to that guy?!"

"WAS, Ray, was."

"You mean?"

"He's dead."

Ray thought about this. There was something strange about this kid.

"He threatened me. Said if I hurt her he'd rip my hart out."

"Sounds about right. Hakaru told me a bunch of things when we were in Biovolt, just in case she forgot. He was violent."

Hakaru returned to the room. Kai had left a while ago and Ray was meditating.

"Come on. I'll show you how to get on the roof."

The two walked outside and leaped up onto the roof. It was cold and Ray began to shiver.

"Can't we stay inside? It's really cold out here tonight."

"I have no where to go, Ray. It's ether the roof or the street."

"But..."

"We're treating this like an normal night for me. I have to stay here, cold or no cold. You can go in, but this is a part of your training."

Ray curled up in a ball and tried to close his eyes. It was so cold out that he was shivering. After a while the patch of roof he was sleeping on got warm and it wasn't as bad. Ray nodded off into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep. But he was wrong. 


	40. All's In My Dreams

"If you hurt her, I'll rip your hart out."

Ray was running down a cobblestone street and through crowds. He knew he was little, and he knew he was not where he was meant to be. This was a memory, but whose?

There were people in the streets who carried bags or baskets of items or food that they had bought. Shoving through them, Ray realized they seemed hostile toward him.

"Little brat."

"Some seer child."

"I don't think he was even born with the mark at all!"

What were they saying? Why were they picking on him? The people had no faces, just a blacked out zone where it should have been. Suddenly the crowd hushed and parted. A woman stood at the end of the crowd. Her fancy Chinese robes were a bit big on her and they covered her hands and feet. Before he could stop himself, Ray was running toward her, calling for her.

"M-mother!"

Leaping into her embrace, he buried his face in her clothes.

"Yusuki."

Yusuki? That wasn't his name! His name was Ray! Ray! And this woman wasn't his mother! What was going on?

"Why does everyone say I wasn't born with the mark, mother? Why?"

The lady covered his mouth in a flash.

"Never say that again, Yusuki! You are a seer! Born with the mark of the tiger, never doubt it my son."

Ray nodded and the scenery changed. Ray was walking through an old Chinese style house, like the one the blade breakers were in. There was something wrong in the house.

"Mother?"

A tall man was weeping near a covered body.

"Father? What happened to mommy? Where's mother?"

The man said nothing but pulled back the cover to let Ray have a look. What he saw made his skin want to crawl away and his stomach twist into knots. There on the bed was the same woman from before, but at the same time this could not have been the same lady. Her flesh was so pale and pasty that it was almost a grayish. Her once beautiful young face was now old.

"Mommy?"

"She's...she's dead Yusuki."

He wanted to say something, but what was there to say? He was viewing someone else's life from with in them and it was killing him.

Then everything around him erupted into flame.

"Mother!"

Why was he calling her name?

"Mommy!"

Then the fire took everything around him, the houses, the people and the girl that stood next to him. Hakaru! She was gone too! The fire spread and all he could think of was his mother -her beautiful smile.

"No! No! Mother! NO!"

Cold sweat trickled down his face. Ray woke up and tried to wipe the horrible dream from his head. The crisp air surrounded him and froze the panic to the back of his neck. Sighing, Ray stood up then remembered where he was. Not in a house, but on a rooftop! Hakaru was nowhere in sight. Ray sighed and tried to keep balance as he attempted to get down. Finally he was on the ground. Ray sighed and went to go wash his face in the small pond. As he kneeled over, someone kicked him head first into the cold water.

"Ahhh!" Ray gasped as he bobbed to the suffuse. "What was that for?"

Hakaru giggled a bit. "You were so wide open, it was like someone taped a 'kick me' sign to your ass!"

"That wasn't funny!"

"Wasn't it?"

Ray growled a bit as he pulled himself out of the water. Shivering, he shook off most of the water.

"Look, Brian will destroy you. You can not leave yourself open like that or he will take advantage of you."

Ray snorted.

"Oh, so you want to get yourself killed, is that it?"

"No! I just think it's mean to push your friends into a frozen pond at seven o'clock in the morning!"

"Get over it. By the time today is over, you are gonna wish that pond was ice, you'll be sweating so hard."

Ray's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He had almost forgot about Hakaru's training intensity.

"Let's get going, Ray."

The dripping wet neko was allowed to go inside and dry off. While he was in the dojo, still rubbing his hair with a towel, Ray looked over at the dark wooden chest over in the corner of the room.

Walking over to it, he lifted the creaky lid and peered into it. He had thought it was empty, but there was a few small scraps of paper on the bottom that they had missed before not to mention a few cobwebs. Picking one up, Ray turned it over and gasped. This was not a scrap of paper, but a picture. Or at least a very old picture.

A beautiful young lady smiled back at Ray. This lady was wearing a nice flowing dress and a rose in her had. The boy shuddered; the resemblance to Hakaru was almost ghastly. Her long blond hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail and on her cheeks were two blue war paint tattoos like Hakaru's. Her whiskers were short and her ears were pointy. Clearly neko.

Ray looked over and picked up the other pictures.

One had a young man with jet-black hair kept the same way Hakaru kept hers. He had only one crimson war paint tattoo on his face. His eyes were hard, but kind and he seemed very stern. Ray looked at the last one and found the picture the old man had shown them. Hakaru and Yusuki in their novice robes standing by a shrine with an elderly old man. They smiled back at him. Ray thought back and come to think of it he had never seen Hakaru smile like that...ever. Her eyes were alight with life and stupidity, but the best she had done on record was the laughing smiles she gave off, but that was very different. Mostly her eyes were hard like Kai's or cold like Tala's. Biovolt had done that to her, Ray was sure of it. How he wasn't sure. She wasn't the smartest thing on two legs.

"Where did you get those?"

Ray whipped around.

"Hakaru! I-I didn't hear you come in."

Slumping to the floor, Hakaru wiped the silver tears from her eyes.

"Mother." She whispered as she took one of the pictures from Ray.

"M-mother? That lady is your mom?"

"Yeah, at least I think so."

"You never saw her did you?"

Hakaru shook her head. "I never really even saw a picture. Grandfather hid them all away."

"Why? That's so mean!"

"No. He thought I'd only get lonely, and maybe if I never saw her I'd stop wishing to have her back."

"Hakaru he shouldn't have done that! You deserve to know what your own mother looks like!"

"No, Ray. Grandfather was never cruel. He was kind! He just did what he thought was best for me."

"Everyone deserves to know what their parents look like, Hakaru, everyone!"

"But what was the point, Ray? It wasn't like knowing her face was going to bring her back! Yusuki was the same way! He never looked at a picture of his mother or father after they died c'ause he knew it wouldn't make a difference! Knowing them wouldn't change how the world saw us or how our village saw us! We would always be orphans and that was destiny. What good would it do to wish things were different?"

Ray was silent. What could he have said? What could he have done to prove her wrong?

"You look like her." Ray whispered.

Hakaru blushed. Looking back down at the picture in her hands she felt ugly and covered in grime. The lady in the picture was so pretty, how could she ever look like her? Brushing her bangs away from her eyes, Hakaru cocked her head to the side. This was the first time she had seen her mother and the picture was old. It wasn't a very up-to-date photo at all. Ryoko Yamoto was right to hide this young lady from his granddaughter. Now that she had seen her, she wanted to meet her. The girl got to her feet and handed the pictures back to Ray.

"Take them."

"They're yours."

The Neko shook her head. "Grandfather was right to keep them from me."

"Everyone deserves to see their parents."

"Even me?"

Ray nodded.

"How do you know what I went through? I was totaly ignored by everyone! The same happened to Yusuki. People blamed his father for his mother's death and jeered every time someone brought up his father who died one month later. There was nothing for it. Yusuki was despised and I was ignored."

"Why?"

"I can't remember why. All I remember was 'honoured granddaughter'. It was never 'Hakaru' or 'Yamoto-chan' just 'honoured granddaughter'! I had no identity, Ray. I was Ryoko's girl, the next in line, that was all!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to know that that's not the way it is anymore."

"Yeah. Now they're all dead."

"Well that was a step in the opposite direction."

"Are you gonna work or not?"

Ray sighed and the two walked outside.

"Right. I've made you run laps, drag a rock around the yard and meditate. So now we need to build endurance. First...we need a cart and some rope."

"What for?"

"We're gonna recreate the past."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Cause I didn't when I heard it."

Ray: O.o

Kai was sitting at the window looking at the two kitties walked around gathering up some stuff.

"Knowing that reckless moron, Ray'll be dead by tonight."

"Yeah well, Hakaru's like that." Calvin said as he walked past Kai.

"Where'd you come from?" Kai cranked his head around to see Calvin who was going into a lower cupboard to pull out bread.

"Me? I've been here since yesterday. The Dragon Slayers needed some practice too, you know."

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"Tyler is beating the snot out of Cail in the main room?"

Max walked into the scene with a can of pop. "Tyler's killing Cail, you may wanna step in, Calvin."

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

"You're their leader?" Max suggested.

"Rule number one; never, ever step between Tyler and his daily 'beat on Cail'. Besides...Cail probably deserved it." Calvin walked away and out of sight.

From the other room you could hear Tyler and Cail yelling.

"You wanna get in my way, huh? You think it's funny to mess with me this early in the morning, you jackass? I'll show you what happens to punks who piss me off before my first cup of coffee!!!"

"You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag, fool! You can't even punch!"

Crashing and banging pursued as Tyler pounded some sense into his teammate.

"Sounds like RJ and Hakaru gone masculine." Kai muttered.

"That's a scary thought." Max walked out of the room to leave Kai to his thoughts.


	41. If I had a Seciond Chance

Chapter 56: If I had a Second Chance  
  
A large cart was found around the side of the house and with the rope Ray and Hakaru put together a rough looking horse-and-buggy system.  
  
"Now, let's get some rocks and heavy stuff and put em on the cart there."  
  
Nodding, Ray went to do as he was told. Once he was done running around and dragging stuff to the cart, the Neko waited for further instructions.  
  
"Okay, now tie the rope around your waist."  
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
"Were gonna go for a walk." The girl had tied herself to the cart too so that she could help him pull it. Seeing as she lost the battle to RJ, Hakaru was eager to train too.  
  
The first few steps were hard, and Ray nearly tripped himself up. The cart was heavy and a pain to pull, but this was for his own good.  
  
"Come on, Ray! We gotta move it if we wanna clear twelve blocks before lunch!"  
  
"TWELVE!"  
  
"Yup, twelve. Now let's move!"  
  
Up and down streets the two neko's dragged the cart around twelve blocks. As they went, Hakaru would force to speed to increase a few steps per block just to keep Ray on his toes. On arrival back at the dojo the neko was put through target practice, warm ups, obstacle courses and a few grueling beybattles.  
  
"Can we stop now?" Ray asked as he panted a bit.  
  
"Not just yet. Now that the warm up's done, we have some serious stuff to get down to."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Now......we fight."  
  
"What? We already had our beybattle."  
  
"Not that way. We fight. Martial arts, Ray. And, the looser doesn't get lunch. So......you ready. When I say 'go' we go."  
  
The boy swallowed hard and nodded. He was so hungry. Losing this fight was not an option.  
  
"Okay......ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Good. GO!"  
  
The two cats tackled one another and sprawled onto the ground. Punching and kicking ensued as they wrestled for the lunch.  
  
Ray's mind wandered around to the thought of food and how he could have used the box lunch that was waiting for one of them.  
  
A swift kick to the ribs brought him back to the fight.  
  
"Pay attention, Ray."  
  
"Yeah, sorry." The boy smirked as he punched Hakaru in the jaw sending her flying into the pond. A defining 'splash' rocked the yard.  
  
"Game, set and match." Ray said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Think again!"  
  
Hakaru leaped out of the water, hair dripping, tail soggy and whiskers matted with water.  
  
"You know what I've discovered over the years of being a hobo? I really, really, REALLY HATE WATER!" A swift kick just missed Ray's head as he got out of the way.  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying."  
  
A punch here, a swing there. Ray and Hakaru fought on and on for the lunch. Ray was winning for the moment as he had strategically backed his opponent against a tree.  
  
"This ends now."  
  
"Wrong again!" Grabbing the fist that Ray had sent on a direct course for her face, Hakaru twisted the boy's arm around and used the propulsion to swing herself onto his shoulders. Standing on his shoulders, the smaller Neko stamped her feet into his body causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"You done?" She asked standing on his back.  
  
"Not by a long shot!" Ray flipped around sending the girl flying off him and kicked her just below the chest.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're aiming, will ya!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
This kick took the wind out of Hakaru completely.  
  
"Nice......I thought that one was better...... then the one before it, you know." She wheezed as the air came back to her lungs.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm not down yet." Hakaru charged Ray and tackled him. Both fell into the pond and the fight went on under the water.  
  
Trying to be sure her breath did not escape her, the girl tried to fight to the top of the water. Ray threw a punch and just missed Hakaru as he too tried to get to the top for the precious air.  
  
The two came up gasping and hacking.  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The battle went on and both sides managed to get in a few good hits.  
  
Panting, Hakaru stopped for a second and then remembered an old technique that had come in handy before.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Charging Ray, she let her fist swing like a windmill as she got closer and closer to her opponent.  
  
Catching her fist, Ray gave the girl one good kick to the ribs and Hakaru was down.  
  
"Guess that's that then?" Ray walked over and clamed his prize. It felt good to have beaten Hakaru. She had given him a good run for his money, but the fight was his.  
  
After his lunch and a little break while he waited for the girl to regain consciousness, the boy stretched and prepare for the afternoon from hell.  
  
"So, I beat you, now what?"  
  
"Don't get cocky. I got in a few careless shots, Ray. If you let Brian get those shots, you're toast."  
  
Ray nodded and soon they were running twenty laps of the house.  
  
"You think Hakaru's pushing him too hard?" RJ asked.  
  
"Naw." Kai mumbled.  
  
Tyler came in with a bowl of noodles and realized that there was a training session outside.  
  
"Cool! Hey, Cail, let's go help out a bit!" He called.  
  
"Sure!" The hyper boy followed his teammate out the door.  
  
"Great, you two can help us with a four-way fight. This time, you get to fight with both hands behind your back." Tying their limbs behind their backs, Hakaru gave the signal to start. Ray had made great progress and as the battle went on, Kenny recorded new stats to his laptop.  
  
"Ray's come up a bit in defence, Chief. Looks like Hakaru might have done something right for once."  
  
"Tell me about it. Lucky for us she hasn't broken anything yet."  
  
"Knowing that clumsy hobo it won't take long."  
  
"Yeah, well, let's get some status reports done on her too. We'll need them to complete the file."  
  
"Right o', Chief!" Dizzy started to calculate the stats and gave her answer a few seconds later. "Hakaru's speed has improved but her defence is still crap."  
  
"Thought so." Kenny answered. "What about the other two there?"  
  
"Cail and Tyler?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'll do my best, Chief, but I can't promises everything."  
  
"Thanks, Dizzy."  
  
A few seconds later the bit beast gave her report. "Kay, Tyler's offence is through the roof, but his endurance is about as good as Hakaru's inelegance, and that's pretty dismal, Kenny."  
  
"What about Cail?"  
  
"He's got a nice rounded defence and offence. The kid's got a nice style, but he could stand to be a little less reckless, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah, I see what you mean. His style's all off."  
  
"Don't nock it till you try it, Chief." The bit beast teased.  
  
"Right." The boy laughed.  
  
"So, back to serious business, Kenny. I've pulled up a few files from my old database on Hakaru. You know, that battle with Ray? I've got it all here. And I've found a major flaw in her beyblade. If you could take the attack ring and put a little more edge on the side. See?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That's gonna cause a major problem in a while." Kenny typed up and tried to figure out a solution. "I got it."  
  
"Not quite, Chief. Try again."  
  
About now, Cail was beating the tar out of Tyler and Ray with more of a Kami-Kazi style. Hakaru was kicking the boys and dodging all that she could from anyone else.  
  
"How do we know who wins?!" Ray asked.  
  
"Dunno. This was a while ago." Hakaru said in between kicks.  
  
"YOU BLINDLY LEAD US INTO THIS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE RULES TO THIS TRAINING? YOU MORON!" Ray yelled as Tyler's foot nearly went strait up his nose.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think I would have thought of that before we started, huh."  
  
"Ya think?" Ray snarled. "Do you even remember what this exercise is suppose to be for?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"Arg!"  
  
"Well, when all else fails, I'll just tell em it builds character." The kitty smiled stupidly.  
  
"I heard that!" Ray yelped.  
  
"Damn." 


	42. We Could Make it Easy or We Could Make i...

Chapter 57: We Could Make it Easy or We Could Make it Hard  
  
Ray was exhausted by that evening. Hakaru had worked him hard, and he had been run over by Cail and Tyler who had refused to stop fighting even though the other two had gone in and it was now eleven at night.  
  
"Will they ever stop?" Max asked.  
  
"They haven't ever since they met." Calvin confirmed.  
  
Max: O.o  
  
"That's what I thought." Hakaru mumbled.  
  
In the background everyone could here; "YOU WANNA KEEP IT UP, STUPID MAN? YOU WANNA PISS ME OFF? YOU WANNA KEEP GOING? I'LL RIP YOUR NOSE OFF AND FEED YOU TO THE CROWS!" "YEAH RIGHT, YOU STUPID SON OF A FART! YOU COULDN'T THROW A ROCK INTO A LAKE EVEN IF YOU WERE STANDING KNEE DEEP!"  
  
"Can I kill them?" Kai asked.  
  
"Be my guest." Calvin offered.  
  
Kai got up and after a few minutes there were screams and punching sounds. Walking back in, Kai sighed and sat down.  
  
"Now that those two are done......what's next for training?"  
  
"Tomorrow is your battle. We'll only have a half-day to work on the real technique. So, for two hours I will teach you."  
  
"But, why didn't we cover this before?"  
  
"Simple. You needed to teach yourself the stamina required to use the hidden arts. The move I'm going to teach you is called the Side Swipe Attack."  
  
"T-that move you used on me before."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"That match we had, you remember!"  
  
"Oooh yeah! Sorry, too many hits in the head from RJ."  
  
"Right, so you're gonna teach me how to use it?"  
  
"Yup. With all that training I put you through, you might be able to use the attack."  
  
The two were in the dojo waiting for Hakaru to be ready.  
  
"You ready, Ray? This is going to be the really nagging part."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Perfection is key here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, now when you launch, let the launcher curve a little and rip it real fast. Ready? GO!"  
  
"Yeeeaaaa!" Ray yelled as he let his beyblade rip.  
  
The blade spun into the dish with a little bit of accuracy. His Driger was sent spinning around the dish until there was a deep slash in the mettle.  
  
"No, no, no! You put a little too much curve in it! Again."  
  
Again and again Ray tried to get the curve right and the timing perfect or the moves down to the 't'. One hour later the girl let him stop.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's try this a different way. I'll show you how it's done and then you try to copy me."  
  
"Alright." The boy sighed.  
  
"Kay. Here we GO!" Hakaru let her blade go into the dish.  
  
"SIDE SWIPE ATTACK!"  
  
Two flashes of claws and a few seconds later the dish was ruined.  
  
"We're gonna need another one, huh?" Hakaru said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
So, after the quest for a new dish they resumed.  
  
"Did you get all that?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Give it a shot. But this time remember that the attack must be given swiftly. So must the command. Driger has to react fast, that's why I had you scrap with the boys so much this afternoon. Cail and Tyler are good at attacking people, hell; they do it to one another enough. Look, the point was for you to develop a quick wit and strong stamina. So just keep that in mind and you should be fine."  
  
"Right."  
  
Three hundred shots later, Ray was watching again as Hakaru ruined another dish.  
  
"This is not going good." Ray mumbled.  
  
"I think you almost had it that time." Hakaru tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Are you nuts-?" Ray hollered.  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just kill you myself and spare Bryan the chore." Hakaru said as she grabbed a mounted sword from off the wall. The blade shone in the candlelight and she could see the glint from the well-sharpened point.  
  
Ray gulped and picked up his blade. "You think I don't stand a chance without this move?"  
  
"Never said that." She scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't think I can make it!"  
  
"Face it Ray, you don't have what it takes, do you?"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"What do you think?" She smiled darkly.  
  
"I think I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face!"  
  
That's right, Ray. You prove me wrong. Hakaru thought. We're gonna teach you a move in two days that took me two years to master! The most basic of the hidden arts. This ain't all my grandfather taught me. Not by a long shot!  
  
So, three hours later it was three in the morning. The dojo was ripped apart, as there were no more metal bowls to sub for dishes left in one piece. The rest of the Blade Breakers and Dragon Slayers were fast asleep now and the house was quite, except for the dojo.  
  
"Okay, one more time." Hakaru announced.  
  
"You said that five minutes ago!" Ray protested.  
  
"Well, one more time!" Hakaru snapped. Nether of them had slept and they were suffering from fatigue. Every now and then they would have sparing matches or run laps around the house. Hakaru kept Ray on a short leash to make sure he followed her every instruction. A break for meditation and drinks was held every hour or so, then it was back to training.  
  
"Alright." Ray groaned.  
  
"GO!"  
  
A sharp curve was witnessed, as there was a quick slash of claws. Ray's Driger emerged for a millisecond and then vanished into the blade.  
  
"SIDE SWIPE!" Ray yelled as fast as he could.  
  
A deep gash was left in the floor. A nice, clean, deep gash.  
  
"R-RAY!" Hakaru sputtered.  
  
"What'd I do wrong now?" The boy rubbed his eyes to stay awake.  
  
"N-nothing......Ray......YOU DID IT!"  
  
"I—I what?" The Neko stuttered.  
  
"YOU DID IT!" Hakaru grabbed Ray and began to dance around the dojo in a sloppy manner.  
  
"YOUDIDITYOUDIDITYOUDIDITYOUDIDIT!"  
  
"I-I did? I did it? I used the Side Swipe attack? I did, didn't I!" All sleepiness forgotten the Blade Breaker checked the mark in the floor.  
  
"Damn strait!" The girl laughed.  
  
"YES! I did it!" Ray danced with Hakaru for about thirty seconds before their sleepiness and fatigue took them both. Collapsing on the floor, the two Beybladers were asleep before they hit the ground.  
  
Amazing, Ray. To have learned the basics of a hidden art in two days? To have been taught a move that took a full-breed sear two years to use? Perhaps you are something far greater then a sear. Perhaps you are on a whole other level then I am. And perhaps I have only seen one tenth of your true skill. A smile drifted across Hakaru's sleeping face as the first strands of daylight seeped in. 


	43. Ray and the Roadblock

Chapter 58: Ray and the Roadblock  
  
Kai woke up and rolled over to see RJ lying beside him. He kissed her and she stirred in her sleep. Getting up, Kai savoured the silence of the dawn. It was so nice to have this sweet emptiness hanging in the air. In the kitchen, he lit a fire in the fire pit and made some coffee. Walking around the house, he walked into the dojo. Smirking to himself at the sight of Ray and Hakaru lying on the dojo floor. Walking over he nudged the girl with his foot to wake her.  
  
"Hey, get up."  
  
The kitty opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "I'm up, I'm up. What time's it?"  
  
"Six o'clock."  
  
"Meh."  
  
"How'd he do?"  
  
"He's got it. Maybe not the full power of the attack, but Kai, he's got it."  
  
"Good, Ray'll need it."  
  
"I just don't get it though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That move took me two years to use......and Ray got the basics in two days. I'm the sear here, ya know."  
  
"Meh. He's from a different clan then you."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Kai. Y-Yusuki," Hakaru paused at the thought of her dead fiancé, "Yusuki would not have liked it if he had known that I taught an outsider."  
  
"You're all Neko here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but there was a level of secrecy for our hidden arts."  
  
"This is life or death, Hakaru, you know that."  
  
"True." With that the girl walked off and went to dunk her head in the pond.  
  
Yusuki had wandered around the entire town. His sense of smell was exhausted and he had all but given up. Now as he sat in the tree he was waiting for some sort of sign.  
  
"Damn it, Hakaru!" He wiped a few tears of frustration away. Maybe she was dead. Maybe his dream was just a dream. Maybe he would never see Hakaru again.  
  
Alone and sad beyond belief the boy took out his beyblade.  
  
"Galion, I'm sorry for dragging you out here. I guess Hakaru is really gone." A few new tears dripped onto the blade.  
  
* * *  
  
The kitty brought her head out from under the water. Shaking the wet from her hair, the wind sent her scent flying into the breeze.  
  
"Man that's cold."  
  
* * * Yusuki sobbed a little and as he inhaled the breeze brought a new scent to his nose.  
  
"Hakaru?"  
  
Sniffing harder the boy dried his eyes. YES! It was hers!  
  
"S-she's alive! Mother was right!" Jumping down from the tree, Yusuki sprinted toward the scent. There wasn't a lot of time left.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray was up now. Hakaru was putting him through some last minute training just to be sure he had the move down pat.  
  
"Yup, you definitely got it. Right, now remember, this move could save your life, but you need to believe in Driger too."  
  
"Right."  
  
That afternoon, Ray and the Blade Breakers went out to the tournament. Hakaru was left to lock up the house.  
  
"You coming, Cail?" Calvin called.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there, you go ahead and start walking without me." The Dragon Slayers shrugged and walked along with the Blade Breakers.  
  
Cail walked into the house to find the kitty sitting in the dojo.  
  
"You......you okay?" He asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
Hakaru dried her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater, being sure not to look her teammate in the eye.  
  
"Nothing. Aren't you going with Tyler and Calvin?"  
  
"No. I'll catch up later."  
  
Hakaru risked looking up at him.  
  
"Why'd you stay?"  
  
"I dunno. S'pose it's just a moment between orphans. Calvin and Tyler don't understand 'cause they have their parents."  
  
"Calvin doesn't have a dad." Hakaru corrected.  
  
"Yeah, but he gots his mom." Cail's poor grammar was funny, but for once in his life he was serious.  
  
"I lost my mom when I was two and my dad died when I was six, so I don't remember a lot about em. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Mother died when I was born and Father died when I was one. I......I don't remember a lot about him."  
  
"Tell me what you remember." Cail coxed.  
  
"I......I remember walking with him to the river. It was the summer after mother died. He was showing me," Hakaru paused to remember, "he was showing me how to throw the rocks into the water so they'd skip."  
  
Cail nodded thoughtfully. "My old man taught me how to fly a kite before he left."  
  
Hakaru nodded.  
  
"Hey." Cail said to be sure that the girl was listening.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think ether of them would want you to miss this match?"  
  
Hakaru wiped her eyes and smiled. "Hell no."  
  
"Damn strait! So, you wanna watch Ray kick the crap out of a few Demolition Boys or what?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The two kids ran out of the house and locked the front door before they took off down the street to the stadium.  
  
Ray walked up to the dish, surrounded by cheering and shouting of the crowd. Bryon stepped up to the dish. A smug look coated his features and he looked like the picture of evil.  
  
"You seem to like the thought of having your bit beast taken from you, eh?"  
  
"Not today, pal, Driger and I are gonna wipe that stupid grin right off your face."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The real fight just started." Kai muttered.  
  
The Dragon Slayers sat with the rest of the crowd and watched the match from afar.  
  
"You think this one will be any different?" Tyler asked their leader.  
  
"Yup. Ray's got a bit of a different point to prove then Kai did. This will be interesting." Calvin crossed his arms and nodded to himself.  
  
"Will you put a sock in it?" Cail asked.  
  
"It's about to start." Tyler informed.  
  
"3......2......1......LET IT RIP!"  
  
Ray was already sweating and the match had just started. Bryon knew how to stare down his opponents before the game had begun.  
  
"You ready for this, Ray? I can go easy on you, if you'd like?"  
  
"Why? Are you scared to go all out?" Ray decided to play at Bryon's level. If he wanted to try and freak him out, then he'd play it right back.  
  
"Folborg, attack!"  
  
Was this the right thing to do? To call out his beast like this? Well......it was too late now. Ray thought to console himself.  
  
"DRIGER," Now was as good a time as any, he thought, "SIDE SWIPE ATTACK!"  
  
Instantly the tiger rushed at his enemy and sliced his way across the dish leaving Folborg in the dust.  
  
"Well, Ray, seems you got yourself a new attack."  
  
"Driger, Tiger Claws attack from behind!"  
  
"Not going to work!" The falcon bit beast rose up and attacked from the sky.  
  
"Driger!"  
  
"This ain't looking good, huh?" Cail asked.  
  
"What's it look like, moron?" Tyler snarled.  
  
"Quite, you two. The rest of us wanna watch the match." Calvin growled.  
  
Ray was sweating; the air around him cut at his skin and he felt as though it might rip him apart. He knew that Kai had warned him about this match and that it would be dangerous, but this......this was something other. Bryan snickered as Ray felt his clothes being torn at.  
  
"D-Driger! Attack!" The tiger slashed at the bird managing to cause enough damage for the bit beast to go down. The first match was over. Ray had won.  
  
Tyson and the Blade Breakers were cheering from their seats and the crowd went wild.  
  
"The Blade Breakers have taken the first match of three by storm! The announcer yelled into the mike to make himself heard.  
  
Ray had a few scrapes forming and his clothes were torn a little here and there but otherwise he looked alight.  
  
Bryon smirked. "That's good to know." He muttered and picked up his blade.  
  
"Something tells me that wasn't a real match." Tyler nodded.  
  
"You couldn't be more right." Calvin said.  
  
"Bryon never plays like that." Hakaru whispered.  
  
"You got something to tell the class?" Calvin said with a cocky look in his eye.  
  
"He never plays that way. That wasn't even a quarter of his power. He let Ray win." The girl folded her arms and tried to stay calm.  
  
"This is gonna get ugly, isn't it." Cail asked.  
  
"Afraid so." Calvin answered as he pulled out his beyblade. His Wolbourg was going haywire. Come to think of it, all the Dragon Slayers' blades were.  
  
"Something tells me we're gonna have a real show to see in a minute." Tyler grumbled.  
  
"You're on a role today, Hiro-san." Calvin said sarcastically.  
  
"Will both contestants please return to the dish." The announcer spoke into the mike a little forcefully.  
  
"Well, boys and girls," Calvin sighed, "it's been nice to coast along like this, but the real storm's coming in."  
  
"The calm before the storm." Tyler whispered.  
  
"Okay, that was cool for the first few times, but now it's just freaky." Cail smiled.  
  
"Now's not the time, Mazuki-san." Hakaru snarled as Bryon and Ray took their places at the dish.  
  
"3......!"  
  
"Brace yourselves." Kai whispered.  
  
"2......!"  
  
"This is it." RJ mumbled as she attached herself to Kai.  
  
"1......!"  
  
"Get ready, this ends now, Ray." Bryon sneered.  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
"DRIGER!"  
  
"FOLBORG!"  
  
The air became filled with a sharpness that could not be shaken.  
  
"You feel that?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Cail asked.  
  
"I don't like the look of this." Tyson said.  
  
"Nether do I." Max offered.  
  
"TIGER CLAWS ATTACK!" Ray yelled for all he was worth.  
  
"You know, Ray. I really didn't think you were good enough to last that last match. So now that you've shown how good you are and all the tricks up your sleeves, I think I'll show you mine!" Folborg wrenched his claws into Driger and the cat screamed in pain.  
  
"This is the true power of Biovolt!"  
  
The air ripped into Ray. The ends of his hair were being hacked at and his clothes were being shredded into the wind. It was so hard to breath without the sharpness eating away at his lips and nose. Even now as he covered his chest with his arms, Ray was not sure how he was going to last long enough to win.  
  
"You celebrated all too soon, Ray! NOW IT'S TIME TO TAKE YOU BEATINGS LIKE A REAL MAN!"  
  
The blade cut through Driger's offensive like a knife. Ray's blade was sent flying out of the dish, slicing his bandana clear off. There was a trickle of blood as the edge of his own blade cut into his forehead. Ray, exhausted, fell to the floor in a daze.  
  
"The Demolition Boys have wrapped the second match up!" The announcer called.  
  
"Could we please have the medical staff to the main dish immediately?" A voice over the intercom paged. Soon a few medical men arrived with a stretcher to take Ray to the dressing room.  
  
"Ouch. Are you sure that's legal?" Max asked.  
  
"It is as long as there's no visible weapon." RJ snarled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm. You think we should interfere?" Cail asked.  
  
"You know that's illegal." Oliver came and sat down with the team.  
  
"Hey, you made it here!" Hakaru smiled at the sight of her friend.  
  
"Indeed. I see that we're a little late, but the Majestic at lest we make sure we do it fashionably."  
  
"Right." Tyler rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray woke up in the dressing room. He was tired but he tried to get to his feet nevertheless. His team mates and RJ were there with him and somehow he felt as though it made him stronger and weaker at the same time, if that was even possible.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't try to do that so fast, you know." Kai scowled.  
  
"He's right, Ray." Max said.  
  
"I still have one more match!" Ray protested.  
  
"Not like that you don't." Kai grumbled.  
  
"I don't care. This is not over!" Ray struggled to his feet and marched out the door.  
  
"He's ether got a death wish......or he really wants to win." Cail laughed.  
  
"Now's not the time, you moron." Tyler punched Cail upside the head.  
  
"Will you two quit it!?" Calvin snarled.  
  
"3......2......1......LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Driger, attack!"  
  
"Folborg, attack him!"  
  
The air was sharp again, but this time it felt sharper. His clothes were torn, his hair was hacked at and Ray felt like he could have died right there and then. Wouldn't that be nice? To sleep? To dream? To be away from here?  
  
NO! I MUST NOT LET DRIGER DOWN!  
  
"DRIGER, SIDESWIPE ATTACK!"  
  
The tiger came out more powerful then ever. The claws were ranked through Folborg and the beast screamed in pain.  
  
The wind picked up and Ray felt his hands go numb, for that matter, his legs were going numb too.  
  
"Feeling alright, Ray?" Bryon mocked.  
  
Why should he answer that?  
  
Bryon sneered. He had won. Ray could see it in his eyes.  
  
Driger lashed out at the attacker and now Ray could feel something other then the numbness.  
  
A pulse.  
  
Driger's pulse.  
  
This was weird, but then what wasn't these days?  
  
"I......won't give up......on you." He whispered.  
  
"SIDESWIPE ATTACK!"  
  
The boy's body was beaten and he was bleeding a bit, but he called the attack none the less.  
  
If we're going down, let's do it together......friend.  
  
Folborg was shredded and his feathers filled the air. A brilliant beam of light burst through the stadium and everyone around ducked down behind their chars to miss the flying debris. Tiny shards of Bryan's blade were sent soaring through the crowds.  
  
Ray's bit beast went back into his blade and the light was gone. His opponent was laying face down across the room and two men carrying a stretcher took the boy away.  
  
"He......won." Tyler whispered.  
  
The cheers went up faster then anything anyone had ever heard. The Blade breakers had so far tied it one to one and with the pressure mounting, there was no time for ether side to relax at all.  
  
Ray slowly tried to make his way to his happy teammates when gravity and fatigue caught up with him. The Neko-jin fell to the floor unconscious with the last sounds of, "Someone get a stretcher bearer! We need an ambulance! Hurry!" 


	44. So Much for Max

Chapter 59: So Much for Max  
  
Max and the others had to leave Ray in the hospital over night. In the mean time Max practiced and practiced for the longest time. He wanted to win his round and be able to help his team, but this was taking forever and he still didn't feel like he was getting anywhere.  
  
"Why do I even bother? I should just get back to what I know instead of trying to come up with something new." Sighing, Max sat down and tried to think. The battle was in one day. He had one day to practice and then the next day he would have to face the pressure. Secretly he hoped that he would not have to battle. After watching Ray's match he wasn't exactly thrilled.  
  
"Kenny, how long are you going to analyze Ian's blade?" Dizzy moaned.  
  
"We need to be sure what happened to Ray doesn't happen to Max!"  
  
"He won, remember?"  
  
"He's in the hospital, remember?" The computer wiz said sarcastically.  
  
Max hadn't quit. He and Draceal kept up the practice. There was no other way around it.  
  
"You'll tire yourself out you know." Kai said as he slunk out of the darkness.  
  
"You saw what happened! Ray was sent to the hospital and who knows how long he'll have to stay! I can't let myself loose! If I do Draceal will-!"  
  
"The worst thing you can do is to cry about it. Over working yourself wont help."  
  
"But Ray-?"  
  
"No. That was different. Ray was actually learning a new move to possibly save his ass, got it?"  
  
"How's that different?"  
  
Sighing, Kai walked over to Max. "Listen to me, Max. Ray is from a village where they're taught to fight form the day they learn to walk! Hakaru and RJ are no different. All three of them can take that kind of heat. They're born fighters. Now sure, Hakaru was just born strong...there's been no mention of intelligence...but this is Hakaru we're talking about. RJ and Ray are both smart and strong. They've been trained for this. You haven't."  
  
"I can be strong too!" He pleaded.  
  
"No, Max. Your strength is different form theirs. Your strength is in your heart-not in your fists."  
  
"I CAN be just as strong as Ray and RJ!" He gave Kai a serious look.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?"  
  
This was frustrating. Kai...RJ...Ray...Hakaru...they were all so tough. They were all strong! They were all good enough to hold their own in a fight. Then again...no one ever challenged Kai or RJ to a fight. If they did they'd have to be really thick in the head...or have some sort of death wish. Ray was strong and smart. Not like Hakaru who was just strong. But together the two could actually accomplish something.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The blonde looked up to meet Kai's icy eyes.  
  
"Ian might be strong...but there's not an intelligent bone in his body. Your strength is in your heart...so use it."  
  
Kai stalked off and disappeared into the night. Max was left standing there like an idiot. The night air was still as the blond picked up his blade and looked at the bit beast inside its chip.  
  
"Using my heart."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's give a worm welcome to our two Beybladers! Ian and Max!"  
  
Cheers rose through the ranks as Max and Ian stepped up.  
  
"3...2...1...let it RIP!"  
  
"Draceal!"  
  
"Wybourg! Kill him!"  
  
The snake lunged at the turtle and bit into him. Both beyblades were smashing into each other with such force that it seemed that they could have broken right then. Poison shot through Draceal and the beast screeched in pain.  
  
"Mettle Ball defence!" Max called out.  
  
Draceal curled itself up to dodge another attack. Wybourg hissed and tried to go around another way.  
  
"You think hiding like that is going to work on me, blonde?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tala said under his breath. Hakaru was standing in his team's dressing room looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why aren't you out there watching?"  
  
Tala sighed and looked up at her. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up around here after what you did to the lab."  
  
"Can you prove I did it?"  
  
"Don't play like that, Yamoto. The whole abbey knows it was you. Heard you nearly got yourself killed too. But you were always like that. Throwing yourself into something like a crazed idiot before you even think about it."  
  
An angry twitch came from the corner of the girl's eye as the insult hit.  
  
"Yeah well...-."  
  
"And what did you accomplish, hmm? A whole lot of shit! We rebuild the labs, restore the data and look at what we have to show for it! Dranzer! Kai's bit beast is ours now." Tala cut her off.  
  
"How long will it stay that way?"  
  
"Forever, Hakaru! We are going to take this as far as we can."  
  
"Then this is as far as it goes, Tala."  
  
"No! Voltaire will never let that happen! Our status says that we're on the top of our game and nothing is going to take that!"  
  
"Wake up, Tala. You're status says that Kai is dead and that I kicked the bucket years ago."  
  
"Because as far as we're concerned, you are dead!"  
  
"Good then. Let me die. I have and want nothing more to do with this filth you call an organization!"  
  
"Huh, I thought you were better then that. Too bad you passed up your chance to be superior-!"  
  
"SUPERIOR? IS THIS," the girl ripped off her gloves and wrenched up her sleeves to show the wicked scars on her arms and hands, "THE SUPERIORITY YOU DREAMED OF, TALA?!"  
  
The boy didn't flinch, didn't move...he didn't even say a word at the sight of her scars.  
  
"What good is a machine if it has feelings?"  
  
The boy's head snapped up and he looked stunned.  
  
"W-what was that?"  
  
"I said, what good is a machine if it has feelings?" Hakaru repeated.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tala said nothing to answer her. It would have been too corny if he did.  
  
"You remember the day they dragged you off to become the way you are not? How I promised to get you out of here before I left?"  
  
"Guess you broke your promise then." The boy sneered.  
  
"No. I will come back for you, Tala." Turning on her heal, Hakaru walked for the door.  
  
"Oh...and I just wanted to give this back to you. S'not like I'm gonna need it anytime soon." She said with her back to the boy. Pulling out the crumpled picture that was now bent with age and had begun to yellow a bit with the years. Slamming it down on the table.  
  
Tala walked over and picked up the snapshot. It was a good picture of him. Him and his family...before.... It was too long to remember those things.  
  
"H-Hakaru...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had it the day that I brainwashed you."  
  
"Yeah. I've kept that picture ever since the day you gave it to me. You told me to."  
  
"Are you always that obedient?"  
  
Turning around to face him the girl forced her tears down. She would NOT cry in front of Tala. This was a definite matter of pride for her and she flat out refused to give into her weakness.  
  
One hand found it's way to her arm and ran its fingers along the scars.  
  
"RJ realized she was lied to. Kai realized he was lied to and I realized I was lied to...Tala...." The kitty bit her lip and tried to find the right words for this. Damn it, it hurt so much.  
  
"I have to go." The boy walked passed her and to the door. In his right hand he held the photo that Hakaru had returned.  
  
A thin smile branched itself out across her face as the boy opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Sounds like there's still hope for us, hmm." She sighed and walked out. 


	45. Broken Parts of our Hearts

Chapter 60: Broken Parts of our Hearts  
  
Yusuki trotted up to the house and breathed deeply. It smelt so good! To be at a house that was so much like the one out of his past.  
  
"So...you're still alive too, hmm?"  
  
Whipping around Yusuki came face to face with an old neko-jin.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Ha! Don't tell me you've forgotten old Sijo Kigami?" The man smirked.  
  
"Y-you! You lived in the village!"  
  
"And you, my boy, are the brat who used to defile the statues, pull all manor of practical jokes, and not to mention it was you who took my best pair of shoes and threw them in the lake!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot 'bout that."  
  
"It would seem so." The old man growled.  
  
"Hold on, why aren't you dead!?"  
  
"What, is that the 'hello' I get after all this time?"  
  
"NO! YOU AND EVERYONE-!"  
  
"They're not all dead. There were survivors, you know."  
  
"So...Hakaru-?"  
  
"Relax, brat. Your partner in crime is alive. Though I have not seen her, she is alive."  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"What do I look like, hmm? A map? I haven't a clue where she is. Her and her companions trained here for some time."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Yes...you did just miss them it would seem."  
  
"Hold on...why are you here?"  
  
"I came here a year after the fire. I built a home here because I had a few friends in this part of Russia."  
  
"But our village was so cut off...no one could have...!"  
  
"Hold on, boy! Yes it was true that our village was so cut off that electricity wasn't even a concept, but there were a few clansmen who had see the outside world, you know!"  
  
"Then why the hell were they sticking around the village?"  
  
"Believe it or not, you idiot, that was their home and they valued it over the outside world."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sighing the old cat opened the door and let the young boy in.  
  
"Come inside...I think we need to talk."  
  
The house was cool inside and it seemed like the further they went in the further back in time they went. Walking into the dojo Sijo Kigami sighed down and pulled out a pipe. Yusuki stared at the tapestry.  
  
"I've only seen this a few times before but never this close up."  
  
"Hmmm." Was the only thing the man said as he ran his finger through his beard. Exhaling the thick smoke from his mouth the man coughed and put the pipe back in his mouth.  
  
"Listen, my boy-,"  
  
"I'm not 'your boy'." Yusuki corrected unkindly.  
  
Brushing off the words, Sijo talked around the pipe. "Look at me."  
  
Yusuki turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The boy blinked.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. Back there...back in the village...I didn't understand it at the time...but, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about old timer?"  
  
"Just be silent and listen! Yamoto-sama was a wise man. Perhaps even wiser then we gave him credit for. The day before the fire he said something to me-. 'You shouldn't be so hard on them, Kigami...after all...they've been shunned by everyone in this village. Lectured by all and taunted by everyone.' I'm so sorry, boy. Every prank, every trick, every outburst...it was all just a way for people to notice you. You were so ready, the both of you, to take any punishment, any lecture, any ridicule...just so long as someone saw that you were there. You couldn't have love in that village of ours...so you took what you could get...even if that meant making an enemy of everyone else. You didn't care. Hakaru and you just wanted someone to see how good you were...to give you a pat on the back and tell you that you did a good job. That was all you wanted, wasn't it? To be loved by some one- anyone- it didn't matter to you. And despite your cries for belonging we, the ones who should have noticed it most, shut you out. We only saw your bad behaviour, not the children behind it. It must have hurt so much...Yusuki...it must have killed you both so much..."  
  
The boy stood, eyes locked on the ground...he said nothing... he did nothing. How long had he waited for those words? Too long it seemed.  
  
"...So you can hate us all you want. After all...we deserve it. It was nothing less then we did to you."  
  
Yusuki looked up and punched the man square in the face. Sprawling backward, Sijo fell flat on his tail and had to take a moment to sit up. Blood dripped from his nose and onto his shirt.  
  
Smirking, Yusuki sneered. "Old man, you've got no idea how long I've waited for that. You spoke ill of my father and left me alone in that shack of mine after he died! So I think that blood spillin' from your nose will be enough for now. I gotta go get my fiancé back. But when I'm back I'll beat your ass so bad you wont remember which way the sky is, you hear me?"  
  
Nodding the old man smiled. "Harukazi-sama, you're a good kid. Wish we had seen that sooner... maybe we could have all avoided this hell-."  
  
"Cut the crap, you old geezer, I got ground to cover. Where's Yamoto?"  
  
"At the stadium on the other end of town...you can't be thinking of going there all by yourself?"  
  
"I've done everything else in life on my own. Why quit now?" With that the boy was gone. Sijo sat on the dojo floor trying to stop the blood from flowing out his nose.  
  
"Draceal! Attack!"  
  
"Wybourg, rip him to shreds!"  
  
Max and Ian were in a battle that was too close to call.  
  
Kai was grinding his teeth as he sat in the team's dugout. Things weren't going well and there was nothing he could really do now. Max was on his own. Ian was a tough guy and he seemed like he could have killed the fragile blond in one stroke, but Max was tougher then he looked and he held on.  
  
Chunks of the boy's beyblades flew off and hit off their bodies. Max tried to hold strong but the snake that had entangled his beast looked as though it had the advantage.  
  
I gotta win! I can't afford to loose! Not like this! Max's mind raced as he looked at his options. THERE! Wybourg was open to his left flank!  
  
"DRACEAL! On your left! Attack!"  
  
The turtle bit beast threw a swift punch and it hit hard. Wybourg hissed in pain and let go of his enemy.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You think that was something to be proud of? Wybourg, Venom fangs!"  
  
The teeth of the snake sunk into Draceal's tough skin.  
  
"DRACEAL!" Max hollered on the top of his lungs.  
  
"It's over, Max! This is the end of the game, your beast and of you!"  
  
Hakaru walked back to her seat. Her scars were inflamed with pain.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Tyler snapped.  
  
"None of your business." She gave his sharpness right back to him.  
  
"I think it is." Calvin gave the girl a look that silenced her for good.  
  
"I was out. That's all you need to know."  
  
"I asked you a question. You've been gone for twenty minutes during Max's match. It's not like you to leave. Where were you?"  
  
"Talking to a friend and trying to keep my promises."  
  
"Good enough." Calvin went back to being the laid-back team caption she knew. Hakaru's gloves were still off, but she hid her disgusting looking hands in her sleeves. Her team had seen the scars a few times...but they still made Tyler's stomach turn. But damn her hands hurt.  
  
"Damn you, Ian. Damn you for all you're worth." She swore under her breath.  
  
Max was desperate. This match was only the first out of three but he felt the pressure as if it were they were tied at third.  
  
"Draceal! Attack!"  
  
"Good luck, you prick! Your beast is as good as mine! With that poison in it, your beast is done!"  
  
Damn him.  
  
Max now understood why Hakaru hated him so much.  
  
Draceal...I know...you can...do this!  
  
I believe...  
  
"DRACEAL! METAL BALL DEFENCE!"  
  
Slowly Draceal got to his feet and took one last shot.  
  
"WYBOURG, DESTROY THEM BOTH!"  
  
I believe...  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
I believe...  
  
"Come on!"  
  
I believe...  
  
Closer and closer the two got until they were upon one another throwing all they had into one last shot.  
  
I BELIEVE IN YOU! 


	46. How to Believe in You

Chapter 61: How to Believe in You  
  
"Draceal! Attack!"  
  
Max watched as his bit beast attacked with the only strength it had left.  
  
"Wybourg! Attack!"  
  
I BELIEVE IN YOU!  
  
There was nothing left to do. Max was all out of options. This was it... all or nothing!  
  
Draceal was smashing his way through Wybourg. A peace of the dish flew up and just missed his face.  
  
The turtle pushed itself to fight harder until there was nothing left. Draceal and Wybourg were exhausted. Both beasts collapsed, their beyblades trashed beyond repair, their strength completely spent.  
  
Please...please don't let it end like this, Max begged.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen...it looks like round one is done and the outcome's a draw!"  
  
The crowed looked stunned. A tie? That wasn't how things were supposed to be in the World Series! Not in the last deciding matches!  
  
"M-my beyblade!" Ian looked into the dish at his broken blade. There was little left to even prove that it was a beyblade at all. Just part of a busted up attack ring, the bit chip, the weight disk and chunks of the base were left.  
  
Max's blade was in no better condition. His attack ring was toast and so was the blade base. The bit chip was the only thing that survived.  
  
"What am I gonna do now?" He mumbled.  
  
"It would seem that both Beybladers blades are not in any condition to fight! If they remain like this, the battle will be called off as a draw and not counted as a match! Both teams have fifteen minutes to fix themselves up or the match is over!"  
  
NO! That was not how this was going to end! NOT LIKE THIS! Max was so frustrated. He had pushed himself so hard...and for what? For things to end this way, in a draw?  
  
Yusuki rushed down the street. No time for memory lane now! There would be time to beat up the old geezer later! Now was time to find Hakaru! If he remembered her well enough, which he did, then he knew she'd find a way to get herself into some sort of trouble. And...if he knew her even better...which he did...she'd need someone to bail her ass out of trouble as always. If only she could look before she leapt! If only she wasn't so dense! If only she was just a bit smarter! If only...if only...if only she was here with him now. Yusuki willed himself to run faster. If only she was here with him now.  
  
"MAX!" Tyson yelled. He knew the blond was upset because of the announcement. As his friend turned around and walked down to the team dugout he could see the pain etched in his face.  
  
"Come on, Chief! You can fix his blade, right?" Tyson pleaded as Max handed over his trashed blade.  
  
"Let me have a look at it. I can't promise you anything...not yet anyway."  
  
Kai sat beside RJ. He didn't say anything and nether did she. The two were silent for a while until Kai spoke up.  
  
"Calm down, Max. You fought well and that's all that we can really ask for."  
  
The blond looked at Kai and tried to smile for him, but he couldn't. Not now. Not now that he felt he had let them all down. Not yet.  
  
"Ian...that was disappointing." Spencer said.  
  
The boy shot his teammate a look to kill. The glare snarled 'stay out of this!' but Spencer didn't flinch.  
  
"All I have to say is you better be able to fix this." Tala snarled. He had returned moments before the battle finished and was not pleased with what he saw.  
  
"I leave you here to handle the little brat and you let him trash your blade and humiliate our team."  
  
Scowling, Ian sat himself down as a few technicians took what was left of his blade.  
  
Kenny sighed. He put down the blade and wiped the sweat from his brow. This was all so nerve racking!  
  
"I'm sorry, guys, there's nothing we can do. Max's blade is too far-gone to fix with what we have here. There's not enough time to make a whole new blade from scratch...and with Max's blade like this...that's exactly what we'd have to do. I'm sorry, Max...there's nothing I can do."  
  
Hakaru was biting her nails. What now? This all seemed so superficial.  
  
"Nock it off." Cail prodded her with his elbow to try to get her to stop chewing her nails.  
  
"Sorry...can't help it."  
  
"None of us can." Tyler mumbled.  
  
"What do you think about this?" Cail asked.  
  
"What is there to make of this?" Calvin asked.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyler shot.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like."  
  
Suddenly it was over. When the technician got back to tell them that their blade was too broken to fix, Tala stood up and walked off.  
  
Damn Ian anyway.  
  
"Well folks...time's up and it seams that nether team has a blade to battle with so I officially call this match over! The outcome is a draw and won't be counted as a win or a loss for ether team. Go on home folks! This match is over!"  
  
Max was the first to get up and walk off.  
  
"HEY!" The blond looked up at the sound of someone yelling.  
  
"Snake-boy! You and me...right here...NOW!"  
  
Hakaru? Oh crap. What the hell was she doing!? As it was the girl was standing to the left of the blade dish trying to pick a fight with her rival.  
  
"If you haven't noticed my blade's in no condition to battle right now, bitch, but later I'll be sure to beat the shit out of you again."  
  
"You didn't win, Ian. That match was mine and you know it."  
  
"Stupid as always, Yamoto! Ever since that day you took my rank, you've acted so tough! I could kill you if I wanted!"  
  
"Like to test that method?"  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
The two kids ran at one another and began to fight.  
  
"HAKARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai snapped as he tried to get close enough for the two to hear.  
  
The boy and the girl were punching one another but they didn't stop there. Ian tripped Hakaru who then kicked him in the groin. The fight went on as the two punched, kicked and ripped into one another. There was no stopping the two.  
  
"Bitch! I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"  
  
"Same thoughts going through my head, you bastard!"  
  
"Someone wanna stop them? Tyson asked.  
  
"Naw. This could be interesting. Besides, I haven't seen a good fight since...last night when I punched Hakaru for walking past my room."  
  
"RJ. Now is not a good time! Someone's gonna have to stop this before we have the Russian cops in here."  
  
"Awww, come on, Kai. Just let them have at each other. Please?" RJ pleaded.  
  
"No. Not this time. This is a beyblade stadium, not a wrestling ring. If they wanted a fight they should have taken it outside." The boy bit his lip. The two teens were rolling on the ground punching one another, pinning each other to the floor and taking cheep shots at one another.  
  
"This isn't even martial arts." RJ whispered.  
  
"HAKARU! STAND UP, NOW!" Calvin was red in the face with rage but his call was totally ignored.  
  
"Please stay in your seats, folks, we're going to settle this as soon as we can get security to the main stage. That's calling all security personal to the main stage now!" The announcer was hollering over top the cheers and boos of the crowd.  
  
"Cail! Tyler! Front and centre! It's up to us now. Tyler, grab her left arm, Cail, you take the right. I'll get between them. Let's go!" The caption of the team called and both boys responded quick and sharp.  
  
Hakaru had buried her teeth into the boy's shoulder and her teammates had to pry her off the boy. As it was she was bleeding from her nose, she had a black eye forming, and she had a fat lip coming in.  
  
"Come on! Bring it! Bring it you bitch!" Ian called her on and Hakaru tried to get back to the fight, but Cail and Tyler were strong and held her back.  
  
Calvin stepped right between the two. He threw a punch at Ian and as the boy stumbled backward, he helped his teammates drag off the girl.  
  
"I'LL BRING IT, YOU FAT ASS! ANY DAY! YOU WANT IT? I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU SNAKE!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, HAKARU!" Calvin snapped. The girl didn't even see him in front of her, she was far too busy trying to get back to her rival and dismember him. Fortunately the Dragon Slayers were able to drag their friend off before the security guards got there.  
  
Kai had let them drag Hakaru back to the hotel. She was calmed down now for the most part and she allowed Tyler to hand her an ice pack for her black eye.  
  
Calvin was still fuming.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? NEVER HAVE I EVER SEEN SOMEONE ACT LIKE THAT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? YOU TOTALLY DISGRACED THE DRAGON SLAYERS! ARE YOU LISTENING, HAKARU?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I hear ya."  
  
"That's not good enough! Do you know how embarrassing that was? If you ever, and I do mean ever, pull something like that again, I will personally see that you are benched for the next three tournaments. As it is you should be suspended for that brawl you had back there."  
  
"Lay off."  
  
Calvin turned around to see RJ leaning against the wall.  
  
"Give the bitch a break. Ian and her have had that coming for a long time now."  
  
"Then they should have done it on their own time! The whole world saw that, you know!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Hakaru's head hurt. Her hair was much more messed up then usual and she was still bleeding from her nose.  
  
"Look, Ian's a no-good bastard and he as much as deserved it. There's no need to ream her out for it, ya know. Past is past and you can't change it. So shut it or take your yelling elsewhere. I wanna watch some TV in peace." The Neko snarled.  
  
Hakaru took the opportunity to leave. Walking out to the balcony she climbed down and stalked off into the night.  
  
Damn Ian anyway.  
  
Yusuki had gotten to the stadium fifteen minutes after Hakaru had been dragged off. All the smells around him threw off his sense of smell and he couldn't find which way she had gone. Confused and far too tired to go after her, Yusuki let it pass. Resting himself against the wall of the ale. He was tired as he pulled out some of the food left from the man-with-the- rat's house. The boy wasn't really hungry, but he ate anyway. Better to have something in his gut now then to starve later, or at least that was what years on the street had taught him. There had been days where he had been reduced to stealing from other passers by. He had never liked it, but there was nothing else he could have done. You had to eat to live and to eat meant you needed to steal the food. It was just that simple. Maybe Hakaru had been reduced to that too. Maybe she would understand that Yusuki had not been left with many other options. Maybe he would have better luck looking for her tomorrow. Maybe. 


	47. Tyson's Time of Trial

Chapter 62: Tyson's Time of Trial

So there it sat. The game was tied one to one and Tyson was last to play. There was no time to worry about the dangers that could come of the fight. No time to think about what had happened to Max and Ray in their battles. No time to worry for what had happened to Kai. And certainly less time to worry about the fact that the Dragon Slayers were camping out in their hotel room.

"Can't you guys get your own room?" RJ snapped as she swatted Cail upside the head.

"Naw. We already packed up camp. Besides...as soon as the tournament is over we're all goin' home to Japan." Tyler tried not to snarl. RJ hit him anyway.

Kai walked in with a can of pop and started to drink what was left. Hakaru hadn't come back to the hotel yet, and he was this close to going out to find her and drag her back so that she could eat. Only problem was the little brat was as thick as a brick and as stubborn and proud as a mule. She wouldn't accept their charity even if it meant shoving it down her throat.

"Are you all going to stop arguing long enough for me to think?" Kenny asked.

RJ threw an old pop can at him and it smacked the boy square in the head.

"Try thinking 'bout that, you nerd." She hissed.

The Chief had spent the last twenty-four hours trying to remodel Max's blade. He had nearly finished the attack ring, but the weight disk was another matter. It was ether too heavy or far too light to work. Oh well, he thought, back to the drawing board. Or the laptop that is.

Ray had been allowed to leave the hospital and he now sat around the room trying to figure out what he had missed while he was gone.

Calvin walked in with a cup of Ramen and flopped down on a chair by the TV.

"Man...is this a morgue or something? Shit, it's like somebody died." He said between a mouthful of noodles.

No one bothered to answer him. No one even looked up from what they were doing. Sighing, Calvin picked up a noodle from the cup of Raman and whipped it at the nearest kid in the room. Which happened to be RJ.

"I'm going TO KILL YOU!" The red head jumped up and started to kill the team caption of the Slayers.

"Aren't you two going to do something?" Kenny asked.

Tyler shrugged and Cail just snickered as he retreaved the noodle and threw it at RJ.

This was all right because Calvin was already dead so RJ turned her fists on the other team member.

"So...where's monkey boy?" Tyler asked.

"Don't know and don't care." RJ snarled as she beat up Cail.

"I think he's outside training." Ray said as he thought back to the last time he had seen his teammate.

Hakaru was sitting out on a tree limb waiting for something to happen. Nothing, of coarse, did.

"Hey."

The kitty was so startled that she fell out of the tree and landed on her head.

Max yelped a little out of shock and tried to help the girl off her head.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Relax. It beats falling into a rain barrel."

"Huh?" Max was confused.

"So...why are you out here?" The girl changed the topic for him.

"No reason."

"Good then we're both here on the same terms." She said snidely.

"Why did you try to kill Ian?"

"I thought you knew about that?"

"Yeah, he gave you those scars, but did you really have to attack him like that?"

"Oh crap, Calvin sent you out here to lecture me, didn't he?"

"No, I swear he didn't!" Max started.

"Alright, put it this way, I hate him with a passion and he hates me with a passion so we're even, see?"

"I guess."

"So, how's the blade coming?"

"Kenny's still at it." Max looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, well Ian's like that. His blade was always a bit of a sharp one."

"Are you ever going to battle him? You know, one on one?"

"Maybe." Hakaru sighed.

"I wish I could have won my match." Max whispered.

"You win some you loose some."

The boy looked up sharply. He hadn't expected Hakaru to hear that.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't suppose to here that, was I? Sorry, my ears are bigger then yours."

"Hey, Hakaru?"

"Hmm?"

"When all this is over...where...where will you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you going to live after the championship is over? All your team mates are going home...but...what about you?"

The girl played with the idea. She had never really thought about it before. Where would she go? Her home was long gone. She had no need to follow Kai. Biovolt was definitely not an option...and with no living relatives...it looked like it would be back to the streets for her. She said so and the boy looked a little sad.

"But you can't live on the streets."

"Why not? I've been doing it for quite a while now."

"But that's dangerous!"

"And how I live now isn't? Put it this way, Max. I have no where to go, no one's waiting up for me back home in China and if I go back to Biovolt they'll kill me for sure."

"What about Kai? You could live with him and RJ."

"Nice try but no." Te girl shook her head.

"I'll probably go back to China and live on the streets there. No use in sticking around in Russia. Maybe I'll even head over to Japan. That could be fun."

Max looked over at the girl. She really had no clue, did she? How was she going to make it with no real plan for her life? Max sighed and tried to think positively. Hakaru was a big girl, she could look after herself, right?

"How 'bout you?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you going to go after the Blade Breakers are done?"

"I'll probably just go home." Max said. But in truth the question hurt. He had never thought about leaving the Blade Breakers. They were like his family. It had been so long since this whole stupid adventure started and he hated to see it end.

"I know how you feel." Hakaru mumbled. "I don't want to leave the Slayers ether."

Max nodded. At least Hakaru sympathised with him.

Tyson was sweating. He had practised so long that he hardly knew what time it was. All he knew was that he needed a break from this before he wore himself out.

"Tomorrow...we end this." He smiled a little with the thrill of the pre-game jitters.

Tala sighed as he walked out the doors of the Abbey. He had tried to slip away and had nearly been caught. But here he was now, outside the Abbey walls, trotting off toward the city. He wanted to find Hakaru.

Those scars.

He remembered those scars.

Like they were his and not Hakaru's.

Walking into the streets, Tala marched on. He wasn't sure where to go or what to look for to find Hakaru, but he had to try.


	48. So Far Gone

Chapter 63: So Far Gone  
  
RJ had stepped out for a bit of air. She hated being cramped into the little hotel room. Cail and Tyler were arguing again and Calvin was little help to stop them.  
  
Damn them all.  
  
RJ sighed. She let her slender fingers run their way through her red hair. It was cool outside but not as cold as the Abbey at night. Allowing herself to remember a little, RJ sighed.  
  
Flash back Tala had finished beating on her again. What had Hakaru seen in this child? After Kai and Hakaru had left RJ was left alone to deal with the desensitized boys. There was no one left to watch her back. No one to protect her as the only girl in the Abbey full of boys.  
  
Damn Kai for leaving her.  
  
Damn Hakaru for leaving too.  
  
Damn them both for leaving her behind... for not taking her with them.  
  
Damn them End flash back  
  
It was too long to remember those things.  
  
Max sat in the tree with the blond Neko. They had talked for so long into the night. Each one laughing and telling stories of their past.  
  
"So...you think Tyson will win?" Max asked.  
  
"He'd better. I'd hate to see him loose...even if I hate his guts."  
  
"Why don't you like Tyson?"  
  
"Why do you like Tyson?"  
  
"He's my friend." Max answered.  
  
"Put it this way, you like him because you see all his good sides right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's why you're his friend. I just don't like him." She shrugged.  
  
Max nodded and let it pass.  
  
"Hey, how come you and RJ hate each other?"  
  
"We don't really 'hate' one another...we just...get in each others way."  
  
"I don't get it." He admitted.  
  
"Well...it's just that RJ's more of a no-nonsense girl and I'd rather goof off. I guess I get under her skin. But I can't really blame her. We both came from the same Abbey so we have fierce training. I suppose RJ's just tougher then me in more ways then just muscle."  
  
"Do you think you too could ever work together?"  
  
"Doubt it. RJ's one of those kids who would rather do it herself. She's got major self-confidence. And who can blame her? She knows her limits and her strengths so she knows just when to push herself a little bit harder. Having someone else in the fight would just be a distraction."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me and the Slayers have had team battles before but I'm sortta the same as RJ. I'd rather do it on my own sometimes. I guess it just depends."  
  
The boy nodded and sighed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome our last battlers to the stadium! This is the final showdown in the World Series! EVERYONE, I GIVE YOU TYSON AND TALA!!"  
  
The crowd went wild. People screaming and cheering as the two boys made their way to the dish.  
  
"Comes down to this." Tyler sighed.  
  
"Will you nock it off? Sounds like dooms day in here with your commentary." Cail snapped way out of character.  
  
"Put a lid on it, both of you. I know we're all a little antsy, but I really am not ready to play referee for you two, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The boys mumbled.  
  
"Where's Yamoto-chan? She better not be rooting through a dumpster again!"  
  
"None of use have eaten, you know. Cut her some slack." Cail mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, but her breath really smell after she eats."  
  
"Yours would too." Calvin sighed.  
  
"This is it." Ray groaned. "There's gonna be some sparks flying. I suggest we all take cover." Kai tried to keep from snarling. He really didn't trust Tala or his former team. They had tried to take him his friend and his girlfriend into their lies and pit them all against one another. There was no way the very leader of all that was going to play a nice fare and clean game. No way at all.  
  
"Are you ready...for this?" Tala smirked.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"I don't think you understand what's at stake here?"  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
"We're tied one a piece and I've got all the beasts I need right here in my blade waiting to chew you up and spit you out on the sidelines."  
  
"Talk's real cheep right about now, Tala."  
  
"Is it? All I need to do is win two matches, which will be a cinch, and then your beast is mine!"  
  
"You sound confident."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? Face it, Tyson, you're in over your head." The boy snarled.  
  
"I've heard that before, but it's not going to throw me off."  
  
"Oh really? Now who's confident?"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to cast your attention to the dish we're going to be using for this game. Unlike last time where we used a basic style dish, we'll be using the Blizzard Bowl! Trying to beat your opponent and the climate is the key here! If you can't take the cold, then get outta the snow."  
  
"Who writes his script?" Tyler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...that was really bad." Cail snarled as he put up his middle finger for no reason what so ever.  
  
"Even I could do better then that." Hakaru said as she sat down.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"The bathroom, if you gotta know."  
  
"You washed your hands, right?"  
  
"Yes mother." Te girl snarled at her cocky teammate.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Come on Wolbourg!"  
  
"Dragoon, kick him to the kerb!"  
  
Snow flew through the air as the two blades slashed through the dish. Tala demonstrated complete control of his blade as it made its way toward Tyson. Sparks flew as the blades clashed and ripped into one another.  
  
"Throw him off, Dragoon!" Tyson took advantage of his left spin and hooked Tala's right spin attack ring.  
  
"Looks like Tyson's got this one." Ray said as he leaned forward on the bench.  
  
"Not so fast." RJ snarled. She hated this. She hated Tala, she hated Biovolt, she hated Hakaru for getting out without her, she hated her old team for the beatings they gave her, and she hated...Ceceal...no that wasn't true. She couldn't hate her beast.  
  
"The only reason he ever liked you was your bit beast."  
  
"If she can not summon her bit beast then she's worthless."  
  
"When am I going to see results, Boris?"  
  
"Beat it out of her if you must."  
  
"He held you in contempt, you know."  
  
All the bad memories flushed back into her head. Worthless without it. She was just the catalyst for her bit beast. She could have been the worst beyblader in the world but as long as she had Ceceal she meant something to Biovolt. So maybe she did hate Ceceal a little. Maybe. Or maybe she just hated that her beast was worth more to them then she was. And now as she watched the struggle...the struggle of two teams...two kids linked with their beasts...she resented their closeness to one another.  
  
"So our bit beasts help us when we need them."  
  
Yeah right. But then...Ceceal had never let her down, had she?  
  
Kai's hand on hers woke her from her trance.  
  
"Relax."  
  
He didn't look at her so as not to draw any attention to ether of them...but she felt as though he was locking her eyes in his.  
  
"Kay." RJ mumbled. 


	49. If the Sky was Falling

Chapter 64: If the Sky Was Falling  
  
"Dragoon!" There had not been an appearance of the bit beasts, but the two boys were still at one another's throats. Tala was pushing Tyson up against the wall and he knew he had his opponent caught. But the question stood; let him win? Make him too confident? Or kill him quick? Wipe him out now? Take this match like he knew he could? No...make him cocky. Make him sweat. That was the way to go.  
  
Tyson was not breathing easy. This was a little trying on his nerves. He was in the crease of the dish and time was running out for him. He knew if something didn't happen so he could turn the match around he was going to loose the first set.  
  
"Dragoon! Push him back!"  
  
The tug of war continued until Tyson managed to push back the beyblade.  
  
"H-he got him off his back!" Tyler stuttered.  
  
"For how long?" Cail began to lean forward on the edge of his seat. The game was going far too fast for anyone to be sure who held control.  
  
"Tyson's got him!" Max cheered.  
  
"Hold on." Kenny gritted his teeth.  
  
"Sorry, Chief, but there's nothing to hold on to in here." Dizzy joked.  
  
"Now is not the time, Dizzy!"  
  
"Sheeze, can't a bit beast lighten the mood?"  
  
The blades were nearing the curve of the dish. Tyson was still getting hammered into the side of the bowl with every move he made but this didn't seem to stop him. If only Tala could loose control on the next curve...it just...might...WORK!  
  
"Dragoon, attack now!" A swift side slash from Tyson's blade sent Tala flying out of control and out of the dish. He retrieved his blade and tried to hide the fact that he was a little nervous.  
  
"What a surprise! TYSON HAS TAKEN FIRST ROUND FOR THE BLADE BREAKERS!"  
  
"I really gotta get my hands on the person who writes his script. Cail mumbled.  
  
"Yeah!" Max gave Tyson a hug as he came down to the bench.  
  
"Way to hit him out!"  
  
"It was nothing." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Keep your cool, Tyson." Kai tried to stop the boy from getting full of himself.  
  
"He did it on purpose."  
  
All eyes went to RJ. The fierce red head didn't even look up.  
  
"H-he what?"  
  
"He did that on purpose. Tala lost on purpose. He wants you to get over confident, Tyson."  
  
"You gotta be kidding! I beat him 'cause I'm good, not because he let me win."  
  
"DON'T BE AN ASS!" RJ was on her feet now. She had grabbed the front of Tyson's shirt and had lifted him off his feet.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT? YOU PLAYED INTO THAT LIKE THE SIMPLETION YOU ARE! DO YOU HONISTLY THINK THAT'S ALL TALA'S GOT? DO YOU?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Then stop acting like an asshole and think! He didn't even try!"  
  
"She's right." Kai said.  
  
"I can win this, you guys!"  
  
RJ dropped him and Tyson fell flat on his ass.  
  
"Tala's not a freaking pushover." She mumbled.  
  
"Let me guess, you let him have that." Ian sneered as the boy walked back to the bench.  
  
"You have no right to speak, worm." Tala said smoothly.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You heard me. You lost your match, totalled your blade and got yourself beat up by a &%#$ cat. You've brought shame to this team. Never speak to me again." Tala's icy eyes shot over Ian like a flash freeze.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"You liked that last match, did you?"  
  
"You bet! This time, I'm gonna make sure you go down quick and painless."  
  
Tala laughed.  
  
"Then lets see how you like this. Wolbourg ATTACK!"  
  
A flash of silver light shot out of the blade and a white wolf snapped at Tyson's blade.  
  
"D-DRAGOON!"  
  
The blue dragon blasted out and faced the wolf head on.  
  
"Phantom hurricane attack!"  
  
"Come my bit beast slaves! Dranzer!"  
  
Dranzer slashed at Dragoon and sent Tyson's unprepared blade flying out of the dish.  
  
"So...did you have fun?" Tala snarled.  
  
"I...don't believe it folks! Tala has taken the sectioned round for the Demolition Boys! THIS GAME IS TIED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE GAME IS TIED!"  
  
"Someone wanna muzzle him?" Calvin asked.  
  
"Why the hell not." Tyler got up and took Cail with him.  
  
"We'll be right back." The two took off to find the announcer leaving Hakaru to watch the intermission.  
  
"Can't believe they called a time out. We've never had an intermission before."  
  
"What about that one time in China?"  
  
"That was street battling...anything goes there."  
  
"True...but this is a big match for them. 'Betcha Tyson's sweating up a storm."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
Just then there was a bit of static over the microphone line.  
  
"H-hey! What are you doing? You can't be up here! LET GO!"  
  
There was a crash and suddenly Tyler's voice was heard in the stadium.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that folks, but there's been a change in plan."  
  
"Izzat Hiro-san?" Tyson asked Kenny.  
  
"Oh for the love of-! What the hell are they doing?" Kai trotted off to find Hakaru and Calvin.  
  
"Okay...let's keep this next match as clean as we can, THAT MEANS YOU, TALA!" Cail had taken the microphone from Tyler and was now on the announcer's podium high above all the action.  
  
"WHAT? Intermission has five more minutes to go!" Tyson barked.  
  
"Well...like he said...there's a change in plans." RJ sighed.  
  
Kai marched over one stride after another. "HAKARU! CALVIN! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Don't look at me. Tyler wanted to muzzle that bastard and so he did."  
  
"Did he literally muzzle the guy?"  
  
"Probably." Calvin smiled.  
  
"Are you TRYING to get yourselves kicked out?"  
  
"No...it seems to happen whether we like it or not." The blond shrugged.  
  
"Well nock it off. You already have a strike against you with that fight." Kai snapped. He was upset that Tyson had lost the last round because of his bit beast and this was not helping.  
  
Hakaru blushed a little. She really didn't like being reminded of how her pride had been bruised when she was dragged off like that.  
  
"Next time I'll have no interruptions." She mumbled.  
  
"Next time you'll do it on your own time." Calvin snarled.  
  
"Can't you call them off?" Kai pressed the matter.  
  
"Nope. They're having fun. Let them have it. Besides no one's hurt."  
  
"You'll be kicked out and most likely band from the match."  
  
"Look, we're not the only ones breaking the rules. You think that Tala's playing fare? So what if we've got the airwaves. You don't see anyone crying about it, do you?" Calvin argued.  
  
"No, but this is getting tense on its own...we don't need any help." Kai reminded.  
  
Calvin didn't even bother replying. He just nodded and watched as the boy turned on his heal and marched back to the bench.  
  
"Look, the match is gonna start with or without Kai on the bench, so get over it and go and kick some ass." Ray snapped at Tyson.  
  
"Alright...I just think we should've had a longer break."  
  
"Suck it up, asshole." RJ snarled.  
  
Tyson sighed and walked up to the dish just as Kai sat down.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Nothing of interest. Cail and Tyler got control of the mike now."  
  
"Aw no more lame commentary?" Dizzy's computer voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"For once the talking box is right. This is not necessarily a bad thing." RJ smirked.  
  
"For us yeah...but they'll be in shit if they're caught."  
  
"The key word here is 'if'." Dizzy said.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"DRAGOON!"  
  
"WOLBOURG!"  
  
The two blades hadn't even touched the dish when they collided. Dragoon narrowly missed being tossed out and an automatic loss for the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Man that was close."  
  
"Relax, Tyson. I'd hate to win like that. That sort of victory would be far too kind on you and your blade." Tala smirked inwardly.  
  
"As if, you freak."  
  
Sparks were flying and the snow was turning to slush under the intensity of the blades.  
  
"Come on, Dragoon!"  
  
"Go my bit beasts!" Trihorn, Galion and Dranzer leaped from the blade and cut deep into Tyson's defence.  
  
"DRAGOON!" The dragon bit beast screeched loudly as it flew onto the offensive. Taking on the bull first, Dragoon fought on. Soon Galion cut into the dragon's tough hide to get it free of his fellow slave.  
  
"If you were a real beyblader you wouldn't be using other kids bit beasts to win! You'd trust in your own to win!" Tyson took a stab at Tala's pride.  
  
"You think so, do you? You're in no position to take on my Wolbourg!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Tala!"  
  
"You brought this on yourself, Tyson!" Tala shouted as Wolbourg shot forth. The wolf blasted the arena with frozen ice. There was no slush anymore. Just ice. Tyson, the stadium, Tala and their beyblades were trapped in a room surrounded by ice.  
  
"THAT'S A FOUL FOR TALA! You're not allowed to-!" Tyler cut Cail short.  
  
"There's nothing in the rules that say you can't trap you and your opponent in a chamber of ice."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Don't bother, Cail. There's nothing you can do."  
  
The boy gritted his teeth. Then, swallowing, he leaned over the rail of the announcers' podium and started talking into the microphone.  
  
"Okay Calvin...you're our leader...what now?"  
  
Calvin signed to Cail to stay put and get Tyler to come down.  
  
"Tyler...Calvin wants you on ground."  
  
"Got it. Stay here and keep the play by plays going."  
  
"Right. Good luck."  
  
The two shook hands. Tyler walked to the edge of the podium and climbed up onto the rail.  
  
"Alright folks. Please remember my teammate is a trained professional at jumping from high up structures...kids...don't try this at home." Cail announced. Just as soon as he finished Tyler jumped from the rail. It was a three-story drop from the podium. (You've seen the podium the announcer stands on on Beyblade). People started to scream when they realized the boy was plummeting with no safety net or ropes. Landing on all fours the boy waited for his feet to recover from the free-fall.  
  
"Wusses." He mumbled as he took to his feet and trotted over to Calvin and Hakaru.  
  
"That was unnecessary." The girl sighed.  
  
"Forget it. Hakaru, I want you on the left side. Keep the Demolition Boys from messing things up, got it?"  
  
"Right. I got on in particular." She began to crack her knuckles.  
  
"No! You're not taking Ian into another fight!"  
  
But this time there was a different air about Hakaru. The blond was...different. Her eyes were not green anymore...they were...blood red!  
  
"You said it yourself...Tala's not playing by the rules...so why should we?" The kitty jumped the wall from the audience's seating aria and made her way to the Demolition Boy's bench.  
  
"She'll do this if you like it or not. Let her have it. That'll distract them."  
  
Sighing Calvin nodded. "Right. Okay, Tyler, you and I are going to bust into that ice cube, got it?"  
  
"You sure we can do that?"  
  
"I don't see why not?"  
  
"B-but it could be meters if not feet thick! There's no way we can get through in time!"  
  
"Then we had better be quick about it...wouldn't want to miss anything right?"  
  
Nodding Tyler jumped the sidelines with Calvin and trotted over to the stadium.  
  
Cail twirled the mike in his hands and started giving play-by-plays as the match wore on on the big screen.  
  
"T-Tala! What the hell is this?" Tyson yelled over the roaring wind.  
  
"Having fun, are we? It was you who insisted you could handle my beast."  
  
Even Calvin's Wolbourg isn't this tough. Tyson thought. Man it was cold. Every bone in his body hurt like hell and he was so numb.  
  
"DRAGOON! HOLD ON! PLEASE!"  
  
"Begging your beast for victory, hmm? It won't work, Tyson! This is OVER!"  
  
NO! NOT LIKE THIS!  
  
Tyson felt just as Max did. Helpless. Like he had let everyone down.  
  
NO! Can't think like that!  
  
"Phantom Hurricane attack!"  
  
"Fruitless!" Tala mocked.  
  
Snow and ice whipped around in the wind and Tyson had to cover his face to be sure not to get caught by the flying chunks of ice.  
  
"TYSON!" Max was slamming his fists into the wall of ice.  
  
"It's no good, Max...just quit tiring yourself out and-!" Kai stopped as the two remaining Slayers walked up to the wall of ice.  
  
"Tyler...take the left. On my mark-!" Calvin issued his orders like a general. The glint in his eye was as cold as the ice they were looking at. Tyler looked stone serious too. This was far different from their usual.  
  
"On my mark...we take this ice cube out." 


	50. Some Like it Cold

Chapter 65: Some Like it Cold  
  
"Dragon Slayers...lode-,"  
  
The two boys loaded up their launchers.  
  
"...Lock-,"  
  
Making sure the blades were secure they locked them in place.  
  
"...Take aim-,"  
  
Simultaneously lowering the launchers to point at the ice the boys took aim.  
  
"...AND FIRE!"  
  
With all the force the two had they shot their blades into the great ice block. Chunks of frozen water shot off in all directions and the two covered their face to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Again! Dragon Slayers...Lode-!"  
  
"...Lock-,"  
  
"...Take aim-,"  
  
"...AND FIRE!"  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Trying to bust down that wall!" Max raced in and followed the commands as Calvin called them.  
  
"You're never getting through that!" RJ snapped.  
  
"So what? Better then doing nothing!" Max yelled.  
  
Ray sighed. "Sometimes it's best to reserve your energy."  
  
But by then Max wasn't listening. He had pulled out a temporary beyblade that the Chief had given him to practice with while Draceal was being remodelled.  
  
Hakaru was making good time as she marched over to the opposing bench. No one stopped her until she threw a deep punch into Ian's left cheek. The boy sprawled over the bench and was quick to recover.  
  
"Get off your ass! I want a round two."  
  
"Then HAVE IT!" The boy lashed out and punched his opponent in the face. Hakaru flew back and slammed into the ground.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Ian let his beyblade get into the fight.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Hakaru followed suit.  
  
"WYBOURG!"  
  
"DRIGER!"  
  
The two kids were at one another's throat in an instant. Their blades were sending sparks into the air as they clashed. The bit beasts rose into the air and started their own fight.  
  
"I never seem to get use to the size of their beasts!" Ray gasped.  
  
"Big, aren't they." RJ sneered.  
  
"Bring it, jackass! I got a bone to pick with you!"  
  
"Mind if I shove it up your ass?"  
  
"As a mater of fact, YES!"  
  
Punching, kicking, scratching and beating followed at the two fought their way across the arena.  
  
The two main screens had divided their attention between the beybattle and the brawl.  
  
Outside, Yusuki had decided to head over to the main stadium. One last look couldn't hurt. He was nearing the main entrance when he realized that there was a huge crowd gather around the big screen TV.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Who's that blond kid picking a fight with the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"'Probly some crazed fan."  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear the commentary!"  
  
"You can't hear the commentary anyway."  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
"This is a Beybattle! Not World Wrestling."  
  
"That's not wrestling, that's a brawl."  
  
People buzzed around passing comments to one another as they complained and cheered.  
  
Pushing his way through the crowd, Yusuki got near enough to see the screen.  
  
HAKARU!  
  
"HAKARU!" The boy had never seen a TV before and went headlong for the big screen. Needless to say...you can't go through a television. The red head found himself flat on the ground in pain from going head long at the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Down in front!"  
  
"Beet it you brat!"  
  
"HAKARU! HEY YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER! LEAVE HAKARU ALONE!" Yusuki yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Young man...if you want to get better seats, the door to the stadium is that way." An old man pointed kindly to the entrance.  
  
"And I'll find Hakaru in there?" Assuming the elderly man knew whom he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Thanks old timer!" Yusuki ran for the door. Bursting through he ploughed over the security guards and trotted down the hall.  
  
"Hey! Somebody stop that kid!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
"Damn you, Ian! I'm gonna rip you to shreds, you scum sucking bastard!"  
  
"Bring it on, bitch!"  
  
Hakaru had a bloody nose and a black eye as she socked Ian square in the chin. The boy, who had the remains of his black eye, received another one to add to his first. The fight was out of control. At first on one from the Demolition Boys had tried to help, but now they attempted to get the girl away from their teammate.  
  
"Keep out of it!" Ian spat.  
  
At that the boys backed off. If Ian said not to butt in then why waist energy? Besides...this was getting good!  
  
"Dragoon! Get him!"  
  
"Like you said, Tyson, talk is CHEEP! Attack, Trigator!"  
  
The bit beast bit into Dragoon and the two struggled for victory.  
  
"I...WILL...NOT...LOOSE...TO...YOU...LIKE THIS! DRAGOON! Phantom Hurricane attack!" The boy tried to keep his mind focused through the cold.  
  
"Galzzly! BEAR AXE ATTACK!"  
  
"Get out of the way, Dragoon!"  
  
But it was far too late. Dragoon wasn't taking well to the cold and the bit beast on his back was keeping him from getting away. The axe hit and Dragoon roared in frustration.  
  
"DRAGOON! KICK HIS ASS!"  
  
"YOU WISH, TYSON!"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, BITCH!"  
  
Ian and Hakaru tumbled around on the ground. One minute Ian was on top of Hakaru pounding her face in and the next it was Hakaru's turn to beat Ian's face in. Blood oozed over the ground as the two scratched and slapped at one another.  
  
"I've heard of fights...but this is ridiculous." RJ snarled.  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked over to where RJ was glaring and he nearly choked on the air that was in his lungs.  
  
"Hakaru!"  
  
"Hold it. Don't even bother. She wants this, can't you see it in her eyes?"  
  
"I can't see her eyes from here!" Kai snapped. He hadn't meant to it was just that this was the last thing he needed. He was supposed to be looking after her! He was supposed to making sure she wasn't dead! What kind of babysitter was he?  
  
Just then Kai realized something. The blond was on her back with Ian punching her face in. Her beyblade was on the fritz. Kai didn't think it could keep going.  
  
"Here it comes." RJ stiffened up a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When a Neko-jin is close to death then they let their inner cat take over. Hakaru's being clobbered right now-,"  
  
"But she's not going to die." Kai cut in. He had seen his fair share of fights and the girl was nowhere near death.  
  
"Yes...but I read something when I was younger. I was reminded back in the hospital but I didn't think too long on it because it was the first time I had seen something like this. Neko-jin, once having their inner can fully awakened, can change more often. As long as they feel the need, they can change. I saw Hakaru go full Neko twice. Once when I got her out of Biovolt and when she was in the hospital...I think she's gaining control of her inner cat."  
  
"No, she's really not." RJ whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I fought her she had no control. The brat just kept on blindly marching forward. I could have killed her if I waned."  
  
"But then...what about the people here?!" Kai barked. He was getting a little horse from yelling.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry."  
  
Yusuki was running down any hall he found. Assuming everything like he usually did, the boy stumbled along until he thought he had found something.  
  
"Hakaru!?" Just then something clenched in his ribs. The boy toppled to the ground in pain.  
  
"W-what's h-happening to...m-m-me?" He rolled on the ground in agony as his claws began to grow.  
  
"S-someone's awakening! A full Neko!" He managed to say though clenched teeth.  
  
So why am I going through transformation too? Yusuki thought.  
  
His fangs grew a bit and his hair spiked. The once golden eyes were shot red now. The pain was leaving but the boy was not in control. He stayed on the ground as his tail grew fluffier and longer.  
  
"S-somebody...help me! HAKARU!"  
  
Just as Ian's fist went for one more attack it was stopped in mid are. Pointed claws kept his hand at bay.  
  
"Good...real good." The cat laughed as she hauled Ian off her by his fist. Her eyes were blood read and her hair was spiked. The blonde's fangs were sharp and pointy and her tail was longer.  
  
"Here we go." RJ sighed.  
  
Hakaru sneered. She was a full-blooded Neko.  
  
"W-what is that?" Kai asked.  
  
"That is a seer in full power!" Ray gasped as he watched.  
  
"H-Hakaru-chan?" Cail stammered from the podium.  
  
"Having fun, brat? I think it's time to show the world the truth!"  
  
By now the audience was screaming and their attention was spilt between the beybattle and the scrap.  
  
The girl tossed Ian aside and ripped off her gloves. Taking off her sweater to reveal the thin, raged, green t-shirt underneath Hakaru looked over her long brutal scars.  
  
"Would you like to know how I got these, Ian?"  
  
"I know already." He snapped.  
  
"Ah, yes...you gave them to me. But without medical treatment or disinfectant...well, let's just say an infection can lead to some pretty nasty scars. Living on the street's not all that great, Ian. I learned that the hard way." Hakaru marched toward the boy. He got to his feet and charged at her. The blonde punched him so hard in the gut that he stumbled backward and landed on his ass.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't have anything to say to me after all this time?"  
  
The boy gritted his teeth. She was mocking him...damn her.  
  
Calvin, Tyler and Max were still chipping their way through the ice. It wasn't coming smoothly at all. The ice was thick and hard on their blades.  
  
"Why don't we call out our beasts?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But...Draceal...!"  
  
The two cringed. They forgot. And it probably hurt Max to remember.  
  
"Don't worry. You just keep going. You're doing great." Tyler supported.  
  
Nodding Max went back to work at the Slayers commands.  
  
"Alright. Lode...lock...take aim...and FIRE!"  
  
Trihorn and Wolbourg slashed and bashed their way though ice. Max ignored the beasts and tried not to think of his own.  
  
"You're not a bad kid, Tyson. You've proved your worth to me and for that I respect you. So why don't you just surrender your blade and beast to me and be done with it?"  
  
"...Respect and guts don't make a champion...they make a beyblader-."  
  
The words rushed back to Tyson. So this is what she meant? That just because you have the guts to hang on when the going got tough and the respect of your opponent it didn't make you a champion?  
  
"You know...I'd love to get outta here-,"  
  
"And you can if you hand over your beast to me." Tala interrupted.  
  
"Hold on. I'm not done yet," Tyson snapped, "like I was saying, I'd like to get outta here, but if I give it up now then I'm not going to win this match or my friend's bit beasts, am I? So that's why I'm taking you down, Tala!"  
  
"Tough luck, kid! I was beybladeing at your level when I was two!"  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?"  
  
"No, it's supposed to warn you."  
  
Ian was dropkicked across the room. Hakaru was in a blind rage now. Driger was owning Wybourg as the two beasts tackled one another.  
  
"We need to stop this." Kai sighed.  
  
"No, not yet! You can still recognize him!" RJ teased.  
  
"Look, this is getting dangerous for more people then just Hakaru and Ian." Ray added.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll get it." RJ got to her feet and walked over to the fight. Hakaru was beating the stuffing out of the boy who was nearly unconscious now.  
  
"Hey, this fight's over, brat."  
  
The blonde wasn't even listening to the girl. This pissed RJ off more then she needed to be.  
  
"Listen, I said it's over! The bastard's out cold, leave it at that!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"NOCK IT OFF!" RJ punched the girl in the side of the head. A swift slash of the claws smacked the redhead in the face knocking her backward.  
  
"S-stay OUT!" Hakaru managed to spit.  
  
That was all it needed. RJ was on her feet in an instant. She grabbed the carefully aimed fist that was heading strait for her ribs.  
  
"And this is what I get for trying to save your hide. Damn you, bitch." A small streak of blood ran down RJ's left cheek. She seemed unaffected by it but her rage shone through.  
  
"I don't need to go full out to take you down. You're nothing compared to what I can become."  
  
Ian was totally forgotten as the girl focused on her interruption. A swift punch to the gut sent Hakaru doubling over on the ground in pain. RJ let her steel-toed boot kick into the girl and the kitty was sent flying.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Kai called as he ran over to look at the damage.  
  
"The only way to get her to stop fighting is to take away the will." RJ smirked.  
  
"And you're just loving it, huh?" Ray said as he followed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
The blonde got to her feet slowly. Her fangs bared and her lips curled in rage.  
  
"You two better stand back. She won't care who she hits now."  
  
The full-blooded Neko charged at the group. RJ sent the girl flying across the stadium with a swift punch. The hobo kitty slammed into the back wall as people screamed in terror.  
  
"That aught to do it." She sighed.  
  
"No need to worry everyone! Hakaru's okay! RJ'S THE WINNER!" Cail announced.  
  
"What is this, the W.W.E.?"  
  
The pointy cat ears shrunk back, the fangs went back to their regular size. Hakaru's hair went back to normal and her claws shrunk back. The red was gone from her eyes and she slouched a little letting the tense mussels go slack.  
  
"There. Don't ask me to do a job you don't want done right." RJ mumbled as she walked off. 


	51. With Bit Beasts on the Side

Chapter 66: With Bit Beasts on The Side  
  
Tyson was freezing, but not ready to give in. As long as Dragoon was up and running so was he.  
  
"You astound me, Tyson. You've managed to last even this long, impressive. So...let's let you have your prize for aggravating me this long."  
  
Wolbourg and the bit beast slaves slashed, bit and kicked at Dragoon. The dragon swatted some off but three others would take its place before he could defend himself.  
  
"Phantom Hurricane, Dragoon!"  
  
The twister whipped out Trihorn and Galix, but Dranzer and Galion managed to dodge the whirlwind.  
  
What do I do? What can I do?  
  
BELIEVE.  
  
That's it. I can believe. That's all. Tyson thought.  
  
"...AND FIRE!" Tyler, Max and Calvin were exhausted.  
  
"Don't waist your energy." Kai sighed.  
  
"He's right. That ice is far too thick for a beyblade to go through." Kenny said. He had been sitting on the bench the whole time just typing away.  
  
"Looks like we're just spectators now" Ray said.  
  
"Weren't we always?" RJ whispered.  
  
Yusuki clenched his fists as he held his gut in pain. What was happening? His ears had gone back to normal and he felt the same as he had before. All the transformations had stopped and he was normal Yusuki again...or as normal as he got.  
  
Getting up the boy made his way down hallway after hallway until he was close enough to hear the cheers and screams of the crowd.  
  
"Where are you?" He mumbled.  
  
"Hey! You! You're not supposed to be back here!" Two security guards grabbed the boy and dragged him further away from where he was going.  
  
"LET ME GO, YOU SONOVA-!" But there was nothing the boy could do. He was still in a lot of pain and he was tired to boot.  
  
"HAKARU!!"  
  
"Come on, kid. Don't make this difficult!"  
  
Yusuki punched the guard in the gut. Getting free from the guards the redhead broke into a run only to collapse a few feet away from exhaustion and pain.  
  
"Let's get this creep outta here. The last thing we need is another brawl on our hands."  
  
Yusuki was tossed outside. Away from Hakaru, away from his fiancé, away from the game, and farther away then he wanted to be. So close, and yet so far....  
  
The blonde sat up and rubbed her skull.  
  
"Damn that smarts." She mumbled.  
  
Walking over she picked up her blade and strolled over to the Blade Breaker's dugout.  
  
"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!?" Cail yelled into the mike forcing everyone to cover their ears.  
  
"Sure. Do I look dead to you?"  
  
"No, but you look like you've been hit by a truck." RJ helped with her sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah well I fell like I was hit by one so it works." She sighed.  
  
"Do you remember drop kicking Ian?" Ray asked out of curiosity.  
  
"No. But it sounds like fun."  
  
"No way, you moron, we already went through this." RJ snapped.  
  
"Fine...."  
  
A far away look filled the girl's eyes.  
  
"What?" RJ snapped her fingers in front of the girls' face to wake her up.  
  
"Huh...? Oh, it's nothing. I thought...I thought I smelt another cat nearby." A new far away look happened upon her face.  
  
"Well, nock it off! You're giving me the creeps!"  
  
"We're the only cats here." Ray said.  
  
"No...it was a smell I've known before. I smelt this before."  
  
"Will you QUIT IT?" RJ punched Hakaru in the head and the blonde cowered on the floor.  
  
Tora-chan: Hah! Hakaru cowering. ==  
  
"Give it up, Tyson. There's no way out of this place! You can't beat me, you can't stop Biovolt and you can't save your friends! So why don't you stop this farce now while you can still feel your face."  
  
"You know, Tala, I'm getting real sick of this! Dragoon and I can do this!"  
  
Dragoon fought off the bit beasts, but he was tiring. Only Tyson's faith kept him going  
  
"Give it up, Tyson. There's no way out of this place! You can't beat me, you can't stop Biovolt and you can't save your friends! So why don't you stop this farce now while you can still feel your face."  
  
"You know, Tala, I'm getting real sick of this! Dragoon and I can do this!"  
  
Dragoon fought off the bit beasts, but he was tiring. Only Tyson's faith kept him going.  
  
"Dragoon! Please hang on!" The big dragon nodded and tried to focus on the game.  
  
"Calvin...Trihorn can't keep this up! What do we do?"  
  
Calvin sighed and caught his blade on the rebound.  
  
"Call it off, both of you. We'll take a break."  
  
"Face it. We haven't done a thing. There are a few dents but that's it." Tyler whipped his brow.  
  
The boy sighed and tried to think of a way to give some hope back to the team.  
  
"Relax. We'll get through. We just need to try harder."  
  
"Hate to say it, boss, but there's no way we're getting through that thing in time." Tyler bit his lip.  
  
Calvin new he was beat. He knew Tyler was right. He knew there was no way through the ice. He knew that there was nothing for it. Nothing he could say now was enough to bring them back from their uncertainty.  
  
Getting back to his feet, the leader of the Dragon Slayers began again.  
  
"Dragon Slayers load...lock...take aim...AND FIRE!"  
  
"You're wasting your time, boy. Rest a while." Kai snapped.  
  
"No!"  
  
"He's right, Calvin! We need a break." Tyler sighed.  
  
"You said that you trusted me to be the leader, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah. But that was 'cause it was ether you or Cail-!"  
  
"Well, do you trust me?" The boy snapped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Tyler got up and went back to work.  
  
Yusuki breathed heavily as he sat on the street.  
  
"Damn their hides." He spat.  
  
A bit of blood ran down from his lip. He licked the red pool from his lip and sighed. There was still the gut-wrenching pain in his gut and the boy tried to rest a bit.  
  
"I know she was in there! But how do I get in?"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
Tyson tried to snarl out an insult to match the pain that nibbled at his fingers. Nothin came to him.  
  
"You don't seem to know what's worth fighting for, brat! Maybe I should teach you the real meaning of power! Wolbourg, I've had enough of this, Fangs of aurora Borealis!"  
  
Tora-chan: If anyone knows Wolbourg's actual attack, let me know. I don't think it actually says in the show.  
  
A bright ball of frosted, multicolored light shot forth and blasted Dragoon into the ground. Tyson ran to his side and urged his beast to get up.  
  
"PLEASE! I BELEVE YOU CAN DO THIS! GET UP!"  
  
I believe in you!  
  
The dragon whipped up and Tyson was dragged along for the ride. Getting up onto the back of his bit beast he road like a general leading his troops into a fight.  
  
Tala smirked and jumped onto Wolbourg's back.  
  
"You think that by joining this that you'll win? WRONG!"  
  
The wolf threw his head back and howled as another frosted ball of aurora was blasted towards their enemy.  
  
"Dragoon! Dodge left!"  
  
"TYSON'S TAKING THE BATTLE RIGHT TO TALA AND WERE'RE GONNA HAVE A HEAD ON COLISION!" Cail yelled into the mike.  
  
"ATTACK! BIT BEASTS!"  
  
Dragoon whipped past Dranzer and nimbly dodged Trihorn and Galzzly on the left. Galix tried her luck and nearly missed the dragon's left flank.  
  
"W-what!? Useless failures!" Tala spat. The bit beasts slunk back in shame as their master spat his insult.  
  
"What good's a machine if it has feelings?"  
  
Damn Hakaru for reminding him of that.  
  
Dragoon got closer and closer to Tala and Wolbourg. The boy could see the whites of his opponent's eyes as they slammed into one another.  
  
"Dragoon! Final Attack!"  
  
"Wolbourg! Fangs of Aurora Borealis!"  
  
Tora-chan: Aurora Borealis is the name for the northern lights. Just an FYI for you just in case you were wondering.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA SEE THE END OF THIS MATCH YET, GUYS!" Cail yelled.  
  
The crowed went wild as dust, snow and shaved ice flew into the air obscuring the view of everyone in the stands. It all came down to the last few seconds and whoever was left standing-!  
  
"Damn! I HATE it when writers do this." RJ snapped.  
  
"Fifty yen says this'll be the end of the chapter too." Kai scowled. 


	52. Here the Seers Shall Meet

Chapter 67: Here the Seers Shall Meet  
  
"TYSON!!" Max was on his feet again. Tyler and Calvin had stopped their work to watch as the dust settled.  
  
"Who...won?" Spencer stuttered. He and his team had been too busy watching the match to notice anything else.  
  
"Crap! Why the hell do we always have to be left hanging like this?" RJ snarled.  
  
"Damn it! I wish I could see through the dust!" Ray mumbled.  
  
Just as the dust settled a tremor in the building rocked everyone watching.  
  
"An earthquake?" Kenny asked.  
  
The ice shattered sprinkling everything around the stadium with shards of ice. Dragoon was biting into the nape of Wolbourg's neck and beating the beast down.  
  
"TYSON'S WINNING!" Max yelled.  
  
"Thanks for the obvious." RJ hit Max.  
  
"Yeah, that's the way, Dragoon! Use Phantom Hurricane!" A sharp wind blew Tala and his bit beast clear across the room. Wolbourg's blade swirled a bit, leaned to the side, and clattered to a stop.  
  
"H-he won." Kai stuttered.  
  
"WHAT A FINISH!" Cail hollered.  
  
"Okay, that was just a crappie way to ruin the moment." RJ said.  
  
"Leave it to Cail. He usually ruins the moment." Tyler sighed.  
  
Cheers went up as Tala retrieved his blade and Tyson recalled his beast.  
  
"Nice fight, Tala." Tyson smiled.  
  
The red head just walked back to the bench and his team left the stadium. As they did all the bit beasts they collected flew off into the air and maid their way back to their rightful owners. Every last bit beast was returned.  
  
"TYSON AND THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE THE NEW WORLD CHAMPIONS!" Cail announced to the roaring crowd.  
  
"Well. It's over." Max sighed.  
  
"And we have our bit beasts back." Ray grinned.  
  
"LET'S PARTY!" Tyson cheered.  
  
"Okay that was crappie too. Never say that again." RJ walked by and punched the boy in the head.  
  
Yusuki had walked off into the night. Hakaru had most likely already left. He would try again tomorrow. Yusuki's assumptions proved right this time as he walked down the semi-crowded streets.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" He whispered to himself.  
  
Kai had walked off for some fresh air. He hated the cramped hotel room when everyone was around and talking together. It made him feel awkward. As he walked on he wondered what would happen to the Dragon Slayers after this. Would they all go home? And what of the little girl he had taken on the roll of 'baby sitter' for. What of Hakaru? She would never accept an offer for her to live with him and RJ. She'd probably go back to the streets-.  
  
Kai bumped into anther passer-by and he turned to see whom he had run into.  
  
...!  
  
It was like looking at a ghost. The boy had his red hair done up in a short ponytail at the front. His right cheek had a red tattoo on it like Hakaru's only he had one not two. His yellow eyes were hard like stone, and the whiskers on his face twitched.  
  
"Yu-You're...Yusu-Yusuki."  
  
He matched the description that Hakaru had shared with him so long ago and the picture that Ray had shown him. The boy was at Kai's throat in an instant.  
  
"YOU HURT HAKARU, DIDN'T YOU!"  
  
Jumping to conclusions again, Yusuki stared to lash out at Kai.  
  
"Hey! Hold it! I know Hakaru! She's a friend! I know who you're looking for!"  
  
Yusuki stopped. "WHERE IS SHE? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!"  
  
"If you hurt her, I'll rip your hart out."  
  
The words Ray had repeated from his dream echoed in his skull.  
  
"No! I'm a friend of hers!"  
  
"Take me to her! I GOTTA SEE HAKARU!" Yusuki begged.  
  
The two raced down the street toward the hotel.  
  
The party was over. Cail, Calvin and Tyler had gone off to wait for the plane home to Japan. Hakaru had given them her best wishes and had seen them off but she felt a little empty inside when they left. They were like her family. And like her real family she had lost them too. Only RJ, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny were left. Hakaru sighed as she looked out the window. She wished she could have stayed with the Dragon Slayers forever. She wished she could have stayed stuck in the moments where they all sat around the campfires and talked. Where they raced around the woods all day and went to any tournament they could.  
  
Damn them for leaving.  
  
Damn her for not going with them.  
  
"No mater where we go, we'll always be Slayers." Calvin had said as they got on the plain.  
  
She didn't even hear Kai walk into the room.  
  
"Hakaru?"  
  
The blonde turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I...there's someone here to see you. Want me to let them in?"  
  
She whished with all her might that it was her team, but it wasn't. A boy walked into the room. His scarlet red hair was a vibrant colour in the light of the hotel. His deep yellow eyes were shining and almost looked wet with their own tears but that soon past and it was questionable that they were ever really there and not the light hitting off his eyes at a certain angle. The boy's leather jacket had a few rips and holes in it and the t- shirt underneath was a yellowy red colour. It too looked grubby, but that was to be expected. The single red triangle tattoo looked like it had been brought out of the past just for Hakaru to see one last time. The whiskers were a little messed up and she mused over this a while but decided to let it drop. Hers were no better after all. The boy smiled. His fangs could be seen and they looked just like they did when Yusuki had smiled at her when they were small. A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, kiddo." He said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
Hakaru shied away from him and looked at the floor. "If this is some kind of joke, Kai, I suggest it ends now. Yusuki is dead, I saw the shrine burn, I saw the whole thing. This isn't him. Harukazi Yusuki is dead!" Tears rolled heavily from her eyes now as she wept.  
  
A hand.  
  
The boy put his hand on her face and knelt down so that he could see her eyes because he was taller then her. Tilting her chin up so that she was looking him squarely in the eye, the boy wiped away the tears.  
  
"Don't cry. I don't want you to hurt for his sake. I'm so sorry I didn't come to find you. I thought you were dead. Hakaru, I want you to know that I tried to save your grandfather. I tried, I'm so sorry, I tried."  
  
"What about Ikishi?"  
  
"He died too."  
  
"What of your family?"  
  
"What? Hakaru, you know as well as I do they've been dead for ages."  
  
She nodded. "And my family?"  
  
"Yamoto-sama died in the flames, but your mother and father died when you were just a kid, you know that."  
  
Again she nodded. "What about Galion?"  
  
Pulling out the beyblade, the boy gave it to her. "Have a look for yourself."  
  
The blade shone and seemed to touch Hakaru's mind. This really was Harukazi Yusuki. Letting her eyes meet his, she smiled and a few new tears rolled down her face. Leaping into his arms she clutched him tightly and buried her face in her shirt.  
  
"Y-Yusuki!"  
  
The boy ran his fingers though her hair, his own few tears dripped from his eyes as he kissed her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I meant to come find you, but I didn't know you were alive. Hakaru?"  
  
She looked up at him and he held her face in his hands.  
  
"I want you to know one thing, Hakaru. I-," he paused a bit as if it were hard for him to say, as if he was embarrassed to say it in front of a crowd.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hakaru's cheeks went bright red. She let go of Yusuki and looked at him as his cheeks went their own red colour to match his hair.  
  
"I-I......I mean, why me? Look at me, I mean, why would you want......? I'm not pretty like everyone else, I'm not smart or-."  
  
Yusuki grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Shut up, you're beautiful."  
  
"Oh." That was all she could say.  
  
For one moment they kissed. Both their lips met and the two caressed each other. Tears rolled down the girl's face as she kissed the one she thought was dead.  
  
RJ covered Max's eyes and Kenny was sobbing.  
  
Kai looked indifferent as usual but Ray sniffed a bit at the scene.  
  
"Damn it, I love happy end-!" Kai punched Tyson before he could ruin the moment.  
  
When the two seers let their lips part, Hakaru looked at him "I love you too."  
  
Yusuki held her close to him as if to make up for lost time for both of them.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright from now on, kay? I'm never going to leave you again, Yamoto Hakaru. I promise."  
  
Hakaru looked up at him and then took out the ponytail that hung over his brow. A curtain of vibrant red hair dropped down over his eyes. With one hand he brushed the bangs away from his glossy yellow eyes.  
  
"You're just like I remembered you."  
  
"And you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Hakaru laughed a little and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I know we were engaged when we were three, but it was against our will. Do......do you, I mean do you still......? What I'm trying to say is......do you still want to be my fiancé?" Yusuki stuttered.  
  
Hakaru laughed as she choked back tears. "Only if you'll have me." She whispered.  
  
"Always."  
  
"This is gonna make me sick." RJ spat. "Please, Kai. Can I-?"  
  
"No. Not this time, RJ. Let them have this. Just this once......let them have this one moment." The boy cut in.  
  
Sighing the girl nodded. "Alright, but you owe me." The red head dragged Tyson and Max and shoved them both in a closet and locked the door from the outside. Then, shoving Kenny in the bathroom, she locked him in as well.  
  
"Now that those three are gone, let's say we ditch this snooze-fest?" RJ walked off with Kai and Ray to let Hakaru and Yusuki have some peace.  
  
Kai sighed a little. For once in his life, he felt at peace. His job was over. Hakaru, his friend, his charge, was back with the one she belonged with. She was at home in Yusuki's arms and now Kai's work was done. All these years of looking out for that reckless blonde we now over. In a way, Kai was relieved; on the other hand he felt a little attachment to the kid. After so long, Kai still felt that it was his job to look out for the girl and it was hard to convince himself that his job was over. It was like he was her older brother and wanted to be sure that she was with a nice guy that wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to be sure Hakaru wasn't going to get hurt again, but most importantly, he would have his eye on that Harukazi kid, if Yusuki hurt his young charge, the girl he was responsible for......!  
  
RJ shut the door behind them and the two neko-jin were completely alone.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tora-chan: Okay. If anyone at this point is still clueless as to whom Hakaru is pared with, now you know. This fanfic was always meant to be a Hakaru x Yusuki so enjoy. 


	53. GO HOME!

Chapter 68: GO HOME!  
  
The blonde had taken the couch that night because Yusuki made her. He wouldn't hear of her sleeping on the floor instead of him. The place was awakened that night to Hakaru screaming. Max and Ray walked into the main room from their rooms.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Yusuki himself was getting up from his spot on the floor and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sorry...I had a bad dream. It's nothing." The girl sighed and looked over at her lover.  
  
"You're still alive." She smiled at him.  
  
"Can we go back to bed now?" Max asked. He was still groggy and tired. Ray nodded and with that went off to get a glass of water. Max walked back to bed and Yusuki comforted Hakaru.  
  
"It's okay, you know." The teen said as he slid onto the couch behind her so she could cuddle up to him. She did and let him run his finger through her hair.  
  
Hakaru let herself drown in his scent. It was so good. She wished that they could be alone-.  
  
"Get a room." RJ groaned as she walked through to get herself something to drink.  
  
"A room for what? Why would we need a room?" Yusuki asked.  
  
RJ slapped her forehead. "Shoulda know you'd be dense too."  
  
"Dense about what?" Hakaru and Yusuki looked at one another blankly trying to figure out the innuendo.  
  
As soon as the girl calmed down from her bad dream, Yusuki went back to sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Y-Yusuki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know to find me?"  
  
Kai was lying awake in the other room. He could hear the words as Hakaru spoke to her fiancé.  
  
"Mother told me. You're mother was there too."  
  
"M-mother was there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yusuki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was mother...was mother pretty?"  
  
"Yeah." Yusuki didn't really know the standards of beauty, but he said yes for Hakaru's sake.  
  
"Was mother nice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did mother look lonely?"  
  
"No. She was happy to know you were alive." The boy comforted.  
  
Nodding the kitty stopped asking about the mother she never knew.  
  
Kai sighed and rolled over on his bed. He wished he could remember something about his mother. But there was no one in the darkness to tell him about her. At least Hakaru had Yusuki to talk to about her family.  
  
The next day was a long one.  
  
Everyone sat around and listened as Yusuki told his story. Hakaru told hers and the group nodded in response every now and then when needed.  
  
"So I guess now that that's done we should get you two home." Kenny said.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE LIVE? YOU'RE A STALKER, AREN'T YOU?!" Yusuki jumped, once again, to the most ridiculous conclusion that morning.  
  
"Um, no, I'm not a stalker."  
  
"Yeah...he's a nerd." Dizzy said.  
  
"Thanks." Kenny sighed.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"But seriously, how do you know where we live?"  
  
"All I know is that you came from China. Hakaru told us about her life and the fire."  
  
"Well, Hakaru, there were survivors. They rebuilt the village! We have a home to go back to!"  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes. The old man who let you stay at his house told me!"  
  
"That's great!" Ray smiled.  
  
"So I suppose we should get you two tickets for a plane ride to China." Max said.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone looked at Kai.  
  
"Why the hell not?" RJ asked.  
  
"There is no way that I'm sending these two idiots off on a PLAIN by themselves. We'd better go along."  
  
"Good point. Yusuki, have you ever been on a plain?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What's a plain?"  
  
"See." Kai said satisfied that he was right.  
  
"Oh alright. We're all going to China." Kenny sighed and tried to map out in his head what the time line for their detour would look like.  
  
"I can help be your guide. I was...in China for a while." RJ said.  
  
Ray looked over.  
  
"Wei-Wei!"  
  
The image of a little girl snapped back into his head.  
  
No!  
  
RJ couldn't be that little girl.  
  
"You're not the only one who lost...someone important, you know"  
  
The memories stung.  
  
But you couldn't be. He thought.  
  
RJ went out for a walk that night. She had to think outside the box for a minute or two. She had lived in China with a boy that seemed to be mirrored through the boy named Ray.  
  
"You even look like him." She whispered. She remembered the boy she was engaged to and then forced the memories back. He was gone, and now there was Kai. The streets were empty, almost like her heart. There was on one around and nothing better to do but walk endlessly.  
  
"RJ."  
  
The girl whipped around.  
  
"Tala."  
  
The redhead stood in the empty street.  
  
"What do you want, you bastard?"  
  
The boy didn't answer.  
  
"What do you want form me, you annoying little shit?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I abused you, I took advantage of you, and I want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"You'd always say that after you beat me, why is this different?" RJ snapped. She rushed him and punched the boy square in the face.  
  
Kai couldn't sleep. He felt a little empty inside. Walking outside to the quart yard of the hotel was a good way to get some fresh air, and the boy welcomed it. In truth...he was upset that Yusuki was back. It sounded so sick that he felt that way, but that's how he felt. Hakaru...his friend...seemed to have forgotten about him altogether. Usually she consulted him with her problems and every now and then...he would consult with her about his. He had found a friend in her when they were small, but it was as though all of that was forgotten to her now. He hated-!  
  
Yusuki.  
  
The boy was sitting in the moonlight alone.  
  
"What're you doing out?" He asked without turning around to see Kai.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So...you're going to get married?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Yusuki, once again, jumped to the conclusion that Kai cared. In truth he was just trying to make conversation with the boy.  
  
"I don't." He snapped. Kai's ill temper cut into the red head.  
  
"Listen, I'm thankful to you for helping me to fine my fiancé, but you seem to forget who the intruder is here, Kai. If you love her, then fight me for her."  
  
Kai was completely taken back. He did NOT love Hakaru! He enjoyed her company, yes. He liked knowing that there was someone who he had shared a part of his past with to talk to. Yes, RJ was there, but the more the merrier, right? Besides... RJ and Hakaru were two different people. Like everyone else on the plaint he felt some things were easier to talk to RJ about and some things were easier to talk to Hakaru about. Mostly the things he talked about with the blond were simple little things about the past that they shared only at night when they trained so no one would know that they were getting stronger so as to be free from the hell they had found themselves in or just plain everyday stuff. With RJ he talked of more serious things or love...things that entangled his soul. He loved RJ. He did NOT LOVE HAKARU.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kai couldn't just back away from a challenge though. No matter what it was. And this was VERY ridiculous.  
  
"Why do you think I'm out to take her away from you? I just spent the last few years trying to keep her safe. I was the one keeping her safe and giving her what she needed to survive! " He tried to reason with the redhead.  
  
"IS THIS WHAT SHE NEEDS? I COME BACK AFTER SO LONG TO FIND THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE, THE GIRL I WAS PROMISED TO, HAS BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL, NEARLY KILLED, UNLEASHING ALL THE HIDDEN POWER WITHIN THE NEKO-JIN CLANS, AND YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT SHE NEEDS TO SERVIVE?" Yusuki had gone over the top now.  
  
Hakaru had walked outside because she had heard yelling form the yard.  
  
Yusuki!  
  
Kai!  
  
They were fighting!  
  
Before she went to stop them, she heard something that made her stop cold.  
  
"WHAT? Do you think I'm in LOVE with Hakaru or something?"  
  
"Why not? You seem to be from where I'm standing!"  
  
"GET THIS STRAIT, CAT, I DO NOT, AND CANNOT, LOVE THAT KID! SHE'S JUST SOMEONE I HANG OUT WITH, NOTHING MORE!" The words were gone before he could call them back. He hadn't meant that. Not the part about love... just the part about how she was just someone to 'hang out with'. He valued her friendship and her insight. Perhaps more then he valued his own. But it was done. Yusuki knew the damage before Kai did, after all, he could smell her scent half a mile away. Yusuki punched his adversary in the face. The blow glanced off the teen and in that moment, he understood.  
  
She heard me. He thought. Damn it, I didn't mean to say that about her. I...it was just...the heat of the moment...I didn't mean it that way.  
  
Yusuki walked off and Kai knew that Hakaru had run off before Yusuki could get to her. 


	54. Bleeding for you

Chapter 69: Bleeding for You  
  
RJ had hit Tala so many times now that she had lost count. The boy didn't move to stop her. He didn't hit back...he didn't even blink as she attacked him. All the crap that he had done to her was coming out in her fists.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back? SONOVABITCH! Is that it? You don't think I'm worthy to fight with? ARE YOU TRYING TO MOCK ME?" Tears welled up in her eyes. Good grief...when was the last time she had cried? Was it that long ago? She tried to hold them back, back like she knew she could.  
  
"Don't stop them."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You're free now. You can cry all you want." The boy said with the flattest tone known to the history of fanfictions themselves.  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
Blip.  
  
There.  
  
The first tear in...far to many years to count.  
  
Tala had once been her friend. He had also been her torture, her harasser, her assaulter, her—friend.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
But I love you. Her mind echoed. The times they had shared before when they were little before Hakaru had come and the mention of desensitization had come to light.  
  
"I know."  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, WORM?" She spat in his face and kicked him in the chest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I...I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him as her fist punched him in the cheek.  
  
"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE CHEEP ASS! I HATE WHAT WE'VE BECOME! I HATE BIOVOLT! I HATE THEIR LIES! I HATE....I HATE IT JUST LOOKING AT YOU!" Everything that she felt right then and there poured out onto Tala like a cascade of water. Her mouth was on autopilot and her mind was fixed on vengeance. She just spouted off whatever entered her head or whatever she felt at the time.  
  
"I know. I hate looking at myself too."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I hate looking back on what I did. I hate looking back at my life. I hate a lot of things, Rai...but I can't change it, so I forget about it."  
  
"Y-you-!"  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry for everything. I want out of Biovolt. I'm tired of hating myself, and what I've done. So you can hit me all you want. Go on. I wont stop you."  
  
"That's one offer I'm not going to refuse!"  
  
Hakaru just ran. She hadn't liked what she had heard. Kai...she thought he was her friend...was this really how he felt about her?  
  
"Well then I hate you too." She mumbled. The streets were empty and she had no fear of being trampled by others. There was no destination to her running, just running to get away. If that was how he felt...fine.  
  
Yusuki had given up the chase. He knew Hakaru would come back. It was far better to let her be. In the meantime he would deal with Kai the only way he knew how. Cracking his knuckles he walked back to the boy. He just stood there looking at his feet. A punch landed just below his jaw. Kai razed his hand and snapped his jaw back into place.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"You've crossed my love for the last time, brat! Here's a taste of what I gave one little bastard back home when he razed his fist to my girl."  
  
A solid punch and kick sent Kai flying. He hadn't expected such bitter strength...not from him.  
  
"You'll find I'm not as stupid as the little whelps in your home town." Kai snapped but he didn't do anything to stop the attack.  
  
RJ was not stopping for anything or anyone. There was nothing to keep her from her vengeance. Not Kai, not Ray, not Tyson, not Max, not Hakaru, not Kenny...the list went on and still she kept on the offensive.  
  
I trusted you. She thought.  
  
I put my TRUST IN YOU!  
  
Hakaru was crying as she walked down the street. Sweat ran down her face but she didn't care. She didn't even care that she didn't know where she was.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
What?  
  
Someone was yelling. Turning the corner of the alley the girl realized what was happening.  
  
"Tala!" She raced for his attacker but was swatted away.  
  
"R-RJ? What are you doing? STOP HITTING TALA!"  
  
"Stop trying to cover up for him, street scum! This bastard's not worth protecting."  
  
"What are you saying? I thought you and Tala like one another." Hakaru's head hurt. There seemed to be so much that she had thought that seemed no longer to be the case.  
  
"Let me tell you a little something I haven't told anyone since I left the hell hole that was the Abbey. This son-of-a-bitch not only harassed me and was my personal tormentor! I was CHAINED TO HIM!" RJ snapped at Hakaru who got between her and the boy.  
  
"NO! Tala's not like that!"  
  
"That's what I thought too." She whispered. The truth was out about her past. The old death glare came back to RJ as she glared at Hakaru and Tala.  
  
"Get out of the way, bitch."  
  
"NO! The blonde kept herself between the two.  
  
"I said get outta the way!" RJ snapped.  
  
The girl in the middle didn't budge.  
  
"Tell me...," the redhead snarled, "...why do you want to make this difficult? Why don't you just step aside?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm paying what I owe." The death glare crept into the blonde's eyes. The glare Biovolt had taught her. The glare RJ was sure only Kai, Tala and herself could give.  
  
"Don't be so sentimental. Just get out of the way!"  
  
"I WONT!"  
  
"I SAID, GET OUTTA THE-!"  
  
RJ was hit over the head and knocked out faster then you could blink. Tala whipped around in time to be dealt his own blow to the head. The boy fell to the ground out cold. Hakaru screamed before a cold hand could reach around her and suffocate her cries. She too was down and out.  
  
Boris sneered.  
  
"So simple these three were. If only we had thought of that sooner. Take them away." Two of the guards picked up the three children and took them off into the night to the remaining Biovolt lab that had not been touched by fire.  
  
"This will be the final remaining piece. Now that we have these three, Kai will come easily. The last act of Biovolt will now commence."  
  
With that the man walked off into the night. No one knew or saw where he went. No one heard the scuffle in the darkness of three teens that just wanted to go home.  
  
The last act of Biovolt was now ready to begin. 


	55. The Last Act of Biovolt

Chapter 70: The Last Act of Biovolt  
  
Tora-chan: Remember folks, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR RJ AND HER RESPECTIVE BIT BEAST! (I do own Hakaru Yamoto, Yusuki Harukazi, Cail Mazuki, Tyler Hiro and Calvin Funaki. If you wish to use them you need my permission.)  
  
Kai was dodging almost all the shots Yusuki threw at him. A few stray strikes had hit, but he was more worried about getting out of the way in time to avoid the punches. Yusuki was good, but in his blind anger and hurt he wasn't taking careful aim at Kai and still wasn't realizing when he left himself way open.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not trying to make any move on your girl! I have RJ, and waaayyy better things to be doing!" Kai wasn't even concerned about how Yusuki felt. That was over! Now all that was left was the Biovolt side that he was trained to be. He sneered in a way Yusuki had never seen before. A sneer only RJ and Tala might have pulled off. It scared him.  
  
"Why did you say those things about Hakaru?! If you were so F---ING GOOD AT LOOKING AFTER HER, THEN WHY WAS SHE IN THE HOSPITAL?" Yusuki snapped.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING? Hakaru's too strong willed to let me keep her where I can make sure she's not getting herself into trouble! Her pride's too strong to even let someone help her Damnit! Lord knows I tried to keep that little cat from getting herself killed, but shit, like she'd stay still that long! WHAT DID YOU F---ING WANT ME TO DO? KEEP HER ON A LEASH? SHE'D DIE IF I DID THAT!"  
  
Kai kicked Yusuki in the ribs and the boy fell backward and managed to move out of the way before a neatly sent punch was thrown at him.  
  
The boy had no response. Nothing he could say could counter this.  
  
"You should've protected her." He mumbled. The redhead stopped fighting. The will to battle was gone.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said about her just being someone to hang out with. She's a friend. But trust me, that's all. I-," Kai took a deep breath and tensed up for another attack, "It was my grandfather who burnt your village to the ground, okay? I've felt responsible for the kid ever since."  
  
Yusuki's head snapped up.  
  
"YOU-!"  
  
"KAI! YUSUKI!" Ray trotted up to them. An extremely mixed look of worry and hurt lined his eyes.  
  
Yusuki's attention span snapped away from what he had just heard and turned to Ray. He could smell the sweat and fear that the boy was emitting and he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Hakaru?" The boy assumed that the news was about her.  
  
"Have you guys seen RJ and Hakaru? They've been gone for hours."  
  
"Well, Hakaru took off that way after--..." Kai let himself trail off. This wasn't Ray's problem, nor would it ever be.  
  
"She must've gone to see the Dragon..." Ray suddenly remembered that her team had gone back to Japan some time ago.  
  
"What about RJ?" Kai asked hurriedly.  
  
"I haven't seen her and Hakaru for a few hours now. I got up cause I could hear the two of you going at it. But when I went to leave to come outside the door was already open a bit. Hakaru wasn't on the couch and RJ's room door was open too."  
  
"She always leaves it shut." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Both their scents were leading toward the door. They've gone out somewhere. Kai, I really have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right."  
  
"When's it ever." He snarled. But without a doubt the words were true.  
  
Yusuki took to his feet. "Well, are you coming or not?" He nearly snapped but held his temper.  
  
Kai and Ray nodded.  
  
"I'll go and get Max, Tyson and the Chief..."  
  
"No, you won't! They'll only slow us down." Yusuki didn't resist snapping this time.  
  
"But they need to know where we've gone. They'll come looking for us." Ray protested.  
  
"Then tell them we're going out for a while or something, I don't care. Just make em stay put! Come and catch up with us later. You're a Neko like me, you can smell your way to us."  
  
'Us'? Did the tempered redhead honestly expect to go with Kai that easily? Surely he hadn't forgotten trying to hit him? Never mind that now!  
  
Kai trotted off after the other boy and now they ran down the streets. There was nothing for them to have a lead on save the fact that Yusuki could use his nose. Kai hated that he had to follow Yusuki around. There was just no end to this guy. He would rather do this on his own...but nooooooo...he was stuck following Yusuki's tail around!  
  
After a while Ray ran into them and the group continued searching until the scent ended in an alleyway.  
  
"This is it." Ray confirmed.  
  
"What the hell!? This is it? It just ends here?" Kai could have killed someone but he decided that he would save that for later. Blood was all over the passage and it made him nervous.  
  
"The blood's from a boy. And a bit of RJ's...but not a lot. And," Yusuki stopped for a brief second, "something's in the air. Something not natural."  
  
"Gas." Kai mumbled.  
  
"They gassed them? Why?" Yusuki bluntly snapped.  
  
"To nock them out. Isn't it obvious?" Ray said.  
  
"There's something else in here. Someone else. Someone right behind Hakaru...and someone else behind him." The redhead went back to work trying to find the sent.  
  
"You can tell it was a boy?"  
  
"Yeah. Your point?"  
  
Some random British guy: You're a bloody weirdo, you are, mate.  
  
Everyone: --U We're just gonna forget that guy ever happened.  
  
Kai walked over.  
  
"HEY! STOP THAT! YOU'RE GONNA SCREW UP THE SCENT!" Yusuki went nuts.  
  
Kai backed off with his hands in the air.  
  
"Look...there was someone behind RJ too. Someone was here behind them."  
  
"Is that the only lead?" Ray asked.  
  
"What? You think RJ would let someone DRAG her away?" Kai asked sarcastically.  
  
Yusuki wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy sniffing around at a new spot a fair distance away.  
  
"Someone else. It's an old guy that smells funny."  
  
"Oh, very good. Like there aren't enough elderly people who fit that description." Kai snapped.  
  
"No...this is different. It smells like someone who's been in a lab...musty...mould...it stinks."  
  
Kai thought about this. Must- he wasn't sure about... nether was he getting anything on the mould...it was the lab part that was ringing a few bells.  
  
Tora-chan: How the hell does Yusuki know what a lab is?  
  
"Boris."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Boris, that FAT ASSED BASTARD!" Kai started off at a run until Ray got in front of him. "Hold it. Slow down. Boris is that guy who trained the Russian team right?"  
  
"Yeah. He was a piece of shit."  
  
"Okay, look, first...are you sure it's him?"  
  
"Ray...now's not the time."  
  
"Alright. Fine. Do you know the way?"  
  
So, after some stress from Kai and a bit of searching from Yusuki for the scent, the three were off.  
  
"Chain them to those walls. I want to be sure they're not going to be able to get away!"  
  
RJ opened her eyes to find that she, Hakaru, and Tala were chained up to the walls of a lab. Her limbs were numb...some sort of drug perhaps?  
  
"Welcome back." Boris sneered from across the room.  
  
"You seem to think it's a good thing." The girl smirked.  
  
"You spent the best years of your young lives here. Why not return and finish what you started?"  
  
"The day I return to you is the day that I die."  
  
Boris didn't respond. Instead he walked over to the one - and only – metal table in the room and picked up a gun.  
  
"This is one of the prototypes we used on Yamoto Hakaru to brain wash her. However...these seemed to have a few more flaws in them then we had at first anticipated."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." RJ sneered wickedly.  
  
"The new type is much better, I think." The man picked up a bigger gun that was on the table.  
  
"So what? You think you're just going to take our minds with that?"  
  
"No."  
  
By now Hakaru and Tala were waking up.  
  
"Ah, good to see that we're not alone now, hm?"  
  
"I've been here before." The blond said stupidly.  
  
"Yes, and this time you'll never leave."  
  
Yusuki stopped outside an old stone building.  
  
"Hakaru did this?" He asked. The walls had collapsed in and the bricks were blackened with smoke.  
  
"Yup." Kai muttered.  
  
"Gotta wonder what they taught you guys back home, hmm?" Ray sighed.  
  
"Nothin like this." Yusuki blinked.  
  
"They'll be down here somewhere." Kai said pointing to one building that was not gutted by fire.  
  
Getting in was simple. There were no guards left to watch. Most had been fired or left on a new project. Some had been arrested after the tournament and now the cold halls were empty. Kai hated trotting down them. He hated thinking his friends were in here somewhere. He hated the thought of being here again...he hated the thought that Yusuki was looking at the hell that Hakaru had seen every day for years before her escape.  
  
"Are you sure that this place is where we need to go?" Ray asked.  
  
"My grandfather built this building...I grew up here. This is the right way."  
  
Yusuki stayed quite. He really didn't want to think about what his girl had gone through in this place.  
  
Boris was silent and he waited for the three to stop struggling to try to break the chains that held them. Their limbs were numb from a nice dose of a numbing cerium that was illegal for non-medicinal purposes. The stuff would wear off soon so this would need to be fast if his plan was to succeed.  
  
"Now that we have your attention I want to let you in on the little act you three will play in this next little while. Over the years Biovolt has made many errors. Yamoto, you were one. We should have killed you when we had the chance instead of trying to train you. Obviously you were a lost cause from the start. You and your bit beast were not even worth capturing. So...you will no longer be of service to us. As soon as we get through with the other two, we shall relive you of your beyblade and bit beast. You can spend the rest of your young life in the depths of this lab."  
  
Hakaru looked a little pale at the thought of loosing Driger and being locked up for the rest of her life.  
  
"Tala...you've defied us for the last time. You were a very good student for the first few years after you were desensitized...but then it seemed to go down hill form there. It would seem," Boris walked over slowly and went through his pockets. Pulling out his family picture, the last thing of his old life before Biovolt, the man handed it to Boris.  
  
"Very interesting. So...this is what has had your head in the clouds?" Walking over to a lab bench, the man pulled out a box of matches and burned the picture. Spitting on the ash he smirked at Tala's injured look.  
  
"That should keep you to your duties."  
  
RJ looked over at the boy she had come to resent. That picture was of him and his family. Did...Tala have a heart after all?  
  
"Now. You'll be going into our intensive training sessions. It's clear that we weren't complete and that there were still a few gaps in the procedure."  
  
Ray, Yusuki and Kai were running for all they were worth. Ray and Yusuki had kept pace with the smells ahead of them and they were sure that their friends were very close. It was when Kai stopped that the two nearly ploughed into him.  
  
"What the hell-? Why'd we stop?" Yusuki snapped in a hushed voice.  
  
"Someone's around the corner. Listen."  
  
Sure enough the boys could hear Boris talking away to someone. Taking his chances, Ray poked his head around the corner.  
  
"There they are! Kai, let's go.  
  
"Not yet. If we run out now we could put them in danger. Wait for an opportunity."  
  
"Do ya know how long that could take?" Yusuki all but yelled. Kai slapped his hand over the boys' mouth.  
  
"Can it. What are you trying to do, get us caught?"  
  
Yusuki growled a little but conceded defeat.  
  
"Let's just sit tight for a moment or two and listen in..." Ray trailed off.  
  
"And for you?" Boris turned to RJ, "You've done a good job of resisting us. However...did you really think that we'd let you go? Your bit beast is far too powerful for us to let its user get away. It's been a nice run, Raika Jin, but not good enough."  
  
Raika  
  
Jin  
  
Ray blinked.  
  
"Wei-Wei!"  
  
Images of the little girl from his past flitted into his mind.  
  
Raika  
  
Jin  
  
The girl he had been intended to...  
  
The girl he thought was dead...  
  
The girl from his past...  
  
RJ...  
  
Raika...  
  
Jin...  
  
Ray hadn't noticed that he was snarling or that Kai and Yusuki were looking at him. He didn't notice that claws were growing from his fingernails or that the yellow eyes that were his now were blood-shot red with hate.  
  
"Stand back...this is gonna get ugly." Yusuki said as he stepped backward.  
  
Ray's black hair spiked, sharp whiskers shot out of his face, and black cat ears grew out of his head. Finally a pitch-black tail ripped through the seat of his pants.  
  
"I didn't think Ray's clan was able to do that." Kai mumbled.  
  
"All Neko-jin are able to bring out their full cat. I just don't know why he's doing this now." Yusuki muttered.  
  
"Y-you...y-you hurt...!" Ray snarled and all of a sudden the boy was out of control.  
  
"YOU HURT MY GIRL!"  
  
Boris was down in a flash. Ray wasn't wasting any time in the fight. Punching, scratching, kicking and just plain laying waist to the man who had hurt Raika Jin.  
  
"I guess this is the opportunity we wanted?" Yusuki asked.  
  
"You waiting for a written invitation?" Kai snapped as he took off.  
  
"Kai?" RJ looked over at the boy who was racing over to them.  
  
"Yusuki!" Hakaru smiled. "What's up with Ray?"  
  
"No idea...just took off mumbling about hurting 'his girl' and shit."  
  
"Aren't you gonna get in there too?" Kai asked.  
  
"Tip number one; never get between a full-blown Neko and whoever he's betting the shit out of."  
  
"Sounds good." Kai snapped as he fumbled with the chains.  
  
"Hey! Ray, give us a hand with this!" Yusuki snapped.  
  
"He's not even listening." RJ yelled at the boy for his stupidity. Thinking fast, Kai grabbed an iron bar that was lying around not too far off in a box of old scrap metal. Twirling the short bar he used the sharp end to pry the cuffs off the chain links.  
  
"Shit this stuff is so old any of you could've snapped this."  
  
"When I'm not numb anymore I'll try that." RJ snapped.  
  
When it was Tala's turn to be freed, Kai glared at the boy.  
  
"Give me one good reason you should walk free. As far as I'm concerned, you and Boris deserve one another." Kai snarled.  
  
"Get me outta here and I'll help you level this place."  
  
Looking back at the others, Kai waited for Hakaru, Yusuki and especially RJ to nod.  
  
"Right." Wrenching the other boy free from his chains, Kai waited for the boy to get his bearings.  
  
"There's a can of paint down here and a box of matches. This shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"Ray!" Yusuki yelped. "We're outta here!"  
  
Ray looked up. The will to fight was gone from his eyes, but he was still more cat then person. Catching up with the others, Ray helped to get Tala, RJ and Hakaru out of the building as Kai lit the paint alight.  
  
"See ya around, Boris."  
  
Tala, who by now had found his feet despite the drug slowing him down, was carrying cans of paint. Puncturing the canisters, he let them drip into rooms as they went before tossing the whole can in. Kai lit match after match and tossed them all into rooms once Tala had finished spreading the toxic paint into the rooms.  
  
Tora-chan: Okay, kids, don't try this at home. For one thing the fumes of burning paint can send out deadly toxins into the air and it can kill you. So please, leave this to the highly trained morons. == Thanks.  
  
Once outside the building, the six of them trotted (Yusuki carrying Hakaru and Ray carrying RJ because the drug numbing their arms and legs was still affecting them) to a safe distance away.  
  
"No one but us was in there. If Boris gets out then...well that's just his problem." Tala spat.  
  
"Where're you going to go?" Hakaru asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Good luck with that." RJ said sarcastically.  
  
From the other end of the building, Boris made it out a secret back entrance. Snarling through the pain of his injuries and nearly getting caught in the deadly blaze, the wounded man limped just far enough to miss the explosion that tore through the building.  
  
"It will need to be more then that, little brats, to kill me." He mumbled as he limped off into the night. The Last Act of Biovolt had failed. Now there was nothing more to do then to go into hiding until Voltaire's court hearing was past and his leader was free to go once more. Until then...  
  
Boris slunk off into the night. This was not going to be the last they heard of Biovolt! On that they could rely. 


	56. The Cat Came Back

Chapter 71: The Cat Came Back  
  
Tora-chan: I do not own the song 'the cat came back' it just makes a real nice title. Thanks.  
  
The plane had come early to take them all to China. Once on the plane everyone had to help explain to Yusuki and Hakaru that 'no, this wasn't a metal bird' and 'no, you can't trip the flight attendant' and finally 'no, the food is suppose to be eaten, not thrown at the other passengers'.  
  
Once in China Kai nearly had to leash the two kitties as they went through customs. The sour memories of the first flight that he and Hakaru had taken together were all trying to creep their way back in. Just then he heard a little girl screaming.  
  
"I don't wanna get on the plane! Please! Please, mommy!" The girl sobbed as the mother tried to comfort her moaning child.  
  
"What's up?" Tyson asked when the color drained from Kai's face. In his mind's eye he replaced the child with a struggling, younger version of Hakaru when they got off the plane from China.  
  
"Nothing" Kai's mouth went dry.  
  
"Hey? You coming?" Hakaru poked him in the shoulder as she passed him. No longer was she mad at him for what he had said back in Russia. Yusuki had told her that Kai hadn't meant what he had said and was just upset at the time.  
  
"So where's this village of yours?" Tyson sighed.  
  
"Really far from here." Yusuki pulled out an old map he had obtained from Kigami before he left. "See...this is where we are...and over here is where the village is."  
  
"WHAT? All that way?" Tyson yelped.  
  
"Yup. Better get walking."  
  
"Oh no we don't!" RJ snapped. "We're getting a taxi."  
  
Hitching a ride was easy enough, until the cab driver realized that none of his passengers had enough money on hand to get them to the next city.  
  
"Okay...I think it's time we hitch a ride the old fashion way.  
  
"So this is hitchhiking?" Hakaru mewed.  
  
"Just shut up and enjoy the ride." RJ smirked. She still didn't know why Rei was keeping really close to her or calling her by her real name. Strange.  
  
Tora-chan: This next part was written by LOTSHA. I didn't write this next part cause I didn't know what should happen between RJ and Ray.  
  
The car only took them as far as a little forest and they were all tired. Rei told them that he knew a place near by they walked until they reached the beginnings of a village Rei looked around and smiled slightly. RJ looked around confused and sniffed trying to get a feel for the area, upon finding something that smelt familiar she pause and realized when she was.  
  
"Hey this is my home." she muttered.  
  
They all stared confused "huh" Max and Tyson asked. RJ clarified.  
  
"This is where I grew up I was born in this village." she stated.  
  
Rei smiled slightly and said in mock surprise "Really WOW I was born here too I've spent most of my life here. You're a White Tiger?"  
  
RJ turned and looked at Rei looking confused "You were born here? But we're the same age and the village is so small we'd have known each other if you were a White Tiger."  
  
Rei smiled "I'm not sure maybe we weren't friends but I do remember a girl leaving the village as a child, she just disappeared." Rei paused than plowed on "She meant a lot to me, she was my best friend....... she was my fiancée."  
  
Tora-chan: Thanks, LOTSHA! You're a lifesaver!  
  
RJ straightened up a bit.  
  
"Rei...what's her name?"  
  
"Raieka Jin."  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"Rei Kon."  
  
RJ's eyes were wide now.  
  
"R-Rei?"  
  
Yusuki dragged Tyson, Max and the Chief away. Hakaru followed Kai so that RJ could be alone.  
  
Rei grabbed her up in his arms but she pushed him away.  
  
"Please...don't. I can't let...I'm sorry. I—I just can't anymore."  
  
Rei looked hurt and confused. Had Biovolt done this?  
  
"What did they do to you?" He tried to put his arms around her one more time, just to be sure, but she backed away again.  
  
"Please...I don't want it to be this way."  
  
"You're alive. I thought I had lost you just as Yusuki had lost Hakaru...never to see his fiancé again." He mumbled as he swayed side to side. Looking hopeful he said, "Come back to the village with me! We were supposed to be fiancé's but then... you disappeared."  
  
"Biovolt kidnapped me, Rei. But that's in the past now."  
  
"Then come with me." The boy smiled softly...hopefully.  
  
"B-but...I left the White Tigers. The village won't have me back now."  
  
"Yes they will." Ray protested. "You can summon Cecile!"  
  
"IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT CECEAL?"  
  
Rei looked shocked. What was that about?  
  
"No one believed I could bring her out of her beyblade and when Biovolt took me that was the only reason they kept me around! 'Cecile this', 'Cecile that'! It's the story of my freaking life!"  
  
"Rai! Listen to me! I don't care about Cecile! She's just a bit beast, okay? All I want is for you to come and live with me...for us to be together again. And if you summoning her is what it takes for everyone in there," He pointed a finger at the village, "to take you back and let you be with me, then Damnit, I'll take it!"  
  
Raieka's silver eyes softened.  
  
"I'm not the little girl you remember. A lot has changed, you know."  
  
"What and all of a sudden I'm the same Rei I was when I was four?"  
  
"Your eyes are the same..." RJ smiled.  
  
Yusuki walked in mumbling something. Upon noticing the two in their romantic moment he stopped.  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry."  
  
"What are you doing?" RJ asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Trying to find somewhere to take a piss."  
  
"There are a bunch of trees that way." Rei said pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
"Um...Yusuki?" RJ said. "Your fly's undone."  
  
Yusuki turned around quick and marched off into the woods.  
  
Rei and RJ: --U  
  
"So...tell you what. If you don't want them to know who you are yet, that's okay. They don't need to know who you are right now." Rei tried to return the mood to where it was.  
  
"No. There's no point. Rei... I'd rather get this over with now."  
  
Rei nodded. "Are we still engaged?"  
  
RJ thought back to how Rei had run into the room and ripped Boris to shreds.  
  
"YOU HURT MY GIRL!" He had gone full Neko...for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Kai?"  
  
Yes...what about Kai?  
  
She loved him...and she loved Rei.  
  
"Listen...right now...I love Kai more then I can bare,"  
  
Rei looked away.  
  
"But I love you more then I can bare. I couldn't stop thinking about how you made me remember the old days that I had had with you. And in a way that hurt. But if we get married that'll be a long time from now. Please...right now can we just share?"  
  
Rei sighed and nodded. "Alright...but as long as you promised to marry me."  
  
Nodding RJ smiled.  
  
"I've never been here before." Yusuki said.  
  
"I have. Back when I joined the Dragon Slayers. We all met in China. This is the village of the White Tigers."  
  
"That's right. Rai and I grew up here."  
  
"So...why are we here?" Yusuki sighed.  
  
"Cause we're gonna hook up with Li and see if he can get us a ride." Rei smiled.  
  
That night was strange. Hakaru had introduced Yusuki to Li and the White Tiger team who had assured her that they had already met. After that Kai had talked with RJ in private about something that the others were not able to hear and then Kai lead his team and Hakaru and Yusuki away from RJ and Rei.  
  
An elderly Neko showed them to the guesthouse where they would be staying for the day.  
  
"Please stay here while your friends are busy discussing something with the elders."  
  
There were six rooms for sleeping, a kitchen, a common room and a dojo.  
  
Hakaru and Yusuki dibbed one of the rooms for them both so that everyone could have their own. The shiny wood was nicely polished and everyone was given his or her own bedrolls and futons.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about." Max mused aloud.  
  
"No idea." Kenny said as he set up his laptop.  
  
"Hey...what's that?" Yusuki poked the laptop.  
  
"It's a computer."  
  
Yusuki rolled his eyes and walked off.  
  
When RJ and Rei came back the two of them looked flustered as though there had been an argument. No one asked what had happened.  
  
"Tomorrow we all are getting a ride to the foot of the mountain. That's where we leave from."  
  
"So...where to from there?"  
  
"Well," Yusuki pulled out the map. "We're here, and the village is here...or was here. But now it's supposed to be here."  
  
"THAT FAR?" Tyson yelped  
  
"Yeah...so?" The boy shrugged.  
  
"It's a long day's hike, but we can do it in a day if we don't rest."  
  
"NO BREAKS?!" Tyson practically started to cry.  
  
"Relax! We can't do that. There's no way we could do that with a group. It's a trip for one person. The village was located so that only Neko-jin tribes could get there. It'll be really hard to get there. It's not like any cars can get there." Yusuki said.  
  
"No trains? What about air craft?" Kenny tried.  
  
"No. None of those could get there. The hills and forests are too much. No development could ever get there." Hakaru explained.  
  
"So how'd your tribe get there?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, people all say it was started by my great ancestors. See...our people have a legend that is passed down to everyone that is born in our clan. Shortly after the village was begun my ancestor was wandering through the snowy night and found the white tiger, Driger, wounded. After aiding him the white tiger swore to guard his bloodline and to fight with them for all eternity provided that my bloodline continued. The Driger is only passed down to the seers of my bloodline. Only children who are born with the paw mark of the tiger are able to fight alongside the Driger."  
  
"My family line is protected by the Galion. Only seers of my bloodline can fight alongside him." Yusuki added.  
  
"So...how do other clans get there?"  
  
"Some small family groups wander around selling goods to villages or towns and sometimes someone will stay permanently in a village and have kids. That's how Yusuki's bloodline came into the village."  
  
All eyes turned to the boy.  
  
"My mother was a seer from the village. She grew up there, but wasn't of Hakaru's bloodline. Just so you know, sometimes seers in the village could be born outside the chosen bloodline. So my mother wouldn't have been able to control the Driger, because she wasn't a part of Hakaru's family. Anyhow...father was a traveling merchant. He fell in love with my mother. People didn't like mother and father being married because he wasn't a seer and they were hopping that Hakaru's bloodline could join with another seer bloodline so that they could keep it pure. But people doubted that mother and father would have a child who was a full seer."  
  
"But they did."  
  
"Yeah...good thing too." Yusuki said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, can we cut the history lesson?" Tyson sighed.  
  
That night was long and complicated. RJ sat on the roof alone. She had just told Kai about what the village elders had said. He was a little confused that they had aloud her to be a member of the clan again. He had thought they knew that she had been kidnapped. Apparently they thought she had run away. RJ had also told him about her and Rei. Kai had been hurt at the thought of loosing his girlfriend, but RJ assured him that she was still his.  
  
Now she sat alone on the roof. There was a bit of scuffling and then the smell of Neko-jin. Not that it wasn't all over the place here, but it was closer. Yusuki's head poked over the top of the roof, RJ watched him get up than walked over and (literally) kicked him off the roof.  
  
"Oi let me up!" Yusuki cried hanging from the roof by his fingertips.  
  
"Yusuki...what are you doing?"  
  
"Just trying to get some fresh air."  
  
"Go find your own roof to brood on!"  
  
"But this is the guest house!"  
  
"Well it's my village!"  
  
There was silence for a while, and finally RJ sighed and hauled Yusuki back onto the roof. They sat in silence for a while until out of the blue RJ spoke.  
  
"Hey." RJ tried.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you love Hakaru?"  
  
Yusuki, who was very sure RJ was a boy, looked at her with a funny look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...I mean...listen, she's clumsy, stupid, dense, and completely thick in the head I mean come on! That kid couldn't count past ten if she tried! Look, she smells funny, and she's probably got lice! She's not even pretty!"  
  
Yusuki got up. "Yeah well, Hakaru is thick...and she probably isn't all that smart...but she's mine. And besides. She is to me."  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Pretty. She is to me."  
  
"B-but...what do you see in her?"  
  
"Dunno. What does Kai see in you?"  
  
The boy left the roof.  
  
"Yeah...what does he see in me?" 


	57. Today's tomorrow

Chapter 72: Today's Tomorrow  
  
The car was ready to take them all to the edge of the mountain. Everyone had gotten some food together and a few blankets so that they could use when it got dark. Ray and RJ promised to return them once they got back.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Li. See you soon." Ray said as they all hopped out of the car.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you both later. Have a good time!" He said as the car pulled away from the group and back onto the trail toward the town.  
  
"Great. Here we go on the worst hike of our lives." Tyson moaned.  
  
"Could be worse. This isn't the tallest mountain trail surrounding the village." Yusuki said.  
  
"According to the map, the tallest would take us a week and a half to get across...provided we had proper climbing equipment." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Max sighed as they all headed up the trail.  
  
The sun was hot and the road they traveled was dusty as ever. There was little relief or shelter under trees for most of the morning and the break for lunch was only called when the first signs of the forest were sighted.  
  
"Man...I wish we had a car or something to take us there." Tyson said.  
  
"Think of this as advanced Beyblade training." Ray offered.  
  
"He has a point you know, Tyson. This could be a very valuable learning experience." Kenny said.  
  
"I don't want a learning experience, I want to go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, well so do the rest of us. So stop crying about it. Hakaru and Yusuki'll pro'bly drive us real hard anyhow."  
  
"Why?" Max said between mouthfuls of the packed food.  
  
"Why not? They finally get to go home. For the first time in nine years they get to see their home again. A place they never thought they would see."  
  
The mood became solemn like that for most of the remainder of the day. For the most part no one talked or said much on the trail. With Yusuki in the lead, they climbed up hills, through forests, across fields and over rocky outcrops until the day's traveling was done.  
  
"We made really good time today." Kenny said as he looked at the map.  
  
"Really? How much more is there to go?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well...it'll still be a three day hike yet...but tomorrow is easier."  
  
That night everyone hoped that Kenny was right about tomorrow being better.  
  
Needless to say...geniuses can't ALWAYS be right. The ground was hard and the rocks made it hard to get any really good footing and by lunchtime Max had two blisters. One was on the sole of his foot and the other on his ankle. Ray gave the blonde some Band-Aids to help stop his shoes from rubbing.  
  
Everyone was glad to hear that they only had one more day to go before they reached the village. No one was really all that hungry ether. The hike was too tiring and more or less everyone just wanted to sleep.  
  
When the morning dawned Hakaru and Yusuki seemed almost happier then usual. Everyone else just wanted to stop hiking through the middle of nowhere.  
  
"So...um...Yusuki, what's the village like?" Kenny asked to try and bring something up so that everyone could forget about his or her sore feet.  
  
"Well...I dunno. If it's like what it was then I suppose it'll be small, and most of the people are farmers. There are no really big farms or anything, but that's okay. There are cows and sheep and goats...there's a shrine in the center of town that has a sword to give honor to all the brave fighters...um...there's only one place with doctors and that's at the shrine. People go there to give birth and stuff...um...there's a shop where iron gets made into stuff like knives and shovels and stuff...there's a market place where everyone trades for goods and stuff-."  
  
"So everyone there is still on the 'barter and trade system'?" Kenny cut in.  
  
"I guess...whatever that is. We trade stuff with other people. You know...a cow for two baskets of rice, that sortta thing." Yusuki rambled.  
  
"So there's no money."  
  
"Nope. That's too complicated. People like to keep it nice and easy. Besides...there were only about nine hundred and twenty seven of us."  
  
Nodding Kenny looked back to see that Tyson had resorted to carrying Max because his blisters were getting worse. Thinking silently that his own were eating his feet alive, the Chief tried to wipe the thought away.  
  
"Can we stop for a sec?" Ray called.  
  
Everyone slowed to a halt and sat down. There was really no need to rush and besides that, everyone was quite happy for the break. Hakaru and Yusuki, however, could barely sit still. Kenny mused over the map as they sat for a while on the agonizing hill that they had begun to climb.  
  
"Hakaru? What's over this hill?" He asked.  
  
"Uh...prob'ly just a valley, but the map says there's a stream that we need to cut through."  
  
Sighing, the map was put away and food was passed around to all. Kenny mused over the refreshing thought that they would be able to see the village soon and that they could rest up.  
  
Ray walked over to Max and helped to replace the band-aids and check to see if any of the new blisters were infected.  
  
"It looks okay, Max. We haven't got too much farther to go. Hang in there, kay?"  
  
"It doesn't feel okay." He groaned.  
  
Smiling a little to cheer his friend up, Ray nodded. Kenny was looking over his own blisters as Ray passed.  
  
"Chief! That one looks infected! You should've told me about these so I could have given you some band-aids to stop the rubbing." Ray sighed and passed some extra bandages to Kenny and the boy winced as the air got to his wounds.  
  
"It's okay. I'm okay." He insisted.  
  
"Don't worry; the village will have some medicine for that if it's infected." Yusuki spoke up.  
  
The rest of the walk up the hill was painful. Kai had to carry Max for a bit because the blonde insisted that Tyson look after Kenny because his feet were hurt too. RJ rolled her eyes when Tyson said that Kai or Ray could carry the Chief, but in the end Kenny was given a piggyback ride as Kai carried Max on his back.  
  
Hakaru was the first to the ridge of the hill and her face went pale.  
  
"What?" Ray asked. "Don't tell me your feet hurt too."  
  
Silently shaking her head, Hakaru pointed to the valley below.  
  
"Yeah...it's a field. What about it?"  
  
Kai came to join them and the boy dropped Max without realizing it.  
  
"Ouch!" Max rubbed his backside as he got to his feet.  
  
"See that cliff over there?" He pointed to a far away ridge.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where my grandfather was when he captured this place."  
  
"This is the village?" Tyson looked stupidly hopeful.  
  
"No! This was the valley leading into the village! This is where I came when I skipped out of classes. I was here the day of the fire. That's why I'm not dead." Hakaru spoke in a rushed voice.  
  
Everyone forgot their pain and blisters and ran off down the hill. Splashing recklessly through the water and allowing their shoes to become damp everyone headed forward hopping beyond all realistic thought to see the village and some respite. Then...all of a sudden, the land became burnt. The grass stopped growing on the land. The dirt was dead where the town had once been.  
  
"This WAS our home." Yusuki said as he pointed to the stone shrine in the centre.  
  
"That was the shrine." Hakaru whispered.  
  
"There's my house!" Yusuki pointed to it. The shack was run down and really all that was left was the foundation and the doorframe.  
  
"The real village is just across the way." Kenny pointed.  
  
"I can see the houses!" Max cheered. The valley between the mountains was big enough to have re-built and that's what they had done. Between a set of trees one could see the thatched roves of the huts off in the distance. Yusuki and Hakaru raced through the burnt out land, everyone following them hoping that they knew the best way through the shallow wood.  
  
Upon cresting the field between the edge of the line of trees and the houses Hakaru and Yusuki stopped. There were a few people who had seen them coming and were now racing toward the group. One lady in her late twenties was the closest to the group. She was saying something but no one heard what she said until she was right up in Hakaru's face.  
  
"...Filthy, stupid BITCH!"  
  
Her fist went into Hakaru's face hard and the cat flew backward and skidded across the ground. 


	58. My World is Flat

Chapter 73: My World is Flat  
  
Hakaru didn't see the fist until it was in her face. But despite that she couldn't will herself to attack or retaliate. She just COULDN'T! Not these people! Not here! This was her home, her kind! She couldn't hurt them no matter what.  
  
Yusuki felt the same way. He just stood there, shocked and a little hurt at the welcome wagon.  
  
"Hey!" Kai on the other hand wasn't that thrilled.  
  
"Beat it, kid. This bitch has had that coming for the last few years." The lady put one foot to the seer's chest and put all her wait on the girl who was now struggling for breath. Kai, at that point tackled her.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF! What are you trying to do?"  
  
"What does it look like?" The Neko spat.  
  
Three men had arrived on the scene and were holding the woman back.  
  
"Let me go! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN? We've waited year after year for these two homely rats and they finally return after running away! TO HELL WITH YOU HARUKAZI...YAMOTO!" The lady was struggling to be free from the grip of the men holding her back.  
  
"Damn you both to the depths of hell for what you've done!"  
  
RJ, up till now, was enjoying the debate. However, this was getting a little out of hand. And besides, this lady was just making a mockery of her own clan. Walking up to her, she gave her a good strike to the face. The punch caused blood to ooze from her nose.  
  
"Shut it, bitch. I've heard enough outta you. Why don't you just keep your mouth closed before I make you toothless?"  
  
The Neko didn't say anything, but allowed herself to relax enough for the men to let go of their hold of her arms.  
  
"Now," RJ cracked her knuckles to get her point across, "Kindly restrain yourself before you make a mockery of our kind."  
  
With that RJ walked back to the group. Hakaru was getting up. Blood was running down her face.  
  
"I apologize for Shina-chan's behavior. You see, after the fire that took her brothers to their graves, she has harbored a grudge against these two." One man sighed.  
  
"It's all their fault! They ran, damn it! When they were in the village, all they could do was cause trouble and then...when we needed them most, they ran away!"  
  
By now all of the village was there listening. A few nodded and others murmured.  
  
"Those brats left my ice-box door open so all the meat went bad!" A woman said.  
  
"What's an ice box?" Max whispered.  
  
"You see, Max, in some places that don't have refrigerators people dig out a cavern in the ground and they put ice in it to keep things cold. If the door's left open then the ice melts and the food will go bad." Kenny said.  
  
"They took my shovel and my axe and left them in the woods to rust!" Another man yelled.  
  
"They let all the sheep loose into the market!" Someone shouted.  
  
"They left their grubby paw marks all over the clean laundry!"  
  
"They broke my front window with their beyblades!"  
  
"And mine!"  
  
"And mine!  
  
"They ruined my garden!"  
  
"They dumped a bucket of water on my head!"  
  
"The brats vandalized my house!"  
  
"That little son-of-a-bitch took my rake and started terrorizing my chickens!"  
  
"They let the pigs into my house!"  
  
"I had to buy a new cart after they dumped my old one in the lake!"  
  
Some shouted out complaints of damaged property or how livestock was let loose. Others just complained in general. The Blade Breakers turned their eyes to Hakaru and Yusuki and stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you guys really do all of that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure we did. We were kids."  
  
"You weren't kids! You were a ten on the rector scale!" Someone hollered.  
  
Everyone: --U  
  
"Did we really throw mud at Ming-san's house?" Hakaru asked. '  
  
"Yeah...mud mixed with tree sap." Yusuki told her.  
  
"Oh yeah! That way it'd be harder to clean off!"  
  
Everyone :  
  
Shina walked over and grabbed the two kids by the ear and dragged them off. Everyone turned around and walked back to the village. Hakaru and Yusuki kept looking at the group who was left behind, stunned looks scribbled all over their faces.  
  
Kai was the first to wake up to what was happening.  
  
"H-hey! Guys, come on!" He, Tyson, Rei, RJ, Max and Kenny ran off after their friends.  
  
As they entered the village Kai realized it had been modeled after the old one. A new shrine had been built and all the houses were in their old places. However there were less.  
  
People had gone back to what they were doing. Inside the town men pulled carts filled with food or goods that they were going to sell. Women walked their children down roads toward their houses.  
  
Kai realized that the lady was headed to a house not that far from the shrine. Walking in through the paper door The Blade Breakers and RJ took off their shoes and left them at the entrance hall. The house was decorated with tigers and lions and people with them. Inside the main room Hakaru and Yusuki were sitting as Shina was rummaging through a trunk of cloths.  
  
"Here," She thrust some well-decorated robes into the teenager's hands, "You will wear these at the ceremony tonight."  
  
"Hey! Lady! Thought I told you to restrain yourself." RJ reminded coldly.  
  
Looking up, the three Neko-jin in the room were surprised that the group had let themselves in.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot you brought along some friends. Who are they? Clearly two are our kind."  
  
"The blonde is Max, Tyson is the kid in the hat, Kenny's the one with glasses, RJ is the red-head, Kai's the one with two-toned hair and Rei's the boy with black hair." Hakaru pointed around the room at the lot.  
  
"I see. Well then, they are your guests here. Please, all of you sit down."  
  
Without a word everyone complied.  
  
"I will return in a moment." Shina disappeared through a side door.  
  
"That one's crazy." Tyson whispered.  
  
No one said anything else for a very long time until five men walked into the room with Shina at their heals.  
  
"So, it's true then? The seers have come back to us?" The old man in the lead said as he stroked his whiskers.  
  
"Yes, sensei." Shina mumbled.  
  
The elderly man walked up to the two and looked them over from behind his specials.  
  
"Ah, yes. There's no mistaking it. This girl," The man had taken hold of Hakaru's chin and tilting her head so that he might see clearer, "Has her mother's eyes. Shame Yamoto-chan never got to meet her, mind. She was a wonderful women." The elderly cat seemed to be talking to everyone BUT Hakaru.  
  
Shina went back to rummaging through the trunk.  
  
"Here," She said handing out clothes for each and every one of the Blade Breakers and, of course RJ.  
  
"Now there are two for Neko-jin people and the rest is for guests who aren't."  
  
"Kai is as good as a Neko-jin to me." RJ said as she had heard the tone used for 'guests who aren't'.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shina took back Kai's robes and gave him some that were for Neko-jin.  
  
"Now, now, Shina-chan. Come, sit." The elder said as the other men spread themselves out. It did seem odd that Shina was being told to sit down in her own house.  
  
"Now then, I suppose I should be calling you 'sama' instead. After all you are our betters." Said the man.  
  
"They really gotta get their priorities checked. Those two couldn't lead themselves, let alone these weirdoes." RJ smirked. No one but the Blade Breakers paid any mind to it though.  
  
"You see, I remember the two of you when you were just little, however, I've taken over leading the people in your absence. You see...?" The cat held up his left hand and the mark of a tiger paw illuminated it. But this time the mark wasn't whole. It was only half a paw.  
  
"Half-breed." Yusuki mumbled.  
  
"That's right, boy. I am a half-breed. My father was a seer and my mother wasn't and because I took on more traits of my mother I was born only half what you are. You were lucky to take on more of your mother. Because of that you're a full blooded seer." Yusuki held up his own hand and the mark shone on his skin then disappeared. Hakaru took of one of her gloves and her mark shone through the scars.  
  
"Now, I suppose you don't know who lived through the flames, do you?"  
  
Nether said anything but shook their heads instead.  
  
"Thought not. Well then...I suppose I aught to tell you. Li and his family of twelve made it out. Hatoshimo and his mother and five daughters lived, but his wife died. Pan and her husband lived but their sons were killed. Zhu is alive and so is all his family. They were out when the fire came. Shi Dan and his family are here," The man in the right corner put up his hand and smiled softly, "Jiang is dead but his children and sister are alive. Yin is here and his brothers and sisters. Shiin is alive and his one son and wife, but his mother and sister are dead," A shorter man in the left corner waved slowly and almost sadly, "Xu is here and his father too," The man in the centre of the group put up his hand, "Wei is here and his cousins are alive, their sons and daughters, but their mother is dead. Ye and his twin Yu are here, but their uncle died. Ye's wife is alive and so are their children," The two men in the middle waved. They looked almost like mirrored copies of themselves, "Zhan and his brother are around still and his wife and children too. Zuo is still alive and so is his family. Miao is over there," The old man pointed to a shy looking man on the right of Ye, "And of course I and my children and grand children are here."  
  
The list went on for a while but only Hakaru and Yusuki were paying attention.  
  
"Oh and one last person...but he seems to be running late." The words were barely out of his mouth when a scrawny eighteen-year-old ran into the room.  
  
"S-sorry! I was just reading and-!"  
  
Yu and Ye snickered and Miao rubbed his face with his palms in exasperation.  
  
"This is Yaoh Ikishi."  
  
Hakaru and Yusuki stared. "Who?"  
  
"Come on," the boy smiled almost pathetically, "you two remember Ikishi- sensei, right?"  
  
"Ooo yeah! That old guy! You remember him, Hakaru! He was our teacher." Yusuki slapped his knee and laughed.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah! You tried to beat him up that one time during the training session right?"  
  
"Yeah. He was a weirdo. Always reading old stuff and never letting us have any fun-!"  
  
"He was my father."  
  
The room was very quiet. Very, very quiet. And then...  
  
Hysteric laughter.  
  
"Oh, that is too good!" Yusuki gasped between laughing fits.  
  
"Yeah...that's a good one." Hakaru was rolling on the ground holding her sides.  
  
"What's so funny? I AM, you know!" Yaoh snapped rather mournfully.  
  
"Are you kidding? Kid...that old creep couldn't get a women to LOOK at him let alone SLEEP with him!" Yusuki giggled.  
  
The boy was red in the face now and looked as though he could burst.  
  
"STAND UP!" The boy snapped.  
  
Hakaru and Yusuki, who were still trying not to laugh, did as they were told.  
  
Without warning the boy attacked. His foot sped toward Yusuki's face, but the boy ducked in time to miss the foot, grab his leg and whip the attacker across the room.  
  
"Nice try, kiddo, Ikishi woulda made that one count."  
  
But the assault wasn't over. Yaoh got up and swung his fist into Yusuki's gut only to have his arm grabbed and to be flipped onto his back. Yusuki put his foot onto the older boy's chest to pin him.  
  
Yaoh smiled and, by grabbing his opponents' leg, he forced Yusuki to the floor.  
  
"See...I can be just as good as Father."  
  
Yusuki swung up and punched the arrogant boy in the face.  
  
"No...you can't."  
  
"Not bad." RJ mumbled. 


	59. Kenny's Woes

Chapter 74: Kenny's Woes  
  
The kids had been dismissed from the meeting. Yu and Ye walked them to the entrance of the shrine and pointed at a very large, very Chinese looking house.  
  
"That's,"  
  
"Your place"  
  
Yu and Ye smiled. The two were only twenty-three but they grinned like sixteen-year-old teens. The twins walked them to the door and opened it. The hall had nicely polished wood. The hall had doors all along it. One entered a common room with cushions and bookshelves. The other opposite it was the kitchen with a nice new fire pit in the centre. A pot was hung on a hook above the pit. A nice low-to-the-ground table was nicely polished and had a tiger and a lion carved into it.  
  
"Cups and cutlery are in the cupboards." Yu said.  
  
The next room was a bathroom, and finally the one at the end of the hall by the stairs to the bedrooms was the dojo. Inside the tapestry of their clan was hung. Side rooms and practice swords hang on mantels to the side of the room. Lanterns were in each corner and the candles they gently held looked as though they were never used.  
  
"Well...this is your house," Yu said as they turned to leave,  
  
"You can explore upstairs on your own." Ye finished, as he exited.  
  
So they were alone.  
  
"Nice place." Tyson said finally.  
  
"I suppose we should show you all around town." Hakaru said.  
  
"Hold up, we need someone to have a look at Max's blisters. I think a few got infected." Ray said before anyone else moved.  
  
"Right...okay...um...Ray, you and Max come with me and Hakaru you stay put with everyone else. This might take a bit." The redhead helped Max into his shoes, which proved to be quite painful so Ray gave his teammate a piggyback ride and carried his shoes. Yusuki led the way to the shrine.  
  
"Hello? ANYBODY HERE?"  
  
"I'm coming!" Someone called from down a long corridor. A young lady walked out of the shrine. Her long black hair was tied back like Ray's but didn't look as well kept. Her green eyes looked harshly at the boys.  
  
"What is it?" She groaned as though she would rather be anywhere else but here.  
  
"Our friend here needs to see a healer. He got some real bad blisters coming up." Ray explained.  
  
Sighing deeply the girl explained that she was just an apprentice and that the real healer was out collecting herbs of some sort off in the woods.  
  
"But I should be able to help you if it's just blisters." Leading them inside the shrine, the girl walked through a small paper door to a side room. There she pulled out a rush mat for Max to sit on.  
  
"You must be Harukazi-sama, then? I remember you from when you were little. I was only two years older though, so I don't remember all that much. I'm Kina Rin, by the way."  
  
Yusuki nodded.  
  
After a long look at both feet Rin sighed. "Well, the good news is that they're not badly infected. The bad news is that it would be a really stupid idea to do a lot of long walking for the next little while. You should all stay here for at least three days. That aught to clear it up. Now for the pain..." Rin brought out some leaves from a jar and gave them to Ray. Max had to eat them to help stop the blisters from hurting. One leaf a day would be good, but two wasn't a bad idea ether.  
  
"We can't travel far." Ray said as they walked back in the house.  
  
"Shouldn't be an issue." Hakaru looked up. "This place is pretty small."  
  
The village was so much the same from what it used to be it was like stepping into the past. The tour was fairly short and not as long-lived as one would have thought. A few kids were running through the streets toward a few old tree stumps that were being used as a beyblading dish.  
  
"No a lot of high tech stuff, huh?" Tyson shrugged.  
  
"We are rather cut off, aren't we?" Kenny added.  
  
"Yep. No electronics up here." Yusuki shrugged.  
  
"What?" All the Blade breakers, except Kai and RJ looked at the redhead.  
  
"You're no serious, are you? There HAS to be some sort of electrical stuff around here!" Kenny pleaded.  
  
"Nope. Nothing."  
  
By now two men walked up. One was pulling a cart with a few baskets of rice and some turnips. The other just held a shovel. Both looked like they had come form the fields of a farm.  
  
"Hey! Hiruga, you seen one o' these before?" The younger one asked as he poked the Chief's laptop.  
  
"Nope. Not that I remember. What is it Jin?"  
  
"Not a clue. Looks like a rock."  
  
The two mumbled back and forth taking wild guesses as to what the computer was until Kenny stepped in.  
  
"It's a laptop. A smaller, more mobile version of a computer."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You're joking... right?" Max asked.  
  
"Hey, speaking of computers, do you have anywhere I could plug my laptop in so the battery can re-charge?"  
  
"Plug in? Listen, friend...I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you don't have a TV or radio?"  
  
After a long pause the one with the cart said, "No...but you can have an egg." He said pulling one out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone except Hakaru and Yusuki: O.o  
  
"What about bicycles?"  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"Lights?"  
  
"We have fire."  
  
"Congratulations...we can now upgrade you from the modern cave man." RJ murmured.  
  
"Ray...doesn't your clan have modern-day stuff?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah. We do, but that's because we're not too cut off. People can still get there if they really wanted."  
  
"How does everyone get around?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We walk...just like everyone else in the world does." Jin said sounding like it was so very obvious that everyone, everywhere, walked.  
  
Everyone: --  
  
"Great. This is gonna be the worst three days of my life." Kenny sighed.  
  
As they walked on, the sun began to set and folks headed into their houses. It got cooler then anyone had expected it to be, so, after some debating, the group went back to the house to get ready for the festivities that would be later that night. Only RJ, Ray, Yusuki and Hakaru knew how to put on the robes that they had been given. The four had to help everyone make sure that the clothes were on right and that the buttons were done up right.  
  
"What kind of festival are we going to?"  
  
"Not sure. They never had festivals at this time of year. Only weddings and funerals and shit like that." Hakaru muttered.  
  
"There was one around this time of year. It was for my mother...when she died." Yusuki explained.  
  
That being the end of the conversation, the group walked outside and toward the village square.  
  
"Y-Yusuki?" Hakaru hung back a bit.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do I have this on right?"  
  
Smiling and blushing, the boy nodded and straitened her robes a bit.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you decided to come." The old, half-blood, man smiled as he joked.  
  
"Please...seat your guests."  
  
The Blade Breakers and RJ sat on the ground. People sat on the ground too in a circle so that there were at least five meters across from one another and five meters for someone to dance in or perform in. As the old man ushered the seers away from them behind a screen that had been set up off to the side.  
  
"Wonder what they're up to?" Ray muttered aloud as five Neko-jin women put down trays of food for the guests.  
  
"Are we aloud to start eating right now?" Max asked politely.  
  
"If you want." Said a younger lady who had given him his tray. She sounded like it really didn't matter much. Tyson had already savagely dug into the food on his plate.  
  
Two men had brought out some instruments and began to play an even, slow song. Hakaru and Yusuki stepped out into the five-meter space with the old man at their sides. Bowing lightly to everyone the old cat cleared his throat.  
  
"Well now. As you can see, your seers have returned to our village after their thirteen years of absence."  
  
Many murmurs went up at that.  
  
"Both have conceded to mirage so as to keep the village alive with the next seers in future."  
  
Happier mumbles rose over the grumbling.  
  
"Now...Harukazi-sama and Yamoto-sama...if you would-." The man backed away and sat down with everyone else. The music became louder and the two cats faced one another. Bowing to each other, they began to dance slowly. Hakaru following Yusuki's lead around in a slow circle. Their right hands were joined as they danced. The redhead ran his hand over Hakaru's cheek as they walked to the side. Most of the dance was slow and walking instead of excited steps.  
  
"This is worse then opera." Tyson muttered.  
  
"This...is...so...BEAUTYFULL!" Kenny sobbed.  
  
"Are you kidding? If I gotta watch this again, I'll be sick. These people are crazy! Talk about low expectations. I mean, come on, Hakaru and Yusuki aren't all that great."  
  
Kai sighed, "They're really getting dispirit." 


	60. That's How They Say Goodbye

Chapter 76: That's how They say Good-bye  
  
Tora-chan: I never thought I'd see the day when this fan-fic finished. Sobs I hate it when stuff like this ends. I always miss the characters. Oh well. Thanks for reading and thanks for listen to me ramble on. From Hakaru and Yusuki and any other O.C's I created for this...see ya around and thanks for putting up with my poor spelling skills. == I love ya all. Oh, and if at the end of this fic you feel like turning on 'Don't tell me' by Avril Lavigne then that would be good too.  
  
The next day everyone decided to head home because Max's blisters were all healed.  
  
Everyone was ready to go by five in the morning.  
  
RJ: how dare you make me get up at four!  
  
It was the only time they could catch a plane to Japan in the next week, so they had to take it. The villagers showed them to a shortcut to the nearest city with an airport and train station. Getting there was easier then the first trip and no one got any blisters from walking over the tough terrain. It took all day to get everyone to the airport, but they did it.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stick around at your place, Yusuki." Tyson smiled as they got on the plane.  
  
"Yeah, I hope to see you two again." Max smiled and shook Hakaru and Yusuki's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys couldn't stay longer." Hakaru sighed.  
  
"Don't sweat it. We'll be back," Tyson grinned, "All right then! I officially declare the Blade Breakers...disbanded."  
  
"You think we'll all get back together for the next tournament?" Max looked uncharacteristically bleak at the thought of his team breaking up. It was just really hard to say goodbye  
  
'What will you do when it's time to go home?'  
  
The night when he had talked with Hakaru seemed so far away now....  
  
"The next one's in a year, Max. We'll not see Kai or Rei 'till then." Kenny said.  
  
"Don't sweat the time, Maxxy! You and I can still see each other." Tyson patted his friend on the back to try and cheer him up.  
  
"When will we see you two again?" Rei looked at Hakaru and Yusuki.  
  
"We'll be around for the next tournament. Relax, the Dragon Slayers aren't gonna miss out on the next World Series." Hakaru assured them.  
  
"What about Yusuki?"  
  
"Calvin and Cail are gonna come up to China early and train with us. Calvin will let Yusuki be a Dragon Slayer for sure!" She smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear. If you want, stop down in our village and you can use our computers." Rei said kindly.  
  
The plane took off with Tyson, Max and Kenny on board. Rei and RJ said goodbye and left to go back to their home. Yusuki said that he was heading back to the village and left Hakaru with Kai at the train station.  
  
"Well...I gotta go soon, so why don't you head on home?" Kai said.  
  
"I wanna wait until you get on the train, if it's okay." The blonde rocked back and forth on her heals. There was a lot of silence for a minute or two.  
  
Then, "Train 99 for Russia, boarding now. That's train 99 on platform 10 for Russia, boarding now."  
  
"I gotta go." Walking toward the train, Kai didn't look back at the girl behind him.  
  
"Kai!" Hakaru pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
The boy stopped and was nearly run over by the man behind him.  
  
"Here. Promise that you won't open it 'till the train is out of the station." The blonde thrust a piece of paper into the boys' hand.  
  
"K-kay." He said as he was forced into the train.  
  
Finding a seat by the window, Kai wrenched it open and scanned the crowd for the girl, but he didn't see her anywhere. The train lurched to a start and dragged itself out of the station. Kai fell back into his seat and nearly swore. Sighing as he sat up, the boy closed the window with force enough for it to slam.  
  
'Don't open it till you're out of the station.'  
  
Damn you for being dramatic. He thought.  
  
The sky was still grayish from the morning light that was yet to come. The grassy plain outside the window looked bare, until something caught his eye. A bright blue glow from outside the train.  
  
Something racing along side of the moving locomotive. Pulling the window open, Kai stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Hakaru!" The girl was ridding her Driger bit beast.  
  
Tora-chan: Don't ask how that's possible it jus makes a nice ending. U  
  
"Thanks for everything, Kai!"  
  
The boy couldn't find anything to yell back at her, so he just waved.  
  
"I'll never forget you! Thanks for everything!"  
  
The tiger was keeping perfect pace with the train as it went, and then, the big bit beast veered away and disappeared into the early morning.  
  
Pulling himself back into the train, Kai realized that, by now, people were staring at him.  
  
"What the hell you looking at?" He glared at the passengers.  
  
'Don't open it till you leave the station.'  
  
Tearing the note open, Kai read it fast.  
  
"Kai  
  
Thanks for bringing Yusuki and me back home. I'll miss you, but I know that I'll see you again in the next World Series.  
  
Thanks for everything.  
  
Hakaru and Yusuki."  
  
He had done it. Hakaru...the orphan girl... was home. He could breath easy now. Kai had done what he had hoped to do. Setting things right had taken thirteen long years...but he did it.  
  
And now...  
  
It was over.  
  
She was home.  
  
LOTSHA: wow that was cough sadcough ahem well I hope you all enjoyed tora-chan's story and could read it after I betaed it!  
  
Tora-chan: .U  
  
LOTSHA: Anyways ladies, gents I bid you good day!bows with tora-chan both wearing kimonos  
  
P.S Blood of the Slayer is my beyblade fanfic for season two. That's right! The madness and poor spelling doesn't end here. (Don't worry my good friend LOTSHA will help me beta my fic so people can acutely read.) Thanks everyone. 


End file.
